The Doll Gamer
by Redwall6921
Summary: I'm not a hero. I'm not even a functional human being. I'm just a living doll that does what it pleases without a care in the world. "Oh? Some more pots that need breaking. Is that a treasure chest? Mine now." OC SI. Gamer ability. Shameless. From the makers of Neville the Gamer is a new story of a sociopath stuck in the HP world with the gamer ability. Tada-da-daaa! Crash!
1. Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hey everyone! This is my attempt to make another Harry Potter/Gamer story.**

**I understand that many people liked the Neville one, and while I did enjoy writing it, I also acknowledge the fact that I was still very new when I wrote it. As a result, I ended up writing myself into a corner, and made him too OP before he could even get to Hogwarts.**

**Rather than rewriting it all from scratch and ruining the entire thing, I thought I would make a new one.**

**This will contain a more leveled character. The MC will be my take on what a true game character is like. You know, those sociopathic bastards that enter other people's homes, and starting breaking things without a hint of shame, and then leave without a word of apology.**

**Either way, I hope everyone likes it.**

**Chapter 1**

"I suppose this is the part where you tell me my death was an accident and you want to send me to another world as an apology."

"…"

In a white infinity space stood two individuals. One was a tall slender man with gelled-back black hair wearing a pianist suit and golden eyes that were narrowed behind frameless square glasses. The other was a bald old man wearing a toga like outfit with a long white beard.

The old man matched the youth's frigid stare with one filled with patience.

"You don't seem surprised to meet me. Though I suppose this could be due to your ailment my child," the old man said calmly.

The young man, who looked to be 24 years old, said nothing as he took off his glasses and used the handkerchief in his pocket to clean them, "…I think that this entire scenery has been overplayed just a tad. You can find it almost anywhere these days. So it doesn't really come as a surprise."

"Hmm, no, I suppose not. Tell me, how do you feel about your death?" the old man asked curiously.

The pianist put on his glasses and looked at the man that claimed to be God with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I can't say I feel anything in particular. It is my understanding that the stage light fell on my head just as I was beginning my piano recital killing me instantly. No point in complaining now. What's done is done. Other than a brief sense of regret for not being able to finish, I have already moved on."

"Aren't you concerned for your parents, your friends and colleges?"

"No."

"I see… then I suppose there is no point in discussing it further," the old man said regretful looking at the calm young man, "It is just as you said. Your death was not planned so I have come to offer you the chance to go to another world as an apology. Are you interested?"

"I see no point in staying here so I might as well," the man said in his smooth baritone voice.

"Do you wish to pick the world? I can also give you one special ability?"

The black-haired man adjusted his clothes, "Anything will do?"

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, I pray that you regain what you have lost in this new life."

**(Scene change) (Charles Pov)**

I woke with a jolt as I heard the whistle of a train.

Calmly I began to scan my surroundings wondering where 'God' had dumped me.

I was in some sort of train compartment for starters. Glancing through the window I could see people in strange clothes running up and down the platform, but only children seem to be getting on. The adults dressed in black and pointed hats would wave sticks in the air that caused items to levitate and such.

Look at my reflection on the window I saw a young black-haired boy with amber colored eyes and a stoic expression staring back at me.

"It would seem I have been de-aged back to when I was 11. From the evidence provided it would be safe to assume that I have been sent to the Harry Potter Universe," I concluded before staring at my small pale hands and then at the black robes I was wearing, "The lack of color to my robe suggests that I am a first year."

I was the only one in the compartment, so it was perfectly safe for me to talk to myself, plus it helped me think.

"'God' said that he would give me a special ability?"

Ping!

"So this must be it."

I looked at the blue floating window in front of me with a calm gaze.

**[God has gift you with the special ability: The Gamer]**

The window looked semi transparent and when I passed a hand through it there was no resistance to speak of.

"The Gamer? I can't say I've played many games before."

There was an exit button on the corner of the window, so I closed it only for a new one to pop up. I hoped that wouldn't happen too often or else it could get annoying rather fast.

**Name: Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 2 Next Level: 00.00%**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0**

**[Help?]**

"What are these?"

I clicked on the help button to better understand.

**[This is the Status page.**

**It lists all of your character attributes in numerical order.**

**HP (Health Points) indicated the life force in your body and how much damage you can take. If it reaches 0 you will die.**

**MP (Mana Points) indicated the amount of magical energy you have in your system.**

**STR(Strength) determines the amount of power your physical attacks can deal.**

**DEX(Dexterity) determines the how fast you can perform certain actions.**

**VIT(Vitality) determines how much energy you have and your physical defense.**

**INT(Intelligence) determines how smart you are as well as how much mana you have.**

**WIS(Wisdom) affects your magic control as well as your decision making.**

**LUK(Luck) determines chance encounters, drop rate, the amount of drops, and the type drops.**

**Points can be used to increase attributes. You get 5 Points every level.**

**Money indicated the amount of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons you presently have.**

**Inventory is a personal pocket dimension you can use to keep items. Things placed inside experience no time passing. Currently you have 12 empty boxes. You can purchase more boxes later on. Items of a certain kind are stackable.**

**Most abilities are voice activated.]**

"How interesting, to think that a person's being could be quantified so simply? Inventory window."

A new window opened, showing a 3D diagram of me wearing my current set of clothes. There was a grid with 12 empty boxes next to it.

I brought my finger to the black robes on the diagram and a smaller window popped up

**[Black Robes- Rank: Normal]**

**Robes worn by all Hogwarts students.**

"Well I suppose that was to be expected," I stated closing all of the windows.

A brown suitcase under my seat got my attention, on the side was my name, which had miraculous survived the transition.

Opening it, I could see some packed clothes, a couple of books, and some toiletries. At the very bottom of the case was a photograph of a group of kids standing outside of an orphanage. I immediately saw myself among the crowd.

"So, this me is an orphan. Well I suppose it could be worse. At least I won't have to go through the trouble of pretend to be someone else's child."

Taking a book from the stack another window appeared in my vision.

**You obtained the skill book [The standard book of spells: Grade 1]**

**[Will you learn this skill] [Yes] [No]**

I chose no for now, "Skills."

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) LV MAX**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

**Gamer's Body (Passive) LV MAX**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

**Numbed Emotions (Passive) LV MAX**

**In need of a heart? Life has made you into a sociopath, a living doll. You feel very little when it comes to others. Attacks you aimed at an opponent's heart now do 5 times as much damage. Attacks aimed at the user's heart does no damage. (Since magic is half emotions you get a draw back to all spells until you reach 50 WIS.)**

"Oh the first two seems quite helpful, it almost makes me regret not playing as many video games when I had the chance. The third however… living doll? How appropriate," I thought out loud before turning my attention back to the trunk.

There was a 11-inch magic wand placed beside inside of the case which I grabbed. It looked like a black twig that had been sharpened to a point with small bumps on its side.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

**[Observe] (Active) LV 1**

**Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information.**

"Oh now that's an interesting quirk. Should I test it on the wand then?"

**Blackthorn Wand- Rank: Special**

**A magical wand crafted by Garrick Olivander made out of blackthorn wood and dragon heartstring.**

**Magic spells cost 50% less mana to use.**

**Magic spells are 50% more powerful.**

Pocketing the wand, I closed the trunk and opened the spell book, I needed to play my part after all.

About twenty minutes into my reading, the compartment door opened and two girls stepped inside.

I knew who they were almost immediately as their names were floating above their heads.

**Daphne Greengrass (LV 3)**

**Tracy Davis (LV 2)**

My mouth quirked up automatically in a well-practiced smile, "Hello."

They ignored me completely as they took their seats on the opposite side of the room and placed their respective trunks under their seat.

It was to be expected I suppose. They correctly assumed that I was either a muggle-born or a half-blood and rather than take the effort to look for a new compartment they instead chose to ignore me.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Children.

I was happy to do the same as I returned to the book in my hand. It was interesting all things considering. I passed the time by trying to come up with a logical explanation to some of these spells, like the lumos spell.

The train's whistle sounded, and I could feel as it pulled out of the station. All things considering it could be worse.

Turning a page in my book I received another message.

**Diligent studying causes your INT to go up by 1.**

Now that was an interesting result. Looking at my Mana pool I noticed that it had gone up by 10, meaning that one point of INT equaled 10 points of mana.

Dismissing the window, I turned to look at the two girls that were completely absorbed in their talk. By the looks of it, neither one could see the game's window.

Daphne looked like the stereotypical rich girl portrayed in media nowadays, with white skin, silky blond hair, and pale blue eyes. Her efforts to keep an emotionless facade was almost funny in how bad it was, but that was to be expected of a 11-year-old. She was still green (pun intended) but in time she would be able to hide her emotions more easily.

Tracy was the exact opposite with black hair and brown eyes. Her presences was completely overshadowed by Daphne's, and she apparently knew this too as she made an effort to be as loud and eye-catching as possible.

I had met their types plenty of times before. Entitled children of rich parents that had never known the hardships of life. In my past life I could also be considered one.

It was almost funny how just 24 hours ago I was practicing for my big debut and now I was eleven again on my way to a magical school. That was alright however, as I had always been quick to adapt to new situations. For now, I was content to just enjoy this new experience and see were it would take me.

I could hear a trolley being pulled, and a jovial looking woman pushed a cart full of sweets with a full smile, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

I silently observed as the two girls walked up to the cart and bought some candy and pastries, carefully recording how much things cost so as to get a good reference.

When they sat down it was finally my turn. I walked to the trolley giving my best smile to the witch. I had found some money in a sock inside of my trunk earlier.

"I'd like a chocolate frog please. How much would it be?"

"It will be 1 Sickle dearie," she said as she took a pentagonal box from the cart.

I hand over the silver coin and took the offered candy, "Thank you very much."

"Enjoy the trip dears."

The two girls were munching away at a cauldron cake by the time I took my seat again.

**Chocolate Frog- Rank: Magical**

**Chocolate in the shape of a frog, enchanted to act like a real frog for 5 seconds. Restores 5 MP.**

I decided to not eat the chocolate frog at the moment and instead tried to go back to my reading but a sudden noise made look up.

Tracey was gagging as she spit something into her hand. I spotted an opened box of those weird jellybean things and guessed what had happened.

I let out a small snort. Really, they are just children, putting strange things into their mouths.

"What, have something to say?"

Oh dear, it would seem that the Greengrass Heiress didn't like my sense of humor.

Still I smiled pleasantly, "I beg your pardon?"

"You're a muggle-born aren't you. I suppose this must all be very strange to you," she said while crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Wow. You're right, I am a whatchacallit, a muggle-born. I admit that this is all very new to me. Everything on this side is just so fantastic," I said trying my best to play the part of surprised boy, "It's almost as if I step into a fantasy book. Ah! I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Charles Bell. It is a pleasure meeting you both."

"I am Daphne Greengrass," the blonde introduced herself stoically as she extended a hand.

I wasn't really sure what she was expecting, but I shook her hand rather than kiss it just to be safe.

"Hey, I'm Tracy Davis!" the other girl said waving her hand before jumping to the opened seat next to me and took out the box of jellybeans, "Here try one."

I looked at Daphne and saw a hint of a mischiefs smile.

I mentally rolled my eyes at their childish prank. "That's rather kind of you. I'll take one I suppose."

My eyes quickly used observe to scan the jellybeans. Unhesitant I took a yellow jellybean and threw it in my mouth.

The two girls search my face for any reaction, but they were disappointed when I didn't immediately gag.

"It's lemon, it rather good actually."

Tracy, seemed to not accept defeat after a single instant however, "Really, have another?"

I took a green jellybean this time, "Watermelon."

"Tch. One more?" she said shaking the box to mix them up.

"Cotton candy," I told her as I got another.

"One more."

"Raspberry, I think?"

"One more."

"Mango."

After a few more turns she finally gave up with a scowl and shoved the box into my chest before retreating to her seat to sulk.

I looked at Daphne with an innocent expression, "Did I do something wrong?"

"…No. But I must say, you have rather amazing luck," she said sounding a little impressed.

"Oh? Okay. So Daphne, would you mind teaching me a bit on wizarding culture?" I asked, taking this golden moment to find out more about the magical world.

"Why would I do that?" she said raising an eyebrow.

**[A quest has been created.]**

**[Impress an Heiress:**

**Daphne Greengrass doesn't think very highly of you. Impress her enough to change her mind.**

**Completion award: EXP 500**

**Increase closeness with Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.**

**Completion failure: none]**

"Well seeing as you have lived on this side longer than I have, I just thought you could give me some tips."

"Hmm? I suppose I could, but what would I get in return?"

"Well I have nothing right now that could possible interest you, but… how about a favor."

"Just a favor?"

"Then what if I show you a neat magic trick I just learned? If you can figure out how I did it then you can ask me for anything?"

The two girls looked at each other unsurely. "Okay, let me see this trick."

I rolled back my sleeves all the way to my elbow and took the box of Jellybeans in one hand, "Now keep a careful eye on the box."

They leaned in closer to get a better look.

When I knew I had their full attention I brought my other hand up and slammed it down on the box with a loud slap causing the girls to jump back in surprise.

Lifting up my hand I revealed that the box was now gone, "Tada! So how did I do it?"

Daphne looked unsure at her friend, "Umm. Was it banishing magic?"

I titled my head to the side in an innocent manner, "Banishing magic? I don't know what that is?"

"Right. You're a muggleborn, you don't know about that yet?" the blonde muttered under her breath as she bit her nail.

This went on for a few more minutes with the two girls coming up with different theories but none of them made sense.

Finally, Daphne hung her head, "I-I don't know."

Of course, she couldn't figure it out, I had used the inventory window instead of magic after all.

Clapping my hands again I made the box appeare and put on a cocky expression, now for the final step to complete my act.

"Told you it was a neat trick," I said before throwing a jellybean into my mouth only for my face to scrunch up and gag, "Guk, gross. It tastes like grass!" I made an exaggerated show of using my robe to clean my tongue.

They giggled at my displeased expression.

**[Quest Complete.]**

**Your level went up by 1.**

Seeing that my plan had worked I joined them in laughter.

Now that the ice was broken, the girls seemed to completely forget their previous attitude towards me as they took turns to answer my questions.

For the rest of the trip I asked different manners of questions, with Daphne and Tracy more than happy to boast about all the amazing things that the wizarding world had to offer.

I asked some personal questions here and their so as not seem rude, while they did the same. Most of what I said was made up obviously since I had no memories of ever living in this world, but it was believable enough.

To be completely honest I was a little surprised to find out how much Daphne acted like my past self, though seeing how we both came from similar backgrounds it should have been obvious.

As previously mentioned, I was what one would consider a child born with a silver spoon. Both my parents were successful people that had made their individual fortunes in the hotel and clothing industries. As such there was never anything I really lacked growing up, anything I wanted I got. I grew up receiving one of the best educations possible and never lacked any parental affection. They would make it a point to come to all my recitals, all my doctor appointments, even stay at my bed side when I got sick.

I lived in a perfect home.

…Yet I could tell something wasn't right as I grew older.

I am unsure as to went it started, but soon I noticed that I didn't enjoy the same things as I used to. Things began to feel bland almost to the point where I didn't know if I liked it or hated it. Nothing excited me anymore, not the luxury vacations to the Bahamas, not the new game system, not the new puppy. I felt nothing, and I didn't no why.

Yet despite my new mindset I was still grateful to the two people who had raised me with all of their love. That was the one thing that had remained true until the very end. It was for their sake that I took the role of being the perfect son both at home and in public.

I did the things that would make them most happy. Father wanted to see me play sports, I joined a fencing club. Mother wanted to now about my love life, I got a girlfriend the next day. Friends, lovers, hobbies, they were all just pieces that I had carefully picked so to maintain the illusion of normality. Even my career to become a professional musician stemmed from my parents love for music.

I knew of course that if I simply told them about my problem that they would understand and even try to support me, but I had no desire to put them through that much grief and suffering for something I myself didn't care about.

It was this reason why I did not lament my death. I had played my part perfectly until the very end. And now I could finally rest.

In I way, I suppose that this new life really had been a blessing in disguise.

A small part of me briefly wondered if Daphne was destined to turn out the same way I did, a cold emotionless doll.

I was brought out of my musing when I heard her ask a question.

"So Charles, what house are you hoping to be sorted into?"

I quickly switched to a friendly smile, "Well, after your explanation. I hope to be sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw? I suppose that is the best choice for you," she said thoughtfully, "a lot of powerful witches and wizards come from Ravenclaw."

"I take it the two of you plan to join Slytherin," I said.

"Naturally."

"Duh."

"Well I hope we all get sorted into the houses we want."

The train slowed to a stop after unknown amount of time had passed. The three of us had gotten somewhat closer in this short time, with the only interruption being Hermione knocking on the door to ask if we had seen a toad.

"Looks like we are here?" I announced.

Looking out of the window I could see the silhouette of a large castle in the distance.

For some reason I felt my mouth quirk into a smile all by itself.


	2. The Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is a fanfic.**

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm really happy about your support. There will be an author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**You have found a new area: Underwater Dungeon**

**You are unable to enter the dungeon.**

I dismissed the window that popped up with swipe of my hand pretending I was swatting a bug.

Currently I was on a small boat together with some other first years.

The boat sailed smoothly, cutting through the water's surface like a sharp blade. The others were gasping and aweing as we went under a bridge and neared the large stone castle. I made sure to do the same so as to not stand out, thought I noticed that my mouth was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

On the way here I had encountered another dungeon at the train station, but my level was still too low for me to enter.

It only took us a moment to reach the underground dock.

Carefully climbing out of the boats we huddled together as Hagrid led us up a stone pathway all the way toward the entrance of the school.

The large man knocked on the large wooden doors, and out came Professor McGonagall in all her stern glory.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," I heard her say, before she opened the door fully and led us inside.

The first thing I noticed were the large stone knights that looked to be partially embedded into the wall. I remember them coming to life at the end of the last movie during the war.

"Observe," I whispered under my breath as I looked at one.

**Stone Golem LV ?**

I frowned internally, even if on the outside I pretended to be awestruck just like the rest of them. I looked toward the transfiguration mistress just to be certain it wasn't a mistake.

**Minerva McGonagall LV ?**

As she was explaining something to the group, I took turns to observe the rest of the children.

**Hermione Jean Granger LV 4**

**Harry James Potter LV 3**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy LV 5**

It would appear that I can only see the level of those that are close to my own.

**[Observe]'s level has risen by one.**

I dismissed the window when I heard screaming coming from the back. Turning around I turned to look as ghosts began to sprout up from the floor. I realized only then that the Professor was nowhere to be seen.

**Fat Friar LV 10**

That was the highest level that I had seen yet. The other first years tended to have levels between 2-5.

I briefly wondered how one would go about killing a ghost. If I remember correctly then Nearly Headless Nick was injured during Second year by the basilisk so that meant they could still take damage.

I was brought out of my musings when McGonagall came back and shooed away the ghosts.

We formed a single line and were led into the Great Hall.

I pretend gasped as I looked around the room like a curious toddler. I was close enough to hear Hermione spout facts about the room, making me remember to take a gander at _Hogwarts: A History_ later when I have the time.

"I wonder if they buy the candles by bulk, or simply transfigure random items into them. I'm surprised that they aren't dripping over people's head."

We were led to the front of the room, next to the Sorting Hat.

Hannah Abbot was the first to be sorted, and just like in the books she became a Hufflepuff.

"Bell, Charles!" McGonagall announced my name.

I walked to the front of the room, took the hat and placed it on my head covering my eyes from the rest of the school.

"You boy have a well-guarded mind," a voice whispered in my ear, "I am unable to peer into anything more than surface thoughts."

'Interesting.'

"Very interesting, I assure you," the hat remarked, "I don't suppose you can turn it off, so that I might sort you?"

'I have no control over it. I wish to go to Ravenclaw,' I told it.

"Ravenclaw eh? Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. I need to see your memories to sort you into the House that suits you best."

'As I said, I will take Ravenclaw. It might not be the house best suited to me, but it is the one I have chosen.'

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

'I don't see why you are taking so long.'

"Very well then boy, then I wish you luck in… RAVENCLAW!"

I could hear them clapping so I took of the hat and went to the table second on the left where those wearing black robes with blue on them clapped the loudest. My uniform also transformed to match their, with my tie turning into a blue and silver stripped one.

Strange, I distinctly remember the color scheme for Ravenclaw being blue and bronze in the books. Blue and silver was supposed to be in the movies.

Ignoring this inconsistency, I was greeted with hardy handshakes and clasp on the backs by older housemates. I made sure to give off the right combination of nervousness and excitement as I took my spot in the middle of the table.

The sorting was quick and soon I was joined by seven others, 4 girls and 3 boys.

I greeted them all in a warm manner, as I introduced myself.

The girls were Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li, Padma Patil, and Lisa Turpin. On the boys' side were Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein. With me, there were 8 Ravenclaws this year.

Dumbledore stood up to give his customary speech and after he was done, food began to appear on the golden plates.

I took a bit of everything so as not to seem rude despite not feeling hungry, which was strange since I had not eaten anything all day.

There wasn't much to say about the food other than I have had better. Back in my old life, I had gone to a private boarding school, where the meals were prepared by top chefs knowing the latest culinary skills. Compared to dishes that had been made the exact same way since the 11th century, and I couldn't help but find the food in front of me lacking. Of course, I didn't show it on my face, nor did I really care about it, food was just something I need to survive… probably?

After the meal was done, the Headmaster stood up once more and warned us to stay clear of the third floor. I briefly wondered, if I was to kill Fluffy, how much EXP would that earn me, but quickly dismissed the thought seeing as I would never get away with it.

The Ravenclaw prefect soon led us to the fifth floor where we traveled up a narrow spiral staircase until we reached a door with only a golden knocker in the shape of an eagle.

After the prefect answered the riddle, we entered a large circular room with blue and silver silk hanging from the ceiling. Arch windows decorated the wall and a blue carpet with stars was placed in the center of the room. There were many desks, chairs, and bookshelf around the room with a large marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw guarding the entrance to the dormitories.

After unpacking my belongings, I laid on my bed unable to fall asleep. I looked to see the rest of my housemates getting ready for bed as well. We would be sharing a room for the next 7 years so it would be best if we all got along.

Now that I had time to think, I was unsure of what I should do.

I was given a new life, but no purpose.

This had never happened to me before, I had always been committed to my role of perfect son, that I wasn't sure what to do now.

There was nothing that truly interested me. Sure, learning magic would be a fun distraction, but what then? Could I really be content with just that?

Staring up at the canopy, I thought of what would happen in a few years. If everything went like cannon, then Voldemort would rise again, and England would be thrown into war.

If I really wanted to, I could inform those stronger than me on the way to finally beat him. But did I real want that?

Besides, stopping Voldemort was something Harry could do. No point in me stealing the spotlight.

So, if stopping him wasn't my goal, then what was it?

Unable to come up with a suitable answer I was reminded of a distant childhood memory.

I remember sitting on my father's lap, watching the Disney version of Hercules for what had to be the dozenth time that week. I recalled turning to my father, and pointing to the large television screen, announcing how I would grow to be just like Hercules.

My father had ruffled my hair and smiled down at me and told me it was only natural since every boy dreamed of being the strongest at least once in their life.

"The strongest?" I whispered to myself as I checked my status window.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 3 Next Level: 75.00%**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 110/110**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 6**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 5**

**Money: 0**

I noticed that I now had 5 points to spend on my attributes. It also looked like I only needed a bit more to reach the next level.

From the few games I played, I understood that points were very important to the type of player you wanted to be. If the extra point in INT was anything to go by however, it seemed that I could also raise them without spending the points.

To test this, I got off my bed and onto the floor and began doing push-ups. When I reached the 30's my arms felt stiff and weak, showing me exactly how bad my current body was.

**Pushing your body to its limits causes your STR to go up by 1.**

Seeing that I could raise my stats by doing activities related to them, I went back to bed.

However, the more that I thought about it, I noticed a problem. I had no idea how to increase my wisdom or my luck. I also recalled that I need to raise my WIS to 50 to take away the negative side affect cause by [Numbed Emotions].

I reasoned that a higher WIS would allow me to make better decisions, so I used 3 of my points to raise it to 8, while I put the rest into luck.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 3 Next Level: 75.00%**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 110/110**

**STR: 6**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 6**

**WIS: 8**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0**

I didn't feel anything different but supposed that only time would tell.

With nothing else, I got under the covers and turned off the table lamp next to me, plunging the room into darkness.

**(Break)**

I woke up at exactly 6 AM, feeling completed rested without any of the usual sleeping fatigue that I was used to feeling.

My roommates were still fast asleep, so I tiptoed my way around the room, making my bed and retrieving some of my books.

I read for an hour, my INT raising twice as a result.

**Diligent studying causes your INT to go up by 1.**

**Diligent studying causes your INT to go up by 1.**

I didn't know what classes I had scheduled for today so I read a bit of everything.

Putting the books away I got dressed and headed to the common room, to see if anyone else was up.

Entering the common room, I noticed that a few people were already there studying. A few managed to pull their heads from their books to greet me.

I waved back but headed toward one of the many bookshelves. Running a finger on their spine I checked to see if any of them were skill books.

**You obtained the skill book [The standard book of spells: Grade 3]**

**[Will you learn this skill] [Yes] [No]**

**You cannot learn this skill. Required INT: 15**

"Tch."

**You obtained the skill book [Intermediate Transfiguration]**

**[Will you learn this skill] [Yes] [No]**

**You cannot learn this skill. Required INT: 60**

"Again?"

**You obtained the skill book [Magical Drafts and Potions]**

**[Will you learn this skill] [Yes] [No]**

This time I tried something familiar and choose the first year's potion's book. It looks like I was finally being reward as the book disintegrated into golden flakes that flew into my body.

I cautiously looked around the room to see if anyone had seen me, but no one had even looked up from their books.

I was starting to like Ravenclaw more by the minute. Everyone tended to mind their own business.

Looking back I noticed that a new window had popped up.

**You've obtained the skill 'Potions Making'.**

**[Potions Making] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

**Description: The noble art of potion making is now open to you. Potions you make are 3% more powerful.**

Suddenly I knew the proper way to stir a cauldron, the best method to dice ingredients, even the best way to maintain the temperature. The entire contents of the book seemed to have been implanted into my head almost as if I had read it a hundred times.

"This could be very useful. Although it looks like it does not work on books with only theory."

Looked around the room, I stealthily took a copy of my books from the shelves and placed them inside of my inventory when I was sure no one was seeing me.

I quickly retreated back to my room, where my roommates were still fast asleep.

**You've obtained the skill 'Magic Casting'.**

**[Magic Casting] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

**Description: You're a wizard! Magic is in your blood. Just don't poke your eye out with your wand.**

**Passive: Charms, Jinxes, Curses and other magical spells are 15% more powerful.**

I whipped out my wand and tried to cast a basic spell.

The tip of my wand sparked to life, before it sputtered out like a failing lightbulb. "Right, the penalty for numbed emotions."

The rest turned out to be filled with two much theory and only had one or two spells, so they couldn't be counted as skill books, which was a shame since I was curious about how transfiguration worked.

Heading back down, I walked toward one of the older students, "Hey, do you mind answering something for me?"

The girl that looked to be a sixth year turned to face me, "Huh? Sure, what do you need?"

"Is there a rule about leaving the common room?"

"Oh, you can leave the common room after 7 AM, just so long as you make it to your classes. Curfew is at 8 PM and you need to be in your room by 9 PM."

"Thank you very much?"

"Sure, kid. You're one of us now, don't be afraid to ask questions. It's how you get ahead," she told me with a smile before returning to her book.

It was good to know that I could leave the tower at any time but seeing as I didn't now my way around yet, I left any exploration of the castle until later in the future.

Instead I exorcised in my room until it was time for us to head to breakfast, by which time I was able to increase my STR by 2 and my VIT by 1.

Breakfast was bland, so I only took some oatmeal and some orange juice. I tried the pumpkin juice last night, but almost ended up spraying it all over the table. I had no idea what Rowling was thinking, but pumpkin juice was the stupidest thing I had ever tasted, I couldn't comprehend how some people actually liked it.

Finally, we were handed our class schedules, and I noticed that we had Charms and Herbology then lunch, followed by Potions with the Hufflepuffs and then Defense against the Dark Arts.

I'll give this to Hogwarts, it certainly kept one on their toes. I almost fell through the staircase when the step in front of me disappeared causing me to hang on for dear life. Really need to improve my strength.

Luckily today was just an introduction to the subject and we wouldn't need our wands, which was good for me since almost all of my spells kept failing. Charms was interesting enough with Professor Flitwick demonstrating some basic tricks. Herbology with Professor Sprout was held in the greenhouse, where I spotted several strange plants moving around and the entrance to another dungeon.

After a quick lunch it was time for potions with the Hufflepuffs. Luckily, I was prepared and since there was no need for wands I managed to survive without making a total fool of myself. Although I couldn't help but think that Snape kept giving me strange looks, as if he was mentally dissecting me. He shouldn't be able to read my mind since even the Sorting Hat couldn't, but perhaps that made it stranger in his eyes.

The final class for today was Dark Arts with Quirrell.

I took a seat on the back and tried my best to write down what he was saying, but his stutter was making it hard. Thirty minutes into the class I began to think this was some elaborate revenge plot by Voldemort to weaken the wizarding world through poor teaching. At the one hour mark, I was sure of it.

"Observe."

**Quirinus Quirrell LV?**

**Voldemort LV?**

'Well that was to be expected,' I thought as I wrote down what was on the board using my quill.

Finally the bell sounded, with Quirrell faking being startled which causing everyone to chuckle.

"L-l-loo-k-k-s li-k-ke th-that a-a-all. As-ssingm-m-ment is o-on the b-b-board-d. Y-you ma-ay l-l-le-e-ave."

It looks like I just might have to kill Quirrell if he continued to talk like that. I didn't have a lot of pet peeves, but all that stuttering was getting on my nerves.

It was 4:30 PM and I had the rest of the day free until dinner which was served at 6.

"Now what?" I asked myself as I walked out of the smelly room with by book under my arm.

Looking to see I wasn't being watched I placed the DADA book in my inventory and began to make my way to the Ravenclaw tower.

This time I made sure to jump over the disappear step, but that got my mind thinking.

"If I remember correctly, then the Room of Requirements should be free right now. I might as well check it out and see what I can find."

**Wise decision making causes your WIS to go up by 1.**

Seeing as the game system agreed, I headed toward the seventh floor, curiously wondering how many people must have died just getting to their destination.

I was out of shape, as I looked at the notification window panting to catch my breath.

**Pushing your body causes your DEX to go up by 1.**

I spotted the painting with the trolls and walked by three time thinking of a nice lounge room.

Magically a door appeared from the opposite wall.

**You have found a new area: Room of Requirements**

Inside was a richly furnished room with expensive leather furniture, bookshelves filled with ancient tomes, and a warm fireplace.

I went in and closed the exit behind me, mentally telling the room to close off the entrance to anyone. The door melded to became a smooth wall.

"So, this is it? Do I just need to ask for something for the room to give it to me?" I said as I sat in a plush leather chair.

"Room! Bring me a change of clothes," I commanded.

The room did exactly that by conjuring a blue shirt and black jeans.

I scrutinized them, if memory serves, then I couldn't take anything conjured by the room out of it.

"Room. Bring me one of my spare uniforms."

This time nothing happened, no matter how many times I repeated the order or waited.

"So it can't bring things from anywhere in the castle? That's a shame, else I could just ask for the Philosopher's Stone."

I tested the abilities of the room by making it do other things from conjuring moving puppets to turning off gravity.

"Still, there should be a treasure trove of lost items somewhere. Could I possibly get them here? Room, bring me all the lost change that people have lost in the castle throughout the years."

From the ground erupted a fountain of gold, silver, and bronze coins that shot up like a geyser pelting me on their way down.

"…ow."

I picked up a Knut from the coin pile that must have been up to my waist.

I brought it to my inventory and watched as it disappeared.

**Money: G0/ S0/ K1**

Grabbing a few more I Knuts I watched as the number kept rising but when I placed the 29th coin something unexpected happened.

**Money: G0/ S1/ K0**

"Oh, so it converts it naturally," I concluded before spotting a withdraw tab. A small window that looked like it belonged to a calculator appeared asking for the money I wanted to take.

"Let's see, how about 1 Sickle?" I said pushing the number one button and then the button that had a silver coin on it.

Amazingly, a silver coin appeared in my hand rather than the 29 Knuts I had put in.

Great, I now had some income I could spend. It was only now that I began to realize that I didn't have my family's fortune to rely on. I would need to support myself from now one. The corner of my lips strangely lifted up at that thought.

Without further adieu I began shoveling the pile of coins into my inventory, enjoying as the numbers began to climb higher and higher.

After I placed the last of the change, I sat down on the chair again and thought of my next plan.

"Wait? Isn't this a medieval castle? There should be weapons right. Room, bring me all of the lost weapons in the castle."

The room grew bigger as racks and racks of different types of weapons appeared before me, some of which looked to be rusted beyond all hell. I stood up and picked up a rusted dagger that looked ready to snap in half.

"This could give someone tetanus. Observe."

**Old dagger: A rusted dagger from the 12****th**** century, that looks ready to fall apart. This will certainly give someone tetanus.**

Placing the dagger back, I went down the rows of weapons using observe on all of them.

**[Observe]'s level has risen by one.**

**[Observe]'s level has risen by one.**

Observe was now level 4.

**Rapier- Rank: Ordinary**

**A normal rapier that is perfect for thrusting and slashing attacks.**

Swinging the elongated sword, I was reminded of my fencing competitions. I took a pose and thrust forward. Immediately I noticed the difference caused by my size and lack of upper body strength.

"Room, create a training dummy."

It responded immediately as a wooden dummy sprouted in front of me like a tree.

Holding the thin sword, I slash at the immobile doll across the chest.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

**You obtained the skill, 'Sword Mastery'.**

**Sword Mastery (Passive) LV 1**

**Description: A skill that allows user to freely handle swords.**

**5% increase in attack damage with swords.**

The sword suddenly became as light as a feather in my hand. I tried a few more swings and noticed just how fluid my movements had become.

"This is good, I can work with this."

I had encountered another hidden dungeon while I was traveling to my potions class, one that I could finally enter. Seeing as it was called the Zombie Dungeon, I figured that it was filled with the undead. I suppose it did make sense however, as Hogwarts was no doubt an old castle, and seeing as the Slytherin were in a repurposed dungeon it was safe to assume that people had died here. But that begged the question, would they be normal zombies or wizard zombies.

That however wasn't important, as I would first need to raise my attributes before I even contemplated going in there. I might be emotionless, but that didn't mean I had a death wish.

Hitting the dummy a few more times, I noticed an obvious problem.

"I won't get anywhere if it's just standing there. Room, I want a training dummy that can fight back."

The wooden dummy melded into the ground as a new dummy that looked more human took its place.

This new dummy was equipped with a long sword and it was eager to use it as it sprinted forward in the blink of an eye.

It slashed at my head and I was just barely able to duck. I tried for a leg sweep, but it countered by jumping and going for a downward strike.

I used the flat of by blade to redirect the slash to the ground next to me, then jump forward, headbutting it.

As it staggered back, I re-entered my fencing stance.

Despite the dangerous situation I was in, I was the same as before.

No, that wasn't entirely true. My heart did beat a tad faster, but it was not out of nervousness.

Back when I was in my old world, I had always wondered what it would be like to be in a real fight using a real rapier rather than those toys that were used in competitions. The fight that I had always longed for was finally hear, a fight to the death, with one clear winner.

My eyes narrowed even as the corner of lips lifted.

"The path to the strongest, is filled with many challenges. Rejoice, I'll give you the pleasure of being one of the stepping stones I leave in my wake. On guard!" I announced as I dashed forward.

**(Snape)**

The potions master looked over the Great Hall and frowned when he saw the object of his irritation laughing away without a care in the world.

The strange thing was that his gaze wasn't directed at the Gryffindor table, like most would expect.

His eyes narrowed just the slightest bit as he looked at Charles Bell, a first year Ravenclaw.

Despite the boys well practiced actions, Snape could see what truly laid beneath those eyes. There were times when he would look at the mirror and see the same thing.

The boy might as will be dead with all the emotion contained in those golden orbs. They were eyes that lacked remorse of any kind. Those sharp yellow irises showed a startling lack of empathy, so much that even Snape had become curious of the boy's origin.

He was a skilled actor, Snape would give him that, but not nearly good enough to fool someone like him that had years of experience working with the worst sort of people.

Nevertheless, there was not much he could do since the boy had yet to do anything worth reporting. He would just have to wait and see.

He kept his face impassive, even as his nose picked up the scent of garlic. For the umpteenth time, he thought how bad his luck was to be seated to Quirrell.

But then again, his life had always been unlucky, so why would this year be any different.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed reading. Now to answer some concerns.**

**First, just like the Neville story, Charles has no plans to become part of the Golden Trio. That has been over used, to the point where it has become the standard. Instead he will be like a muggleborn version of Draco, with his purpose of using them to make himself stronger.**

**As you can tell, he isn't the most vocal or interesting when it comes to his feelings. Don't worry, that was my intention. I'm setting this up until he gets his companion, that will act like a moral compass (Navi).**

"**Hey, stop stabbing that guy!"**

"**Why?" Stab.**

"**He's going to seriously die if you continue!"**

"…" **Stab.**

"**Stop!"**

**Something like that, so just hanging there until they appear which will be soon.**

**So that part with the Room of Requirements, was something I always dreamed of doing myself. Seriously, there must be like millions of dollars' worth of stuff just laying around. Pawn shop anyone?**

**I'm curious to know, how much money you guys think he got. Hogwarts is like 1,000 years old, and it does house some of the richest and spoiled kids after all.**

**Quick reminder: money table in this story is as follows.**

**Galleon: $ 25**

**Sickle: $ 1.50**

**Knut: $ 0.05**

**Next chapter he will enter the Zombie dungeon.**

**There are 15 dungeons around Hogwarts by the way.**

**Lvls: muggle average is 5(High schooler) - 15 (MMA fighter).**

**Wizard level varies but Hogwarts graduate is typically 70-80 **

**Stats. 10 is the average for normal people. Professional weight lifters have a STR of 20, while known genius have an INT of 20. Basically 20 is the peak of human ability, anything beyond is considered super-human.**

**Wizard INT works differently as it is affected by magic, not necessarily making them smarter than muggles. Average adult has an INT of 60 and a WIS of 10.**

**Charles will go with magic knight route.**

**As for pairings, well he will charm a few witches, though the real question is if they can charm him. Sociopath, remember.**

**Hope this clears things up. I'll try to add more outside point of views to show how Charles appears to others.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Weekend Zombie Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references in this fanfic**

**A/N: I'm so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far.**

**I'm trying to pace the story in an effort to fit the entire first book in 14 chapters or less, so expect some timeskips. My goal is to begin the fourth book by November.**

**But enough about that. Time for more of our black-bellied protagonist. (If you know what that is, then you have been reading some good novels)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sound of piano playing could be heard in the empty concert hall.

The waxed stage was completely barren except for the lone grand piano illuminated by a stage light.

My fingers danced gracefully on the keys, as I reached the most important piece of the melody.

Thuk!

The music stopped as I stared at the treacherous hand that had ruined the atmosphere I had created.

Sighing I stood up from the bench and snapped my fingers, causing the music hall to melt away, being replaced by a lounge room.

"I suppose there is no helping it," I said as I called up my stats window.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 5 Next Level: 15.30%**

**HP: 160/160**

**MP: 180/180**

**STR: 12**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 11**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 10**

**Money: 3,343 G/ 11 S/ 2 K**

**Inventory: 43/120**

"My dexterity is still too low to play that particular piece."

I felt a small amount of displeasure at the fact that my piano playing, a skill I prided myself on in my previous life, had regressed so much.

Today was Saturday. I had official survived my first week of magic school, despite the staircase trying their hardest to do otherwise.

There were no lessons today, so I was free to explore that dungeon as much as I wanted.

The Room of Requirements had served as a perfect training ground, and I had used it every chance I could get.

After the first day, I had taken to a rather extreme training regimen that some might consider inhuman. They weren't wrong either as I took notice of my bodies strange mechanics and constantly pushed myself to the limits, usually resulting in me collapsing on the ground. It was fine however as any fatigue I received would be gone after a 30-minute rest.

My strength and speed were now equal to what my adult body used to have, which was strange considering I was 11. Though I supposed there were also abnormal eleven-year olds that were stronger than me even back in my original world too.

But that was beside the point. I could now swing the 4-pound rapier in my hand with ease and I had even managed to level up **[Sword Mastery]** to 5.

Turning in homework and studying also gave some EXP so I managed to level up twice as a result of all the class assignments.

Unfortunately, things weren't going as well on the magical side.

Spells rarely worked for me, and when they did, they were rather pitiful. Classes like charms and transfiguration which required the most wand work were the hardest for me.

However, there was nothing I could do until I raised my WIS, so I focused on theory until then.

"Well enough dilly-dally. Zombie slaying waits for no man."

Exiting the room, I began to make by way towards the dungeon. My equipment was safely stored in my inventory seeing as I didn't want to raise any questions by carrying around a sword through the castle.

**Would you like to enter the [Zombie Dungeon]? [Accept/ Decline]**

A blue window appeared as I neared the entrance to the dungeon leading to the potion's class.

I looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched before accepting, then walked down the steps.

Reaching the bottom, I noticed that the surrounding was different from what it should be. Instead of a small stone corridor there was a large suburban community that looked to be abandoned. There also didn't appear to be a ceiling as I saw the clear night sky despite it being morning.

I opened the inventory window and retrieved the rapier I had packed. I also changed out of my school uniform and into some spare clothes while I was at it. A shame that none of the armor I found fit me.

Giving the sword a few test swings, I walked forward.

**[Rock: A normal piece of earth.]**

**[Grass: It's grass, what did you expect.]**

Then I heard a gravel like moan.

"Urgg…"

"Well, aren't you a looker."

Out of a corner came out a zombie. It had green skin that looked to partially rotted with a hole on the side of its mouth exposing yellow teeth. The strangest thing however was that it was wearing a business suit.

**Zombie LV 8**

**HP: 800/800**

**MP: 50**

**Description: Although it's slow, its strength is twice as much as when it was alive.**

"So, it's true. The working class really are the living undead. Good to now," I commented as I dashed forward with my sword.

It noticed me as I neared and tried to lunge, but I rolled to the side then swept its legs under it, causing the undead to fall.

I stood up and stabbed it in the back of the head with the rapier.

**Zombie: HP (450/800)**

The tip of the blade met some resistance as it penetrated the skull, reminding me once again just how human my opponent was.

I felt a flash of aversion at the act of killing another living being before disappearing completely when the zombie began to stir.

Removing the sword, it made a wet sound as it exited the back of its head.

"This thing really smells," I commented as a sudden draft of wind brought the smell of rotten eggs and meat to my nose.

I brought by sword up before slamming it down on the exposed neck with all my strength intending on severing the head.

The zombie was decapitated in one swift motion, causing me to frown.

**[Gained 350 experience.]**

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

**[Power Strike] has been created.**

**[Power Strike] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.0%**

**Description: Strikes the target with a strong force. 15% increase to critical rate. 50% increase in attack damage. **

**Cost: 5 MP**

"Ah, I see now."

The sword was sharp of course since I had recently sharpened it, but it shouldn't have been able to cut throw the neck that easily.

The corpse of the zombie turned into black smoke that dissipated into the open air.

"Shouldn't it have left some sort of drop or something. In most games, monsters usually leave behind money or items. Is this because my luck is too low?"

**LUK: 7**

STR, DEX, VIT, and INT could all be raised manually with some training, but it was different matter when it came to WIS and LUK.

Normally I would be inclined to raise my attributes through other means rather than using points, but the problem with that was that I had no way to do that with LUK, since you first needed to be lucky to raise it. The same went for raising WIS, you needed to be wise to make wise decisions after all.

I had 10 points that I could spend after I leveling up, but the question was if I should use them now.

If I chose to raise them now, then I could think of it as an investment for the future.

The system said that WIS was in charge of my mana regeneration and my magic resistance. 10 WIS for every 1%, meaning that with my current WIS of 10 I recovered 1.8 MP per minute, and it took 1 hour and 40 minutes to recovery it completely.

LUK would also help immensely with finding rare drops and better weapons.

"Eh. I'm sure it won't make that much of a difference this early one," I told myself before raising both my WIS and LUK by 5.

**WIS: 15**

**LUK: 12**

It seems that I was just in time as another zombie came limping toward me.

I waited patiently for it to reach me then I thrust my rapier at its heart calling on my newest skill.

"Power strike!"

The thin blade exited from its back causing it to pause momentarily before stopping all together as it became a wisp of black smoke.

**[Gained 350 experience.]**

**[Your level went up by 1.]**

It seems that the increase in luck really was the best decision as the zombie left something behind.

I went to pick it up and used observe.

**[You obtained the item 'Soul Stone'.]**

It was a small purple crystal with uneven sides the size of my pinky.

"Soul stone huh? I better keep this safe in my inventory. Anything with the word 'soul' in the title has to be important, even if I don't know what it is."

**[Wise decision making causes your WIS to go up by 1.]**

I saw a cluster of zombies in the distance and allowed myself a smile. My goal of being the strongest suddenly didn't seem so unreachable.

**(Great Hall)**

I chewed my food thoroughly, mentally going over what I had learned today.

First was that attributes tended to raise faster if you were in combat rather than in a safe location like the Room of Requirements.

Second was that although stamina wasn't shown, it was still very much present and running out mid battle would make you a sitting duck.

Third, **[Gamer's Body]** allowed you to take damage but not the injury.

I learned the last one personally as a zombie had gotten lucky and bitten my leg with enough force to tear off flesh. I killed it swiftly but when I went to see the injury, I noticed that beside a small amount of blood, there was nothing to indicate an attack, not even teeth marks.

It was such a curious sight, that I decided to test it by slashing my palm with my sword.

I noticed that my HP had fallen slightly but besides a little pain which disappeared a second later there was no lasting effect.

Anyways, thanks to the zombies I had managed to raise both my level and stats by a lot.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 8 Next Level: 3.47%**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 180/180**

**STR: 14**

**DEX: 13**

**VIT: 15**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 15**

**LUK: 12**

**Points: 15**

**Money: 3,344 G/ 2 S/ 13 K**

**Inventory: 55/120**

I also managed to gain 2 new skills.

**[Physical Endurance] (Passive) LV 2 EXP: 43.39%**

**Description: The body's durability increases, and you take less damage.**

**4% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.**

**[Sense Danger] (Passive) LV 1 EXP: 67.33%**

**Description: A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger.**

I now had a total of 10 skills, with [Observe] and [Power Strike] being the only active ones.

I would need to expand my arsenal before I returned to the dungeon again. I had to stop half way after my health got to low.

Making sure I wasn't being watched I snatched some bread and hid it under the table where I put it in my inventory to eat later.

**[Gamer's Body]** meant that I no longer required to eat or sleep, though I still chose to do both as food had the benefit of restoring lost HP and sleep got rid of mental fatigue.

Currently I was having lunch alone as the older students had gone to Hogsmeade while the younger kids had taken to exploring the castle.

Taking a pitcher of milk, I poured myself a cup which I then proceeded to place in my inventory. There was no need to fear for spoiled milk however as time didn't pass inside the inventory meaning I could keep food fresh for months or years at a time. I was truly grateful for this ability even if I had to spend 1 Galleon for each additional box.

Looking at the far end room I noticed Harry Potter eating with Ronald Weasley at the Gryffindor table. It surprised me to see that both looked exactly like their movie counterparts. "Observe."

**Harry James Potter LV 5**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley LV 4**

That was rather disappointing to be honest.

Going down the table I spot Fred and George whispering to each other.

**Fred Weasley LV 23**

**George Weasley LV 23**

Hermione seemed to have skipped out on lunch, probably at the library.

Behind me was the Slytherin table, Daphne and Tracey were getting up ready to leave.

Dumping the last of my food in my inventory, I followed after them.

"Hey there girls," I called out to them with a smile.

The two turned looking surprised at my sudden arrival.

"Charles."

"Hey."

"Looks like we all got into the House we wanted," I said pointing to the Ravenclaw colors on my robe to emphasize that I wasn't an enemy.

It seemed to have worked as the guarded look in their eye dropped by the slightest degree.

"Are you guys exploring the school too?"

Daphne brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before answering, "Yes, we figured since we finally have time."

"Charles, why don't you join us," Tracey said right after, either missing the glare directed at her by the blonde or ignoring it entirely.

"Well if you don't mind?" I said putting on a bashful face.

"I don't really-"

"No problem," the spunky brunette interrupted.

Oh, so there really was some friction going on between them. I wonder how I could use this. Neither the books or movies really went into too much depth with their characters so I didn't now much about them, but from the small amount I observed it was easy to draw a profile.

Daphne was the type to act cold and impassive in the face of conflict, no doubt a result of her pureblood background. She acted similar to some of the girls back at my private school who came from wealthy families. They tended to bottle everything up appearing to be strong on the outside, but where just one bad day away from exploding. We called these girls, ice dolls, beautiful to look at but easier to break. I remember me and my friends laughing whenever one of these ice dolls would finally crack and go full Carrie at school.

Tracey on the other hand was what we used to call snow flies. These girls tended to follow the ice dolls around like loyal pets but wouldn't hesitate to turn on them at the slightest hint of trouble. They would disguise themselves as friends all the while trying to tear them down. Snow flies fell into two categorize, obsessed or jealous.

A jealous snow fly as the name stated usually had some form of resentment to the ice doll they were following. It could be because they weren't as pretty, rich, smart, or anything really. They were usually the first to gossip and start any malicious rumors. They also tended to want others to join their flock in order to seem more important for being in the group longer.

An obsessed snow fly on the other hand was the one that you need to watch out for as they tended to be the more dangerous of the two. While similar, these types didn't do things out of malicious intent but out of some misguided attempt to get closer to their target. However, since they couldn't elevate themselves, they instead tried to tear them down to their level. Theirs was a warped mentality but it was still entertaining to watch.

I like many of the students at my private school tended to make bets to see how long these dolls would last, cause you know, rich kids.

Looking at the two girls I gave Daphne up to fourth year before she eventually cracked.

"Perfect, it will give us a time to catch up," I added as we headed down the hall to find a more private location. They were Slytherins after all and the couldn't be seen talking to a Muggle-born like me casually.

**(Grounds)**

"Ah, so this is how you do that," Tracey said as she wrote down the answer on a piece of paper, "as expected of a Ravenclaw."

Somehow our talk had derailed into me helping the two girls with their homework assignments.

"What about his one?" Daphne asked as she pointed to a question on the assignment sheet.

"Oh, let me see. If I remember correctly that should be in chapter 7, page… 132," I told her. She was to prideful to ask for the answer outright so instead I provided her with the section that would help her solve it.

Tracey on the other hand had no such qualms as she just wrote down the answer promising that she would look up the method later. I very much doubted that, but it was her choice.

After 15 minutes they finally closed their textbooks with a satisfying snap.

"All done?"

"Yes."

"Ah, you're a life saver," the fly said stretching her arms as if simply copying down the answers was some great task.

"That's good. So, do you mind if I ask a couple questions of my own?" I asked.

"Questions about wizarding society I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Urg! Daphne you take this one, I not good with rules and stuff," the brunet said laying down on the grass.

The blonde princess looked to be mildly annoyed but pushed it down, "What would you like to know?"

"Let's start off simple. Can you tell me about the legal system?"

For the next hour I received a run down on the judicial system, and despite it being from a biased source, I learned quite a lot.

The topic of half-breeds had sprung up during this time when I asked how wizards viewed Professor Flitwick, who was known to be part goblin.

From what I had gotten, some species of half-breeds were generally looked down upon like half-giants and half-goblins. While others were revered in the case of half-veela and half-vampires. In the end it all bottled down to how small your abnormality was and how powerful you were. In the case of Flitwick, while some purebloods couldn't stomach him for his ancientry they still held some small amount of respect due to his magical prowess.

There also wasn't anything called a magical guardian like most fans of the books liked to believe, which was good in its own way.

It was thanks to this that I was able to bust many of the misconceptions that fans tended to have.

For instance, there was no such things as magical binding marriages or even betrothed contracts. That might have been a common practice centuries ago but in this day and age it was more likely to get you sent to Azkaban. The selling of one's son or daughter to anyone else would be considered an act of human trafficking in the eyes of the law, which was deemed illegal by the ICW.

Another surprising fact was that despite Britain's long history of magic, it wasn't the most powerful. In fact, Britain only ranked in the top 50 magical countries. The first was, you guessed it, China.

It was disheartening to hear that we were just frogs stuck at the bottom of a well, but at least now I knew who my real competition was.

"So, what do you plan on doing after this?" I asked gesturing around me.

"You mean Hogwarts?"

"Yes, do you have a career in mind?"

"I can't say I have."

"I'm going to be Medi-witch!" Tracey butted in.

I looked at her hiding my annoyance, "Really, that's great." I turned back to the blonde, "I don't really know what jobs there are, but I figured you might have one since you've lived on this side all your life.

"Didn't you have any dream back in the muggle side?"

"Sure. In fact, until recently I always dreamed of being a musician."

"Oh? Were you any good?" Daphne asked offhandedly.

"Ha! Was I good? You tell me?" I said as I stared to tap my fingers on the grass as if I was playing a piano. After a few seconds I stopped and looked at Daphne's unsure face. I stopped and rubbed the back of my neck, "Ahem, admittedly it's more impressive with an actual piano."

That caused the usually stoic blonde to crack a smile, "I'll have to take your word on it."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, don't believe me. It just shows your lack of musical appreciation, Tracey back me up here."

"Huh? Yeah sure, you have talent for tapping on grass," she said plucking blades of grass in front of her.

After a few more minutes of talking we parted ways on much friendlier terms.

As I was heading to the Room of Reequipments, I thought of my plans for the future.

I had decided to follow my dream of being the world's strongest but even I knew I couldn't do it alone. To reach the top one needed to be wealthy, powerful, and most importantly well connected.

My new power would help me with the first two but the last would need some work.

There was no doubt in my mind that Daphne could be turned into an important asset with the right training but did the benefits outweigh the costs.

Tracey had proven my initial assessment true in the way she hovered around those better than her. She would be easy to deal with when the time came, in fact I could use her jealousy to unknowingly drive Daphne further into my hand.

There was saying back at my old school, "Dolls make the best toys."

Perhaps not the nicest saying, but certainly the truest, and I was rather adept at playing with them.

**(Zombie Dungeon)**

Today was Sunday, the last day that I could enter the dungeon before I needed to go back to classes.

_~Beware, beware, be skeptical_

_Of their smiles, the smiles of plated gold_

_Deceit so natural_

_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

_Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?_

_No sir, by the way what the hell are moral~_

**[Singing]'s level has risen by one.**

"Piercing Strike!"

My blade gained a blue shine as I thrust it into the body of a zombie. It gained a foot-wide hole in its stomach before disappearing into black smoke.

Scattered around me were different drops for the various zombies I had spent the past hour killing.

**[You obtained the item 'Soul Stone'.]**

**[You obtained the item 'Tooth of the Dead'.]**

**[You obtained the item 'Rib of the Dead'.]**

It was a shame that I had to pick up everything by hand but at least it gave me some time to recover my mana. Most of what they dropped was crafting items but some would occasionally drop some money too.

I had yet to find the boss of the dungeon, but I figured that was for the best. Once I reached level 20 I felt I would be strong enough to fight it, but until then I would hunt theses grunts.

As I walked down the abandoned street, I saw another group of zombies in the distance.

"Charge," I whispered the name of my newly created skill.

I was launched forward at twice my normal speed, closing the distance in the blink of an eye.

Apparently the **[Numbed Emotions]** drawback only applied to spells and not skills.

The rapier cut the zombie in half, something that wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for **[Sword Mastery]** which increased the attack damage.

Using my superior dexterity, I danced around them chopping of their heads or stabbing them in the heart with the occasional kick mixed in.

**+350 EXP**

**+350 EXP**

**+350 EXP**

**+350 EXP**

**+350 EXP…**

**[Your level went up by 1.]**

It only took five minutes to take care of the twenty something zombies plaguing the streets.

Picking up the loot drops I continued forward.

Although there were houses all around, I chose to ignore them since they were just for decoration and were completely empty on the inside.

I wasn't sure if these creatures still held a semblance of intelligence, but I was begining to suspect that they did since they started to run away in the as soon as they saw me.

"Tch. Why are you make things harder by running away? Now I have to chase you all individually and waste even more time! So inconsiderate."

After an hour of completing zombie genocide I finally decided to call it quits and began to make my way toward the exit.

"Not bad, I managed to make about 6 Galleons and level up 3 times. I almost have enough points to raise my WIS to 50, then I can finally start practicing those spells."

**[You sense danger!]**

The hairs at the back of my neck stood up suddenly.

Without a moment to waste I ducked and rolled to the side, noticing as a ray of light hit the wall where my head was supposed to be. The wall now sported fresh new hole the size of a basketball.

I looked toward the direction of the attack and noticed a zombie in wizard robes, a magic wand held in their right hand glowing with black energy.

"Oh good, I was starting to wonder if there was a magic variety of you lot," I said pointing my rapier at the undead wizard.

It raised its wand and made a downward slashing motion.

An almost invisible blade shot forward making me do a half turn to dodge it, a good thing to as it cleaved the wall behind me in half.

I looked at the sword in my hand and decided my next choice of action carefully.

Summoning my inventory, I reached in and took out an old butterbeer bottle that swished with a mysterious glowing liquid.

The undead mage gave a raspy rattle like sound before beginning its onslaught of multicolored spells.

I didn't have the slightest idea what they did, but I wasn't about to find out, so I ducked and weaved my way through the spell fire until I could spot an opening.

Suddenly I felt like the floor was swept under me and as a result, I received a cutting curse on my arm. The spell should have completely loped it off at the elbow but thanks to **[Gamer's Body]** it remained attached by some unseen force before knitting back together leaving only a line of blood behind as evidence.

I threw the butterbeer bottle at the wizard when I saw it pause. It shattered on the ground in front of it causing an rapidly growing cloud of black smoke.

Seeing my chance, I gripped the handle of my sword tightly and stood up.

Then I ran.

Yep, I ran away.

Why? Well…

**Zombie Wizard LV 32**

That's why.

I used **[Charge]** to run up the stairs leading to the entrance of the dungeon and only stopped when I was sure it couldn't chase me.

**[Wise decision making causes your WIS to go up by 1.]**

**[Physical Endurance]'s level has risen by 1.**

"Looks like I won't be able to enter until I get stronger," I said with a sigh as I switched my clothes and put away my sword.

**(Daphne)**

The Greengrass heiress looked at the black-haired Ravenclaw boy with a small amount of curiosity.

Charles Bell was eating with them for the second time. He had shown up 10 minutes ago with a basket filled with food and asked if they wanted to have a picnic.

Tracy had accepted for them both, so she was forced to tag along.

Suddenly Tracey sprayed pumpkin juice out of her nose as Charles finished telling his joke.

"Cough. Cough. Charles you prat! You did that on purpose!"

"What me? Never," the boy said with an all too innocent grin on his face giving the blonde a sideways wink.

This caused Daphne to giggle.

She would admit that he was certainly fun to have around, despite his Muggle-born status. He was also very smart, which she thought was the reason why he was accepted into Ravenclaw so readily. It also helped that she thought he was rather cute.

Though if she would call him a friend, still remained to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**As you can doubt tell, I have a fondness for (passive) skills. To me they are the best part of the gamer ability. They are practically a cheat ability in the way they function. Plus they stack!**

**In all the games I play, I always try to come up with some sort of super attack using stackable passive abilities.**

**Don't worry, he will get more active skills, however.**

**And to those who are caught up on 'The Gamer' comic, you know what skill he will get when he reaches 50 WIS. When I saw it for the first time, I was like, 'This is such a cheat ability. I love it!'**

**By the way, I figured that Hogwarts students typically lose around 100 dollars a year in spare change. Multiply that by 1000 years and you get 100,000. Divide that by 25, which is how much a Galleon is worth, and you get about 4,000 Galleons. Hope this makes sense. Inventory boxes cost 1 Galleon.**

**So, as you can tell, Charles tends to act… well like a sociopath. He has no problem using others to fit his needs.**

**He will only help or intervene when he has something to gain, such as a useful pawn. He also isn't afraid of putting himself in danger if it accomplishes his goal.**

**Once again, I would like to state that he won't be all buddy-buddy with Harry Potter like most OC tend to be.**

**In fact, there will be an ongoing 3-way war going on between Harry, Draco, and Charles.**

**And to those who are wonder, yes there is a party system.**

**Next chapter will be the flying lesson, plus a meeting with Hermione.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. Second Week

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references that you might see in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Here are some answers to the questions you guys posted.**

**First, the Room of Requirements can't make something convenient like Skill books.**

**Second, the party system will be used, however to those that have read the Gamer, you know that there is a certain method that a sociopath like Charles will have no problem using. It appears at the end of the Church of Masks arc. Wink. Wink. Spoiler.**

**Third, to those wonder how Charles plans to hid is abilities from others, well I don't want to spoil it but he has a plan for that so don't worry.**

**Fourth, yes the dollar to gallon ratio is 1/25 for future references.**

**Fifth, Charles will but with Harry and Draco on occasion, but his goal is to gather followers to make his own fraction.**

**Lastly, no. Not every repeated action can become a skill. It would be really tiresome if it was. Like Breathing LV 34 or Blinking LV 56. Skills typically have an umbrella effect, which means that it covers other aspects. They also need to be game oriented.**

**Spells I'll talk about later. The same with Potions. Food on the other hand can't be used to gain skills, maybe improve resistances or give a temporary boost but nothing so OP. Else, Faux would be missing a leg real soon.**

**Hopes this helps. Also think of him as a male Azula if it helps you visualize some of the scenes.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Week 2)**

It occurred to me shortly after my close call with the undead wizard that I might not be as prepared as I had initial thought.

The more I reviewed the fight, the more obvious it became that I was sorely lacking in range attacks. Normally this could easily be fixed by wielding my rapier and wand at the same time but the problem with that method was that I couldn't cast spells yet.

There was also the problem with how I had been fighting. I was a close-range fighter who relied on strength and speed to overwhelm my opponents. Unfortunately, most wizards tended to fight from a distance, making them harder to hit. That added with their ability to teleport away when I got close meant that it was almost impossible to fight them normally.

For now, I need a powerful range attack and a way to keep my opponents from moving.

It was with this mindset that I upped my training in the Room of Requirements.

**[Energy Bolt]'s level has risen by one.**

**Energy Bolt (Active) LV 3 EXP: 0.0%**

**Description: A skill that attacks by emitting mana. Attack power increases by INT. Range 20m.**

**Cost: 15 MP**

The wooden dummy was blown backwards 50 ft as the ball of highly condensed mana hit it right in the chest causing a small explosion.

I pulled back my smoking hand as I bent backward into a back handspring to avoid the ax aimed at my chest.

The earth was momentary upside-down.

Pushing strength into my hands I finished my handspring by planting my feet on a training dummy's chest, the same one that had been trying to sneak around me and stab me with an iron spear.

The axe wielding dummy was back as it started a chain of random swings.

Going for a downward strike I saw an opening and stepped on the handle of the axe before it could get up, then I sent a roundhouse kick at its head.

The kick was powerful enough to rip it's head off it's shoulders. It staggered drunkenly before falling to the floor in a boneless heap.

I felt a brief stabbing pain in my leg, but I ignored it as there was still one last enemy. If I was normal that kick would have fractured my bones instead of feeling a little pain that disappeared in seconds.

The spearman was back on its feet and ready for round two.

It circled around, the spear pointed close to the ground. The room had been learning my fighting patterns and taken to creating tougher enemies as a result.

I allowed it to make the first move, the only equipment I had was a pair of steel bracers that I had the room create for me.

It stepped forward stabbing at my leg with surprising speed. I sidestepped the attack and waited for the next one.

I didn't have to wait long as it began to execute a complex combo of stabs and swings.

This time I didn't bother to dodge as I either blocked or deflected the spear attacks with the bracers.

The room was filled with the sound of metal crashing against metal.

After a couple more clashes I decided to end it. It overextended on a thrust and I took the chance to grab the end of the handle before snapping the spear in half.

It looked mildly confused but not for long as I took the broke half with the spear tip and stabbed it in the head then thrust my open hand against its chest.

"…Energy Bolt," I whispered the name of the attack.

Just like the rest of its brethren it was blown away, the entire left side of its body turned into splinters.

**-15 HP**

**[Martial Arts]'s level has risen by one.**

**[Physical Endurance]'s level has risen by one.**

I ignored the pain in my hand knowing it would disappear in a few seconds.

Looking at the clock in the room I saw that breakfast would end soon and the first class of the day would begin. We were in the second week of school already. However today was special as flying lessons would begin, with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw learning together.

Leaving the room, I changed out of my clothes and made my way towards transfiguration class.

**-Line Break-**

It was 4 PM when both our Houses finally made it to the courtyard where we would be practicing flying. I had previously asked the Room of Requirements for a flying broom, but it was only able to provide the non-magical kind.

We stood in two neat files staring at each other. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tended to follow rules to the letter so there was no need to worry for any acting out like the other two houses, probably the reason why we were first.

**School Broom- Rank: Magical**

**Semi-sentient broom enchanted to fly. It looks ready to fall apart so I wouldn't trust it too much. It has a maximum speed of 60 mph.**

Madam Hooch looked at us with her yellow hawk like eyes to make sure that no one was messing around, not that there was need since it was as silent as a grave as everyone was too nervous.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

I looked at the ratty broom and tried to convey every bit of authority I felt I had over it in an almost threatening manner.

It seems that it really was semi-sentient as it shot up to my awaiting hand when I pictured myself throwing it into a woodchipper if it didn't listen, I didn't even have to speak.

I looked around to see how everyone was doing and saw that I was the first to succeed.

"Five Points to Ravenclaw," Madam Hooch said as she stared at the broom in my hand, "Mr. Bell, it looks like you might have some talent after all?"

I wasn't sure how making a broom move was supposed to prove I had talent, but I didn't dwell on it as my other housemates smiled at me.

Once everyone had managed to call their brooms, we practiced mounting them and then kicking off the ground.

There were no mishaps like the one Neville experienced, but a few of the broom did try to buckle off some of the Puffs.

We weren't allowed to fly more than a few feet of the ground, so we spent the next hour flying from one side of the field to the other. The goal was to fly as straight as possible without falling off.

Of course, no mere 11-year-old could compare to me and my 16 points in DEX. I had the balance and flexibility of most professional gymnast which when combined with my strength, meant that riding a broom was… well child's play.

By the end of the lesson I had managed to earn Ravenclaw another 5 points and unlocked a new skill.

**[Flying] (Active/Passive) LV2 EXP: 41.33%**

**Description: Who said man wasn't meant to fly? Not you. Flying. It's in your blood.**

**Passive: 5% increase speed to all flying vehicles such as brooms, mounts, or magic carpets.**

**Active: You can fly without a medium as long as you have enough magic. The more magic you use, the faster and higher you can travel.**

**Cost: 50 MP per second**

As we entered the Great Hall for dinner, I glanced at the Gryffindor table and spotted a certain bushy haired witch.

**Hermione Jean Granger LV 10**

**HP: 400/400**

**MP: 450/450**

I felt my mouth twitch into a smile. Looking at the two boys my previous smile dropped when I saw that their levels were still the same.

Taking my seat, I put them out of my mind as I focused on Hermione again. It wouldn't be an understatement to say that it was thanks to her that the Golden Trio was able to survive most of their adventures. If things followed the original story, then she would grow to become a brilliant and powerful witch.

I was tempted to snatch her up now just to have a valuable pawn, but I held myself back knowing the time wasn't right. She wasn't useful to me right now, she still placed too much trust on authority, something that would clash with my own mindset quite often. If I wanted to make the best use of her, then she would first need to see the ugly side of the world and experience all types of dangerous situations.

My plan for taking the title of strongest would need a lot of key components, one of which were competent followers. Once Hermione grew strong enough, cynical enough, then I would make my move to collect her. Until then I would merely play the role of friendly rival.

Food appeared on the table and I quickly went to work stacking my plate full of food, most would go into my inventory anyways.

That reminded me, I should really look into getting the cooking skill, since food carried certain buffs from restoring HP to increasing learning speed. I suppose I could ask the elves to teach me, they were certainly subservient enough.

**(Library)**

I was patiently reading a book on transfiguration when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione walk in through the front door and look around.

It was no big surprise to me, since I was the one that had called her out here.

She spotted me and made her way to me, a folded note in one of her hands.

"Are you-"

I cut her off by raising a finger, establishing my superiority in the process.

I finished the passage before sighing and shutting the book with a satisfying snap. I took off my frameless glasses, replicas of those from my past life. I had paid an older student transfigure them to serve as a memento from my past life.

Looking at the confused witch, I gave a charming smile, "Sorry, about that, I was at an important part. I'm sure you would understand the feeling of being interrupted?"

"Yes, of course" she said with an understanding expression.

I got up from my chair and stood in front of her, causing her to step back and look up slightly as I was at least a few inches taller than her. I was also much broader on account of the muscle I had packed thanks to all of my training.

I stuck out a hand, "Hello, we've never been properly introduced. I'm Charles Bell."

She looked at my hand confused before finally realizing she was supposed to shake it. "A pleasure, I'm Her-"

"Hermione Granger," I cut her off, "the most likely candidate to take the title of smartest witch in our year."

She gained a slight smile and with her cheeks turning a pink hue from the complement.

"How you managed to trick the Sorting Hat into sending you into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw I will never now," I said in a slightly teasing tone.

"H-huh? I didn't trick-"

"Relax, it's just a joke," I told her putting up my hands in a surrender position, "Speaking of jokes, do you know how much a polar bear weighs?"

"No," she said confused.

"Enough to break the ice."

"Go ahead, you can laugh. It's funny."

"H-hahaha," the smaller witch did a rather impressive fake laugh.

My lips quirked up at her attempt.

We sat opposite each other at one of the empty tables.

"Ahem, so why'd you call me out here," she finally asked.

I drummed my fingers on the table then looked her straight in the eyes, "I'll be frank, you are probably the best student in our year, and that's saying something when compared to others who have lived their whole lives in the magical world."

"Thank you," she said trying to hide the glee from being complemented again but it was all too obvious.

Narrowing my eyes, I continued, "Unfortunately, that's something I won't allow to happen."

She looked startled before raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry to say this, but I intend on taking the number one spot."

"I don't understand. Did you call me all the way here just to say that?"

"I thought I'd tell you I'm metaphorically throwing down the gauntlet."

It seems I managed to trigger a nerve as she glared at me, "Did you really expect me to just step aside?"

I leaned forward with a playful smile, "Of course not, what would be the fun in that? No, I expect you will give it you all. I want to beat you knowing you tried your hardest."

Oh, now she was angry as she also leaned in trying to get in my face, "Then I hope you're ready to be disappointed, as I have no intention of losing."

"Good, neither do I. I suppose this makes us rivals then," I announced as I stood up prompting her to do the same.

"I suppose it does."

I stuck out my hand again, "May the best witch or wizard win."

She shook the hand more confidently as we looked into each other eyes looking for any weakness and finding none, "May the best witch or wizard win."

**[Quest: Worthy Rival] Complete!**

**You gained the Title of [Rival]**

**[Rival: You thrive in competition. Your thirst for being the best is already unquenchable so why not make it your job?**

**Effect: You and your chosen rival receive an additional 15% to all EXP earned.**

**Effect: Competitions against each other now results in EXP.**

**Effect: All skills now level up 20% faster.**

We finished our handshake and stood awkwardly staring at each other.

Clearing my throat I told her, "Usually this is the part where one of us dramatically storms off," hoping she would take the hint.

She too looked mildly uncomfortable, "Umm, I actually had some studying I wanted to do in the library today sooo…"

"Me too," I indicated to the books on the table.

"Well I'm not leaving," she said crossing her arms and sitting down again.

"…I suppose we can both share the library," I offered as I took my seat too.

"No helping it then," she stated casually as she took a book from the stack and opened it.

"I guess not," I agreed before opening my own book.

We read in comfortable silence for a while before I finally opened my mouth to speak, "By the way, should I continue to call you Hermione or would you like it if I called you Granger from now on?"

"Granger. You?"

"Charles please. Hmm- Granger does tend to roll off the tongue rather nicely."

"…So why did you pick me over everyone else? Like Harry Potter for example?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"Potter huh? To be honest, he's a bit of a disappointment. I thought that as someone raised in the non-magical world like us, he would be a tad more excited to study magic, but so far all I have seen him do is cause trouble for Gryffindor with his friend Ronald Weasley. As I said before you're the much better choice."

"…In what way?"

"Okay now you're just fishing for compliments."

**(Common Room)**

When I finally entered the common room, I noticed a crowd around the bulletin board.

"Hey Michael, what's this all about?" I asked tapping my fellow Ravenclaw on the shoulder.

"Oh, Charles your back already," the black-haired boy said turning around, "Flitwick put up an announcement that Quidditch tryouts will be held next week."

Oh, so that's what it was.

Hmm? Should I give it a try?

As far as I knew, there was no rule against First Years joining the team, only against them owning their own broom. This meant that they would have to use the school brooms if they hoped of try out. As a result, most first years were rarely chosen since they lacked both experience flying and a decent broom.

Still for my plan, I needed to establish myself as Ravenclaw's golden boy, someone that could do no wrong. Joining the team seemed like a step on the right direction.

When the crowd finally thinned out, I walked to the tryout sheet and wrote my name among the applicants.

**[A quest has been created.]**

**[Going for the Gold]**

**Show your housemates that you were born to rule the skies by joining the Quidditch team.**

**Completion award: EXP 7,000**

**Increase closeness with Ravenclaw House**

**Random Item.**

**Completion Failure: Decrease closeness with Ravenclaw House.**

"Charles, you're signing up?" Anthony Goldstein asked as he was accompanied by the rest of our year's Ravenclaw.

I gave them my most sincere smile, "Well it never hurt to try right?"

Terry stepped forward, "Unless you get hit by a bludger."

"…Well there is that."

Padma slapped Terry on the shoulder playfully, "Oh stop that. You don't know that for certain. Who knows, he might actually get in. Even Madam Hooch said he was a natural." Turning to me she smiled, "Don't worry though, if you do get your head smashed in, I'll let you see my notes when you wake up from your coma."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said in the most deadpan voice I could muster.

Still, the experience alone would be enough to push me to the next level giving me enough points for WIS.

**(Room of Requirements)**

The room had transformed itself into a large white room with padded walls and floor. The ceiling was easily 100 ft.

I was currently using it to train my flying skill. This time when I asked for a flying broom the Room had provided it, making me think that it could only materialize items that I was familiar with.

Flying reminded me slightly of surfing as you need to use your whole body to steer.

Thanks to the my newly acquired title of [Rival, I had managed to level up flying to Level 10 after only a few days.

**[Flying] (Active/Passive) LV10 EXP: 53.23%**

**Description: Flying. It's in your blood. Who said man wasn't meant to fly? Not you.**

**Passive: 25% increase to all flying mediums such as brooms, mounts, magic carpets, or airplanes.**

**Active: You can fly without a medium using magic. The more magic you use, the faster and higher you can travel.**

**Cost: 40 MP per second**

DEX had also exceeded 20 giving me peak human dexterity.

I had all the grace of a cat as I walked and felt safe even on hard to balance surfaces. DEX also transferred over to all abilities to, like my piano playing, running speed, and even aim.

I was confident that if I used my abilities professionally, I would be able to win every gold medal at the Olympics.

Put winning some gold trinkets wasn't my goal. No, my goal was much bigger.

Standing on the handle of the conjured broom I closed by eyes spreading my arms as wide as possible before falling backwards plummeting to the floor below.

My eyes snapped open as I extended a hand to the broom. It shot from its floating position to my hand with surprising speed.

Tightly holding onto the handle, I positioned it underneath me, my foot at the base of the handle where it met the twigs.

When I was only a few feet of the ground I commanded it to accelerate just as I pulled it up so the handle was facing the ceiling. The straw twigs briefly scrapped the floor then shot up vertically like a spinning rocket, as it steadied itself from the sudden change of direction.

It really was like a combination of surfing and sky-diving, both of which I had experience back in my old life. People used to think I was an adrenaline junkie on account of all the life risking hobbies I had, but the truth was that I was just trying to find something could make me feel again.

Steading the broom horizontally I stood up then performed a backflip along the length of the handle as if was a balance beam. It was almost laughable what a high DEX and no fear could accomplish.

I finished my little stunt with a final swing launching me 20 ft into the air before landing perfectly on the broom.

"Ta-da!"

The room apparently had good taste as a score board with the number 10 appeared on the far-off wall.

"My flying skills should be passable for the moment. Now I just need a bit of actual practice. Room, create some bludgers and bat."

A small bat appeared on the ground along with two iron balls that shot away like cannonballs.

"Room, create some targets too."

Red and white bullseyes appeared on the walls and in the air. Some moved around to imitate players flying with other being stationary.

Diving down I retrieved the bat and flew up high.

One of the bludgers moved to knock me off my broom but I was ready.

As soon as it entered my range I swung the bat using all my strength causing it to be sent away and into a floating target that shattered when it was hit.

My hand rung from the force of the hit and I saw that the wooden bat now had a crack on it.

"I thought these were supposed to be magically enhanced to deflect bludger?"

**Wooden Beater's Bat- Rank: Ordinary**

**A wooden replica of a beater's bat. It has no magical enchantments and just a really good imitation.**

**[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

**[You obtained the skill, 'Blunt Weapon Mastery'.]**

**[Blunt Weapon Mastery] (Passive) LV1 0.0%**

**Description: Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons.**

**Effect: Increase 10% attack damage with blunt weapons.**

**Effect: Increase 5% attack speed.**

A new skill already. Lately the number of skills I need to level up had been growing, though I wasn't complaining.

After having the room create a beater's bat made out of solid steel I continued to practice until it was curfew.

**(Great Hall)**

Today was a Sunday and I had nothing planned for today other than to enjoy the weather.

Life wasn't all work after all. One needed to enjoy the little things.

Which is exactly why I enjoyed looking at the conflict between the future Golden Trio. It was already an open secret that Harry had become Gryffindor's seeker. There was also the whole mid-night duel between Draco and Harry.

All of this resulted into a grumpy bushy-haired witch that was going out of her way to ignore her housemates.

Glancing at the Slytherin table I noticed Daphne and Tracey talking among the other pureblood girls. Looks like I wouldn't be able to talk to them today.

Grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate I was unprepared for it to be snatched from my fingertips by a white snowy owl.

I stood up from my seat and grabbed the nearest thing on the table and threw it at the thieving bird.

The green apple sailed through the air like an arrow catching Hedwig on her way back to the Gryffindor table. She ended up crashing in front of Ron as a result.

The ginger now sported a face full of food, so nothing too out of the ordinary.

The Slytherin table behind me had looked up to see what the commotion was and were in the process of laughing their heads off.

"Not bad mate," Terry said having seen the entire thing, "you plan on trying out for chaser?"

Ron finally managed to whip his face enough to glare at the Slytherin Table who were still laughing. The redhead grabbed a piece of pie and through it across the hall, hitting Crabbe in the face.

The Great Hall stood silent, but I could see the twins smiling mischievously as they grabbed a handful of food before jumping on the table and roaring a mighty battle cry.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

The Gryffindor table were quickest as they began to throw anything within arms reach at the Slytherins. But their advantage didn't last as all the houses began to throw food.

**[You sense danger!]**

My head tilted to the left, letting the cupcake hit the Terry across from me.

I turned back to look at who throw it, "Really Tracey?"

The Slytherin witch didn't respond and instead gave a playful smile as she readied another pastry, this time a piece of cheesecake.

I blocked it by using a sliver tray as a shield, then retaliated with a bowl of pasta that did meet its mark.

Seeing the chaos around me I jumped over the tables and to the Gryffindor where Hermione had taken cover under the table.

"Your house has impeccable manners as always Granger," I commented as I joined her hiding place.

She looked annoyed as she replied, "Oh shut up you. I saw you throw the apple."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said an all too innocent tone that wasn't fooling anyone, "though I do suggest that we get out of her before a teacher come?"

"First one to the exit?"

"Right then," I said offering a hand that she shook.

We both got out at the same time.

"Hii," she exclaimed in surprise as she barely dodged a bowl of pudding.

I gave her the tray as we made a run for the entrance. I dodged everything thrown my way occasionally grabbing something from the air and sending it back to the thrower.

A jug of pumpkin juice was thrown my way but luckily, I was able to use a nearby Hufflepuff as a human shield, keeping myself dry.

"Sorry."

I grabbed another Puff and ran for the exit using them as a battering ram.

Thanks to his selfless sacrifice I managed to make it to the end of the room a few seconds before Hermione.

**500 EXP**

"Looks like I won," I announced letting go of the poor Puff.

"You cheated."

"Did not."

"Did so!"

"Did not times infinity! Let's get out of here."

We exited the Hall and walked away, turning the corner just as we hear the angry footsteps of Professor McGonigal that had a face full of thunder.

"So, I was in the library," I announced.

"What a coincidence, so was I," she said playing along.

"Oh good, we can be each other's alibi."

"Aren't you worried that someone will tell on you?"

"For what? All I did was offer the bird an apple? It was the Weaselly twins and Ronald that started the food fight. Plus, there is such a thing a Ravenclaw loyalty, no one's going to willingly rat me out," I said throwing her a wide grin. As I said before, one needs to enjoy the little things.

Not a bad end to my second week at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Not much to explain, it should be pretty clear cut.**

**I'll have the next chapter mostly finished, so it should be up by Sunday.**

**This is his current Stats.**

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 11 Next Level: 3.47%**

**HP: 220/220**

**MP: 250/250**

**STR: 16**

**DEX: ****20**

**VIT: 17**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 16**

**LUK: 13**

**Points: 30**

**Money: 3,350 G/ 7 S/ 9 K**

**Inventory: 102/120**


	5. Charming Without a Wand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references in this Fanfic.**

**A/N: Hello to all my readers! This is a long one so you can just skip down if you like.**

**But first some answers to your questions.**

**First: I'll start by going over a misconception that some of you might be having. Sociopaths still have emotions. They just experience them differently and not as strongly. Sociopaths have also been known to make connection with others. And as I said, sociopaths can still feel happy, the only difference is that it is twisted and fleeting. Which is why most tend to live in the moment and do things that give them a rush like drugs, sex, etc.**

**Charles displays some of these characteristics, since he had a bond with his parents who even still influence him. He also lives in the moment and likes unexpected things. He can still feel happy, but it is only for brief instances, most of the time he is unfeeling.**

**I hope this helps.**

**Second: I want to thank everyone that pointed out the mix-up with DEX. Sometime it slips past me.**

**Third: Some were wonder why Hermione has more HP and MP. The answer is actually really simple. Unlike Charles, her attributes are distributed automatically and without Gamer's Body they naturally go to where a normal person's would go, VIT and INT. She's elven so she can't raise STR, DEX, WIZ, or LUK above her natural limit without manually putting in the points there. I thought it was obvious, since she they are roughly the same level, and those points must go somewhere right.**

**Fourth: So the reason why he didn't add his points to WIS in the last chapter is because that would be unwise. To anyone that has played games, you know that you just don't spend all of your points if you could help it, since you don't know when you might need them for something else later on. Same reasoning, it's better to wait until you have enough points since it will get harder to get later on.**

**Fifth: Certain dates, such as the eclipse and full moon will naturally give some buffs to certain spells, as well as special events or quests.**

**Finally: He will still keep to his muggle roots and learn non-magical subjects. Some of which will transfer or combine with its magical equivalent. So, learning more about chemistry would help level his potions. Or mathematics to his Arithmancy.**

**Here's another chapter for those that have that fiction addiction ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Week 4)**

Crash!

The bludger smashed through the flying target. Tiny pieces of porcelain rained down on the Quidditch field.

A whistle sounded announcing that the test was over.

I flew down to the ground then dismounted to face the Ravenclaws Captain, a seventh-year student named Robert Wales. He had short brown hair and dark eyes, a whistle hanging off his neck.

"So, how'd I do?" I asked.

"You managed to hit all 10 targets in 49 seconds on a broom that isn't even fit to sweep the floors. What do you think?" the Captain was grinning like loon, "Jesus, first that Potter kid that Wood's been trying to hide and now you. Just what are they feeding first years."

"Does this mean I made the team?"

"Well, there's still three more candidates for beater, but to be honest I don't think they can do anything to impress half as much as you?" Robert said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to a bench where the rest of the official team was sitting watching the tryouts.

"Damn kid, that's some arm you got."

"They might as well just hand us the Quidditch Cup this year!"

"Rein it in a little though, you're making the rest of us look bad?"

They all took turns clasping me in the back trying to welcome me as I took my seat on the bench.

"Okay, so all we need now is another Beater and a Seeker," Robert said.

I watched the end of the tryouts with calculating eyes. My eyes were able to keep track of the snitch easily. I could have been Seeker if I wanted to but, there just wasn't enough violence in chasing a golden ball through the air. Plus, I really felt a need to hit Harry and Draco in the face with a bludger. There excessive squabbling had become an annoyance as of late.

**[Quest: Going for the Gold] Complete!**

**[You earned 7,000 experience.]**

**[Increased closeness with Ravenclaw House]**

**[Random Item Dice]**

**[Your level went up by 1.]**

I opened my inventory when nothing had appeared and saw that one of the empty windows was now occupied. The random dice looked like an obsidian twenty-sided dice with glowing blue numbers. I would have to test it out later, since the Captain had started to talk again.

"A round of applause for all of our new teammates!" he said as he began to clap his hands, quickly followed by the others, "I have a good feeling for this year, and not just because I'm Captain!"

"Booo!"

"You suck!"

"The Captain's a wanker!"

"Alright. Alright. You made your point. Still I really think we have a shot this year, especially with our new Beater!"

More clapping and slaps on the back.

"Which reminds me, I'll have a talk with Flitwick about getting you a proper broom. I'm sure that McGonagall already did the same for Potter so there shouldn't be any trouble. As to everyone else, remember training starts at 6 AM sharp."

**(Scene change)**

"You bloody prat! I can't believe you actually made the team!" Terry announced as soon as I walked into the common room with the rest of the Team.

The boy rushed to me and tried to get me into a headlock, but I was too strong for that, so he just hanged on my neck awkwardly.

"You just cost me 5 Sickles!"

"You bet on me making the team?"

Padma stepped forward, "We bet if you get sent to the Hospital wing. Also, thanks for winning me 5 Sickles."

"You guys are just the worst," I said rolling my eyes as I escaped the hold and instead put Terry in a headlock. Playing along was important to blending in with normal people.

"Ack- O-okay, I give. I give," Terry said slapping my forearm indicating to let him go, which I did.

"So what position did you get?"

"Beater."

"Cough. Cough. I believe you," Terry admitted rubbing his neck.

"We should do something to celebrate."

**(Room of Requirements)**

After I finally managed to escape from Ravenclaw Tower I made it to the Room of Requirements.

Finally, I had enough points. I called up my status window.

I've been hording my points since I didn't know when I would find myself in a situation where I would need a sudden boost to my attributes.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 12 Next Level: 0.17%**

**HP: 220/220**

**MP: 300/300**

**STR: 18**

**DEX: 20**

**VIT: 17**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 17**

**LUK: 13**

**Points: 35**

**Money: 3,350 G/ 7 S/ 9 K**

**Inventory: 109/120**

Without hesitation I put all of my points into WIS.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 12 Next Level: 0.17%**

**HP: 220/220**

**MP: 300/300**

**STR: 18**

**DEX: 20**

**VIT: 17**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 52**

**LUK: 13**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 3,350 G/ 7 S/ 9 K**

**Inventory: 109/120**

My hand involuntarily went to my head as a buzzing sensation appeared, likely a result of increasing my WIS so suddenly. I closed my eyes and waited until the pain disappeared.

**[You have gained the skill [Sage's Wisdom] after raising WIS above 50.]**

**[Sage's Wisdom] (Passive) MAX LV.**

**Those who consider wisdom a virtue have a different way of thinking. Their thoughts also affect their mental strength.**

**Effect: 300% increased mana recovery.**

**Effect: 300% increased magic defense.**

"Oh wow. This looks like a really useful skill. So how much is that?"

If I remembered correctly then I gained 1% for every 10 WIS I had.

**MP Regeneration: 15%**

**Magic Resistance: 15%**

That means that with my current mana I regenerated 45 MP per minute, and only had to wait 7 minutes to refill up my total reserves.

This was better than I thought. Plus, the added magic resistance would come in handy against other magic users like that zombie wizard.

It wasn't just that though, I could feel myself getting smarter. Suddenly things that used to confuse me became bright as day.

"So, that's what she meant by 'I'm fine.' Hmmm, I guess I really did get that question on my mid-term wrong, probably shouldn't have slashed Mrs. Keel's tires then. So, the Dean did know I banged his daughter, that explains why he hated me."

An hour went by in a flash as I went over all my past experiences now that the veil had been lifted from my eyes. People suddenly seemed to make sense again.

Finally, there was one last thing to test.

Whipping out my wand I shouted the simplest spell I knew, "Lumos."

A beam of light exited from the wand's tip, but unlike every other time that I had cast it, it didn't die out prematurely.

"Haha, I did it."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I could finally use magic.

**(Scene change)**

Taking a sip of orange juice, I continued my observation of Pansy Parkinson from the Ravenclaw table. I had a number of opened books around me as I scribbled in a notebook.

However, that was just for show as I was really using **[Observe]** and my newly acquired insight to gather information. Once I was finished this book would contain blackmail material on everyone in the school.

**[Observe]** had finally reached level 15 after a week of continual use, allowing me to see a target's health, mana, weakness, attributes, status, background, emotions, and even a small insight to what they were thinking at the moment. I was sure that if I leveled it enough, it would even start to give me passcodes to things too.

'Huh, so she's afraid of cockroaches and her family also own an illegal potion's ingredient farm. Very useful,' I thought scribbling away, 'I could use this to my advantage and finally get a foothold into Slytherin.'

Currently there seemed to be some unseen cold war between the first-year Slytherin girls with both Pansy and Daphne fighting for supremacy.

The children from Pureblood families contained the juiciest secrets as one would expect, but even ordinary people had some secrets that others didn't want others to know.

Take for example our lovely little bookworm at the Gryffindor table that was nose deep into a book. Thanks to **[Observe]** I was able to find out that my efforts to befriend her had result in her acquiring feelings for me. This would no doubt make it much easier to manipulate her in the future.

Though it wasn't just her who had love problems, as almost everyone in school seemed to like someone else. There was a complex web of emotions at Hogwarts and thanks to my gift I had full insight. A few words here, a couple rumors there, and I could bring down anyone to their knees without having to even lift my wand.

Yes, putting all my point into WIS was truly paying off.

Still most of this information was off limits until I could handle any retaliation that the offended party might throw my way.

Getting up I closed the book and stealthily placed it in my inventory as I gathered the other texts.

I confidently stalked to the Slytherin table and greeted the group of girls, "Hello ladies." I made sure to put my best charming smile for extra effect.

They didn't say anything as they just stared with mild hostility.

"Might I say, you're all looking lovely today," I complimented them, completely unbothered by their cold reception.

"What do you want Ravenclaw?" Pansy threw out with a sneer.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just needed to tell Daphne that I'm about to return the book she wanted on transfiguration back to the library."

They all looked to the stoic blonde asking if I was telling the truth.

Not being a complete idiot, she stood up from the table, "It's about time. I'll go with you?"

Pansy's face turned into a scowl before it was replaced with a sly smile, "I see. Well I guess you should be off then?"

Tracy looked like she wanted to leave too, but a look from Pansy was enough to make her stay seated.

With that we made our way to the Library.

"…So why did you contact me?" she finally asked when got to the 2nd floor.

Grinning at her I stopped walking. "Oh good, I thought a cat got your tongue. "

"Charlie, this is serious. You made me lose a lot of face, I can't be seen talking to a-"

"-Mud-blood," I interjected helpfully.

She flinched as if she was slapped, "I was going to say Muggle-born?"

"Sure you were," I rolled my eyes, "not like I really care what you call me behind my back."

"I-I-"

Cutting her off I continued, "But that's beside the point. Your right, I do have something important to tell you."

"…What is it?"

"I have something that could help you tip the scales in your favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Your little war with Pansy. I can give you the tools to win?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's no war between me and Pansy!"

"Ah, there's that house loyalty! Some might mistake you for a Hufflepuff at this rate," I told her as I took a prepared letter from my robe, "however, you should know by now that there is no such thing as loyalty in Slytherin."

She was glaring at me now, but her attention quickly left me and focused on the envelope. "What is that?"

"This is called a letter."

Oh, the glare intensifies. "I know that! I meant what's inside it!"

Dangling the envelope teasingly, I smiled at her, "This right here, is everything you need to secure your spot at the top of the Slytherin Girls."

I hand the letter to her which she opened unhesitant, taking out four pages full of notes.

With every line she read her eyebrows rose higher and higher, "No way. This can't be true- But now that I think about it- I can't believe-"

Just as she was about to turn to the next page, I snatched the letter out of her hands, "Now, now. That was only a sample."

She momentarily glared before her face took a stoic expression, "It looks like I underestimated you Charles. You make a pretty good Slytherin."

"Why thank you. I take it you want this information then?"

She crossed her arms and tried to look uncaring, but it wasn't fooling anyone, "You hold some dangerous information, if certain people find out you know this, then you could get seriously hurt."

Oh, she was subtly trying to threaten me to give her the information for free. How deliciously devious of her.

"Come on Daphne, give me some credit. You don't seriously think I would expose myself like this without covering all my bases?"

"No, I suppose not," she admitted, "Well what do you want?"

"I so glad you see things my way. Oh, and don't worry, it isn't anything too difficult."

**(Time skip)**

I didn't have to wait long to see the results of our talk.

Within a day, I could see that the hierarchy among the girls had changed, as evidence with Pansy carrying Daphne's books to class.

I could practically taste the hatred that the girl was radiating.

I was leaning on a stone pillar just watching the show that Daphne had promised me.

This time when we made eye contact, instead of pretending not to know me she greeted me in a tone than was warmer than her usual monotone one, "Charles, good morning."

"Good morning Daphne, ladies."

"I sent my father a letter for the books you requested."

"How kind of you."

I bid them a good day as I walked through the castle without a care in the world.

Soon I would have all the tools necessary to attempt to clear the Zombie Dungeon.

But all of that could wait as I had more pressing matters to attend right now.

Walking into the library, I spotted my target at a secluded chair hidden behind a bookcase.

"Granger."

She looked up with a scowl, but it was no use faking it since I could see her pupils dilate and her breath hitch.

"Charles," she said simply.

"So, what is little Miss Bookworm doing inside on such a nice day like this?" I asked pulling a chair facing her.

"Hmph. Just a bit of light reading today. I thought I'd give a handicap. I suggest you take it," she said impudently.

"You? Give me a handicap? I suggest you stick to studying, your jokes are getting terrible."

"Is there a reason why you chose to pester me?"

"A reason? Hmmm? Now that I think about it, there was one."

"Don't hurt yourself," she said without glancing up.

Oh, her tongue had gotten sharper since we met. I loved a witty opponent.

"Well when you're done, you can open this," I told her, placing a brown wrapped packaged on the coffee table beside her, along with a pink frosted cupcake that had a single candle. "I suggest you hide it, before Madam Pince notices it."

Without another word I walked away.

**[Increased closeness with Hermione Granger.]**

I held back a smirk, and instead focused on my next move.

**(Hermione Granger)**

Unable to focus on her book she headed back to her room, the brown package under her arm with the cupcake hidden in her sleeve.

Luckily there was no one inside.

"I wonder how he knew it was my birthday?"

She got on top of her bed and placed the cupcake on her nightstand.

Carefully she unwrapped the package and immediately noticed it was a book. A fairly used and worn book at that. However when she saw the title she couldn't help the feeling of excitement and barely held back a squeal of happiness.

"Hogwarts: A History- Second Edition!"

Her fingers gently traced the bold letters on the cover.

Opening the book, a birthday card fell out.

It had a picture of a blue bird and a brown mouse in the middle of a battle. Opening it she read the note that was left behind.

"_Early bird catches the worm,_

_But the second mouse gets the cheese._

_Hope this serves as comfort._

_There is no shame in getting second place."_

Despite the slightly arrogant message Hermione couldn't help but be touched by the sentiment behind it.

Charles was different than what she had initial expected.

When he had declared himself her rival during the second week of school, she expected a bitter rivalry mirroring the one that Potter and Malfoy seemed to have, yet it wasn't. It could even be considered bitter-sweet at times.

She admitted that it was fun to finally have someone that could challenge her, push her to her limits at times. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she noticed that she was picking things up at a faster rate.

He was also the closest thing that she had to a friend at this school, and unlike those ungrateful brats at her old school, he wasn't intimidated by her intellect.

She almost regretted not going to Ravenclaw. Charles always bragged about their personal library and study groups.

**(Room of Requirements)**

**[Increased closeness with Hermione Granger.]**

"So, she opened it already? That was faster than I thought."

I had found the book inside the Room of Requirements and immediately knew that it could be used to win me some favor with her.

Dismissing the window, I focused all my attention on my current project, which was stirring the cauldron in front of me.

Toxic green fumes rose into the air as it bubbled. I was wearing gloves, googles and a mask as a safety precaution since even one drop of this mixture was strong enough to melt my skin.

With one final stir I took a ladle provided by the room and scooped up a spoonful of the potion before carefully filling a cylindrical glass vial.

This patch managed to fill exactly 10 vials.

Then I paced a rubber cork on the ends to stop the liquid from spilling out.

Taking out my wand I used a variation of the transfiguration spell that was supposed to turn a matchstick into a needle. The vials elongated with the bottom turning into a pointed tip. After a few more careful alterations I was finally left with the finished product, a glass bolt filled with a potion.

**Acid Bolt-Rank: Magical**

**Description: A glass bolt filled with a modified potion. Glass is fragile and will break on impact. This particular bolt is filled with highly concentrated acid that can eat away most organic materials.**

**Effect: Acid damage to all organic matter until it is washed away.**

**Effect: Extremely combustible.**

Carefully taking the bolt I loaded it into a crossbow I had found among all of the broken equipment. A simple reparo had been enough to fix it.

I took careful aim at the straw dummy at the other end of the room and squeezed the trigger.

The bolt crossed the distance in a fraction of a second before breaking on contact, coating the target's upper body in the potion.

Even from a distance I could see the liquid eating away at the straw at an alarming rate, almost like that one scene from the Wizard of Oz.

But I wasn't done, as I pointed my wand at the dummy and spoke my spell, "Incendio."

Boom!

I smiled at the large explosion, which incinerated the dummy in a flash of green light and smoke. It didn't catch fire so much as just explode, almost as if it was gunpowder. There was nothing left of the dummy except for a scorch mark on the ground.

"Next time I go into the dungeon, I'll be ready," I spoke out loud, thinking about all the possibilities my new weapon could have, "Now if only I had enough ingredients for the Draught of Living Dead or the Shrinking Potion, then I could do some real damage."

**(Week 5)**

It amazed me just how much a little information went a long way.

It had only been half a week since I had given Daphne that information, but she had basically taken over Slytherin House from Draco, with the help of the older students. Even now I could see some of the older Slytherin flinch when she would pass by.

It proved once more that it was the right decision to sell her the information. She was in a much better position to use it than me. She had the backing of a Pureblood Household while I was only a simple muggle-born orphan, so naturally there weren't that many people that would try to confront her to begin with and with the new dirt she had on everyone, she was practically untouchable.

Well almost, I had already made a file which showed some rather incriminating evidence involving the Greengrass House. Should she ever choose to betray me or runout of usefulness I would be ready to plunge her family into the pit of misery and despair, by which time everyone that they had previously controlled would be motivated enough to work together and plunge the knife in deeper.

Despite my previous occupation as a musician, both my parents and professors always said I had a head for business.

If she was wiser, she would have seen the trap for what it was, but she was still a child and wanted to prove herself. Both things that were easily exploitable.

Still as I said, there was a chance that this outcome might never happen.

"Here you are Charles," Daphne said as she gestured for two older boys to step forward with a stack of books in their hands.

I took one and opened it randomly.

**[You've obtained the skill book 'Enchanting for Beginners'.]**

**[Would you like to learn the skill?]**

I closed the windows without accepting, then looked at Daphne, "It has that new book smell. So how much will it be?"

Daphne produced a receipt for the cost of the books.

Scanning the bottom, it turned out to be a whopping 54 gallons, that was about 1,350 American dollars. This was rather cheap to me considering that the cost for my college textbooks easily dwarfed this by many times.

And considering what I had planned for these skills, 54 Gallons was a small price to pay. Though looking at the faces of the two Slytherin boys they were inclined to disagree.

Not that surprising since the average wage in the magical world amounted to 2-3 Sickles and hour. A good paying job would have you make about 8 Gallons a week.

Still I was unbothered by the amount as I took out a prepared leather pouch from my inventory that contained 60 Gallons. I took out 6 of the Gallons and handed the rest to Daphne.

She opened it and her eyes widened comically when she saw it was filled with gold coins. The two boys also looked stunned at the sudden wealth, glancing at me repeatedly.

I had asked her to get me book on certain subjects promising to pay her back, but from the looks of it, she had chosen the most expensive books in an attempt to get me indebted to her. She probably thought I didn't even have enough for a single book let alone all of them.

"It should all be there, and here, for the trouble," I said handing her two Galleons.

She looked like she wanted to say something but with others around she decided to wisely stay silent. Still she pocketed the pouch and the two extra Gallons. "You are just full of surprises aren't you Charles," she said grudgingly.

"I aim to please," I replied smiling before turning to the two Slytherins upperclassmen, they weren't from Purebloods so most likely half-bloods. Taking two Galleons I looked to them, "Could I trouble you to bring those books to Ravenclaw Tower, I'll be sure to reward you once you return."

I could see them salivating at the appearance of the golden coins.

"S-sure."

"A-anything for a friend of Greengrass."

They didn't need anymore prompting as they basically tripped over themselves to complete their mission.

Turning back to the blonde I couldn't help but comment, "They're well trained."

Daphne seemed to be put off by my taking over her minion, "Apparently not well enough."

"Ah, don't be like that Princess, this could be the start of a beautiful partnership."

"Partnership huh?"

"Yes, perhaps we can take a walk around the lake to reestablish our new friendship?"

"Hmm? Perhaps?" she said coyly.

"Then after you, Princess?"

**(Scene Break)**

Just like that the first month was over. I'd like to think that I had made outstanding progress in the short time I've been here.

I've established myself as one of the smartest students in my year, I had managed to befriend Hermione, I gain popularity by joining the Quidditch team, I made a connection with the Slytherins, and I've established a trading route to the outside world through Daphne.

She would use her new connection to get me anything I wanted as long as I was willing to pay and in exchange, I would offer my services. It would be simple for her since her family owned a small trading company. Though the exact legality of their products might be up for question, if you catch my drift.

I now had dirt on everyone in the school, all except the teachers of course since their levels were too high for me to see, thought that would change in time.

Everything was going perfectly.

It was for this reason why I had grown cautious. Things normally don't go this smoothly, no matter how well you plan.

Maybe I was just jumping at shadows, but I couldn't help feeling as if something would appear to throw a wrench in my plans.

Well nothing a little alchemical fire couldn't fix.

* * *

**A/N: Done. Thanks for reading.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**As you can see, Charlies is very proactive. Future Overlord everyone!**

**Hermione also has the beginning of puppy love to everyone that wanted it. See, I listen. Also, if anyone has ever played Overlord 2, then you know what will happen in the future. (Maybe? Still not sure.)**

**Anyways, the potion crossbow, I thought about it when I re-read that one scene when Neville managed to melt his cauldron in potions. I though, 'I got to get me some of that.' Pretty much just a way for me to weaponize potions.**

**Any particular potions you think I should use?**

**I always imagined that most purebloods have some illegal business, cuz obviously they don't care about the law if they are out there torturing and killing people.**

**So that being said, Daphne's family now operates a black-market. Think of her as a Don's daughter if you will.**

**Well this is all for now.**

**Spoiler: Enchanting+bolt+Dispelling charm=**


	6. Rematch and New Dungeon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the references you might notice in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Question time ;) I'll try to be brief this time.**

**First: Yes, he will be fighting the troll, but it won't be as easy as in the books. Special Halloween quest and stuff.**

**Second: He isn't strong enough yet to arm wrestle Hagrid, but he will get a pet, you will see at the end of this chapter.**

**Third: coldblue2015 it's funny that you mention a gamer story about Game of Thrones, since it was actually a toss up between that one and this one. I prepared a Game of Thrones story at the same time I was about to write this one. It would be consisting of a college football player caught in a school shooting, who had his girlfriend killed in front of him. Then a ROB would send him to Westeros with the powers of a cleric from Dungeons of Dragons. He would need to accumulate exp by killing zombies and doing quests until he had enough to learn the Gate spell which would return him to his world. He wouldn't be the stereotypical GOT SI that would be swayed easily, so he would dodge women's advances, nobles' attempt to recruit him, and most of the schemes.**

**Fourth: Training under harsh conditions would raise his stats faster. So the DBZ method is valid, I might make a dungeon solely for training later.**

**Fifth: Unfortunately, skills books can't be duplicated that easily. Though that doesn't mean he won't have his own library of rare books later.**

**Sixth: Waspy, thanks for reminding me about Tonks, completely forgot her. I'll write something special as thanks.**

**Seventh: Some skills to be created need preexisting skills or a high enough stat. Sense magic would need a high INT but with time…**

**Seventh: DeadpoolMcDuck, did you just create a living Saber from Fate Stay Night? I tip my hat to you good sir. Still that does seem interesting so I might use it later in the story.**

**No the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Good, make sure to keep that core tight," Robert instructed as I went down for another pushup.

It was 7 AM but the team had been running drills for an hour already.

The other beater, a fourth year Ravenclaw named Simon, collapsed beside me.

Robert moved over to him, "Hey! I didn't say you could stop! You still have 5 more reps!"

"C-can't, anymore," Simon said, completely drenched in sweat.

Robert scowled at the poor teen and pointed at my direction, "You're giving up already. Look at Bell over there, he's done the same amount as you, and he doesn't even look winded! Isn't that right Bell!"

"I don't know, I could take a bre-"

"See! Cool as a cucumber! Now get down there and give me a another ten!"

I looked at the boy's struggling face, thinking how weak normal wizards were.

While it was true that magic did boost a wizard's vitality, allowing them to survive great falls or even deadly poisons that would kill normal people in seconds, the same could not be said for their strength.

Thanks to all this additional training I had finally reached STR 20 earlier this week, which would be the pinnacle of strength of normal people. I could lift about 500 pounds over my head with mild ease. Though even that much was nothing when compared to Hagrid who had an astonishing STR of 115.

Finishing the rest of my pushups I got up, and went to the weight rack, picking up a thirty-pound dumbbell.

A beater needed to have a lot of upper body and core strength since they had to hit back the bludgers which all traveled at 60 mph. As such, they needed to be the most athletic members in the team. Usually this meant that they were the brawniest of the bunch.

I was giving it my all, since a new quest had appeared on the first day of training.

**[Quidditch Cup Glory]**

**Show everyone just how amazing you truly are by winning the quidditch cup.**

**Completion award: EXP 150,000**

**Increase closeness with Ravenclaw House**

**Random Skill Book**

**Ankle Bracelets of Flying**

**Completion Failure: None**

The amount of experience was nothing to scoff at, plus the random skill book and ankle bracelets both seemed interesting.

With my current skills it should be enough. All I had to do was take out the other team's seeker first and then make sure that our team accumulated enough points to secure use the win even without the snitch. I just had to remember to control my strength in order to not kill anyone.

Our first match would be against the Hufflepuff team, right after Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Quidditch season would begin in November so we were only a couple weeks away.

On another pleasant note, I had become the undisputed leader of this year's Ravenclaws.

It should come as no surprise, since I was currently ranked 2nd in terms of grades and was in the quidditch team. The only reason why I wasn't first was because those first few weeks where I couldn't do magic, were bringing me down. Well that, and Hermione's relentless effort to not fall behind.

But all of that would change in the next semester seeing as I was able to raise my Spell Casting skill to level 9.

I could level most skills to level 10 in a few days, the only problem was that after 10 they became increasingly harder to level. For this reason, most of my current skills tended to be between 10 and 18.

A whistle sounded and everyone huddled around the Captain, it was time to do more drills.

**(Scene Change)**

"Hey Richard, do you think you can help me with my transfiguration homework?" Terry asked as soon as I stepped into the common room.

I put my hand out, causing the Ravenclaw to scowl before digging into his pocket and taking out 5 Knuts.

Placing the money in my hand he asked again, "So will you?"

"Sure, let me just run up to my room real quick," I replied, pocketing the money.

Lately I've started offering tutoring in exchange for a small fee, as a way to get closer to the other houses.

So far, only the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had come to me for help but that was to be expected. Slytherins were too prideful to ask a muggle-born like me for help and Gryffindor didn't like me on account of my friendship with Daphne.

Speaking of Daphne, she was coming along nicely. She had recently relinquished some of her power to Draco, making both her and him the co-leaders of the first year Slytherins. This was for the best, since now she had a scapegoat she could use if Slytherin house ever started getting out of hand. Plus, with Draco's prejudice being well known to the student body, it would make her appear better in comparison. After all who would you trust, the son of a known Death Eater, or the Daughter of Noble House who stayed out of the last war?

It also seemed that she finally realized my trap, seeing as she was taking every small opportunity to try and get me under her thumb, only to be left sorely disappointed when I outmaneuvered her.

Hogwarts was turning out to be an interesting experience, there was always something new. I had even been able to find the patterns behind the stairs' movements. Turns out that WIZ was great for finding patterns and calculations, which explained my sudden talent in transfiguration considering it was the most scientific of the classes.

Getting my books, I briefly pulled up my stats.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 12 Next Level: 47.49%**

**HP: 230/230**

**MP: 340/340**

**STR: 21**

**DEX: 20**

**VIT: 18**

**INT: 29**

**WIS: 52**

**LUK: 13**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 3,187 G/ 2 S/ 16 K**

**Inventory: 184/250**

Looking at the numbers, I was confident that I could beat the undead wizard, even with it being almost triple my level.

It was time for my payback.

**(Zombie Dungeon)**

I stalked the roof tops of the old suburban community trying to be as silent as possible.

Looking down at the street I saw the normal zombies bumbling around.

So far, I had yet to spot any wizard variant, making me believe that it would only show itself once I culled their numbers a bit.

**[Sneak]'s level has risen by one.**

**[Sneak] (Active/Passive) LV 3 EXP: 0.0%**

**Description: Why fight then head on, when backstabbing is so much easier? Embrace your ninja side.**

**Passive: You become 10% harder to detect.**

**Active: By using mana, you can become invisible so long as you don't move.**

**Cost: 50 MP per minute.**

I couldn't waste too much energy fighting the grunts so I took out my hand and aimed at the zombies' legs.

A simple jelly-legs curse would be enough to stop them.

"Locomotor Wibbly."

One by one they all fell down as their legs became as limb as noodles.

From then on, I cut off each of their heads and collected their drop loot.

This process went on until around the 100th zombie.

**[You sense danger!]**

Crack!

It seems I didn't need to bother to look for it as it had taken the curtesy of apparating in front of me.

I unsheathed my rapier and held it tightly in my right hand while my other held the wand.

It gave a dry moan as it held up it's wand which was glowing with black mist.

I said nothing as I sent a cutting curse at it.

It responded by sending one back.

When the two curses clashed, mine was the one that was pushed back. An x shaped cut appeared on the ground in front of me.

As I thought, it was better than me when it came to magic.

**Zombie Wizard LV 32**

**HP: 10,000/ 10,000**

**MP: 1,990/ 2,000**

But that didn't change anything, it just meant I had to get creative.

"Flippendo!" I yelled out only for it to be blocked by a transparent shield.

That was enough however, as I took out a glass orb that contained grey smoke and smash it on the ground.

In seconds, the area was covered in thick white fog, making it hard to see more than a few inches in front of us.

With my wand and sword in hand I disappeared into the fog.

I felt a strong gust of wind try to dispel it, but it was no use.

While it could no longer see me, I could still manage to detect where it was by using the game map and a little bit of guess work.

"Confringo," I whispered pointing my wand at a point in the fog.

A jet of orange light pierced through the fog effortlessly.

I heard a screech and dodged out of the way as a barrage of cutting curse was sent in my direction.

Leaping out of the way I sheathed my sword and took out my crossbow and loaded an acid bolt.

Reading the pattern and direction of the cutting curse I pin pointed its location and pulled the trigger.

My ears picked up the sound of glass breaking before it was followed up by another unearthly scream.

Looking at the enemy's health bar in one of my open windows I saw it slowly start to decline.

Crack!

Hearing the telltale signs of apparition, I scanned the area once more.

**[You sense danger!]**

Without thinking I activated **[Flying] **to jump into the air.

Escaping the radius of the smoke fog I looked behind me, only to see the area flash a red hue.

Landing I noticed that the expiration on the artificial fog was ending.

I momentarily frowned as I noticed that the undead wizard had stripped off its robe.

"Somehow, I don't feel like fighting anymore."

Parts of its grey mummified flesh looked to be partially melted giving it a more horrid appearance. The left side of its face must have taken the full brunt of the attack, as it had been stripped of any flesh leaving behind only a half-melted skull.

Briefly I noticed that its skin looked to be covered in some type of arcane runes.

However, what really bothered me was the fact that it hadn't been wearing any clothes underneath the robe.

In other words, it was naked.

I kept my face stoic even when it moved to face me. It roared in what must have been anger, but I was too distracted as something dangled from its legs before falling to the ground.

It noticed this too as it stared at that 'something' in bewilderment before releasing an even louder roar.

It was official, despite my eagerness to fight it, I was more than ready to put this whole thing behind me.

Aiming my bow at it, I released another bolt, only this one had a silver and blue liquid separated by a small glass divider.

It shattered, hitting that 'thing', with the two potions mixing.

This caused a chemical reaction which ended in a white explosion.

It waved its wand banishing the smoke only to see that its lower body was now incased in a block of ice.

It looked confused at the ice but when it looked up it gained a look of alarm when it saw I wasn't there anymore.

The icy bolt was only meant as a distraction and too keep it from running away.

Using **[Charge]** and **[Sneak]** I crossed the distance until I was only a foot away and turned myself invisible.

I looked as it swiveled its head trying to detect me, occasionally throwing a curse to the left where it most likely thought an enemy would be.

Looking at it's health I noticed that it still had 80% left.

Normally in games, this meant that the fight was far from over.

However, despite my ability, this was real life, and it followed a different set of rules.

I unsheathed my rapier I lopped off its hand containing the wand, disactivating my invisibility in the process.

It screeched as it held the stump in agony.

I took the wand and stepped on the hand, just in case it decided to have a mind of its own.

Taking the rapier, I stabbed it in the heart, taking a chunk out of its HP. I stabbed and sliced it for several seconds until only a small silver remained.

The fight had been decided as soon as it had lost its wand, this wasn't like a game where one could continue fighting until the bitter end.

With a final swing I cut off the head and watched it roll on the ground before it dissipated into black smoke.

**[Gained 12,400 experience.]**

**Your level went up by 1.**

**Your level went up by 1.**

**Your level went up by 1.**

The rest of its body soon disappeared as well, including the spare wand.

"Tch. So stingy."

What was left behind was a pile of gold coins, five red potions, a book.

"Oh, 20 Galleons isn't half bad for a single fight. I wonder what this potion is though?"

**Lowest Grade Recovery Potion-Rank: Magical**

**A recovery potion. A lower-middle grade potion that instantly recovers 200 HP. Tastes like strawberry.**

"Hmm? Is this good? I should research healing potions later? Now what about the book?"

**Skill book: Life Drain- Rank: Rare**

**Technique possessed by some middle rank or above Undead that can absorb life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

Great, this was exactly what I needed right now, a skill to recover health.

**[Would you learn this skill?] [Yes][No]**

**You have obtained the skill 'Life Drain'.**

**[Life Drain] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

**Technique possessed by some middle rank or above Undead that can absorb life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

**Effect: Drains 20 HP per minute**

**Cost: 30 MP**

Seeing as it didn't say MP per minute, this meant that it only needed to be cast once.

Now I could deal damage and heal at the same time.

With my high mana regeneration, I really should invest some points into INT to raise my MP.

My personal goal for this year, was to raise my INT to 100, which would give me access to sixth grade spells.

Looking at the desolate battlefield I sighed, somewhat disappointed.

The fight I'd been longing for, left much to be desired.

I hardly got to use any of my skills.

Hearing moaning, I noticed a horde of undead trying to surround me.

"Oh good, targets for my frustration, maybe if I killed enough another wizard variant will appear."

Putting away my sword and wand for now, I decided to work on my hand to hand combat.

I shot into the mob of zombies, planting a knee into the chest of the nearest one. I felt as bone broke under my attack and it was sent flying backwards knocking down its comrades.

One of them lunged at me arms outstretch.

I bend down slightly and stepped into its reaches, then grabbed one of the arms and executed a over the shoulder throw. Before it could get back up, I stomped on its head, crushing it's skull with.

It disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

The others didn't look bothered by the fact that one of its own had just been slain as they attacked all at once.

**(Scene change)**

Climbing up the stairs to the dungeon's exit, I ripped off what little remained of my shirt and used it to wipe my face clean. The rapier hanging limply in my hand was broken at the hilt.

"Okay, that could have gone better."

Everything had been going great, as the normal zombies were easy to deal with, the problems however started when the undead wizard finally showed up.

Unlike its previous counterpart who favored cutting curses, this new one enjoyed explosion.

A lot.

Almost the entire dungeon was filled with craters were houses used to be.

At one point it had even managed to blow away my arm all the way up to the elbow. I had then gotten the status effect **[Crippled]** when it didn't grow back.

Thankfully it regenerated immediately after I downed a health potion, otherwise the trip back to the Ravenclaw Tower would be filled with awkward gawking.

After running for 10 minutes I was finally able to launch a counterstrike, killing it with a mana bolt.

What I failed to account for however was that during the fight, a lot of the normal zombies had gotten obliterated in the crossfire. Enough in fact to generate another wizard.

This new one was especially trick as it would fly in the air, while throwing elemental attacks.

At that point I had no choice but to escape as the entire dungeon was on fire, though it would reset itself after a few days.

"Well, at least now I know the potions work, and I managed to make quite a hefty sum even if most of it was left behind."

Using a cleaning spell, I got rid of all the dirt, smoke, and blood clinging to my body, then used the inventory to switch into my student robes. Lastly, I combed my hair back, looking as if I didn't just walk out of a hellish battle field.

"This dungeon is becoming a real pain to conquer. Those wizards also don't look to be the boss either. Perhaps it is time for me to go to another dungeon."

I finally pulled up my stats sheet and noticed that I had leveled up by a lot.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV 19 Next Level: 0.12%**

**HP: 54/280**

**MP: 20/350**

**STR: 21**

**DEX: 21**

**VIT: 23**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 52**

**LUK: 15**

**Points: 35**

**Money: 3,234 G/ 8 S/ 2 K**

**Inventory: 120/250**

However, what really interested me was the prizes that I had gotten from the second mini-boss. I got few more health potions and some type of parchment.

**Blueprint: Enchanted Artifact Facility (Piece A)-Rank: Rare**

**Description: N/A**

It had a picture of a machine that looked like convers belt and oven mixed together. From the title it was easy to guess that it made enchanted artifacts and to build it, I would need to collect all the pieces first.

I was reminded of those crafting games that I used to play on my phone back in my past life.

I had been under the assumption that this power worked like a standard RPG, but if this blueprint meant what I thought it meant, then that would open a whole new world of possibilities.

Plans were already starting to sprout in my mind. I would need to find the rest of these pieces as soon as possible.

**(Daphne)**

Walking out into the courtyard the Slytherin Princess scanned the area for her target.

She found him only a couple feet away, laying underneath the shade of a tree with a book in his hand and a peaceful smile. He was waving his wand in a lazy fashion toward a group of four large dandelions that were swaying from side to side as if they were dancing.

She could also spot some other student of varying ages lingering near him.

As she neared closer, she began to hear the sound of music.

_I say "High", you say "Low"._

_You say "Why?" And I say "I don't know"._

_Oh no._

_You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello, hello, hello"._

_I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello, hello, hello"._

…

It took her a second to realize that the sound was coming from the flowers.

'Dancing dandelions, original,' she thought with a roll of her eyes as she nudged his foot to get his attention.

The music stopped suddenly as he glanced up at her.

The widen of his smile didn't make her chest feel tighter she told herself.

"Well this is a surprise, what can I do for you Princess?"

She rather liked the way the word 'Princess' rolled off his tongue.

Looking at those still linger nearby she cleared her thought, "Ahem."

Seeing that there wasn't going to be anymore music, they scattered, with some of them walking away humming the song.

"You too guys, take five," Charles said to the flowers, then turned his gaze at the stoic blonde, "What do you think? I call them the 'Dandelions'."

The flowers all bowed to her.

"Pleasure love."

"Lovely to meet you."

"Come her often."

"I see you're a flower girl too," it said bending to look up her skirt.

Daphne felt her cheeks redden as she stepped back, crossing her legs before pointed her wand at the last one and shooting a spell that caused it to catch on fire.

Charles gave a sigh, "Great, you killed my lead vocalist."

With a scowl she threw a broom shaped parcel at him, "Here, it arrived today."

"Finally, you can't believe how much the Captain has been hounding me to get a good quality broom," the black haired Ravenclaw said, as he started to unwrap it before stopping and looking up with a confused expression, "I'm pretty sure I asked for Comet 260."

"They were out," Daphne said in a deadpan voice.

"They were out?" he said skeptically, "All of them?"

"Yes."

"I see… and you decided to get me a-"

"-Nimbus 2000, yes."

Raising an eyebrow Charles continued to speak, "Can I ask why?"

"I heard from Draco, that Potter had one. Thought you might need something to even the playing field," she replied trying to look considerate.

"Yes, I'm aware, but you do realize that I'm not exactly made of money, right?"

"Truly a shame, it's 300 Galleons," she said flipping her hair behind her, "however if you can't pay, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Subtle, Princess, very subtle," the tall boy said with a roll of his eyes as he stood up.

She couldn't help but notice just how much taller he was than her as she took a step back.

Charles took out a bag that jingled with coins and handed them to the blonde Slytherin.

"302," he said.

Daphne took the money and weighed it testing before throwing him a curious look, "Are you sure you're not made of money?"

"Very."

Pocketing the bag, she gave him a long look, "I'm curious to know where you keep getting all of this money?"

"Would you believe me, if I said I found the Founder's long-lost treasure?"

"No."

"Good, then you're smart enough to know I would never tell you willingly," he said taking a step forward.

Not one to backdown Daphne also took a step forward, "Are you saying you'd tell me if it was unwillingly?"

The Ravenclaw gave a cocky smirk as he pretended to brush some dirt of the blonde's shoulder, "Perhaps?"

"Hmm…" Daphne thought trying to distract herself form the rapidly beating of her heart.

"Anyways, thanks for the broom?" Charles said stepping back before walking away, leaving her alone in the courtyard.

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding, "He's trouble."

"Aww, look boys, she's blushing," one of the Dandelions muttered.

She didn't look at them as she pointed her want at them.

"H-hey wait-"

"Incendio."

**(Scene change)**

"This doesn't seem that bad," I commented as I trotted the jungle like environment.

I was currently in the Plant Dungeon, found near the Herbology classroom.

The dungeon had a level requirement of 15, so I could only enter it recently.

I noticed there weren't a lot of monsters this time. The last one I had encountered was a level 17 Bowtruckle that was 9 feet tall, and that was over 20 minutes ago.

Hearing movement, I looked up and saw something glittery tumble from the treetops.

Bending down to pick it up, I saw that it was actually a miniature spear made of copper only 6 inches long.

Using **[Flying]** I performed a super jump and reached an overhanging tree branch.

Pulling myself up, I looked around trying to locate the origin of the noise.

"Sqeee-Sqee-"

Three branches up, I spotted something hiding in a cluster of leaves. I climbed up the trunk and made my way like a stealth cat.

As I parted the leaves, I quickly had to duck down as something flew at my face.

It landed on the branch behind me.

**Thorn Spider LV 4**

**HP: 100**

**MP: N/A**

**A common spider found in the Plant Dungeon. It has a strong poison as a result of eating a variety of poisonous insects. It likes hiding in the treetops and eating the occasional gnome. It is weak against fire and magic attacks.**

The spider looked more like a giant tarantula mixed with a thorny seed pod. It was brown in color and was leaking some type of green venom form its fangs.

It stood up trying to make itself look bigger, hissing all the while.

"…Mana Bolt."

The ball of mana hit it, destroying it on contact, leaving behind only a Knut and a fang.

Collecting them, I was about to leave when I heard the bush rustle again.

"Sqeeeee!"

Looking closer I saw what appeared to be a miniature person five inches tall stuck in a giant spiderweb along with a backpack made of leaves.

**Girl Gnome LV 2**

**HP: 800/ 1100**

**MP: 50/50**

**A race known for their love of nature, these miniature creatures enjoy spending their days basking in the sun's rays and playing. They make their homes in hollowed out trees, just don't expect them to make cookies. They do however make some tasty honey. They are weak against all attacks and are a delicacy to most predators.**

**Status Effect: Poisoned**

The amount of HP it had was surprising, considering it was only at level 2. It also didn't look anything like the gnomes found on outside, which had misshapen potato like heads and old people bodies. This gnome looked like a young brunet girl dressed in what looked like a green tunic and a green pointed hat.

I saw how it looked at me in fear when I reached for it, but luckily for it, I was in need of a guide.

Removing it from the giant web, I held it gently in one hand, and noticed that there was a dark patch of skin on her thigh that was leaking some green liquid.

"Sqee? Sqee sqee ee?" it seemed to be asking unsurely, and perhaps a little hopeful.

"Sorry, I can't understand you?" I said gesturing with my other hand.

"Sqeee…" it said looking down, before it flinched and held its leg. Looking up it gave me a tear-filled look, "Sqee, sqeeee Sqee?"

Times like this, I really wished there was a subtitle option available, but there wasn't. I already checked the menu window. Still the game decided to intervene at this time.

**[A quest has been created]**

**[Pathfinder]**

**A young gnome has requested for your help in returning to her village. The jungle is filled with many hungry predators who would enjoy making a meal of an injured gnome. Only a cold-hearted bastard would refuse a quest from such a cute creature.**

**Completion Award: 1000 EXP**

**Fauna Journal**

**Completion Failure: Enemy of the Gnomes.**

While the experience wasn't that much, the fauna journal did catch my interest. Unlike the zombie dungeon which was mostly empty, this dungeon had a number of resources. I recognized many of the plants that I passed from my potion's book, meaning that this entire jungle was filled with potion ingredients.

"Fine, I'll help you," I told it with a nod before standing up.

It seemed to have understood me as it gave a joyous squeal. It then used one of its hands to point in the direction of its village. I collected its leaf pack that seemed to contain something heavy. She hugged it like her life depended on it and seemed to almost be afraid of letting it go.

I jumped down to the ground and made a note of where I was for future reference.

**(Break)**

With the gnome acting as the guide, the trip went relatively smooth except for a few minor hiccups involving a curtain of vines that turned out to be some sort of snake-plant hybrid.

Along the way I collect different potion ingredients, at least the ones I was able to remember. The gnome didn't look to pleased at my destruction of nature as it crossed its arms and puffed up it's cheeks trying to look mad.

Rolling my eyes, I scanned the area and located a plant with blueish green leaves and chewed some of the leaves until it was mush. I then took it out of my mouth and applied the paste on the gnome's leg.

At first it looked disgusted at my actions, but quickly realized that the pain in her leg had lessened.

What I had just applied was paste made from a plant whose leaf carried a strong numbing agent. My mouth felt a tingly sensation, but it quickly disappearing as **[Gamer's Body] **took care of the effects.

After that, there were no longer any complaints, with the gnome occasionally pointing out other medical plants.

We reached a raging river about 40 feet wide.

"Sqee?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can see the water."

The force of the current was too much for me to swim across even with my strength, so that only left flying over it.

Stepping back, I too a running start then used all of my strength to jump, making it a 3/4 of the way there. Just as I was going to touch the water, I used [Flying] in a short burst to send me up in a small arc.

Reaching the other end, I was greeted with a new message.

**[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

**[Double Jump] has been created.**

**[Double Jump] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.0%**

**Description: It's a me, the most iconic power of videogame history. This will allow you to gain some extra height as you can create a temporary platform to kick off in mid-air. Number of platforms you can create before you need to touch a solid surface is 1.**

**Cost: 5 MP**

"Useful," I thought.

I tested it out by jumping up slightly and activating it. Immediately a small glass platform formed under my feet which shattered into nothing as soon as I kicked off again.

This would certainly be more cost effective than using **[Flying]** to reach higher places.

The gnome girl looked curious and awestruck, waving its hands excitedly.

Nothing more happened as we quickly reached the base of a hill that had a grove of venomous tentacula growing around it, acting as a natural defense against predators.

Using a combination of **[Double Jump]** and **[Flying] **I cleared this obstacle easily.

At the top of the hill was a cluster of large trees planted in a circle.

When we neared it, we were met with a squad of gnomes all brandishing spears and bows. I stayed a respectful distance away from them as I placed the gnome girl on the ground.

They didn't lower their weapons until, an older looking gnome with a white beard and purple pointed hat burst forward and embraced the girl. It must have been the girl's father I realized.

They talked in rapid squeak, with the girl occasionally pointing to me.

**[Quest: Pathfinder] Complete!**

**[You earned 1,000 Experience.]**

**[You obtained the item Fauna Journal.]**

The aged gnome stepped forward and squeaked out something that must have been thanks at it bowed to me.

I was led to the village.

"Observe."

**The Last Gnome Village**

**Description: This is the last known village of the gnomes. This once peaceful race of creatures has been hunted to near extinction by the inhabitants of the dungeon causing them to be weary of outsiders. They have built their village around a spirit stone which houses a dormant spirit that exhibits an aura of protection, keeping enemies at bay. This village works tirelessly to produce a mysterious honey like substance called Life Nectar, which they sacrifice a portion to the spirit stone.**

The trees looked to be planted in a circle around a black stone boulder. Houses seemed to have been built into the trees with rope bridges connecting different trees together, making it look similar to the moving staircase at Hogwarts.

There must have been at least fifty gnomes that were peeking out from their homes, while the old gnome half carried the girl to the center of their little community.

A cluster of gnomes came out of one of the trees caring a small 20 oz jar filled with some honey like liquid.

**Life Nectar- Rank: Rare**

**A precious liquid produced and revered by gnomes. They are only able to create a spoonful of nectar every full moon. Eating the nectar will cure most poisons and raise the user's maximum Health Points permanently.**

At least this explained why the gnome girl had such a high HP despite only being Level 2.

I wouldn't mind getting my hands on some of this nectar, though I doubted they would be willing to just give me some.

The old gnome fed some of the nectar to the girl, and I watched as the leg which was almost completely black turned back to its normal color.

After a few more moments, the girl presented her leaf backpack to the old gnome who opened it almost worshiping. He opened it and took out a white round pebble that looked to be pulsing with with energy.

**Spirit Stone- Rank: Very Special**

**Houses a dormant spirit. Can be used to ward a small area from others. Spirits can be bound to someone once hatched. The type of spirit depending on the sacrifices used to feed it while in it's dormant state.**

It seems that the reason why the gnome girl was in the jungle was to collect another spirit stone for the village.

Honestly, I never expected for this dungeon to be filled with so many interesting things.

"Squee. Squeeee sque, sqeeeee?"

**[A quest had been created.]**

**[Gnome Protector]**

**You can see how the gnome races struggles to live in this dungeon. Will you be their protector and help them rebuild their lost civilization?**

**Completion Reward: 5,000 EXP**

**Spoonful of Life Nectar x 1**

**Completion Failure: None**

**Do you wish to accept? [Yes][No]**

Looking down I saw them look at me with hopeful eyes. The pure innocence in their eyes made the corners of my mouth rise up.

**(Terry)**

"Hey, Charles whatcha doing?" the brown-haired boy said as he noticed his fellow Ravenclaw sitting alone, eating a piece of toast with a jar of honey next to him. He was holding what looked like normal white stone next to his eye.

Charles looked up and put the stone away, "Oh nothing much, just enjoying some toast."

"Cool, can I have some?" Terry said reaching for a slice only for the plate to be pulled away.

"Nope. This is my special honey, I aint wasting it on you?"

"Aw come on man, don't be so sting," he said lunging for the plate again only for it to be moved further away, "What's so special about it anyway?"

"Well, it is the last of its kind."

"And the other?"

"It's mine, and I don't feel like sharing."

The boy gained a tick mark before lunging, "…Give me some of that toast!"

"Come at bro, better people than you have tried and died!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**How many of you thought it was going to be gnome girl only to be blindsided?**

**Boom! Pet Rock!**

**Didn't expect that huh.**

**Seriously though, as I mentioned he won't just help out anyone. The reward has to be worth it, and just a spoonful wasn't nearly enough. I remember playing some games where I had to complete some long boring difficult only for the reward to be something really crappy. Also I was playing Overlord II while I was writing this chapter and I had gotten the trophy for killing a thousand gnomes, so yeah.**

**And to those Elf hippies in the group, don't worry, the dungeon resets itself after a couple of days so they will be back… only to be stomped by the Overlord boot!**

**Daphne is also in the beginnings of a crush, but her pureblood upbringing is halting it.**

**The Zombie dungeon despite it's low entrance level actually really difficult with 5 mini-boss and 1 final boss.**

**There are currently 15 dungeons around Hogwarts and Hogsmead. Not all of the dungeons are filled with monsters however, and a couple have materials that can be farmed.**

**(Optional)**

**If you want to design a dungeon, this is your chance. I am thinking of a number between 1-20. If you want to participate write a comment with the number of your choice and I'll PM you if you got it right. Then you can tell me your idea.**

**Rule 1: Only 1 number per person.**

**Rule 2: Nothing too outrageous**

**Anyways that's all for this chapter. Next chapter will have the troll.**

**PS: Do you all like the pace of the story?**


	7. Sir Oink, The Troll Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**A/N: I'm back everyone!**

**Before I start of the chapter I want to announce the winner to our little contest.**

***Drumroll***

**The winner is… ****steadkit****!**

**As promised, they get to design a dungeon, which they want to keep a secret for the moment.**

**I was actually impressed by all of your dungeon ideas. I might use some of them later on too.**

**Okay enough stalling, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Today was October 31st, a day that was to be celebrated. Not only was it Halloween, but it also marked the end of a terrible war, as well as my birthday.

Yep, I had officially turned 12 years old… again.

Back in my past life, we had celebrated it by holding a large costume party at one of our mansions, surrounded by family and friends. My parents had taken every chance to flaunt their wealth, and I had received a total of 50,000 dollars' worth of presents all together.

This year however, I wasn't expecting much on account I hadn't told anyone.

Perhaps it was for this reason why I was surprised when Daphne had appeared in front of me early in the morning holding a present with bright green wrapping paper, a shiny silver ribbon placed on top.

"Well color me impressed, I didn't think you would figure it out this soon," I said with a smile as I took the offered present and gave it an experimental shake.

Daphne gave a haughty huff befitting of a pureblood, "You underestimate my family's connection Charles."

"Well, I thank you anyway. It's very thoughtful."

"Of course, we are allies after all," she said as if it was obvious.

Carefully untying the ribbon, I pulled the top off the present, part of me on guard for any unexpected traps.

However. what was inside was a black leather top hat with a blue silk ribbon at the base. I could honestly say this was not what I was expecting. Though I did recall that top hats seemed to still be in fashion on this side.

I used **[Observe]** on it just to make sure it didn't have any hidden 'surprises'.

I placed it experimentally on my head and gave the stoic girl a smile, "How do I look?"

"Surprisingly not completely hideous," she said stoically, though I detected a hint of warmth in her tone.

"Well I love it. Just the right amount of snazzy feel."

Crossing her arms Daphne raised an eyebrow, "Good, I expect something to reflect those same feelings when it's my birthday?"

Rolling my eyes, I took off the hat and put it away for the moment, "Don't worry Princess, I already have your present, and I'm sure you'll love it."

"Good, then I must be off," she said before turning around and leaving me alone.

She was adorable when she got shy.

However, I had no time for such sentimentalities when there was still work to be done.

I returned to my previous job of decorating the staircase banisters with black and orange ropes, to fit into the Halloween spirit. Ravenclaw house was raking in points as I and the other muggle-borns went around school with Halloween decorations trying to get others into the holiday spirit. We had already gotten approval from the teachers, well except Snape, and now we were currently in the lead with points.

Going to the seventh floor I got to work on cleaning the marble statues for any dirt with a rag and some water.

"Ah, I thank you, kind boy. You wouldn't believe how long it has been since I've been properly cleaned," spoke the stone pig as I reached under its belly.

"No problem, just trying to get into the holiday spirit," I told it as I placed a pumpkin ribbon around its neck. In truth, I was testing its foundation to see if it could be moved from the spot. Those that could would get a pumpkin ribbon while those that couldn't would get a bat one.

Next, I started dusting all of the paintings I came across, striking conversations with a few.

From an outsides perspective it must have looked like I just really enjoyed cleaning, but what I was actually doing was setting up a trap for tonight's event.

**Special Holiday Quest: Troll Hunt**

**Do you have what it takes to consider yourself the top predator? Prove yourself by killing the troll. The prizes very depending on how many objectives you can complete before the event ends.**

**Objective 1: Kill the troll.**

**Objective 2: Do it under 10 minutes.**

**Objective 3: Use an unconventional weapon to deal the finishing blow.**

**Objective 4: Do it alone.**

**Objective 5: Don't use any magic.**

**Bronze Prize: Complete 1 Objective.**

**Silver Prize: Complete 3 Objectives.**

**Gold Prize: Complete 5 Objectives.**

Seeing as this was supposed to be a special event, it was safe to assume that the prizes themselves had to be worthwhile.

Still, the whole no magic part, did make things significant harder. Though I was confident that I could still beat it so long as I was properly prepared.

Speaking of well prepared, I noticed the Weasley twins scurrying around with a box of pranking items.

A few whisper here and there was all it took for word of a muggle tradition called trick r' treating to reach the redheads' ears. The two looked absolutely ecstatic as they boobytrapped the entire school.

Bang!

"Argh! Damn you Weasleys!"

"Hahaha…"

Almost to illustrate my point, a Slytherin stepped on a tile which caused him to be splashed with red and yellow paint. Everyone in the corridor laughed at his misfortune at being pranked, before cautiously looking at the ground. It was all in good fun as a simple cleaning spell would get rid of the paint.

I memorized the location of all their traps since I would need them later tonight.

After a week of planning everything was running smoothly. The only thing I was really worried about was the human factor, mainly the so-called Golden Trio.

But no matter, today would be the first step on my grand path.

Reaching my room, I took out my spirit stone.

It had already been two weeks since I took it from the gnomes. Unfortunately, I couldn't take the one that was protecting the village since it had already fused to the land. The jar of honey was completely gone at this point.

Fortunately, the dungeon would reset itself every 5 days, and I was free to raid the gnome village once more, for more honey and another spirit stone.

I had even gained a new title from my initial genocide.

**[Overlord: Evil always finds a way. You have shown what it takes to be a heartless cold-blooded bastard… congratulations. You are ready to embark on the path of destruction and mayhem.**

**Effect: 200% boost to the dark arts.**

**Effect: It becomes easier to tame dark creatures, (light creatures are now cautious of you)**

**Effect: Territory Management Mode is activated. You can now control and modify any acquired territory remotely.]**

Oh, yes, killing those gnomes was indeed the right decision. To bad I couldn't claim the area as my territory, since the dungeons were randomly generated each time, so any structures I built would disappear too.

I really needed to start looking for a place to call my own soon.

Taking a knife, I clenched it tightly enough for blood to run down the blades edge and fall on the white spirit stone.

The droplet of blood disappeared as they were absorbed by the stone, it pulsed with light in a rhythm similar to a heartbeat.

Since the description said that the type of spirit was determined by what I fed it, I decided to test this by feeding it a range of different things. Blood, potions, soul stones, plants, animals, weapons, basically anything and everything. I wasn't that overly concerned if this one proved to be a failure since I still had 3 blank spirit stones in my inventory.

Now then, classes would begin in only a few minutes, all there was left was to wait.

**(Scene Change)**

I watched the events unfold from my vantage point, looking down at the courtyard.

It looks like my needless meddling hadn't changed to much; Hermione was still the same insecure little girl that she was when she arrived. Maybe even more so, on account of my efforts to make her self-conscious for the past couple of days.

As someone that considered themselves my rival, the mean-spirited comment from Ron must have finally made her realize the stark contrast in position we held in our respective houses. I was the smart popular kid that everyone naturally flocked to, while she was the shy introvert that spent all her time studying. We were on polar opposites in the social scale.

"Watcha looking at," came the annoying voice of a certain Slytherin, as they joined my side.

Still I didn't let on to my annoyance as I smiled and turned to her, "Just people watching. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, just hear to give your present," she said taking out a pre-opened box of every flavored beans.

"Oh, and I'm sure you took the chance to take out all the foul ones, how kind," I said in a deadpan voice, throwing in an eyeroll for effect, then put the box filled with only foul tasting beans away.

We chat it for a few minutes before I decided enough time had passed, "Well it's been a pleasure Tracey, but I have somewhere to be and you have a class to be late to, sooo…"

Wide-eyed she finally saw that the corridor was mostly empty, "Wait, late? Crap what's the time?"

Looking at my watch, I showed her, "You're 8 minute late. I'd hurry if I were you."

She growled as she threw a narrowed glare at me and ran to her class, "I'll get you for this Charles!"

I just waved her good-bye. Now I had a couple more minutes before my own class started so I decided to double check everything one last time to be sure.

**(Great Hall)**

It was finally dinner time, and everything was going as planned.

Hermione was still in the bathroom crying and missing from the room.

I saw from the Ravenclaw table how Neville leaned in to tell Harry and Ron about it, with the later momentarily pausing in his shoveling of food down his throat to look guilty.

If I was going to pull it off, then I would need to act now.

I waited until Terry who was just about to take a sip from his goblet to spring my trap. A rubber spider jumped out of a pile of sweets onto the unsuspecting boy's plate, causing him to jerk back in surprise.

I was drenched in pumpkin juice from head to toe the next second, a small sacrifice.

"Oh damn, sorry Charles, I didn't mean to," he stammered trying to hand me a napkin.

I took the napkin to wipe my face, "Hey don't worry about it, the Weasley twins have been pranking people all day, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, I was going to the bathroom anyway."

Terry looked relieved that I wasn't mad at him as he continued to apologize.

I stood up from my seat and headed to the entrance, passing the Slytherin table where Tracey pointed and laughed at me. I could have simply used a cleaning charm on myself, but that was a second-year spell that I wasn't expected to know yet, and seeing as no one had offered, it meant that everyone was too caught up eating to pay any attention to me.

I decided to leave the pumpkin juice on as I strolled to the second-floor bathrooms, all the others were indisposed on account of all of the dung-bombs that I had planted earlier today.

The map function in my vision showed that there was no one nearby, meaning I at least had a couple minutes before the troll came.

I walked up to the girl's bathroom, hearing sniffling coming through the large door. I knocked on the door, making sure to speak in a voice loud enough for her to hear, "Granger, it's me, Charles. I noticed you weren't at the feast."

No response.

"Granger, I know you're in there. Come out."

Still nothing.

"Okay, if you don't come out in the next 5 seconds I'll take it to mean you're in the middle of your business and leave," I announced boldly, "5. 4. 3.-"

The sound of a stall door being flung open greeted my ears before hurried footsteps could be heard coming closer. The door was finally opened by small fraction, enough to see the red-faced girl peek out.

Adopting a caring smile, I greeted her, "Hey."

"…Hey. What are you doing here?" she said, still hiding behind the door.

"You weren't in class today or at the feast so I was umm…" I trailed off, pushing blood into my cheeks and looking away, "Anyways, mind explaining what has you in such a mood to lock yourself in the bathroom for half the day?"

"…no," she said cautiously before then asking, "why are you covered in pumpkin juice?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to change the subject, "The Weasleys pranked our table, and Terry ended up spilling his entire cup on me."

"Why didn't you just clean it up then," she said widening the opening slightly.

"It gave me a good enough excuse to leave," I told her with a smile, "So you mind telling me what was so important for me to walk all the way here drenched in pumpkin juice?"

Hermione response was to shut the door again.

I stayed silent for about a minute before she finally spoke again, "…Are you still there?"

"I'm still here."

I heard her lean against the door and slide down, which I copied so we had our backs to each other.

"I thought it would be different," she said with a melancholy feel, and I could almost picture her sitting against the door with knees tucked to her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I had just started my first year of Secondary School when I got visited by Professor McGonagall you see, and at the time there was a really mean group of girls that took turns picking on me. When I was told I was a witch and could study at Hogwarts I had been so excited, not because I found out magic was real, but because it meant I could get away from all the teasing at school. I was hoping this time it would be different, that I could have friends, that people wouldn't be the same… but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh Granger, I thought you knew better. You shouldn't let what other people say affect you, your too smart for that."

"I can't help it. Normally I can just ignore it, but today when Ron said-"

"Wait, your listening to Ronald, see now I know you've gone mental."

"No! I mean yes. Sort of, don't interpret me. My point is that what Ron said made me finally realize, its been months since school started yet I'm still in the same position I was back then. I have no friends, my housemates think I'm annoying, and worst of all I've just realized that I forgot to return a book back to the library."

"Look Grang- Hermione, while I can't exactly say I know what you are going through, I can sympathize at least. What you need to understand is that there will always be a Ronald where ever you go saying mean things to you. But you shouldn't listen to them, you should pity them. Pity them for being too stupid to understand just how great you really are. Trust me, when I tell you this, but you're something special. Chances are that you will graduate Hogwarts and the go out to do something amazing in the world, what ever it might be. Then you will look back to this moment and curse yourself for being stupid enough to let someone's passing comment make you doubt yourself."

"…"

"…"

"…God, I really hate you sometimes, you know," she said banging her head against the wall, "how are you so- so perfect?"

"Hahaha," I gave a short laugh opening up the window that had the count down timer for the event, "I flattered you think that, but I'm not perfect. I have flaws the same as everyone else, I'm just a lot better at hiding them."

"Being humble isn't helping your case."

"No really, even I have a couple things I'm bad at."

"…Like what?"

"Well, I can't stand gnomes for one. I have a major superiority complex. I have a minor case of OCD. And I've been told I can be overbearing on more than one occasion. So you see, I'm not perfect, you just haven't gotten to know me that well yet."

I really needed to hurry things along so I reached under the door with my finger and waited. I didn't have to wait for long as I felt another pair of fingers grab mine, "Besides, Ronald got one thing wrong. You do have a friend. So what do you say, want to get off this dirty floor already and head back to the feast?"

She gave an audible sigh, before the sound of her standing up prompted me to do the same.

Slowly the door creaked open and Hermione stood there looking uncertain, "So were friends now?"

"Weeelll, more like friends/rivals. I mean if you want?"

The bright smile she gave me could have put my lumos spell to shame, "I would like that."

"Great, then I should also mention that you're off to a bad start on the friendship scale."

"Huh, wait, why?"

"It's my birthday today, and you didn't get me anything?"

"What!?" she shouted in surprise.

"Just kidding!"

"Oh, thank goodness. So, it isn't your birthd-"

"Oh no, it is. I just wasn't expecting anything?"

Her next response was cut off short as I watched her eyes grow to enormous proportions as she stammered for a response.

**[You sense danger!]**

Perfect, right on time.

"T-t-t-t-"

"Huh? What are you trying to say? Your pulling a Quirrell," I continued as if nothing was wrong even as I tracked the troll turn the corner on my map.

"T-troll," she said visibly frightened.

"Troll? Oh, I get it. Trying to pay me back, not really funny though."

As the stomping got closer, I finally turned around, 'Observe'.

**Mountain Troll LV 43**

**HP: 24,000/ 24,000**

**MP: 200/200**

Slowly I backed away, putting on a scared expression.

It must have taken this as a sign of weakness as it gave an earth-shattering battle cry, raising its club high into the air.

I pushed Hermione fully into the bathroom before locking it from the outside. I dodged to the side at the same time that the club smashed into the old wooden door, making it deform slightly.

Hermione's frightened screams pierced my ears at the same time that I took out the box of every flavor beans and threw it at the troll's head to get its attention. I only had a few seconds to lead it away before more unwanted guest would arrive.

The box seemed to do the trick as it turned to roar in my direction, hefting its mighty weapon.

With a grin I took off.

Running through the hall, I carefully led the troll on a wild goose chase around the school, making sure to avoid the would-be paths of traveling students. I also made sure to be as noticeable as possible to gain the attention of the portraits. I needed them as valuable witnesses after all.

"Quick in here," a nearby painting that I had befriended earlier today said pointing to a door as the other chose to vacate their canvases as soon as I got near.

Entering an empty classroom, I shut the door behind me and made it to the other side just as the troll smashed his way inside.

When it tried to roar again, I threw jelly bean inside of its mouth.

As it turned turns out, I finally got a chance to use my newly gained knowledge of magical plants from the Plant Dungeon. That wasn't an actual jellybean but a super concentrated mixture of the most potent poisons I could find, shaped into bean form.

Even know I could see the beast's health slowly decreasing as the poison took effect.

I reached under one of the desks where I had hidden one of the Weasley's pranks earlier today and threw it at the troll's face.

A loud explosion rang out as the fire cracker exploded into a ball of colorful sparks, effectively blinding it.

It stumbled forward into the middle of the room, just under a large chandelier, waving its club in large arcs, turning the chairs and desk into splinters.

I calmly walked to the side of the room containing the hooks for the chandelier and untied it.

The large metal frame crashed on the poor troll's head, if the spikes just so happened to be sharpened that exact day, then it wasn't really anyone's fault. Its health dropped by another 10% bring it down to about 80 percent of its total health.

I then threw a smoke bomb for good measure before fast walking out of the room. I snapped my wand in half for added effect.

Well now, I think I had waited enough time for the others to go back to their dorms, it was time to finish things. I only had 4 minutes left if I wanted to complete all the objectives.

Once I was outside of the classroom I ran to the nearest suit of armor and took its weapon, a spiked morning star, and gave it a few experimental swings.

The grey beast finally managed to find its way out of the room and the chase continued once more.

I led it into all sorts of traps, the paintings cheering me on as they all tried to give me directions. I made a show of barely escaping the troll's attacks causing them to gasp every so often.

Finally, I made it to the moving staircase, with the troll at my heels.

I had memorized the staircase's moving patterns just for this occasion. Running up the steps I leaped toward a staircase just as it was about to move, bringing me further away from the beast that was surprisingly unaffected by the incline, probably from living in the mountains.

The troll however wasn't about to give up as it jumped and grabbed a hold of the staircase banister trying to pull itself up. I smashed the flail into its hand causing it to yell out in pain and let go.

The paintings cheered as it crashed onto the floor.

It wasn't down for long however as it was quickly got back on its feet, with the broken fingers mending themselves back again.

**Mountain Troll LV 43**

**HP: 9,340/ 24,000**

**MP: 144/200**

3 minutes left.

I unraveled one of the ropes wrapped around the banisters and tied one end to the staircase. As I began to make my way to the seventh floor, I connected the robes together, occasionally weaving them between the banister, forming what looked like a complex pully system.

The troll had left its club behind as it began to climb up the walls like a monkey, jumping from place to place. It tried to swipe at me a few times but I would always dodge the attacks and reply with an attack of my own.

Finally I made it to the top, just as I was running out of rope too.

"Oink, oink, what are you doing?" the gargoyle statue asked when it saw me coming.

"No time to talk, need your help," I said in a frantic and scared voice as I looped the rope around its marble stand firmly.

Two grey hands grabbed a hold of the staircase just at that moment, and I saw the enraged face of the troll peeking over the edge trying to pull itself up.

Timing was key here so I had to wait for the right moment.

50 seconds left.

Almost on cue, the staircases began to move once more, increasing the tension of the rope as they were pulled apart. The troll now fully over the banister stood there blinded by both rage and pain.

It tried to charge at me but was forced to step back as I smashed my weapon fully in it's face, using my real strength for added affect. It fell on all four as it grabbed it's face which was partially smashed in, blood, spittle and broken pieces of teeth falling on the tiled floor.

**Mountain Troll LV 43**

**HP: 4,792/ 24,000**

**MP: 0/200**

35 seconds left.

It looked up with it's one good eye at me with hate. I gave it a smile before calmly stepping to the side, letting the gargoyle statue hiding behind me rocket forward as the strength of the staircase pulled it off the ground.

"Jeronimo!" the pig statue exclaimed as it barreled into the troll's already abused face, sending both of them over the edge of the staircase.

As the big beast dropped to its death, it just so happened to snap the rope, causing the statue to fall as well.

It landed on the bottom floor with an earthshaking crash that caused some of the paintings to fall off their walls. It gave pitiful groan as it stared up at the ceiling only for the bottom of the statue to fall and squash it's head like a ripe grape.

I didn't have to wait long to see if it was dead as a new messages popped up in my vision.

**[Gained 20,000 experience.]**

**Your level went up by 1.**

**[Special Holiday Quest: Troll Hunt] Complete!**

**[You obtained The Golden Treasure Chest.]**

Seeing that I still had eyes on me, I decided to put on a little show, as I slumped against a wall and pretended to go into shock. The bloody weapon was still firmly in my hand. I set my internal clock for 2 hours and closed my eyes forcing myself to sleep, something that I just learned to do a few days ago.

**(McGonagall)**

The elder witch huffed as she ran threw the hall closely followed by Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape, who looked to be limping slightly.

Her eyes scanned the damaged corridor that looked like, well like a rampaging troll had gone through.

Only seconds ago, did she find three of her Gryffindor's out of there rooms at the entrance to the girls' bathroom. Miss Granger, who she hadn't seen earlier today had been hysterical as she told them that another student, a Ravenclaw this time, was currently being chased by the troll.

They didn't waste anytime as they followed the trail of destruction left behind.

The paints were being useful for once as they pointed to the direction of the troll.

They were just about to reach the bottom of the staircase when the body of the troll crashed in front of them. They immediately pulled their wands out, a spell on the tip of their tongue, but it was unnecessary as a gargoyle statue fell and flattened its head.

Each of them looked shocked as they were splashed with troll blood.

"From this day forth I shall be known as the Troll Slayer, oink oink" the pig statue said in a haughty voice as it looked expectantly at them.

Quirrell fainted.

**(Hospital Wing)**

I woke up on a hospital bed, but didn't let on that I was awake, as I tried to sense if anyone else was in the room.

The whole point of making friends with the paintings and statues was so that there would be ample amounts of witnesses for my little performance, as I didn't really feel like explaining everything myself.

From an outsider's view it would all look like I had just narrowly escaped the troll and defeated it with blind luck. Even if one were to review my memories it would only appear as a series of unfortunate events and lucky accidents.

I once again thanked my high WIS for letting me plan so well.

Truth be told I could have killed it much faster and with less risk, but this plan had the most desired outcome. By breakfast time tomorrow, I would be considered a living legend, raising my already high social standing even higher. Better still was that any and all strange behavior after today would just be seen as post traumatic shock after nearly escaping death.

However the best prize was that after tonight's events, I would forever have a loyal subordinate in the shape of Hermione Granger.

The 'Golden Trio' would still be allowed to form as they were more useful that way, but they would never be as united as they could be. Why destroy something when I could use it myself after all. I would guide them from the shadow's, using them to distract both enemies and allies alike, while I accomplished my schemes in the background.

Seeing as no one else was in the room I opened my eyes and sat up, calling up my inventory. A golden chest appeared in one of the boxes. I was tempted to open it right then and there, but quickly dismissed such thoughts as there was still a possibility of me being watched.

**(Room of Requirements)**

I pulled off the traumatized child act wonderfully, managing to earn Ravenclaw 50 points. My broken wand had been fixed by Professor Dumbledore, giving me the chance to use my **[Observe]** ability on the Elder Wand.

After answering some questions from the staff and given a clean bill of health from Madam Pomfrey, I was free to leave the hospital wing, though I was told to take it easy for the next couple of days.

When I entered the Great Hall at breakfast, I was treated to a hero's welcome from everyone.

I answered most of their questions trying to maintain my role of social butterfly and was only allowed to escape after saying I still needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

Now in the safety of the Room of Requirements I finally took out the event's prize.

The Treasure chest was beautifully decorated, made entirely out of gold and encrusted with different sized jewels. There was a Gemini emblem etched on the front top. It was big enough to fit a reasonable amount of things inside.

Lifting the lid, I frowned in disappointment when all I saw inside were gold coins. I placed them all inside my inventory hoping to find something at the bottom, but there was nothing else.

Getting an idea, I looked at the golden chest that had yet to disappear and used **[Observe]**.

**Gemini Treasure Chest- Rank: Legendary**

**This Legendary item has been blessed by the spirit of Gemini. Items of lower rank placed inside the chest will be duplicated permanently. The duplicate will be an exact copy and have all magical properties as the original. You can only use it a total of 3 times and can only duplicate 1 item at a time. (3/3)**

I scoffed, it was almost as if the game was pushing for him to steal the Philosopher's Stone, not that he had any reason not to.

So much to do, yet such little time.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished.**

**Crazy right. My sister, who acts as my beta reader sometimes, really liked this chapter. She called it deliciously evil (cue Mister Burns excellent face).**

**The troll scene has always been a hallmark in Harry Potter fanfic, and I'm glad I was finally able to reach it.**

**Hopefully this shows what kind of character Charles is. He's a charismatic sociopath if it wasn't clear already. That's not to say he can't learn to like people, it's just that he has a harder time, so expect some one-sided fluff for some time.**

**I decided to keep the Golden Trio, since it would be better for everyone. Charles doesn't have the time or desire to be with Hermione all the time after all, which is what the trio is for. Likewise, Charles needs Harry and Ron to draw attention form him should he ever need it.**

**By the way for those of you who were wondering, the troll corpse didn't disappear after it's death. The reason for this is because only dungeon generated monsters do this, people and animals that are born natural don't disappear.**

**I finished playing Overlord 2 by the way, Kelda is best girl! The gnome village also generates new every time, until someone completes the quest.**

**Well I have to leave now. I'm working on 'I became a Symbiote' at the moment as well as the new chapter for Kenji.**

**I'll answer some questions in the next chapter. Hope the pacing is alright.**


	8. Misconceptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Wow it's been a while. Before I start I'll answer some question you guys might have.**

**First: This is the ranks I've been using to classify items: Poor, Ordinary, Special (Magical), Very Special, Rare, Very Rare, and Legendary. Legendary items are things that defy all conventional law, and are a product of a miracle or some divine being. The Philosopher stone could at most be classified as a Rare item as despite it's impressive reputation, it can ultimately still be created if you have the formula. The spirit stone is one grade lower since they can still be farmed in the Plant dungeon. FYI the Deathly Hallows are all Legendary so Charles can't duplicate them.**

**Second: 1Batman4u great ideas for the spirit stones, and don't you worry I have a plan for them that I'm sure you will like.**

**Third: vaward, So Charles has no plans to be the Master of Death. Personally I always felt that the entire trope was dumb. Why would death make items that would let someone control it, especially to a bunch of arrogant wizards?**

**Charles has no real long term plans as far as getting stronger, he is content to see what happens. He also doesn't really wish to be a leader if he had the choice, preferring to place people in positions of power and then do whatever the hell he wants with their backing. So, you know, Vote Daphne for Minster of Magic (Double thumbs up.)**

**So there is a way to make Hogwarts his territory even if I haven't gotten to that part yet. It evolves him clearing all of the dungeons around the school and then going on a quest. It would just be easier to make his own magical castle.**

**I'll get more into spirit stones once the first ones starts to hatch.**

**Fourth: drvash, I added that Hermione interlude for you buddy.**

**Also, quick shoutout to grudgematch, I added that song that you wanted in this chapter.**

**Anyways Harry and Ron didn't know about Charles before hand as they always struck me as rather anit-social rarely noticing other students and more focused on fooling around. By the way if it wasn't clear I don't really like Harry. Ron is okay, but still a little shit. And no, I'm not pro-Draco, he's also a jerk. Fanfiction kind of ruined their characters for me. I mean I love the books, and I think they are the best thing since well anything but going back and reading them, I couldn't help but take notice of how Harry was such an angsy and ignorant child. By the way Hermione is my faviorite character, the only person that didn't lose their common sense when they learned they were a witch.**

**Finally: Charles main expertise will be on theory, something that many gamer stories don't really touch upon. But to him, who has a high WIS, it is perfect.**

**One final thing, I updated the skill list on my profile so you can now check the skill levels at 1 and their current Level.**

**Well then on to the story.**

**Chapter 8**

**(Hermione)**

"Sorry. I haven't seen him today," a Ravenclaw said in an apologetic tone before walking away.

Hermione gave a sigh of disappointment at once again being unable to find her friend.

A week had gone past since the Halloween incident, a night that would forever be engraved into her head.

More than once she had woken up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, her heart racing as she looked around for the giant troll that haunted her nightmares. The scene of the 12-foot troll raising its giant wooden club high into the air threatening to crush her was one that she would not soon forget. The fear she had felt had been enough to paralyze her on the spot and if it hadn't been for Charles pushing her out of the way, she likely wouldn't even be alive.

Charles Bell, someone that had constantly been on her mind.

After she had been let out of the bathroom by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the two had apologized for their behavior. Soon after a group of teachers lead by her House Head had questioned her briefly before going in the direction of the troll. In an impulsive decision Hermione had decided to follow them, joined by the other two.

What they had stumbled upon was the decapitated corpse of the troll, as Charles unmoving body was being carried in the air by Professor McGonagall.

At the time they had thought the worst, and Hermione had felt her heart stop.

Thankfully the transfiguration mistress had explained that he had merely collapsed.

Hermione had wanted nothing more than to go to the Hospital Wing, but she like the other two boys had been strictly ordered to return to their dormitory.

On the way, they had passed many cheering portraits, all of whom seemed excited to retell the events of the fight. By morning everyone knew of what had happened.

The next day Charles had appeared at breakfast as his usual aloof self, as if nothing had happened.

However as someone that was close to him, Hermione knew that wasn't true. The night had left it's share of scars on him as well.

While he continued to act as his usual friendly self, she could spot the dark circles under his eyes that he desperately tried to hide. There was time when he would sometimes jerk at the smallest of sounds. The fact he always had knife within arms reach of him whenever he was eating didn't escape her.

What really worried her however was the way that he generally carried himself, as if he was always on guard.

She could only imagine the trauma that he must be feeling at the moment.

**(Zombie Dungeon)**

**Is this real life?**

(Charles laying down on the roof of a house with his eyes closed.)

**Is this just fantasy?**

(Taking out his wand he sends a red flare into the sky.)

**Caught in a landslide**

(Pan out to see the house surrounded by a horde of zombies)

**No escape from reality**

*Boom* (Countless explosions rock the dungeon)

**Open your eyes**

(Close up of Charles opening his eyes, reaching a hand to the ceiling)

**Look up to the skies and see**

(He stands up sees a sea of burning zombies with a smile)

**I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy**

**Because I'm easy come, easy go**

**A little high, little low**

(He unsheathes his rapier and wand and jumps into the horde)

**Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me.**

(He spins in a circle decapitating several lesser undead)

(Using sprint he mows down the zombies hordes until there is only one left.)

(Trading his wand for his crossbow he slowly walks to the walking corpse.)

**Mama, just killed a man**

(The zombie takes a swipe with Charles ducking and places his weapon under its jaw.

**Put a gun against his head**

*Twing*

**Pulled the trigger, now he's dead**

(The zombie explodes into black smoke.)

**Mama, life has just begun**

(Close up view of Charles taking out a hand painted portrait of his parents.)

**But now I've thrown it all away**

(Without looking he shoots an explosive bolt to his side.)

**Mama, oh oh**

**Didn't mean to make you cry**

(He tucks the picture away)

**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**

(The zombie wizard comes out covered in alchemic fire shooting cutting curses.

**Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters.**

(Charles dodges the curses with upmost grace, twirling around like a ballerina, slowly closing the distance.)

(Using his rapier, he cuts of its hands before kicking it in the head.)

(The wizard goes flying into a pile of burning rubble weakly trying to get up, only to be skewered by a rapier in the heart)

**(Hermione)**

Someway, somehow, Harry and Ron had become her friends during the week and while she was glad for the company, she noticed it wasn't the same as Charles.

She had tried to be there for him during their usual library meetings, but he refused to admit that anything was wrong.

There was also the matter with the Slytherin girl that would sometimes follow him around, Daphne Greengrass, she remembered. During those times, she found it almost impossible to approach him. That was just another difference that the two shared. While Slytherin could hardly stand the sight of her, Charles seemed to be left mostly alone thanks to his friendship with the Slytherin 'Princess'.

That however wouldn't stop her from being his friend and rival.

She had woken up early today, despite it being a Saturday, to invite Charles to watch the First Quidditch Game of the season, even if she didn't particularly care for the game.

Yet as the time grew closer, she had failed to see neither hide nor hair of him. In fact, no one had.

"Where could he possibly be?" the bushy haired witch said with a pout.

**(Zombie Dungeon)**

I leaped through the air using double jump repeatedly to zig-zag between the barrage of elemental attacks. At level 13 **[Double Jump] **allowed me to perform a maximum of 6 consecutive jumps before my feet needed to touch a surface, and with all of the floating piece of earth in the air, there were plenty of those.

I threw a smoke potion at it and followed it up with a Mana Bolt.

Opening my inventory, I took out a piece of meat and scarfed it down to regain some of my lost health.

The rapier in my hand was exchanged for a double handed halbert before I entered the cloud of smoke.

Dodging the blades of air and blast of fire, I spun my weapon in a circle blocking the shard of broken stone and icicles before pointing my hand in the direction of the elemental zombie wizard and whispered the name of my skill.

"Life Drain."

Immediately I could feel my health slowly return as I robbed it from my opponent.

It took a little less than seven minutes of me just continually blocking attack before the undead was finally depleted of its last health point and it disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

I used **[Fly]** to control my fall as the levitating platforms plummeted below.

This was the first time I had managed to beat the elemental undead.

**[Gained 19,763 experience.]**

The amount of experience for me to level up barely raised by 5% this time.

Still that wasn't what I was interested in as I walked over to the drops that had magically appeared a few feet away.

**[You obtained 60 Galleons.]**

**[You obtained the item Lowest Grade Recovery Potion X5.]**

**[You obtained Blueprint.]**

**[You obtained the item Low-Intermediate Soul Stone.]**

Taking a closer look at the orange sized purple gem I was still unsure what they could be used for.

**Low-Intermediate Soul Stone- Rank: Rare**

**A crystal created by integrating quite a lot of souls. Useful for many things.**

The blueprint proved to be the second piece of the Magical Artifact Facility.

After placing everything in my inventory I decided to check my stats.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Overlord**

**Level: LV 20 Next Level: 13.47%**

**HP: 8722/500**

**MP: 44/390**

**STR: 23**

**DEX: 24**

**VIT: 25**

**INT: 34**

**WIS: 52**

**LUK: 17**

**Points: 40**

**Money: 5,889 G/ 16 S/ 8 K**

**Inventory: 261/1,500**

Thanks to the Life Nectar I had appropriated from the gnomes I had gained an extra 200 points to my health. The extra health I had gotten from Drain Life usually disappear after a few minutes.

Beside a couple of points here and there, my stats had remained relatively the same, just above human peak.

Unfortunately, my level was taking longer to raise as the normal mobs were giving me smaller and smaller amounts of exp as I leveled up. I would have to find a new dungeon with higher level monster later, but it wasn't if I was in a hurry to raise my level. I had plenty of time, six years in fact.

Taking a glance at the 40 points just sitting there, I decided to allocate 13 to LUK bring it up to 30. I also decided to buy 500 more inventory slots.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Overlord**

**Level: LV 20 Next Level: 13.47%**

**HP: 8230/500**

**MP: 44/390**

**STR: 23**

**DEX: 24**

**VIT: 25**

**INT: 34**

**WIS: 52**

**LUK: 30**

**Points: 27**

**Money: 5,389 G/ 16 S/ 8 K**

**Inventory: 263/2,000**

"Hmm," Looking at my watch, I noticed that it would soon be time for the quidditch match.

Taking out makeup kit that I stole from one of the older Ravenclaw girls I used my newest skill **[Disguise]** to give myself dark circles and a pale complexion.

**[Disguise] (Passive) LV 5 EXP: 0.00%**

**Description: It becomes easier to look like someone you not. At higher levels people will be unable to see through your disguise.**

**Effect: You can place yourself in a self-induced hypnosis to act and behave a certain way when in disguise.**

With this I had been able to pull of the traumatized child act perfectly. The only ones who weren't completely sold on it was Professor Snape, since it was his job to be paranoid, and Daphne. The small Slytherin was perhaps the only one who had glimpsed at my true personality so that was to be expected.

Casting a quick cleaning spell on my body, I switched out of my dirty clothes and into the Hogwarts' winter uniform. Apparently **[Gamer's Body] **did nothing to protect me from the cold. Next, I took out the silk top hat I had gotten for my birthday and placed it on my head to finish the look. I'd like to think I cut a dashing figure… well as much as a twelve-year-old could.

Taking out my Spirit Stone I decided it to feed it some of my excess life force. It now resembled a piece of coal the size of a fist with glowing red veins, a stark contrast to the smooth pearl white appearance it had in the beginning.

It greedily sucked up my health, the lines pulsing with red light as if it were a beating heart.

Contrary to it's sinister look, **[Observe]** told a different tale.

**Spirit Stone- Rank: Very Special**

**Houses a dormant Spirit. Can be used to ward a small area from others. Spirits can be bound to someone once hatched. The type of spirit depends on the sacrifices used to feed it while in its dormant state.**

**Feels: Happy. Grateful. Loyal.**

**Time to Hatch: 210 Days**

I couldn't wait to see just what sort of being I was making.

**(Quidditch Field)**

As I watched the two teams battle it up in the sky, I was analyzing the moves of each individual player, trying to see a pattern that I could use to predict their next move. The Room of Requirements could help me recreate them later but only so long as I had accurate information.

I took notice of how the Slytherin Seeker scanned the area looking for the snitch.

Of course, I had already found it a while ago.

The crowed above me winced as a bludger knocked one of the Gryffindor players off their broom. Thankfully the ground was enchanted to reduce the force of the fall otherwise we would be seeing a human sized pancake right about now.

Unlike the rest of my housemates I chose to watch the game under the stands, mostly to be alone.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said behind me.

I turned around and gave the blonde Slytherin a smile, "Well hello Daphne, I see Tracy isn't with you today."

The heiress raised an eyebrow and followed it with a response dripping with sarcasm, "Very good Charles, that's very observant of you. I was beginning to think those eyes were just for show."

"Awe you like my eyes," I responded fluttering my eyelashes at her.

She gave a dismissal snort, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and walked over to my position.

Leaning against the wooden railing she turned to my direction, "What do you think? This should be your first time watching an official game, shouldn't it?"

"It's not bad. A lot less violent than I thought actually," I admitted out loud. Taking a bag of popcorn from my top hat I offered her some, "Do you wants some?"

I always took delight in people's confused expression when I started taking out random things from my hat. Most would always assume that it had a space expansion charm added to it or something similar only to be left befuddled when I handed them the hat and it had nothing. Additionally, I was now able to use my inventory in public thanks to the hat.

Taking a single piece of popcorn and looking at my hat with suspicion, "Then care to place a wager?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm still recovering from the Nimbus 2000."

Throwing the treat in her mouth she placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to raise an eyebrow at the out of place behavior. However, that brief moment of distraction was all she needed as she snatched the bag from my hand.

"Hey," I exclaimed in fake protested but she had already retreated to a safer distance, "I didn't mean all." Though that was also to be expected as despite her rather elegant and slime figure Daphne loved junk food, something she could rarely eat when at home or surrounded by others.

She took a kernel and flicked it in my direction.

I caught it in my mouth.

"Good boy," the blonde said as she started to eat the popcorn, using her dainty fingers to pick one piece at a time, a stark contrast to most children her age that chose to eat it by the handfuls. Continuing were she left off, "No money, rather a favor."

Now this was interesting.

"I'm listening."

Taking out two chairs and a table from my hat, taking note of the calculating gaze she gave the furniture. I had finally taken to repairing some of the broken items in the Room of Requirements and stored some of the better pieces for my own use.

Taking her seat in a graceful manner Daphne went on, "It's easy enough. We bet on the game; winner gets a favor from the loser. The favor has to be within reason of course."

Drumming my fingers, I ignored the cheering of the crowd looking pensive before grinning widely, "What the heck, sure. You have yourself a deal."

"Then I shall pick Sly-"

"Slytherin. I chose Slytherin," I cut her off.

Closing her mouth with a snap she gained a suspicious look, "Any particular reason?"

Giving her another smile, I chose to elaborate, "Well if they manage to win, I get a favor from you correct? On the other hand, if they lose that just means my house team gets a better chance at winning the Quidditch Cup. Sounds like a win-win to me. Besides it's not like I'm overly attached to Gryffindor to begin with."

"Very well, I pick Gryffindor," she said in a monotone voice. I had to give her props for not sounding completely disgusted by the words she had uttered. She must really want that favor.

After we shook on it, we turned to the game just in time to watch Harry's broom start to get out of control.

I felt her gaze momentarily land on me probably wondering if I had something to do with it, smart.

Though apparently not smart enough to bet someone you consider an opponent into a game for favors. That's a rookie mistake, one that could cost you dearly. Chances were that they could learn more about you by the type of favor you asked this way and eventually use it to find your weaknesses.

From the corner of my eye I could see her biting her lip in worry as she saw the small Gryffindor dangle from his broom.

Curiosity blossomed in my head, as I wondered if any of my previous actions had had any effect to change this event. From my understanding the Trio should not be as closely knit as it had been in the original story. By all accounts Hermione should not have the same amount of loyalty towards them so as to set a professor on fire. This would be a good test.

As the minutes ticked on, Daphne was beginning to grow visibly panicked as she had forgotten her manners entirely and started scooping handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Looks like there was no need for worry however as Harry quickly regained control of his broom again. Daphne let out a breath of relief before catching herself and adopting a mask of indifference.

I made a mental note to see if Hermione had actually done it, or if it was something else.

The match soon ended after that with Potter performing a perfect faceplant and catching the snitch in his mouth just like in the story.

It wasn't until they announced Gryffindor the winner that the blonde next to me finally relaxed into her chair, "Looks like I win."

"A pity, but a deal is a deal. Ask away," I told her, curious to see what she wanted.

With an exhausted tone she replied, "I think I'll hang on to it for later." Flashing me a smile before standing up and leaving.

"Suit yourself!" I called out to her.

**(Plant Dungeon)**

Today I was exploring the Northern part of the dungeon, a snowy mountain range, a stark contrast to the humid jungle terrain that the gnomes lived in.

Setting down the herbology book, I kneeled down on the snow covered ground where a cluster of bells like flowers were growing.

"Frost Bell. To think this place even has plants that should be extinct," I muttered as I took out my dragon hide gloves, gardening shovel, and a large ceramic pot. With extreme care I repotted the extremely valuable plant before placing it in my inventory for safe keeping.

"If I remember correctly then it should give off a nectar that's similar to liquid nitrogen, which can be used to prolong the expiration of potions."

Shaking my gloves to get rid of the frost that had grown on them, I moved on to the next cluster determined to get as much as I could.

Once I had managed to get them all I continued my journey, pulling by sweater tighter to fight off the cold.

Every once in a white I would stumble upon a monster, usually snow hares with icicle horns on their head or snow wolves, but a good hit was usually enough to get rid of them.

**Snow Wolf Pelt X 3**

**Snow Wolf Fang X 2**

**Icicle horn X 4**

**Rabbit meat X 2**

All the drops I got were placed into my inventory, where I would look at them later.

After an hour of climbing, the snow finally got too much for me, and I had to take refuge in a nearby cave. There was a family of polar bears already sleeping inside but a quick power strike with my rapier was able to solve that.

**Polar Bear Coat X 3**

I started a fire in the center of the cave and wrapped myself in their fur.

Looking around, I saw some blue veins on the cave walls.

"Observe."

**[No name.]**

**[Would you like to name it?] [Y/N]**

A holographic keyboard appeared in front of me and I wrote the first name that came to my mind.

**['Mithril' is already taken. Please choose another.]**

Well I'll be damned mithril was real? I'd have to confirm this later.

**['Orichalcum' is already taken. Please choose another.]**

Screw it.

**['Angel Dust' has been accepted.]**

**Angel Dust Ore- Rank: Magical**

**Description: A mineral deposit on the side of a cave wall. Angel Dust is a natural occurring magical metal capable of withstanding extreme temperature. It has a high magical conductivity making it an ideal material for magical objects.**

**[A stroke of luck increases LUK by 2.] **

Huh, it almost makes me wish I had taken a few extra seconds to think of a better name.

Walking toward one of the walls I thought of getting a sample to study later.

Opening my inventory, I took out a pickaxe and swung it with all my strength only for it bounce off. It seems that I had underestimated the strength of the frozen rock. I was sure that if I used [Power Strike] repeatedly I'd be able to get a small amount in half in hour, but not only would that be a waste of mana but also effort.

I went over my options in my head. Seeing as the metal was able to take extreme heat, then I could simply melt the stone around it. The only problem was that I didn't have a fire spell strong enough to do that. My current transfiguration level also wasn't enough to simply transfigure a piece off the wall. That only left one option.

Reaching into my inventory, I retrieved a potion bottle labeled **[Failed Potion #G]**.

Uncorking the top, I placed as far away from my body as possible and splashed the walls around me. Immediately the rock began to sizzle and bubble as it melted. Once again **[Potions Making]** proved how useful it was.

**[Potions Making] (Passive) LV9 EXP: 0.22%**

**Description: The noble art of potion making is now open to you.**

**Effect: Potions you make are 27% more powerful.**

**Effect: You have a better understanding of potions and how to make them.**

It took roughly 20 minutes for the stone to fully melt of the wall, leaving behind root like blue veins coming out of the wall.

**Wise decision making causes your WIS to go up by 1.**

I snapped some of these iron roots and placed them into my inventory. Seeing as I couldn't use fire to simply melt them into ingots, then that meant I would need to work on my transfiguration if I hoped to use them.

Taking a thin 5-inch piece, I thought back to what it said about magical conductivity and channeled my magic as if were a wand.

"Lumos."

Amazingly enough a light came out of the other end just as bright, if not brighter, than when I used my wand.

Oh? It would see that I had stumbled into an amazing discover.

**(Scene Change)**

"It isn't going to be easy to get all these books on this list," the Slytherin Princess muttered as she looked at the parchment filled with different book titles written on it. "Why do you want a beginner's guides to wand crafting? You do realize that those are the most guarded secrets in our world right, they rarely if ever leave the maker's own family. A single book would fetch 500 Gallons at the very least."

We were currently in the library, working on our potions essay, when I had handed her a new order of books I wanted.

"I'm well aware, but I'm sure someone with your family's connections could find one a lot easier than me. Plus, it's not like they are illegal to own right?" I told her with a smile.

"That didn't answer my question?" she asked simply without taking her eyes off the page.

Leaning on the table, I said in the most innocent tone I could mutter, "Call it simple curiosity. You know us Ravenclaws, we just want to know everything."

"Some might say some knowledge is not meant to be known."

"Yes, but those are just the loser too weak to handle that knowledge."

"And you think you're strong enough?" the blonde witch raised an eyebrow.

I gave a smirk of my own, "Well, only one way to find out."

We entered a staring contest for a few seconds before she ultimately back downed. FYI, during one of my earlier testing of **[Gamer's Body]** I found out that I didn't need to blink. This made it vertical impossible for me to ever lose a staring match.

"…Fine. I'll see what I can do," she finally said.

"And the rest?"

"The rest shouldn't be a problem. Though I am curious why you are interested so much in ley lines and magical items all of a sudden."

"What can I say? We all have hobbies, right?" I replied with a shrug.

She gave me a deadpan look. "Most 12-year-old boys don't have hobbies that costs hundreds of galleons every month."

I said nothing.

"Besides, what happened to all of those books you already bought? There must have been at least forty, you couldn't possibly have finished them all."

I had actually. Now that I had stopped sleeping entirely, I was left with a surplus of time which I used to read my books. While most of them couldn't be absorbed since I didn't have the required INT yet, that didn't mean I couldn't read them and familiarize myself with it beforehand. Plus, it wasn't that hard, since thanks to my high WIS, I was able to understand it all after reading it only once.

Still I kept silent as Daphne continued to rant about my odd behavior.

**(Professor Flitwick)**

The Head of Ravenclaw was awoken from his slumber as the alarm he placed around Ravenclaw Tower went off, informing him that someone had left the common room after dark.

With groggy steps the small man retrieved a night robe and shuffled out of his room in his fuzzy slippers.

He could already guess as to the identity of the rulebreaker from similar experiences this last week.

Walking down the flights of steps he made his way to the opposite side of the castle. He spotted the familiar form of his friend and fellow teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva," he greeted her before joining her to stare out off a window with a clear view of the lake. A black figure could be seen walking along the shore.

"Filius," she said without taking her eyes off the figure.

With a wave of his wand a pair of eyeglasses appeared in his hands, charmed with telescopic view. In seconds he zoomed into the scene of a certain Ravenclaw digging around in the sand and retrieving an old iron sword.

"He needs help Filius, you should talk to him," McGonagall told him as she watched Charles transfigure sand into large troll like sculptures. Despite the worry she felt, she couldn't help but be impressed at his progress in magic.

They watched as the young twelve-year-old swung the sword clumsily at the sand trolls.

"I wish I could Minerva, but I'm afraid that would do more harm than good," Filius commented even as the goblin and duelest side of him winced at the atrocious display of swordsmanship. "The troll might not have done him any physical damage, but it did leave a scar behind."

"He going to burn himself out at this rate."

"It is something he has to work out himself. Trauma from being so close to death is not something that one can easily be overcome, you know this as well Minerva," the charms master told her. They watching the young Ravenclaw overextend on a swing that sent him tumbling to the ground, only to pick themselves back up again. "But at least he is trying in his own way."

McGonagall stayed silent as her eyes gained a far-off look.

The quarter goblin wizard shook his head ruefully. "Charles is talented. Despite his struggling at the beginning of the year he has proven to be one of my best students. His understand of the material comes from his inability to take anything at face value, that is both his weakness and greatest strength. I've seen him in the library on occasions researching books about the lesson I just taught in order to prove what I said was true. While I'm unaware of his home life, his lack of trust for authority figures must stem from something. Our inability to stop the troll from getting in might have also painted us in a bad light, where he is unlikely to trust us," he said the last part with a small amount of guilt in his voice.

Minerva let out a sigh, "I agree that he has shown remarkable improvement since the start of the year, but I think you are giving him to much credit. He is just a boy; this is not something he can work out by himself."

"And I don't intend for him to," the small man looked up to her with a serious expression, "I'll have a talk with him. But for now, he has to try things his way before he is will to listen to me."

They were just in time to see Charles throw his sword to the side and charge at one of the sand trolls.

**A/N: Hey all you people, hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**So yeah, Charles is still playing everyone. The different points of view are there to show how other people see him.**

**By the way I'd like to say now that some events won't play out the exact same way. This won't be a retelling of the books with a new character just added in.**

**On another note, don't expect Charles to be a typical brute that just handles everything with force. He is crafty and manipulative, instead preferring to take out his enemies from the inside out, crushing their spirit and stripping them of everything before dealing the finishing blow.**

**Oh, and if it wasn't clear, yes Charles was aware that he was being watched after the troll incident.**

**Also the dance/battle choreography won't be a regular thing, it was just a one time thing.**

**Well bye for now.**


	9. Mirror Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Not much to talk about this time so I'll get right to it.**

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to steadkit who won the dungeon design lottery a few months ago, which you will see later on, with my own twist to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I took a deep breath as I did some last-minute warm-ups in the Ravenclaw locker room.

"Nervous?" Robert asked as he took the seat next to me on the bench.

Cracking my neck, I shook my head and stood up, "Not really."

He stood up as well and placed hand on my shoulder in what he must have thought was a comforting manner but seeing as we were both shirtless it had the opposite effect. "Good, there's nothing to be worried about. Do you still remember your job?" he continued completely ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

"Try to break their bones?"

"Exactly," he said with a grin before walking away.

Anyways, these months of intense training had really done wonders for my body. While I didn't really have the bulky build that most beaters tended to have, I had managed to stack quite a bit of muscle, enough to at least look proud of show it. I had also shot up to an even 5'6''.

I wet my hair and then used a rubber band to keep it out of my face. It had been months since I've gotten a proper haircut and was starting to get kind of shaggy. I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleased by what I saw. While I might not be a full-blown narcist, I did take care of my appearance. After all more people were willing to trust a pretty face than not.

It only took me a few seconds to get dressed.

Leaving my wand in my locker, I retrieved my broomstick and joined the rest of my team at the entrance of the field. The roster looking something like this.

**Quidditch team**

**Keeper: Chloe Thompson**

**Chaser: Robert Wales**

**Chaser: Roger Davies**

**Chaser: May White**

**Beater: Charles Bell**

**Beater: Simon Gray**

**Seeker: Samantha Baker**

Robert started us off with some words, "Alright people remember what we practiced. Hufflepuff isn't someone we can take lightly. Last year they were able to make it to second place, but not to worry, this year we have a secret weapon," he punctuated by looking straight in my direction. I received some playful shoving by the others. "Bell, you have the best eyes in the team, your second job will be to keep an eye peeled for the Snitch and block their Seeker from getting it first. Once I decided we scored enough points, direct Sam to where it is alright?"

"Yes."

"Good lad. As for the rest of you, good luck."

With that we all mounted our brooms and flew down to the center of the Quidditch Pitch.

Starring at the Hufflepuff team, I spotted a familiar face. It seems Cedric Diggory had managed to become the Hufflepuff Seeker this year.

After a handshake from both Captains and a few words from Madam Hooch, the whistle was blown, and we all took off to the skies.

The Quaffle was thrown in the air and everyone burst into speed.

The opposing Chaser managed to beat Roger by a second and secure the ball.

As everyone raced after the Quaffle I tightened my grip on my broom and found my first target.

With my superior dexterity I was able to take advantage of the Nimbus' speed and beat the Bludger that was heading towards one of our Chasers.

**[Blunt Weapon Mastery] (Passive) LV6 EXP: 33.49%**

**Description: Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons.**

**Effect: Increase 30% attack damage with blunt weapons.**

**Effect: Increase 10% attack speed with blunt weapons.**

Smashing my bat into the flying cannon ball I sent it in the direction of their Chaser. I didn't hold back on my strength in the least as the Bludger traveled at nearly 150 MPH before impacting on their side just as they raised their arm to throw the ball at the goal posts. Despite wearing armor designed to lessen the force of the blow, it was still powerful enough to hurl them right off their broom.

Robert caught the ball as it was falling and raced to the other side of the field closely followed by the others.

The Hufflepuff Chaser looked to be in great pain, clutching at his side, and gasping for air.

Unfortunately for him, substitutes weren't allowed during games, no matter how injured he got.

Things were going well, and in a few minutes we were able to take the lead.

"Ravenclaw scored again! The score is currently Ravenclaw-40, Hufflepuff 10!" the announcer shouted.

The Hufflepuff Captain called for a timeout.

As we took a few minutes to recover Robert addressed the team. "Alright, good job team. Were in the lead right now. Bell, have you found the Snitch yet?"

"I have my eyes on it as we speak," I told him.

"That's what I like to hear. Don't lose track of it. Sam, I need you to hold off on going after it until we score a few more points. Charles will give you the signal to go after it but until then you should work on getting in the way of anyone looking to score against us. Chloe, figurate remember, don't let anyone score if you can help it. Simon don't be afraid of really getting in there, send some of those bludger at their Keeper. Roger, May, V formation. Now, lets really show them what Ravenclaw is made of!"

Having the fastest broom meant I was all over the place, offering assistance to anyone that looked like they needed it.

"Red Fox!" May shouted as she flew straight at me, closely followed by two Chaser from the opposing team.

I nodded as I flew toward her.

As the distance between us was rapidly closing I tilted the handle of my broom downward and made a sudden V turn underneath her, shooting up vertically behind her. May was momentarily hidden from view as my cape was fully opened. The two however were not easily flustered as they continued to chase after her.

Continuing my ascend, I climb up higher before diving straight down again slowly picking up speed.

I destination was the opponents' goal keep closely followed by Robert, who now had the Quaffle.

Spotting my fellow Beater, I called out the play, "Red Fox!"

He nodded and flew out towards a passing Bludger.

When we were only a few dozen feet away from the posts I began to zig-zag, while Robert did the same, in order to confuse the Keeper.

I took a sharp left, just as Robert aimed to throw it toward the highest hoop. The Keeper however was ready as they moved in to catch the ball. That however was also part of the plan as Simon hit the Bludger my way, where I then redirected it at the Keeper.

They were so focused on the Quaffle that they didn't even notice the Bludger coming until it hit them right on the side of the head, sending him on a one-way ticket to dreamland.

"Ravenclaw Scores!"

As they fell to the ground, I gave Simon a passing high-five for the excellent timing.

**(Daphne)**

"Holy crap, Charles is absolutely brutal," Tracy exclaimed from her spot among the Slytherin students.

The blonde Heiress had to agree with that assessment as she watched the usually friendly Ravenclaw absolutely destroy anyone that got in his way.

His shots were powerful enough to send other Beaters a few feet back even when they managed to successfully block them.

Armed with the fastest broom on the field, and he was a force to be reckoned with.

Everyone around her winced before laughing as Charles sent a Bludger at the tail end of a Hufflepuff Chaser causing them to spin out of control until they slammed into one of the towers.

Biting her nail, Daphne began to look worried, "Should we really be laughing right now? Don't forget that we'll be facing them next."

That quieted everyone fast.

**(Hermione)**

Covering her mouth, to stop her from gasping, she momentarily glanced at Harry who was abnormally quiet and pale.

Turning back to the game, she ignored the cheering crowd as Ravenclaw managed to score another point. The newly awakened Keeper was doing a bad job at guarding the post as they would flinch out of the way whenever Charles would swing his bat in their direction.

At first, she had been worried about her friend, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt, but now she was praying for the poor Puffs that were covered in injuries. Most looked to be on their last leg, flying at a lower speed, occasionally spiraling downwards, while Ravenclaw still looked mostly fresh.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Why didn't you tell us about this? Isn't that Charles whatever your friend or something?" Ron accused her.

Giving him an irritated look, "His name is Charles Bell, and to be honest I've never actually seen him practice before."

"I've seen him run in the morning," a voice from behind them said. It was Fred followed by George.

"Strong little Firsty, he is-"

"-can pick up the heavy weights like nothing-"

"Wood's sweating like a pig over there-"

"-so be prepared for some harder training."

The bushy haired witch turned back to the game just as Ravenclaw scored another point.

"Ravenclaw Score. Score is Ravenclaw-210, Hufflepuff-50."

**(Scene change)**

"Ravenclaw Scores. Score is currently 210-50."

Hearing the score, I turned to the Captain for his order.

"Alright, it's time we put them out of their misery. Even without the Snitch we already won. Charles you know what to do."

I gave a nod before bolting towards Samantha.

"Snitch is in the north quadrant, level 3. I'll distract Diggory," I told her, before flying up.

One of the Beaters sent a Bludger my way only for me to sent it right back at them with even more force causing them to be knocked off their broom.

While everyone was too busy looking at me targeting their Seeker, Sam was left free to casually fly towards the Snitch and catch it.

"There it is! Samantha Baker catches the Golden Snitch for 150 points. Ravenclaw wins!"

The crowd exploded into excited applause as the match ended.

The Hufflepuff team looked to be the most relieved by this. Those still able to walk limped their way to the locker rooms, while the those that couldn't were carried to the infirmary to treat their various injuries.

"The Quidditch Cup is as good as ours," Robert told the rest of the team as they landed.

**-Break-**

"Three loud cheers for Charles, Our Cannon" Robert shouted to everyone gathered in the common room hoisting a bottle of Butterbeer high into the air.

"Hip-hip-"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip-"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip-"

"Hooray!"

I raised my own bottle as I received several pats on the back, taking small sips of the disgustingly sweet beverage.

While Ravenclaw was currently celebrating one of their best games to date, the entirety of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team was spending the night at the infirmary.

Despite the terrible condition we left them in, nothing was technically illegal, so there was not much they could do other than to remind us about sportingly conduct.

The party didn't stop until mid-night and only because Professor Flitwick came and told them to wrap it up, even if he took a moment to secretly give me a thumbs up.

**(Night)**

While everyone was asleep, I took the chance to sneak through the window, so as to not alert Professor Flitwick.

Thanks to **[Observe]** I've had been well aware of the various wards and charms placed to observe me.

**[Observe] (Active) LV 20 EXP: 0.10%**

**Description: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information.**

**Effect: You can see a target's: health, mana, weakness, attributes, status, background, emotions, current thought.**

**Effect: You can now see the secret passcodes of items if they have them.**

**Cost: 1 MP**

Jumping down, I used **[Double Jump]** to slow my descend until I reached the Third floor's bathroom window which I had conveniently left open earlier that day.

After successfully sneaking inside, I activated **[Sneak].**

**[Sneak] (Active/ Passive) LV 12 EXP: 12.60%**

**Description: Why fight them head on, when backstabbing is so much easier? Embrace your ninja side.**

**Passive: You become 60% harder to detect.**

**Active: By using mana, you can become invisible. You can move slowly but any noise you make breaks the illusion.**

**Cost: 40 MP per minute.**

My mana regeneration was currently at 58 MP per minute so this meant that I could keep the effect on permanently. Though just to be safe I added a sound dampening charm to my feet.

With my preparations in place I made my way through the empty school hallways, making to keep an eye on the map window at all times.

It only took me 10 minutes to make my way to the entrance of an unused classroom.

I didn't bother to check for any traps as I had done a swept the place earlier that morning.

At the other end of the room was the fabled mirror of Erised.

Approaching it, I received a notification.

**Would you like to enter [Mirror Dungeon]? [Accept/Decline]**

I accepted without a moments' pause. My level was just high enough for me to enter, which I did by placing one hand on the mirror's surface. My reflection rippled as if it was made of water, my fingertips slightly sinking in.

There wasn't much resistance as I fully walked through it.

What awaited me on the other side was an exact replica of the room I had just been in with the only difference beeing that everything was reversed.

Looking at the engravings of the mirror I saw that it now read 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.'

Taking out my wand, I exited the room.

It was a little jarring to see everything on the opposite side, but I was quick to adjust.

The hallway was darker than usual with the shadows now being able to completly hide someone from view. The night was also eerily as if someone had muted all noise, making me almost wonder if I had gone deaf. The portraits were also empty of their usual inhabitants.

Minutes went by until I finally spotted someone also sneaking around in the dark.

I saw that it was Tracy.

Turning around suddenly, Tracy gave a startled yelp, "Ah! Damn it, Charles you scared me!"

"Really? What are you doing here?" I said walking closer to her.

"I-"

Just as she opened her mouth to explain, I backhanded her, an audible crack resounding throughout the hallway.

Tracy fell to the ground clutching her jaw with one hand, shards of white material falling to the floor.

I kicked her in the ribs, hearing another loud crack, and sending her sprawling a few feet away.

She tried to back peddled, fear clearly visible in her eyes but a single jump was all I needed to clear the distance.

I pressed the sole of my foot on the side of her face, she struggled, clawing at my ankle with her free hand.

"I'm amazed that something like you can show such genuine emotions. Consider me officially jealous," I told her mockingly before slamming my foot down.

Tracy went still, the hand holding on my ankle turned a stone white before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke like the rest of her.

The only thing left behind were 5 silver coins, and a small blue piece of crystal.

Picking up the colored gem I examined it.

**Water Shard-Rank: Special**

**Description: A piece of crystalized magical energy. Channeling magic through it allows you to have control over the specified element. 21 grams.**

**Effect: Can control 1 cubic foot of water per gram. **

Oh, that was interesting I thought as I placed it in my inventory.

I continued on my way, wondering what other surprises awaited me.

Turning a corner, I spotted a group of Ravenclaw students standing close together.

**Fire Mannequin LV 20**

**Air Mannequin LV 20**

**Air Mannequin LV 21**

They waved at me in a friendly manner, but I replied in my own manner, by sending a cutting spell at them.

They looked alarmed as the curse cut apart their clothes, which unfortunately was all it did. Suddenly all three opened their mouth to an unnatural degree before giving off a horrifific screech. The trio's skin turned a pale porcelain white with black ichor falling from their eyeless sockets and mouth. Their hands turned into crystalline claws that were covered in their chosen element.

**Air Mannequin LV 20**

**HP: 1100/1100**

**MP: 2000/2000**

**STR: 17**

**DEX: 18**

**VIT: 20**

**INT: 32**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 3**

**Skills:**

**Irregular body: Allows the user to continue to move if the body allows such actions.**

**Elemental: Allows control over the elements.**

**Magic Resistance: User takes 80% less damage on magical attacks. (Does not work attacks that don't target it directly.)**

**Weakness: Head, Spine, Core**

Oh, so that's what happened.

Well seeing as physical attacks would be more useful in this situation, I put away my wand for the time being, no point in wasting mana carelessly.

Certain parts of their bodies had also turned a dark red hue to indicate their weak points.

Dropped to all fours the trio gave another screech before running straight at me with surprising speed.

Once they were close enough, they leaped into the air, claws extended in front of them, threating to rip me into shreds.

However, I had more sense than to be a sitting duck, so I met then head on, running underneath one and aiming an upcut right at their midsection. It was reminiscent of a certain videogame move.

My hand had fully punctured all the way through their stomach, before I threw them aside.

It stood up shakily but still looked ready to fight. I could see a purple light coming out of the hole that even now was starting to close shut thanks to the black ichor.

They looked cautious now.

Good. I was getting tired of fighting mindless opponents.

Raising my sword up I tilted the tip downward and ran to the one who's hands were covered in flames.

It sent a ball of fire in my direction which I dodged by running on the side of the wall.

Kicking off I managed to dodge the blades of sharpened wind sent my way. The wall however wasn't as lucky as it took chunks off stone off.

I landed in front of the doll, execution a leg sweep, which it jumped over. I rolled out of the way as it slammed it's hands on the place I had just been.

The other two summoned a gale of wind my way, forcing me to shield my eyes or risk being blinded by the scattered debris. I couldn't help but be impressed at their quick thinking to use the environment.

Fire fist growled, slamming his hands on the ground, raising a curtain of fire, before sending it my direction.

I countered by taking a potion bomb from my inventory and throwing it at the incoming attack. The result was an explosion that sucked up all the air in the flames, causing them to die.

Equipping my rapier, I charged at them once more.

Sliding between the volley of elemental attacks I drew ever closer until they were finally within my sword's reach. I swung horizontally but they all leaped backwards, however this was what I had been waiting for as I created a platform underneath my feet using **[Double Jump] **before activating **[Charge].**

I shot off forward, my rapier poised to strike them down, which It did a second later as it pierced one of the mannequin's chest. But things didn't end there as the rest of me followed suit and smashed its body to pieces.

**-4 HP**

On the end of my sword was a pulsing purple crystal that resembled a heart, pumping black ooze. What was more astonishing was that the ooze was even now hardening and turning a pale color as it tried to reform its entire body from just its core.

That however was not something I could let happen as I didn't want to spend all night there.

I flung it on the floor before stepping on it. It burst into black smoke leaving behind a Galleons and a red crystal.

I looked back at the other two that gave a battle roar before leaping at me.

My sword was already drawing an arc through the air.

**(Daphne)**

The blonde witch frowned as she looked at the letter in her hand.

Taking a careful look behind her to make sure the rest of her roommates were asleep, she headed to her desk and took out a piece of parchment.

Opening the drawer, she retrieved a quill and an ink well.

She paused to think what she was supposed to write.

From the contents of the letter It seemed her father had finally gotten wind of her excessive spending.

Unlike what she had previously told Charles, she hadn't actually contacted her father for any of his purchases. As a matter of fact, she hadn't told anyone about him as she wanted to keep him a secret for as long as possible.

In truth, the Greengrass Family wasn't without its share of problems.

On the surface her family wealth came from the buying and selling of real estate, as well as a small number of shops. That however was all a front for the real family business, in other words the selling and transportation of illegal goods.

The black market was hardly new invention, and the Greengrass Family were long time suppliers, being able to trace back their origins all the way back to their Viking ancestors who would pillage the coast. Pillager, privateer, explorer; the title would always change with the time but the job was always the same. No matter the how much things changed, there would always be human greed tugging at people's heart.

It might not be the noblest profession, she confessed, but it was her heritage.

The only problem was that in recent times, smuggling was getting harder and harder to do, with countries having newer regulations and better security. As such, the Greengrass Family could no longer boast at being the best in Britain's underground world.

For this reason, her father had chosen to pass her over in the family business in place of her older, male cousin. While she would still be considered the Head of the Greengrass Family when the time came, her Uncle's son was currently being groomed to be take what should have been hers.

Her fingers trembled in rage, threatening to snap her quill, as she thought of her father.

How could such a complacent and cowardly man possibly be her father? She still remembered a time when she would look at her father's back and think how he must have been the strongest person in the world. It was him that would read her bedtime stories filled with the many adventures of her many ancestors. As a result, dreams of adventure and riches constantly plagued her mind.

Yet, it was this same man that had filled her head with all these promises that had then cruelly told her she would never inherit their family legacy.

It boiled her blood just thinking of that fateful day.

What did they expect of her; did they honestly think she would willingly let them make her a figure head to her own Family?!

No.

It was for this reason that she had set out to carve out her own legend, just like all her ancestors had done.

One of the only reasons why she tolerated Tracy's disrespectful behavior was because her family on her father's muggle side owned a shipping company. She wasn't so callous to disregard muggle means. After all, her family had long ties with them for centuries before the Stature of Secrecy was instigated.

However as of late Daphne had found the brunet losing her usefulness.

Charles on the other hand, only managed to keep increasing his value in her eyes.

The orphaned muggle-born was a mystery. A dangerous mystery that couldn't help but draw you in.

When ever she was around him, it felt as if she was walking on a tightrope, filling her with both fear and excitement. Those sharp golden eyes of his seemed capable of looking right through you, showing him all the dark secrets that you desperately tried to hide from others.

That combined with his ability to summon and banish objects, was one of the reasons why she so desperately wanted to have him by her side. So far, she was unable to figure out how he had done it. The only working theory as of right now was that it was some innate ability, like the Black's metamorphmagus ability or the Longbottom's earth magic. One that let him hid objects without detection.

She had tested it's exact cloaking ability by placing the most powerful tracking charm she could get her hands on in between one of the pages of a book, only to feel the connection be broken as the young Ravenclaw placed them into his top hat.

With his ability, she was sure they could achieve great things together.

It was for this reason why she hadn't told anyone from her family of his existence. All of the books and supplies she had gotten so far was through mailing her cousin, who she still kept an amicable relationship with despite him usurping her position. He would get the items then sell them to her, which she had to pay out of her own pocket, before being reimbursed by Charles later.

However, the latest request for a Wand Crafting book must have finally reached her Uncle's ears, which in turn reached her Father's.

Weighing all her options, she finally opted in the most believable lie and began to write her letter.

**(Mirror Dungeon)**

"And there goes another one," I shouted, slicing off the head of an incoming mannequin and stuffing a potion bomb in its mouth before kicking it back in the direction of the chagrining horde.

The resulting explosion was spectacular as the shrapnel ripped through them like a hot knife through butter.

I managed to destroy 5 cores before the rest grouped together to form some sort of 8-foot monster with 4 faces and a mix of different body parts.

It gave an unsightly roar as it limped its way over to me where I then sidestepped three of its arms.

One of its mouths opened wide and spewed a torrent of water all over the floor, before another slammed a clawed hand covered in yellow electricity on the ground, lighting up the entire hallway.

Luckily, I was able to jump and stab my sword into a wall to act as a foot hold.

Taking out my crossbow I shot a freezing bolt and turned the water into ice, partially incasing its legs.

Next, I jumped high into the air and took out a two-handed broadsword, probably taller than me, and activated **[Double Jump],** **[Power Strike],** and** [Charge**].

My sword sliced the monstrosity in half momentarily exposing its insides to me. It was just long enough for me to throw some more potion bombs inside and jump away.

It scrambled to reach for the bombs, but its natural regenerative ability was already sealing the wound.

It looked momentarily stunned before parts of its body began to bulge to an unnatural size and it exploded in a loud fiery explosion.

The only thing left behind was a scorch mark and the loot.

**[Gained 10,000 experience.]**

**[Gained 10,000 experience.]**

**[Gained 10,000 experience.]**

**[Gained 10,000 experience.]**

**[You obtained 4 Galleons.]**

**[You obtained Lighting Shard.]**

**[You obtained Water Shard.]**

**[You obtained Fire Shard X2.]**

This dungeon was turning out to be a great place for EXP, a few more monsters and I would be able to gain another level despite leveling up just an hour prior. Shame that I wouldn't be able to come here again after tonight, no doubt my presence would be noticed a second time.

Hearing loud footsteps, I turned around to see Professor McGonagall's duplicate coming down the hall. I retrieved my rapier and readied another bomb.

Looking at her level I saw that it was at 45, much weaker than the original. Still I didn't let my guard down.

"Students out of bed, should be _punn__**iissshhheeeddd!**_" she screeched as her face turned into a ghoulish appearance. The windows exploded showering us in glass as the black portraits suddenly had black skeletal arms reaching out for me.

Still I smiled as all of this was happening, and I continued to smile even as I ran away.

I severed any arms that grew too close as I tried to find a more open area.

The teachers must be the mini boss of this dungeon.

Oh, what the Gryffindor's wouldn't give to punch Snape in the face.

**[You sense danger!]**

Stopping in my tracks I was just quick enough to dodge McGonagall's clawed attack as she jumped out of one of the black portraits in front of me.

"I never liked you anyway?" I told her leveling my sword.

"_**You are a bad student!"**_ she replied with a snarl.

"Oh, so now were taking shots huh? Well your hat-"

Obviously sensing the well-deserved burn, she cut me off by sending globs of black ink my way, that transformed into ceramic daggers in mid-air.

I smashed each one with my sword but when I looked up, she was no longer there.

**-Break-**

Smashing the head of the Headmaster I stumbled backwards, exhausted. My healthy only had a handful of points let, my mana was empty, and I was out of potions.

By my estimate it was already 7 AM outside.

In Just a couple hours I had managed to find and slaughter every single person in Hogwarts, including Hermione, Daphne, and my own copy.

The teachers although much harder to beat dealt the best rewards in the shape of skill books and pieces of armor and weapons.

Dumbledore on the other hand was on an entire different league all together as at one point during the battle I had managed to drop the entire bell tower on his head only for him to not just shrug it off, but also fuse with it, transforming him into a 50ft tall golem.

The battle was hard-fought, and there had been many close calls but in the end I had immerged victorious.

Just as the final remains of the mannequin disappeared, I received a flux of new messages.

**[Gained 120,000 experience.]**

**Your level went up by 1.**

**[Congratulations! You have cleared your first dungeon! You will now be award with a special prize.]**

**[You obtained the item 'Elemental Rapier.']**

**[A quest has been created.]**

**[Hogwarts' Conqueror:**

**Claim ownership of Hogwarts by clearing all of 15 dungeons. Dungeons cleared (1/15).**

**Completion award: 100,000,000 EXP**

**Hogwarts land and everything inside (including the dungeons).**

**Completion failure: None]**

Now this was worth my time and definitely something to look forward to.

I went over to pick up my loot.

**[You obtained 1000 Galleons.]**

**[You obtained magic stone X100]**

**You obtained skill book [Arcane Mirrors].**

**You obtained skill book [Puppetry Magic].**

Yes, it was not a bad day of work, and looking at the time, it would seem I could still make it to breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: How as that?**

**I've never written a sports match, so this was a nice experience.**

**We also see a little more of Daphne's character and the reason for her interest in Charles.**

**I apologize to those who don't like her character, but she's going to be relevant to the plot, allowing Charles to be express is more dark abilities.**

**The next chapter is partially finished already, with it being a little longer than usual.**


	10. Naughty or Nice?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references you might notice in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Lets start off by answering some questions.**

**One of the major concerns I received last chapter was about Charles' height. Some said that 5'6'' was to big for an 11-year-old which I agree. However, what most of you failed to remember is that Charles isn't 11, he is 12. Halloween was his birthday remember :) **

**Another thing I would like to clarify is that Charles is going to be tall as an adult. In my mind I always pictured him as Claude from Black Butler who I think is 6'4'' or something. It might help if you thought of him as such too.**

**First, 1Batman4u: Unfortunately I just looked up Tonks school years and found out that she already graduated before Harry entered Hogwarts. Thought I still plan to make an appearance, but it will have to be during summer vacation.**

**Second, Sorry but no Ravenclaw heir or something similar like him being from some important lost noble wizarding house. He is straight up muggle-born, what he wants he will have to take by himself.**

**Third, I agree that his strength might call attention but I doubt anyone in their right mind would think a first year muggle-born who sucked at magic during his first month at school would be able to get his hands on strengthening potions or be advanced enough for strengthening rituals. I'm also sure that the school teams aren't as strict as professional teams that would warrant them to take drug tests or something. Or maybe they do, but either way all their test would show up negative.**

**Fourth, coldblue52: to your first question, yes. Charles and Daphne will form an alliance with each other though it will be small at first. More on that in the next chapter. Arcane mirror will be explained in this chapter. And finally, werewolf transformation? I have thought about it but I'm still on the fence, we will just have to wait and see.**

**Fifth, pairings are still undecided. Romance right now isn't my main concern, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The days blurred as we quickly made it into frosty December.

With the holidays only a few days away, all the students were too excited to focus on the lessons. Even the teachers couldn't wait for the break as they made very little attempt to rein the rowdier students and just assigned busy work for the final week.

The next Quidditch match wouldn't be until February so practice had been much lighter.

With so much free time on my hands I decided to take a break from fighting to strengthen my relationship with my housemates before the break. Which was why we were currently having a snowball fight against the Hufflepuffs.

Grabbing a handful of tightly packed snow, I jumped over the barricade and sent a snowball at a Third Year Hufflepuff.

**[You sense danger.]**

I rolled out of the way of a barrage of snowballs, curtesy of a young witch that was waving around her wand. If I didn't know any better, I'd think the Puffs were still angry over their recent loss, as a majority of their attacks were 'accidentally' sent my way.

"I got your back," Terry shouted as he jumped over the snow fort waving his wand and sent his own set of snowballs at the enemy.

Slowly more and more people began to take out their wands.

Looks like Hufflepuff was determined to payback Ravenclaw for the match, as things started to rapidly escalate with both sides slowly drawing in more people.

What had at first become a friendly fight had descended into full blown war. The older students began to animate snowmen to charge at the enemy. Ice fortresses were built in an instant with cannons mounted on the walls. Eagles made out of snow would swoop down releasing snow 'eggs' on top of the Puffs, while snow badgers would dig pitfalls under unsuspecting Ravens.

Everyone was laughing as they dodged the various attacks, or at least they were until a large snow rabbit was summoned and started attacking everyone indiscriminately. If the ensuing chaos gave me enough time to escape, then it was just a happy coincidence.

Deserting the battle, I half dragged Terry into the Great Hall.

"I can still fight," he muttered a little woozy from being kicked 15ft in the air by the giant rabbit.

"Sure you can soldier," I told him as I retrieved two mugs from a tray which magically filled up with hot cocoa. Giving him one I took the other, only for it to snatched from my fingers by Padma who was shivering from the cold.

She was followed closely the rest of the First Year Ravenclaws.

"What? Had enough fun already?" I said after standing up and getting a cup for everyone.

Antony was the one that answered as he shook his head, "That's not it, things were getting to intense. Flitwick and Sprout joined the battle along with the older students."

Taking a sip from the cup I gave wince, "Oooh. Then it's a good thing we left when we did."

"I'll say, I happened to see one of the snowballs hit a passing McGonagall," Lisa commented.

No sooner that she had said that did a group of students walk into the Great Hall looking like they were on a mission. They went over to the Gryffindor table and gathered everyone there before heading back out again.

"Looks like things are just getting started," I told them with a sly smile.

Antony sipped from his cup and looked at them, "How much do you want to bet that the Slytherin will get involved now?"

"No need to bet," Padma said pointing to the Slytherin table whose members were getting up one by one and heading to the exit.

Giving them a look I asked, "…So, anyone ready for round two?"

They looked between each other before grinning,

"_Well_ Ravenclaws stick together right?" Terry said with a smirk, "Birds of a feather and all that."

"Here! Here!" we chorused as we raised our mugs and downed the last of our drinks before running to the entrance.

**-Break-**

Packing the last of my clothes, I sat at the foot of my bed and went over my plans for the holidays.

Tomorrow I would be going back to the orphanage, or rather, for the first time.

I had already sent the caretaker a letter earlier that week so that they could pick me up. The address was thankfully written down on some of my belongings.

Seeing as I had no prior memory of this life, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act. The few pictures and belongings I had were not enough for me to fill in the gaps, but luckily, I had a plan for that.

I admit that I was curious what my home situation was like, as it was such a stark difference to my previous life. Though honestly, I was more interested to see what the 1990s were like in this world. Just to what extent had the involvement of magic affect the world?

I was also hoping to stock up on certain items while I was there. Maybe get a burger or two.

Either way, I was ready. There was only one last thing I had to do.

**-Break-**

"Happy birthday!"

"Well, well, color me impressed. You did remember?" Daphne said with a poorly concealed smile as she took the large square box from my hands, only to nearly drop it, surprised by the weight.

She gave me a questioning look before taking the box to a nearby desk and opening the lid. "Augh?"

Reaching inside she pulled out puzzle box that was a cubic foot in size. It was beautifully crafted with each side having the face of a different animal. A ring of six keys sat at the bottom of the present box.

"Originally, I was planning to give you a necklace, but thought this might be more useful," I informed her.

"O-oh, I s-see?" she said with a brittle smile, "How thoughtful."

I gave a snort, as I took the puzzle box from her hands and then retrieved the keys, "Here, I'll start you off." I turned it so that the face with the eagle head was facing upwards, then I fiddled with some of the decorations before grabbing the eagle and twisting it a full 360 degree, where its mouth opened to reveal a keyhole.

"Your real present is inside. I don't want to spoil the surprise but it's something that you want," I said purposely being vague.

"It's just like a Ravenclaw to give homework for a birthday present," she said mockingly.

"Oh, don't be like that Princess. I'll tell you what, if you still haven't figured it out by the time the holidays end, I'll show the solution when we get back. If you do manage to solve it, then I promise you another favor. Deal?"

I could see her biting her lip carefully thinking it over before she finally responding, "…Oh fine!" She took the puzzle box and held it experimentally, "I do like a challenge."

"I know."

**(Hogwarts' Express)**

"Oh good, I was hoping to get to talk to you one last time," I said spotting the bushy haired Gryffindor after opening the compartment door.

"Well I'm here," Hermione said closing her book.

Putting my trunk away I turned to her and began to make small talk, "Have you finished your Holiday assignments yet?"

"Obviously?"

"Me too. Do you want to go over each other's papers?" I offered, giving her a challenging look.

With a haughty laugh she began to rummage through her trunk, "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's start with transfiguration essays."

For the next hour we graded each other's paper, Hermione giving a triumphed cheer whenever she found one of the mistakes I had purposely left in. We took turns debating over the topics we had chosen to write about, trying to convince the other over who was more right.

Once we were finished, we started to search for new topics to talk about that ranged from past homework assignments to movies we had seen. I could tell that she was happy to finally have someone intelligent to talk too.

"All I'm saying is you could have been nicer to the Hufflepuff team," she said crossing her arms.

"And I keep telling you that Quidditch, isn't a nice sport," I countered causing her to huff.

I took this moment to check how far she had advanced.

**Hermione Jean Granger LV 13**

**Title: Rival**

**HP: 410/430**

**MP: 480/480**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 6**

**VIT: 38**

**INT: 43**

**WIS: 9**

**LUK: 10**

Her stats were very well for her level, and despite INT not directly correlating with overall intelligence for us wizards it did manage to paint her in a favorable light.

She also had the highest level among the first years, not including me, and was a good five levels higher than both Harry and Ronald.

The rest of the trip passed by in a breeze, with the train finally docking into the station a couple hours later.

Looking out of the window we spotted a number of parents already anxiously waiting on the platform.

"Here let me help you with that," I offered, taking her luggage in one hand, not giving her time to protest.

Walking through the reuniting families we scanned the crowd for our respective guardians.

"Hermione! Over here sweetie," a voice yelled a distance away.

"Looks like we found your parents," I told her, pointing to the two adults that looked very out of place among the wizards.

"Zip it," she ordered as she ran to meet her parents and was quickly embraced by them.

Strange. For some reason the scene left me feeling cold inside.

After they broke apart, I took that as my cue to step forward still carrying the heavy luggage.

**Emma Granger LV 5**

**Dan Granger LV 5**

Well I'll be damned, the fans actually got it right. Either that, or God grew incredibly lazy.

"Oh? And who might this be," Mrs. Granger asked, turning to her daughter with a mischievous look.

"Ah, this is Charles, he's a …friend?" she said the last part hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes good naturedly, as I placed the trunks on the ground and stuck out my hand, "Hello, I'm Charles Bell, a fellow muggle-born. Your daughter and I study together."

Mr. Granger gave me a look filled with suspicion but ultimately shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Charles."

"Well anyways, it's been a pleasure, but I have to go now. I can see my guardian over there. Hermione, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

I bid my farewells to the Granger family, walking over to a woman I recognized from one of the photographs.

**Emily Taylor LV 5**

**Title: Matron**

She looked to be a woman in her late 40's with a small plump build, not unlike Professor Sprout. She had prominent smile lines around her mouth and eyes. The eyebags and grey strands of hair were clear signs of early aging, likely due to the stress of having to take care of so many children.

"Hello, Dear. Are you ready to go? Have everything?" she said as I walked toward her.

Using my best smile, I held up my luggage, "All here Ma'am."

"Wonderful, well we better get back now. Still have to make dinner after all," she said with a good-natured laugh.

The drive back was relatively peaceful, as she asked small questions about my stay at Hogwarts. In return I did my best to explain certain concept to her in a way she could understand, trying to link it to the more ordinary subjects found in a normal school. Her attempts to seem interested where admirable but it was clear to me that she was clearly tired from overwork.

After about an hour-long drive, we finally reached Hampstead Orphanage. It was a brown three-story building surrounded by a black iron fence. The entire place looked like it had been in need of repairs for a long time. Standing guard on the front yard was a small, partially-melted snowman with rocks for eyes and mouth, twig arms, and a zucchini for a nose.

Pulling into the parking lot she put the old beat-up van into park and was about to turn it off, when I took out a makeup compact from my pocket. I opened it, showing it to be filled with a pink colored powder that sparkled in the light.

"Ma'am?" I said getting her attention.

"Ye-"

The second she turned to face me I blew the powder in her face.

She looked taken aback by the sudden attack, coughing and covering her mouth for sever seconds, before her eyes glossed over and she gained a dopey look.

The pink powder was actually pollen that I had collected from a carnivorous flower in the Plant Dungeon. It would spray its victims and place them in a hypnotic state, which usually led to their death.

**Hypno Pollen-Rank: Special**

**Description: A pollen taken from the Red Cloud Lily, capable of placing those that inhale it in a temporary hypnotic trance making them susceptible to orders. It gives off a pleasant odor of violets and baby powder.**

Closing the compact I turned to her, "Now then, let's talk about my living arrangements."

Ten minutes later I opened the door to my newly assigned room. It was only about 120 ft squared but at least I had it all to myself. The only things inside were a bed and a wardrobe that looked to be fairly old.

Seeing as I've never been one to share if I could help it, this was the only logical solution.

This was just one of the many suggestions I had implanted in Ms. Taylor's mind. The best part was that she would think it was all her idea.

The pollen only lasted a few minutes, but with careful wording it could have permanent effects. It was less powerful than the Imperious curse but what it lacked in power, it made up with subtlety. Better still was that it should in theory pass most magical detection tests as the mind tampering effects were closer to a drug trip rather than magic.

The only real downside that I could see was that it only worked on squibs and non-magical people. The target also had to understand the command, so animals or people that spoke a different language were out. Filch and Mrs. Norris had both been perfect test dummies for this.

I was quick to make myself at home as I organizing the few belongings I had. I made a mental note to go shopping later. In reality there was no need for me to have a big room as I kept most of my things in my inventory.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in," I called out, already knowing who it was.

Ms. Taylor appeared carrying a list of names, "Here's the list you wanted. I've noted down information you might find useful next to each one."

"Perfect," I said looking over the list of 50+ people that were currently living in the orphanage, I hid the list under my mattress for now and turned back to her. Snapping my fingers four times, the old matron gave a jolt as she looked around the room.

"Huh?"

"Ahem. Ma'am are you okay? You just stopped all of a sudden. Perhaps you should get some rest. You can finish telling me about my parents another time."

She looked confused for a second before she gave a pleasant smile, her mind already in the process of fabricating a memory, "Yes, silly me. I guess I have been working a tad harder than usual."

"That's not good. You're like a mother to us, we can't have you getting sick on us now," I told her gently guiding her by the arm to where her room was.

She sighed and patted my cheek in an affectionate manner, "You're such a good boy."

"I'm really not."

"Oh, but I still need to get dinner ready."

"Don't you worry about that ma'am, I'll help them out," I reassured her with the kindest face I could muster.

-Break-

**[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

**[Cooking] has been created.**

**[Cooking] (Passive) LV 1 EXP: 0.0%**

**Description: Food you make is now more delicious. There is also an additional chance that they might carry certain buffs or effects. Recipes: 1**

'About time,' I thought as I looked at the long-awaited skill.

All skills apparently had some hidden requirement that needed to be met before I could gain them. For cooking, I needed to cook at least one meal that was passable. Skill books could ignore these requirements, however.

Problem was that ever since I had earned the title of Overlord, the house elves at school had been extremely wary of me. Little buggers hadn't even let me step one foot inside their kitchen.

I had tried to cook in the dungeons but seeing as I had no prior experience of ever having to cook for myself, everything would end up being burnt to a crisp. There was also the matter of finding suitable material, as most of the monsters I hunted would only leave behind money or crafting equipment, rarely if ever would they give meat.

"All done Charles? Then help me by setting the table," said the plump caretaker, holding a stack of plates.

I turned to her, tucking the compact back into my pocket, "Of course, Miss Susan."

**(December 22)**

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, how much will it be?" I asked the post owl employee, placing the last of the presents on the counter.

The wizard tapped on his old-style register and a slip of paper emerged from one end, "2 Galleons, 5 Sickles, and 4 Knuts."

I handed him the exact amount and bid my farewell.

Seeing as I still had some time before I needed to go home, I decided to explore a bit more of Diagon Alley.

My first stop was of course Flourish and Blotts.

Stepping inside of the bookstore, I was awed. Never in my life have I witnessed a scene that looked like it came straight out of the nightmare fueled mind of a person suffering from an extreme case of OCD. As someone who liked to keep things tidy, the entire place filled me with discomfort.

Books of varying size and shape were stacked on top of each other, tall enough to touch the ceiling. Quills and ink wells were all over the place, either floating in the air or just lying on the ground. The scattered books would flap their covers like birds and fly around the room making me wonder how anyone was supposed to ever find anything.

Perhaps they used the summoning charm?

Then again, that would be giving wizards too much credit as it would require them to have memorized every single book in the store.

Looking through the stacks of books I had to hold back a snarl of disgust as I spotted a potions book, a romance novel, and a book about owl care all in the same pile. Did they seriously never hear of the Dewey Decimal System?

Walking down one of the rows I used **[Observe]** on the books to get a brief overview of what they were about.

_Book of Extinct Plants Vol. 1_

_Nightingale: The Story of the Raven Prince_

_1001 Household charms_

_How to make your own ink._

Most of them were utter nonsense, but there were some gems mixed into the batch like one book depicting old dueling techniques, or another that showed you how to build a house from scratch, and there was even one that taught you how to make basic armor.

After about half an hour of searching I had a stack of 30 books, many of which were theory based with a few skill books mixed in. Including the books I had bought from Daphne and the ones I had stolen from Hogwarts, my personally library had already exceeded 200 with over a quarter of them being skill books that I had yet to absorb.

"The total comes to 109 Galleon, 1 Sickle, and 18 Knuts," the cashier said, "Would you like them shrunken down and wrapped? It only cost an extra 5 Sickles."

"Sure," I responded with a shrug as I reached into my 'wallet' and began to stack columns of coins on the counter.

It still amazed me just how open knowledge was in the wizarding world. These books literally had the knowledge to change the very laws of nature and here they were, being sold to an underage child for less than a used car.

Walking out of the store, I placed the books inside of my top hat and take a look at some of the other street stalls.

My next stop was the pet shop, Magical Menagerie.

The first thing to hit me was the horrible smell of compost. Luckily, I was well used to smell of rotting flesh, so I was able to ignore it for the most part.

Inside, the store resembled more of a petting zoo than a place of business, with stacks of cages covering almost the entire area. The cries and odors coming from the agitated animals also told me they weren't happy with their current situation.

Huh, my mind couldn't help but draw a parallel to the orphanage.

Anyways, I was here for a reason, it was finally time for me to get a familiar. After all, in most RPG's there was usually a pet system, right?

With that in mind I began to inspect the various creatures.

Frog?

No, too undignified.

Cat?

No, there was only room for one sociopath after all.

Owl?

Good heaven's no.

Rat?

What am I, poor?

Snake?

Interesting, but better to stay clear of those for now.

Nothing really called my attention.

Going to the counter I began to ask the clerk, "Hey, are these all the pets you have?"

Placing down the newspaper the saleswoman gave me an irritated look, "Well we do have one more, though he is a feisty one."

"Can I still see him?"

Getting out of chair with a sigh, the saleswoman went into the back room for a second and came back with a cage.

Immediately I recognized the ginger cat. Crookshanks huh?

I smiled as I reached out a hand to pet him.

As soon as I was in range, I received a claw swipe for my efforts. I pulled back my hand to see four lines of blood drawn on the back even if the wound had already healed. Looks like his ability to sense bad people was true after all.

We locked eyes for several seconds before I finally conceded defeat.

Smiling pleasantly at the witch, who looked like she had been expecting this result, I spoke again, "Hmm, I'm actually more of a dog person. You wouldn't happen to have any here, would you?"

The woman chuckled as she shook her head, "Sorry boy, nothing like that here."

"Oh well. In that case can you sell me a couple of those raven eggs and a cage?"

"Sure, you're in luck too, that batch is close to hatching. Do you want a book on raising birds too?"

"Why not, it's better to be prepared, right?"

After a brief exchanging of money, I left the pigsty of a shop with a dozen raven eggs and a cage charmed to function as an incubation chamber.

Seeing as it was getting late, I decided it was time to finally retrieve Ms. Taylor from the café across the street from the Leakey Cauldron where I had last left her.

However, as I was beginning to walk to the pub, I caught a curious store from the corner of my eye.

Stopping, I noticed that it was a puppet shop.

Walking closer, I spotted a pair of troll marionets dancing ballet in the shop's window.

That reminded me, I had recently gotten two new skills.

**[Arcane Mirror] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

**Description: You have innate knowledge of how to craft enchanted mirrors, which can have a wide array of effects.**

**Effect: You can create a mirror from thin air. **

**Cost: 100 MP**

**[Puppetry] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

**Description: This skill allows you to temporarily imbue your will into an object. You will have a sense of their location at all times and be able to control them telepathically even from a distance.**

**Limitation: 30 Minutes**

**Cost: 50 MP**

I've mostly been focused on other things, so I haven't really had a time to test them out, though seeing as I was already there, I might as well investigate.

Walking into the store I began to casually use **[Observe]** to look at the various items in the store.

So far, this store had the best impression. It was clean, didn't smell, and most importantly it was tidy.

It looked like a basic toy shop that specialized in dolls and other sculptures with an almost hippie vibe to it.

A doll house was set up on one side of the room that had little 6-inch people going around doing different activities. Coming closer I was surprised to see just how life like they looked, almost as if people had actually been shrunken down.

Looking up, I could see miniature toy dragon gliding between the rafters. I even managed to spot a Hungarian Horntail, just like the one they used in the movie.

On another part of a shop were a variety of stuffed animals that looked to be having a tea part, a griffin pouring imaginary tea for a purple unicorn.

Attending the counter was a hunchback old man with receding grey hair and large round glasses. Hanging above him from black strings was a wooden, life-sized mannequin dressed in a jester outfit. Behind them were several books on puppeteering as well as different materials and tools one could use to make a puppet.

Going straight to the counter I was greeted by the old man, "Hello there lad, what might you be looking for today?"

"Hello, I was hoping to get some information on puppets."

"Well then, I think you've come to the right place. Always happy to help those looking to learn the craft. What would you like to know?"

"For starters can you explain how it differs from muggle puppetry? I'm a muggle-born so I'm still very new to everything," I asked.

"Yes, yes, I see," the old man nodded in understand as he reached under the counter and grabbed a hand puppet that looked like a clown.

Placing the puppet on his right hand, he began to talk, "Allow me to explain. While similar in scope muggle and magical puppeteering differs greatly in execution. Take for example this puppet. Even without magic it is possible to bring this simple cloth doll to life."

"_What do you mean life, I'm already alive you dingus_," the puppet said turning to man. Looking back at me it spoke in a high pitch voice, "_Don't listen to this old bag of bones kid. He's more dust than flesh at this point._"

"Alright that's enough out of you," the old man said ripping it off his hand and laying it down on the desk. Looking at my lack of reaction the old man took out his wand, "Ahem, moving on. As I was saying, normally it takes many years of practice to master this craft many of which will be spent disciplining yourself in order to multitask. Magical puppeteering on the other hand relies less on yourself and more on the doll. Depending on the structure and the material used to make the doll you can get a wide range of effects. For example, when you make marionettes the type of wood you use can effect the personality of the doll. The same holds true for stuffed animals with cloth," the old man explained before waving his wand over the hand puppet.

"**Urk**," the clown puppet said groggily as it moved to sit up only to stop as it looked at its legs or rather lack thereof, **"Aaaaaaaaahhhh! My legs! What happened to my legs!"**

Okay, was not expecting that.

It looked hysterically around the room then saw the old man and pointed accusingly, **"You! What did you do to my legs?!"**

The old man ignored the puppet and went on, "As you can see, with magic it is possible to temporarily give them life."

"**Hey don't ignore me you old fuck!"** it yelled waving it's fist menacingly.

"With practice it is possible to craft different personalities and such."

"**There you go ignoring me again! Fine you old coot, lets see how **_**you**_** like being without legs,"** the small puppet said slowly crawling toward the old man, who did nothing to stop it.

It got about halfway before its arms seemed to lose strength and it plopped down lifelessly.

"Unfortunately, the effects don't last forever. The less complicated the personality, the more time it has to operate," he said pointing to the dragon sculptures flying above us then pointed to the clown doll, "The opposite also holds true."

Nodding, I began to understand a little bit more, "I see, this is very interesting. Do you happen to have any beginner books on the subject?"

The old man gave me a wide smile as he reached under the counter and took out a stack of books, "These here set has everything you might want to know. It contain instructions on how to make different types of puppets as well as how to crafting their personalities. It even has a few neat spells you can use to prank your friends."

"Great. How much for the set?" I said taking off my top hat.

"15 Gallons for the set. For 25, I'll throw in a starter kit and enough material to craft your first 2 puppets."

Handing over the 25 gold coins I began to look around the shop, with the old man explain what the different tools were used for. By the end, I had spent close to 50 Gallons in both the books and materials. I also got several dragon figurines to study.

"Well it was nice meeting you old man," I said giving the jester marionette one last look, "I'll be sure to drop by for more material."

"I'll hold you to that," the old man said waving his hand.

**Old-Man Marionette- Rank: Special**

**Description: A wooden doll brought to life by the Puppeteer Tom Little. Made out of Willow wood, this crafty puppet acts as the owner of the store.**

Back at the Leaky Cauldron I rented out a room so that I could absorb the skill books. With it being so densely packed with other wizards it also gave me chance to practice a bit of magic as well. The ministry would ignore it since they would just assume it came from an adult wizard using magic nearby.

You've obtained the skill **[Doll Creation]**

**[Doll Creation] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

**Description: You specialize in the magical crafting of the race known as golems. You can breathe life into different materials to give them a form of quasi life. With enough practice you can program different orders into your dolls.**

**Effect: The doll's abilities will be based on the caster's stats and the material used. Using a soul stone will allow you to extend the time limit of the dolls.**

**Limit: 1**

**Cost: 1000 MP**

Finally! At long last I had a use for those Soul Stones I got gotten from the zombie dungeon. I must have over 3,000 sitting in my inventory by now.

**(Christmas Eve)**

While everyone was asleep, I stood alert in my room, watching the clock tic closer to midnight.

**Special Holiday Quest: Christmas Royal**

**Have you been a good boy this year? Probably not, but that's no reason to frown. Rare and special prizes await you in this limited time battle royal.**

**Objective: Beat the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Failure: None**

**Prizes vary.**

**Countdown: 3:15**

In the meantime, I went over my equipment.

First was my main weapon, the Elemental Rapier I had received as a prize for clearing the Mirror Dungeon. It was an elegant sword made entirely out of white silver with the protective handle shaped to look like a rose in full bloom. The blade was 38 inches long with a width close to an inch. Near the handle were runic engravings that had the meaning for: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Lightning, and Ice.

Next, I took out a handyman's belt and attached 5 pouches with easy access openings. The bags were filled with useful items that could be used in a pinch in case I was unable to use my Inventory.

The last of my equipment was a small metal lunchbox that was rattling. I attached it to my hip with the lid facing outward.

For today's event I had chosen to wear a white sweater and some loose pants for mobility, along with some army boots I had bought from a thrift shop. I had also fixed some of the armor from the Room of Requirements so in addition I had a leather vest over the sweater, a pair of iron shin guards and a single steel gauntlet on my left hand. The right was left unprotected since it was the hand with the rapier, and therefore needed more dexterity, a thing that a gauntlet would only get in the way of.

As the countdown reached zero, I felt myself growing tired all of sudden, and before I knew it, I was falling backwards on my bed.

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying face down on a snow-covered ground. The roar of a crowd could be heard coming from all around me.

Turning myself over, I stared up at a grey snowy sky, which explained why my breath was now visable.

Getting to my feet I noticed that I was at the bottom of some type of arena that resembled that one colosseum found Rome, only made out of ice.

The stand was filled with hundreds of spectators all cheering wildly. The audiences however was far from normal as it was made out of a collection of snowmen, reindeers, yetis, and small people with green hats and pointed ears that could only be called elves.

What really caught my attention however was the man sitting in the place where the Emperor was usually expected to sit. He was wearing a lavish red cloak over a set of expensive looking clothes that wouldn't be out of place for a king, a crown of holly gently sitting on top of his snow-white hair. He was surprisingly clean shaven and fit, looking like a man in his mid-40s.

It was obvious who this was.

I didn't get a chance to wonder more as a new message appeared in front of me.

**[You have chosen to undergo the trial known as the: 12 Days of Christmas. You have until sunrise to complete all 12 challenges. If you are unable to complete all 12 task or you deplete the last of your health, then it will be considered as a failed quest and you will be returned to your room immediately. Rest assure that you will not die if you lose all of your HP. Good Luck!]**

That was all the warning I got as I received a new message telling me of danger before I jumped away from growing shadow under me.

I had just barely cleared the area as a large explosion rocked the earth, in the place I had just been in, throwing a wave of snow in my direction.

Once the snow settle, I was able to see my opponent.

It was a 50-foot pear tree with a trunk several feet long. A ghastly face looked to have been growing out of the trunk with the two eye holes giving off a sinister yellow light. It kind of reminded me of the Great Deku Tree from the Legend of Zelda franchise.

From the branches came out a small bird that flew around in a circle several times before entering the mouth of the tree. It gave a shudder as if coming to life.

**Trent LV 40**

**HP: 20,000/20,000**

**MP: 4,000/4,000**

As the tree gave a ghostly wail, sharp roots grew out of the ground lashing at the air poised to strike. Some of the pears managed to fall out of the branches, exploding violently when they hit the ground. It was an imposing sight alright.

"…A partridge in a _Trent_ tree. Clever," I commented with a roll of my eyes before jumping away as tree roots threatening to spear me from behind.

I used **[Double Jump]** to give me some altitude as I observed my opponent.

"It seems to have a decent defense and magical resistance. Weakness include cutting attacks and fire, with its main weak point being the bird. Alright then."

Opening the latch on the lunchbox letting loose a swarm of dragon figurines.

As they flew around me, cast **[Puppetry]** on them taking control of them momentarily.

With a mental command I made them climb higher into the air before diving towards the Trent.

The tree not being a fool spotted them and used its branches to flick some of its explosive fruit in their direction.

The dolls however were undeterred by the volley of projectile, gracefully flying between the gaps with amazing agility.

Once they were in range I gave the order and they all opened their tiny mouth letting loose cones of fire 10 ft in length.

The flames were quick to set the top of the tree on fire, the Trent giving off a painfilled roar as it tried to swat at the living flamethrowers out of the sky.

I watched from a distance as the dragons were easily winning over the large monster.

Normally these dragon figurines were designed to only give off a small puff of smoke or maybe a gout of flame strong enough to roast chestnuts, but I was unsatisfied with just that. That was why I had taken them apart and installed a Fire Shard into each of them, giving them a boost to their fire power.

Unfortunately, the one-sided battle couldn't continue any longer.

The tree gave mighty yell and raised its roots to cover itself in a makeshift cage. It wasn't done yet as it slowly began to spin, picking up speed with every rotation.

"Wow," I subconsciously let out.

The tree was now spinning so fast that it was only a blur. Who knew a tree could be so fast?

Around me I noticed an increase in air flow. The snow was slowly being drawn toward the center of the whirling vortex that even now was going faster.

I almost couldn't believe my eyes as I say the snow twister in front of me.

I called back some of the dragons for fear of losing them to the crushing force of the roots.

Taking out an acid bomb I threw it at the cyclone only for it to be sent right back at me.

"That's a pretty good defense," I thought before stabbing my rapier firmly in the ground when I notice that I too was slowly being drawn in by force of the wind.

Despite its seemingly impenetrable defense I knew there had to be a weakness.

Unfortunately for it, I had already seen through it as I took control of the dragons I left perched on its branches. Using their claws and talons to cling to the bark the trio of dragons made their way into the mouth and eye holes of the living tree.

With a snap of my fingers they detonated their Fire Shard.

The wind immediately stopped as the tree exploded with the force of a whole stack of dynamite.

I shielded my face and body as best as I could from the debris, but a thick branch was still able to pierce my upper thigh.

Once the snow had settled I saw that the only thing left of the Trent was a wide stump, the partridge miraculously still alive, even if it was badly burnt by the blast.

Without a sound I took the stake and pulled it out of my leg, no wound was left behind thanks to **[Gamer's Body].**

Momentarily using **[Observe]** on it, I casually tossing the wood aside as I reached into my inventory and took out a dozen teddy bears, each with a zipper going horizontally across their stomachs. I casted **[Puppetry]** on each one and made them hid in the snow.

**Trent LV 40**

**HP: 3,000/20,000**

**MP: 2,700/4,000**

With skeptical eyes I took another acid bomb from my pouch and loped it toward the injured bird, only for it to be smashed by a root that shot out of the ground.

As I thought, it was a trap.

Seeing as its plan had failed, the bird gave an injured cry, causing the stump to glow green. It was using magic to reform its destroyed body.

That however was not something I could let happen, so I charged forward. I touched the fire rune on the base of my rapier and ran my finger all along the flat of the blade, causing flames to spring forth.

Using a combination of **[Charge]** and **[Double Jump]** I weaved between the on slaughter of roots threatening to impale me.

Breaking through the last of its defenses, the partridge tried to fly away but it was too late as the tip of my sword pierce its chest.

The heat of the flames reducing its body to ash in a matter of seconds.

With it gone the last of the Trent's health also disappeared, the snake like roots falling to the ground lifeless.

The audience exploded with applause.

I glanced toward the white-haired man for his reaction and all I saw was cold indifference.

With a wave of his hand the crowd quieted down and a gong rung twice, signaling the second challenge.

Going by the theme the next challenge should be turtle doves but somehow, I doubted that.

Two doors on opposite sides of the arena were opened and I readied myself for what was to come next.

Instinct forced me to jump into the air.

Crash!

Below me were two spinning tops colliding against each other causing sparks to shoot out.

Jumping away I put some distance between us.

The 'tops' finally slowed themselves down long enough for me to have a good look. The tops were in fact two green turtle shells with foot long spikes growing along the side and back. I almost expect for Bowser head to pop out from one of the holes.

**Spiked Turtle Shells LV 30**

**HP: 1,000/1,000**

**MP: 10,000/10,000**

Momentarily surprised by their low HP I quickly skimmed through their bio and got a brief understanding of their skills.

**[Sense Danger.]**

I jumped to a safe distance as another Trent crashed into the ground.

"…right, it was two turtle doves _and_ a partridge in a pear tree."

Well things just suddenly got significantly harder.

The turtle shells had also apparently gotten their second wind as they began to spin again shooting off to opposite sides of the ring and ricocheting off the walls quickly becoming blurs as they reached their top speed of 140 mph.

I scanned the arena for anything of use.

My eyes landed on the tree stump that had yet to disappear and the beginnings of a plan began to form in my mind. I ran towards it, avoiding the spinning shells and cutting any tree roots that appeared in front of me with my blade.

Reaching the stump, I jumped on it and used the last of my mana to cast **[Puppetry]** on it.

The tree roots quickly came to life.

Unleashing my dragons once more I took out small poches for each of the to carry and sent them off to deal with the Trent.

Meanwhile I focused on the spiked turtle shells.

I sheathed my sword and took out my potions crossbow and a quiver of potion bolts.

Tracing their trajectory, I began to fire bolts seemingly at random.

Each time one exploded an ice wall five feet tall would spring out of the ground.

The turtles bounced off the walls like pinballs until they finally crashed into each other breaking off some of the spikes.

Taking the chance, I made the trunk move towards them by using its roots like legs not unlike an octopus.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the dolls flying over the Trent dropping potion bomb from their bags, causing pieces of wood to be blown off only to quickly regrow a second later. Each time it tried to spin one of the dragons would drop an ice bomb causing it's it roots to freeze over and break.

Once I was close enough to the shells, I had the roots lash towards them hoping to flip them over.

The shells however noticed this as they seemed to grow momentarily before shooting out their spikes in every direction.

The spiked projectile were powerful enough to destroy the roots with ease.

Batting away a spike heading toward my chest with the back of my armored gauntlet I shot off an explosive bolt into one off the newly opened holes on its back.

An agonizing shirk was heard as the bolt exploded and green alchemic fire shot from every hole on its body.

As it slowly roasted from the inside, I sent another bolt toward the second turtle shell.

Unfortunately, the shell was faster as it sprouted new spikes, the liquid fire falling off harmlessly.

"Tch."

I switch to an ice bolt, but the turtle shell was already moving away.

A look at my mana I noticed that it was at 25% percent.

With a last cry the burning turtle shell became silent.

**Spiked Turtle Shells LV 30**

**HP: 0/1,000**

**MP: 0/10,000**

The remain shell looked to be serious now as it used its magic to launch blue energy balls from its opening, the scene scarcely reminding me of those 'bullet hell' games that were so popular in games.

The balls were more powerful than they seemed too, making quick work of the ice walls.

And so the game continued as I divided my attention between controlling my dragon puppets from a distance and dodging the on slaughter of bullets.

It wasn't until several minutes of this that I was finally able to see an opening once it ran out of mana. My health was blinking red from the bullets that managed to graze me when I got distracted.

Grabbing an Ice Shard in one hand and my wand in the other I send a slashing curse at the turtle shell prompting it to charge at me.

It crossed half the distance in the blink of an eye, but I was ready as I pointed my wand and mentally called out the name of my spell, 'Flippendo.'

The spell met its mark as the turtle shell was flipped on its back still heading in my direction.

Channeling my mana into the shard I formed a curved ramp behind me in the shape of a 'u'.

Jumping, I landed on its belly and used it as a snow sled. I had to cast **[Puppetry]** on my boots to stop me from simply falling off.

Sliding across the side of the ice ramp I steered the shell by creating more arcs until I had managed to aim it in the direction of the Trent that looked to be on its last leg.

The tree saw us coming however as it sprouted a wooden fence in front of it and send a barrage of bombs our way.

Using up the remainder of the Ice Shard I crafted an inclining ramp in front of me. I cut the root barrier with a spell and used my now free hand to take a shield from my inventory.

Flying off the end of the ramp I crashed the turtle shell into the Trent.

The last of its health disappeared as the turtle shell's spikes pierced it with ease.

Jumping to the side I rolled into a crouching position.

Unsheathing my rapier, I touched the fire rune and charged at the turtle shell which was still stuck to the bark of the Trent. I stabbed at one of the limb openings feeling the blade hit something and with a twist I sent a supply of mana into the blade causing an explosion inside the shell that incinerated whatever was in there.

With that the second round came to an end.

The crowd exploded into cheers again.

I took this chance to down a healing potion and some homemade food that restored mana.

After five minutes, it was time for the next round.

Taking a page from my last opponents I had used this brief break to prepare accordingly.

I summoned all manner of weaponry from my inventory that ranged from swords, maces, war hammers, spears, and even a few axes before using **[Puppetry] **to place them under my control. I had them float in the air just behind me while I had shields circle around me protectively.

It might have seemed overkill, but the Trent had managed to destroy the rest of my dragons last round so I needed everything if I hoped to make till the end.

The next opponent should be 'Three French hens' but knowing Emperor Claus they would probably be 12 ft tall and would be able to breath fire. Either that or he might just send a cockatrice.

The side gate opened and out from the darkness stepped out…

Three complete normal looking chickens.

**(Scene Change)**

"Urggg…"

With an undignified groan I turned over in my bed.

The window for a failed quest blankly staring me in the face.

This was the first quest that I had failed since my time in this world.

The last image I had before blacking out was that of a chicken pecking out my eyes.

I was right when thought that the chickens weren't normal.

Unlike the previous monsters the chickens were more suited for support than combat. They had an outrages amount of health and whenever I managed to hit one, it would glow a rainbow color and gain invulnerability for 1 minute. It could also heal its comrades erasing any progress I had made. Life drain was also useless as they healed faster than I could take.

After half an hour of this routine, I was unable to keep up, collapsing to the ground. The chickens then activated their last skill, summoning a brood of over a hundred chickens to their aide and I got to experience the joy of being pecked to death.

It was a humiliating defeat for sure, but I didn't dwell on it for much as my mind went to another place.

With sore arms I opened up my inventory and took out my squad of teddy bears.

I opened up the zipper and reached inside the pouch, pulling out a piece of wood.

**Trent Wood-Rank: Rare**

**Description: Wood taken from a tree that is inhabited by a forest spirit. Years of absorbing ambient magic has given it mystical properties making it an ideal material for magical foci. Wands and staffs made from this wood will be many times more powerful than others.**

"Hmph, Merry Christmas to me," I thought out loud.

While I was fighting, I had the bears hid in the snow and collect any broken material in the area. Their pouches had a magical expansion charm cast on them, by a shop that specialized in charming trunks, so they could hold a long of things many times their own size inside them.

What they couldn't fit inside themselves like the turtle shells and the Trent stump I had collected myself minutes prior to my death.

Sometimes you need to force a win from a losing situation.

Still, the entire quest served as a valuable learning experience. It had given me plenty of new ideas, but more than that it reminded me that I wasn't invincible, that I was still just one man, and if I hoped to stand on top, I first needed an army at my back.

It was finally time to put that **[Territory Management Mode] **to use.

**-Break-**

Taking a bite from a cheeseburger I stood watch outside of the back entrance to a grocery store.

I was halfway into the delicious fatty meal when the doors opened and I took that as my cue to walk inside where a 17-year-old boy stood in front of a line of 20+ workers, all of whom sported glassy looks.

The youth handed me my compact before stepping back into line.

"Good, now all of you listen. From this day forward you will all do as I command. You will think of me as your Lord and Master. You will not question any actions you do under my control. You will think everything is normal during this time but will have no recollection afterwards. When I speak the code word 'Blue Armadillo' you will fall into a trance like state where you will wait for further orders from me. When I snap my finger 4 times in rapid succession you will wake up from your trance, and do as I have instructed, having no recollection of the events and replacing it with a likely memory."

I made sure to repeat the command a couple more times so that it would really stick before snapping my fingers.

They all looked confused before looking at the obvious manager, "Why did you call us here boss?"

The manager looked confused for a second before he clapped his hands as if he remembered, "Right, I wanted to talk about all-"

"Blue Armadillo," I interrupted.

Immediately they all stood straight and looked at me, waiting to listen to my next set of orders. I let off a small smile.

Walking out of the store a few minutes later I took out a list from my sweater pocket.

_Territories_

_Gas Station [X]_

_Convenience Store [X]_

_Pharmacy [X]_

_Clothing Store [X]_

_Restaurant [X]_

_Grocery Store []_

_Hardware Store []_

_Library []_

_Police Station []_

_Gangs []_

_Accountant []_

_Lawyers []_

_Construction []_

_City Hall []_

I placed an X next to grocery store and put the list away.

Only a couple of days had passed, but I was already busy at work expanding my territory.

**[Territory Management Mode: Allows the Gamer to control the different territory remotely without having to physically be there. You are able to collect resources from various business, upgrade buildings, and more.]**

**Group: 13 Ravens**

**Members: 113**

**Buildings: 1 Main Base, 12 Lower Level Buildings**

**Facilities: 3 Gas Stations, 4 Convenience Stores, 1 Pharmacy, 1 Clothing Store, 2 Restaurants, 1 Grocery Store **

**Funds: 0**

**Special Skills: Businesses pay 5% of total store income and 1% of items to Charles Bell. Goods are collected on a biweekly basis.**

**Functions: Cannot give orders.**

**Situation: None.**

The entire thing reminded me of those idle city building games that you could download on your phone. I even had a 3D map I could call up to check on their progress.

My goal was to have absolute control of Hampstead by the time I returned to Hogwarts. Not because I generally cared about ruling over people, but because it would be less troublesome if I did. I wanted to enjoy my summertime unbothered after all.

Still, I'd like to think that I was helping them out by giving them a greater purpose than what their ordinary lives would entitle.

The best part was that since this place was so close to London, there was hardly any wizard surveillance, at least from what I had seen. However, that didn't mean I let my guard down, always checking the map to see if I was being followed and never using magic.

Speaking of which, I noticed someone tailing me now.

Acting as if I hadn't noticed I continued my normal pace and lead them toward a secluded alley that had no exit.

They were patient I'll give them that as I was able to eat another burger on the way and stuff the wrapper into my pocket.

Turning around I saw a pimply faced 15-year-old shivering from the cold trying to look imposing as he pulled out a switch blade from his pocket. In a nasally voice he brandished his weapon in my direction, "Jacket and wallet now!"

Raising an incredulous eyebrow, I gave my reply, "No."

They walked forward in a threatening manner and I took notice of our similar heights.

Once he was within spitting distance he waved the knife around once more, "I said-"

"I know what you said, the answer is still no."

His face quickly took an enrage look as he charged forward, trying to plunge the blade into my abdomen.

With an almost lazy movement I caught his wrist just as the knife was an inch from my sweater. I didn't really feel like cleaning or repairing it later.

With a simple twist I broke his wrist and pushed the blade into his leg making him to fall to one knee. He tried to scream but I took the burger wrapper and stuffed it in his mouth causing him to gag. Despite trying to rob me in plain daylight, I didn't extend his suffering, as I took the sides of his head and gave it a sharp twist.

He was dead before he hit the snow-covered ground.

I stuffed the body into my inventory until I could dispose of it properly.

One of the few restrictions that Inventory unfortunately had was that it couldn't carry living beings. That however could easily be fixed by killing them first, since corpses counted as objects and not beings. Well except zombies of course.

And it wasn't as if I took a pleasure out of killing, it was just a permanent solution to an otherwise pesky problem.

One of the few great things of being a sociopath was that I wasn't blinded by the normal prejudice that people had. Black, white, rich, poor, male, female, human, monster. To me they were all equal. One random person walking on the street held the same value as a zombie, maybe even less since at least zombies gave me loot.

Even before my reincarnation, I was in full support of the death penalty. Some people deserved to die if you wanted to make the world a better place, it was as simple as that.

Though of course that didn't mean I would just start killing people randomly but I had already unofficial claimed this town as my own, and as such I saw it as my responsibility to make sure it prospered, even if that meant getting rid of the rotten elements inside it.

Take that boy for example. Obviously, he was well aware of his actions, no matter how stupid they might be. If I hadn't stopped his attack in time, then his attempted at robbery would have become murder. If I had simply let him go, then what was to assure me that he wouldn't just do it to someone else, one that wouldn't be so lucky.

Worse, what if by pardoning him it somehow came back to bite me in the butt. I wasn't looking for a Spider-man origin story after all. No, it was better to take care of the small things before they became problems.

After all this town contained a very important asset, one who I currently went to school with, and no doubt wracking her brain trying to figure out who Nicolaus Flamel is.

Not to mention, I've already killed a number of people since I arrived here. Most of the time they had to do with local quests. Kill these gang members, stop this crime, pick some flowers, you know normal quests.

Just two days ago, I helped an abused girl escape her terrible homelife. To summaries, I killed the abusive drunk father and framed the negligent drug addicted mother that was planning to sell her. She would arrive at the orphanage later today in fact. Once there she could finally get the help she needed from her new family.

Not to toot my own horn, but the orphanage had certainly gotten better after my *ahem* acquisition of it.

The residents no longer fought amongst themselves over every little thing for one, as there was now plenty to go around. The older orphans would watch over the younger ones without complaint, and many would even volunteer to do the chores without being asked. Those still going to school had started to take their studies more seriously, suddenly motivated to get into a good university and get well-paying jobs. The caretakers would also run more thorough background checks on those looking to adopt to make sure that the children would go to good families.

Additionally, thanks to a few anonymous donations, the orphanage could now afford to repair some of its broken parts, with enough still left over to buy additional food and clothes. There might even be enough money to replace some of the worn-down toys.

Yep, the orphanage couldn't be better off.

Hearing the ringing of a bell, I walked out of the alley and noticed a chapel a few blocks away.

Taking out my list I added 'Chapel' and continued on my way, whistling a catchy tone all the while.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while. Sleepless night and all that.**

**Originally the Christmas challenge was to rob Santa Claus but I thought this might be better.**

**Okay moving on, I know some of you will wonder why Hermione's health is so high again, and all I'll say is that wizards are tougher than normal humans. Not stronger, but more durable as they can survive dangerous wounds and even normally fatal poisons.**

**Next point is the hypno-pollen. Think geass except in powder form. Also it doesn't work on beings that have magic.**

**We also finally got to see his Territory Management Mode, a necessity for all overlords and idle gamers. It also ties up with the artifact crafting facility blueprints nicely.**

**I also figured that wizards tend to either stick to the countryside or be at Diagon Alley, but avoid places densely packed with muggles like cities and the towns.**

**Quick question: If you wanted to take over a town, what would be the first place you want to take control over?**

**And finally, I'm sure some will complain about Charles lack of reaction to killing? Well what do you expect, he is a sociopath even more so with the gamer ability. My point is that he is very callous about the lives of others as most game characters tend to do.**

**Well anyways this is it for now, I'm gonna take a nap.**


	11. The Factory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Hello everyone, I'd first like to apologies for it taking me so long to write again.**

**Truth is that a few weeks ago my dog, Mimi, got an infection. Unfortunately, she didn't make it and I've been in a mood ever since. I've had her since I was kid, and she was already fairly old, but it was still heartbreaking.**

**Still I'm back now, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

From the second-floor office I watched the various thugs at work, unloading and unpacking various instruments from vans; working alongside them were mannequins disguised as mercenaries carrying firearms.

The equipment was different than what a normal drug lab would have, which was to be expected since this wasn't a normal drug lab but rather a potions lab.

It was after doing some extensive research into the subject of potion's making that I was able to learn a few interesting facts.

The most important being that there was no such thing as a potion's factory or even an attempt to industrialize potion making.

The reason for this was two-fold. First was that potions needed constant supervision and precision meaning that wizards had to make each potion one at a time, cutting down on the amount that someone could make in any given day. Second, potion making was a commonly regarded skill that almost anyone could do, so there really wasn't a market for ready-made potions when most could just buy the ingredients at a cheaper cost and make it themselves. Another key point to why this would work was that potions typically tended to have a short shelf lives with most expiring 3-12 months after they were created.

Of course, that wasn't to say that there weren't businesses that specialized in making potions. Those however usually only dealt with hard to make potions or custom orders.

Luckily, I had both the means and knowledge to succeed where others had failed.

Ever since I had managed to take control of the local library, I had devoted a majority of my time studying anything that could prove even remotely useful.

Math, science, literature, German, Russian, architecture, woodwork, etc.

I read everything I could get my hands on and as a result my WIS and INT were both steadily rising.

I even managed to raise my INT passed 50 and pick up a new skill because of it.

**[Mana Affinity] (Passive) LV: MAX**

**Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

**10% Increase in MP recovery rate.**

**5% increase in total MP amount.**

**5% increase in magic attack.**

**5% increase in magic defense.**

**30% increase in MP related skill effects.**

That being said, even with my newly gained knowledge it would have taken years of careful designing and experimenting to get a working prototype. But as luck would have it, I received the solution to my problem while I was looking through an automobile book that depicted the first conveyor-belt assembly line. It was then that I had immediately remembered the Enchanted Artifact Facility blueprints sitting in my inventory.

Using them as a template I was able to design what I called a Potion Factory.

And the more I worked on it, the more I began to see how my various skills could work together to make it happen.

"We're almost done unpacking Doctor," a rough nasally voice said behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, as only one man was brave enough to approach me.

As for the reason why he called me doctor, it was because of my disguise. I was dressed as a plague doctor complete with leather bird mask and a black coat to hide my figure. The last thing I wanted was someone to recognize me after all.

"_**Good. Good. Now for my part,"**_ I said turning around, my voice being distorted by the vents in the mask.

Gerald Stone, the local crime boss in this area cut a rather unimpressive figure. He was a slim man in his early 30s with jet black hair greased back. He wore a grey pinstripe suit probably worth more than most people's salary and a number of gold rings. He had a pencil thin mustache and large widows peak making him appear rat-like.

For all his bravado he had fallen under my complete control just like all the others.

With a wave of my hand the mannequin guards that had previously gone unnoticed sprung to life and filed out of the room without a word. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they were there when they stood completely motionless, some might even go so far as to say it was unnerving.

I saw him try to hide a shudder but paid it no mind as I took out a black briefcase from my coat and placed it on a nearby table.

Opening the case, the man let out a toothy smile as he looked through the pile of files, each filled with perfectly detailed information on his rivals curtesy of my **[Observe]** skill.

The crime boss gave a satisfied nod as he inspected the merchandise, no doubt already planning what places he would attack first.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out clear plastic bottle that contain what looked like child vitamins.

"What's this, Doc?" Gerald asked suddenly curious as he took the bottle and held it close to his eye, "The new drug you were talking about?"

Despite never having touched the stuff before, with my new knowledge in chemistry, making something as simple as drugs was child's play. _**"Yes. I'm calling it 'Alice',"**_ I answered simply.

"Hmm? So what's it do?" the man said in a thoughtful tone, taking out one of the colorful looking tablets that was shaped like a rabbit.

"_**It is a hallucinogen that works by stimulating the brain's REM cycle, placing the user in a deep sleep."**_

"Wait, so its just a sleeping pills?" he said incredulous. Of course, most would think that.

"_**Nothing that simple I assure you. The drug triggers the parts of the brain connected with memory. The result will be a dream so vivid that it will be indistinguishable from reality."**_

"How is that useful?" the man said doubtfully.

"_**Once they waken they will continue to have full recollection of their dream," **_I said turning my back to him in favor of peering down at the workers below us,_** "It's a funny thing the human mind. Despite how desperately people try to hide their faults, they can never hide it from themselves…"**_

My mind immediately going to the Mirror of Erised.

'Alice' was more than a simple drug, it was my first attempt to combine muggle technology and magic. By combining different mind potions and an assortment of drugs I was able to produce an effect similar to that of a pensieve, allowing one not only to relive past memories but also interact with them. It was still far from perfect, but with more test subjects I was sure I could work out the kinks.

Turning to my head to look at him over my shoulder, I continued,_** "There are a number of reasons why people turn to drugs. Escape, acceptance, curiosity, or just plain boredom. But whatever the reason it can all be traced back to their desire to change their lives. So why not let them. In their dreams they can experience a world without consequence. Indulge in their deepest darkest most depraved fantasies to their hearts content,"**_ I announced with my voice taking a darker edge.

"I-I suppose-"

"_**With my new drug we can grant them this sense of freedom that wouldn't be possible in real life. **_

"I s-see..."

I could almost taste the man's fear, so I toned it back a bit, _**"Though of course it can also be used for more innocent purposes. The old can experience what it's like to be young again. The terminally ill can live without regrets. Imagine a world where you can relive your fondest memories in perfect clarity, in a time when everything was right with the world. The possibilities are endless."**_

"That's unexpectantly kind of you."

"_**Oh you give me too much credit. For you see, the most insidious addictions are those you don't consider addictions," **_I told him soberly. _**"I'd appreciate it if you could get this out on the market as soon as possible."**_

"I suppose I could, I know a couple geezers who'd be willing to pay through the nose to feel young again."

"_**Good. In return, I'll make sure the police will continue to stay out of your way."**_

Seeing that I was done talking, the crime boss bid his farewell.

The workers were also free to leave once they had their memories altered to make them think they had delivered everything at a different address.

Once I was finally alone, I took out my wand and began to set everything up.

There was no need to worry about the Trace as the wards from the spirit stone imbedded in the building shielded me from all detection spells, meaning I could now use magic without tipping off the Ministry. I had thought of installing one back at the orphanage but thought better of it once I realized that it would be rather suspicious if the place I lived at didn't show up on their scans.

Setting everything up only took a few minutes with the help of magic.

With one last wave of my wand I attached the different mechanical arms, some looking completely humanoid, while others had mallets or knives where the hands should be. The end result was one giant machine in the shape of an oval, resembling something could only be found in a Dr. Suess book if I was being honest.

Finally, I loaded 100 empty glass vials and allocated the different potion ingredients in their corresponding slots.

Now to test it.

I went to the control panel that contained only a simple button and a lever. Pulling the lever, a hidden hatch opened up in the side. I took out 200 soul stones from my inventory and dumped them inside the drawer.

Next I took out 2 magic stones, my prize for defeating the giant golem in the mirror dungeon, using them to supply the necessary mana..

**Low Grade Magic Stone-Rank: Magical**

**Description: Magic stones, also known as magic gems, are crystalized magical energy that can be used to fuel spells, craft magical items, etc. Once the energy stored inside is used up it will disappear. 200/200 MP**

Finally, I placed a hand on it and activated the skill that would make it work.

"Doll Creation."

The effect was immediate as the machine roared to life; various parts began to move around independently.

Yes, I had successfully turned this machine into a doll.

The main concern for my potion's factory was the labor that it would need. Wizards couldn't be trusted and ordinary people couldn't make potions because they lacked magic so that got me thinking. The wizarding world already had self-stirring cauldrons so why not take things further and create something that could not only stir but also measure, chop, crush, and bottle it.

For this reason, I spent several days leveling up my **[Doll Creation]** until I could program a basic mind, making the magical equivalent to an A.I., and while it couldn't think on its own just yet, it could still follow the basic instructions needed to make potions.

The soul stones would function as a power source that would hopefully last until I got back from school.

"Now then let's begin," I declared as I pressed the button which started the machine.

Mechanical hands on the ceiling moved toward the crates and placed handfuls of raw ingredients on the moving conveyer belt. From there they moved onto the chopping board where dozens of hands began to either cut, dice, chop, smash, or squeeze them. They were then split off into smaller lines where they were measured and then sent to different stations.

Next step was the furnace where nozzles fed water into 50 small cauldrons, controlled flames under each one bringing them to a simmer. Once it reached the specified temperature a hand began to drop the first of the ingredients in. After the last of the ingredients was mixed in it was left to cook, hands stirring it constantly.

After 45 minutes the potion was finished but not before receiving a drop of 'Essence of Frost Bell,' which would extend the potion's expiration date for a few years. Next came the cooling stage where the cauldrons were led through a freezer room cooling them before the potions were finally dumped into a large vat.

Empty glass bottles were lined up on a moving track, nozzles connected to the vat filled them to the brim. The corking station was next where each received a wooden stopper. Automatic hands then packaged and boxed the potion bottles into groups of 12.

After an hour of waiting the first batch was finally complete.

Opening one of the boxes I took one out for inspection.

**Lowest Grade Recovery Potion-Rank: Magical**

**A recovery potion created by Charles Bell. A lower-middle grade potion that instantly recovers 250 HP. Tastes like strawberry.**

Perfect.

With [Observe] and [Potion's Making] being so high I had finally been able to reverse engineer the recovery potion that I got from the Zombie Dungeon, meaning I now had access to a steady supply.

Better yet, I could now level **[Puppetry]** and **[Potion's Making]** automatically, without actually being present.

Placing the potion back in its package, I carried the finished boxes of potions toward a metal chest located in a corner. Lifting the lid up, all that could be seen inside was a swirling black hole that sucked up any nearby light. This was the factories storage chest, which worked similar to my inventory ability, allowing me to store an infinite amount of items inside for safe keeping. They had appeared in every territory I owned allowing me to collect taxes whenever I wanted, and as I a bonus I could even trade items between my inventory and the storage chest using the menu.

Oh, what a certain blonde-haired heiress wouldn't give to have this ability.

**(Daphne)**

With a frustrated huff, the young heiress placed the puzzle box on the top of her desk.

She scratched her head in annoyance, not caring that she had just messed up her perfectly styled hair.

Forcing herself to calm down, she closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling of her room.

She had been trying to solve Charles' puzzle the second she had gotten home. It would seem that she had underestimated the young Ravenclaw's sheer craftiness yet again as despite working on it for 12 straight days now, she was no closer to solving it. She hadn't even been able to get another animal mouth to open and the lack of progress was starting to grate on her pride.

If it wasn't for her noble upbringing, she would be in the middle of cursing up a storm, but as it were, she settled for glaring icily at the box.

"Alright, one more try, then sleep," she said trying to motivate herself despite it already being fairly late.

Touching the top left corner of the side with the eagle she gave it a twist, and on the opposite side she saw the monkey face opened its eyes. Turning it around she used a fingernail to pull a small hidden notch located in the background coconut tree, which caused one of the hands covering its mouth to lift up.

She would give him this, he was a skilled craftsman as the level of detail was simply amazing.

This was as far as she had gotten. Last time she had used a cleverly hidden pin to pierce the monkey's left eye but that hadn't done anything. This time however she decided on a simpler approach as she tried to gently lift the monkey's other hand.

She was surprised when it actually seemed to give way, seeing a keyhole inside its open mouth.

The blonde was so happy that she could jump for joy if it wasn't for the fact that everyone else was currently sleeping.

Taking one of the keys, she inserted it finding that it fit on the first try and gave it a twist.

There was a distinct clicking sound as she turning it, certain that she was finally making some progress.

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that the eagle head spit out its key across the room, closed its mouth and rotating its head in a full circle going back to its starting position.

Daphne continued to smile even as she blinked dumbly at the puzzle box and then at the key that lay on the carpet a few feet away. Several seconds passed without a change in her expression almost as if her mind refused to believe what had just transpired.

An icy feeling spread throughout her body as her magic responded to her emotions, extinguishing the fireplace and darkening the room.

"Heh-"

Her smiling face quickly morphed into a snarl as she took the puzzle box and hurled it against the wall.

Overcome with rage and sleeplessness she took the metal fire poker next to the fireplace and swung it down on the innocent box.

"Arggggg! Argh! Ha!-" she continued raining blow after blow determined to turn it into splinters, no longer carrying if she woke anyone else up, only that the source of her anger was destroyed.

Huffing in exertion she let the iron fall from her fingers.

Several seconds passed in silence, she half expected for someone to barge into her room wondering what all the racket was about, but no one did.

After she finally calmed enough, she crouched next to the now destroyed box, shifting through all the mechanical pieces that made up its clever locking mechanism. She received a splinter more than once for her troubles but at long last she found her 'prize'.

It was a pebble-sized glass crystal with a small, 8-peddled, white flower encased inside of it.

It was beautiful.

She couldn't explain why but she felt all of her previous anger leave her.

A smile had wormed its way to her face without her realizing as she held it up to the moonlight.

However, it was then that she remembered what Charles little comment, that it was something she needed. 'What did he mean by that I wonder?'

**(Potion Factory)**

There was something calming about seeing the large machine work. The precision, the efficiency, the sheer lack of human error spoke to appealed to me on a fundamental level.

I was in the second-floor office waiting, my bird mask off.

What was I waiting for?

The answer laid in the bird cage sitting in front of me. A dozen featherless raven chicks noisily demanding for food.

In the center of the cage was a previously white spirit stone that had turned a pale-green color with brown spots matching those on the raven eggs.

**Time to Hatch: 2 minutes.**

I had initially placed the spirit stone inside the cage to see what effect it had on other living beings, but somehow it had turned out this way.

Unlike my initial test subject, the black spirit stone, which was still months away from hatching this one only needed 48 hours.

It was interesting to note that I had refrained from feeding this stone unlike all the others. Perhaps that also played a part in why it's hatching time was so much shorter. The spirits inside the stones probably needs to first digest everything it fed on in order to hatch.

I had a blank journal in front of me, to record my findings. Spirit-ology is what I would name it.

On the dot, cracks began to appear on the surface of the stone, white light peeking out from the inside.

Next, tendrils of wispy white smoke seeped out looking around like a curious animal. The noise from the chicks attracting its attention as more tendrils escaped the inside of the stone.

Tentatively it touched one of the chicks, the small bird miraculously quieting down.

Soon it was joined by more tendrils that also began to caress the chick and in seconds it was completely hidden. I noted how similar it looked like a corperal patronous in my journal.

Crack!

The sound of something breaking from the mound of living light caught my attention. It was followed by even more cracking sounds and it didn't take me long to figure what had just happened. The spirit had killed the raven chick. It pulsed, expanding before shrinking again almost as it was breathing.

I noted that down.

After about a minute it stopped, and it unfurled the web of tendrils only to reveal that nothing of the chick had remained. The light appendages were quicker to locate its next victim apparently having gained experience.

It was simply fascinating seeing it devour all 12 chicks one by one, getting better with each attempt until it took only seconds to completely consume them.

Once it was finished, it retreated back to the stone.

The stone then gave off a blinding light that washed over the entire room leaving me temporarily stunned. No wait, I think I actually was blind as I felt a burning sensation over my eyes as if they had been scorched with fire. Despite this setback I didn't panic as I could feel as **[Gamer's Body]** regenerated my eyes, although perhaps a fraction slower than it should have

_Chirp! Chirp!_

Slowly my vision returned and the first thing I saw was a blue window.

**[You have born witnessed to a rarely seen event. You gain a random special ability.]**

**You gain the skill [Spirit Tongue].**

_Look!_

Not letting myself get distracted I closed the windows and looked at the cage on my desk.

The stone was gone, and in its place was a black raven chick with red eyes. It looked around the room curiously, its head rotating at angles that should have been physically impossible.

"Observe."

**[?] LV 3**

**Class: Lowest-Level Spirit**

**Title: Messenger Spirit**

**HP: 10/10**

**MP: 12/12**

**Description: [?] is the first spirit to ever be born on Earth, marking it the first of its kind. Feasting on the bodies of its nest mates has given [?] the appearance and knowledge of a magical raven. It feels hungry…**

The full text was longer than I expected, but it provided the insight on spirits I was hoping for.

_Look at me!_

I looked at the raven chick that was pecking at my fingers, trying to get my attention. It spoke to me in a surprisingly childlike voice, however I noticed that it didn't open its mouth to talk, yet the words were clear. Telepathy?

_Hungry! Feed me!_

I pulled up the window that I had dismissed before.

**[Spirit Tongue] (Passive) LV MAX**

**Description: Allows you to understand and speak the language of spirits. Your words now carry a magical undertone capable of charming others.**

'How useful,' I thought, imagining all the applications this skill could be used for.

_Giant! Hurry up and feed me! Hungry!_

The chick once again demanded arrogantly as it tried to scratch my hand.

From what I had just read,a spirit is a collection of ideas and believes given form by the world, and just like ideas, each spirit was unique with no two ever being the same. Normally invisible and ethereal in nature, spirits do occasionally allow those they like to see them. Spirits could also use a unique branch of magic that make use of the collective believe of people to fuel their spells. Spirits typically feed on the ambient magic in the atmosphere but could eat just about anything so long as it was magical in nature.

Reaching into my inventory, I took out a knife and slit my palm open, deep enough to allow the blood to pool before it closed up again.

It looked cautious as I brought my bleeding hand close to it.

Words emerge in the front of my mind that only minutes ago would have seemed completely alien in nature. Even as I spoke them out loud, I knew I wasn't speaking a language that I was familiar with.

The words I said didn't have a direct English translation but the closest it came to was, "I offer you my blood as proof of our pact."

Once I was finished talking the chick, looked at me for a couple seconds before hopping to my hand and drinking my blood.

**[Do you wish to form a pact with this spirit? Yes/No]**

"Yes."

**[This spirit has no name. Please name it now.]**

Seeing as its main ability had to do with sending messages, I typed in the name that seemed to be most appropriate.

**['Hermes' has been accepted.]**

The small spirit gave a shudder as white magical circle appeared under its feet.

**[Bonding is a success. 'Hermes' is now your familiar.]**

**[You can now use the 'Pet System' in your Menu.]**

Opening the menu, I noticed that a new Tab was available.

Clicking it, a new window popped up?

**[The Pet System: A system specifically designed to allows the user to share the powers of the Gamer among his various beast companions. Additionally, pets will have their intelligence increased depending on the knowledge, ideas, and common sense of the owner.**

**Pets gain a lesser version of the Gamer ability allowing them to level up faster. Any EXP gained will be shared between the Gamer and his pets. The amount is divided equally but can be adjusted accordingly. Once pets reach their maximum level, they can undergo Evolution to transform into a stronger version of themselves.**

**While not in combat, Pets are allowed to roam free in the outside world or in a specially crafted instant dungeon tailored to their needs. Pets can be summoned to the Gamer's side at any time.**

**Different types of pets have different abilities, so be sure to get to know your companions.**

**TIP: A closer connection, grants certain skills like [Sense Sharing].**

**TIP: Different pets require different materials to evolve so be sure to keep an eye open while exploring.]**

Interesting.

There were rows of boxes on one side of the window, with one appearing to be occupied. It showed a 3D model of Hermes with some text next to him.

**Hermes**

**Class: Lowest-Level Spirit**

**Title: Messenger Spirit**

**Level: 3/20 Next Level: 0.12%**

**Summary: ****Hermes is the first spirit to ever be born on Earth, marking it the first of its kind. Feasting on the bodies of its nest mates has given Hermes the appearance and knowledge of a magical raven.**

**A messenger spirit, capable of long distance travel. Named after the Greek God of Travel it feels pride in itself and hopes to prove itself in time. Just like the rest of its kind it feeds of magical sources.**

**Skills:**

**Spirit Body: This allows spirits the ability to affect the real world by granting them a temporary vessel. Killing the body does not kill the spirit, only returns it back to the ethereal plane where it will rest until called again. Costs: 10 MP per minute.**

Hmm. That could certainly be useful.

_Charles! Feed me!_

Oh, it looks like it gained some of my knowledge-

_Stop talking to yourself. Feed me!_

And it could hear what I was thinking. Great.

_Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!_

"Fine," I said offering some of my mana.

The small chick greedily opened its beak and I felt a magical wind over my skin.

_Slurp!_

I could feel a small drain on my reserves, but the amount was neglectable with my natural mana recovery rate.

While it was busy feeding, I began to record everything I had just learned in my journal

All things considering this turned out to be a very profitable night.

Still it never hurt to experiment some more.

I took out a spare spirit stone and looked to the pile of broken electronic equipment in the corner.

Eh, why not?

**(Hogwarts Express)**

"Charles!" a bushy haired witch called out to me, dragging a suitcase behind her just as I prepared to board the train. Once she was close enough, she hurriedly took out something from her pocket, a square box.

With a panicked face she held it out for me to take, "I'm so sorry- I completely forgot to ask for your address- and I couldn't mail you your gift- and-and-"

"Relax Granger, it's fine," I said giving her a forgiving smile as I took the present.

"But-but you even went through the trouble of sending me my present," she said timidly holding up her wrist to show an owl bracelet.

"Don't worry about it," I told her as I opened the small box and saw what was inside, a simple stainless-steel pocket watch.

Putting it in my 'top-hat' for the moment I walked behind her, "Here let me help you with your bags."

"Huh, oh no you don't really hav-" she began trying to take her suitcase back but I pulled away.

"It's fine, now let's hurry and find a seat, you can tell me what you did for the holidays."

"…so are you really not mad."

"No, now come one before the train leaves without us."

"Okay then…" she said hesitantly as she began to board the train.

Walking behind her I began to talk, "By the way did you know that your house is only a few streets away from where I live? We could have visited each other anytime we wanted."

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N: Done. How was that?**

**Hermes is going to be Charles constant companion, occasionally being his voice of compassion. He won't be the only one either, as more spirits will soon join the party.**

**Also what did you think of 'Alice', I got the idea from the refrain drug used in Code Geass. I found it worked well with the mirror and the pensieve so I had to put it in.**

**I'll expand more on the town during the summer break.**

**The storage chests are invisible to others but they hold all of his earnings just like in idle games.**

**Well that's it for now, until next time.**


	12. Starting a Black Market

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**A/N: I'd first like to start by apologizing for not updating in a while. Things have been going on in my end, and I'll be moving in a few days so there's that to look forward too, yay!**

**I'll answer some questions.**

**1: Coldblue2015, you have some interesting questions so here are some answers. Yes the wizards will get their hands on Alice at some point, it will be it's own arc in the future. Hermes will evolve depending on it's actions not limited in a set path like other spirits. Charles won't reveal himself to be the Doctor for a very long time. Charles would definitely enter competitions like dueling tournaments or broom racing. Charles physical strength will be more of an opened secret, and with his parentage being in question it will lead to some funny theories.**

**2: I like that you all are thinking about the spirit stones so much. Yes they can be influenced by outside means like the potions factory.**

**3: Spirit tongue has a wide variety of uses is all I will say**

**Well I don't want to keep you all waiting, here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I knocked on the compartment door twice and waited for a response.

The door slid open curtesy of a smiling Tracey who lost her grin as soon as she saw me.

I saw Daphne behind her filing her nails, I pushed my way inside, "Well hello Princess, heard you wanted to talk to me."

Taking a seat opposite her, Tracey sat next to the blonde heiress without a sound still glaring at me.

Daphne put down the file and looked down at her 'friend', "Ahem."

They had a brief staring contest before Tracey finally grumbled and stood up. She slammed the door on her way out but not before flipping me the finger.

Raising an eyebrow at the blonde she rolled her eyes, "Don't mind her, she's just mad that you didn't give her anything for Christmas."

"Hypocrite, you know she didn't get me anything either right," I shot back.

"I figured," she said uncaringly.

"So, what did you want?" I asked.

She didn't answer, opting to pull out a gold necklace with the prize from the puzzle box attached to it.

"Oh, so you figured it out huh?" I said casually despite knowing that the only way she could have gotten it was by breaking the box. The puzzle had actually been transfigured without an opening, it was more of a test of character than anything else, to see if she could think outside the box, pun intended.

"Yes, it wasn't nearly as hard as you thought," she said arrogantly, then dangled the necklace, "Now tell me, what exactly is this, and why did you say I needed it."

"Fine," I relented, "I guess I can shed a little light."

"Go on then-"

"You're a very bad liar."

She looked taken aback at the random comment, "Come again?"

"Right, sorry that came out harsher than it was supposed to. Let me try a different approach. Ahem, can you guess what was the one skill I had to learn as a child?" I asked her, leaning back in my seat.

"I don-"

I interrupted her again my voice losing all humor, "It was learning to read people. You'd be surprised by how many people are willing to take advantage of an orphan. See, at the orphanage, it's necessary to know who you can trust because the world is many times more dangerous to us who have nothing. I've had friends who have gone to adoptive parents thinking they were finally going to get that fairy tale ending only to return a few months later even more screwed up than before." I paused dramatically as if recalling the face of a long-lost friend. Turning to her I gave her a look filled with pure determination, "But you see I'm not like them, from an early age I've been able to discern the intentions of people. It's what has let me survive until now, to not fall prey to those that wish me harm. By now you can probably tell I'm not the sweet boy I make myself to be, what I am is a survivor."

Daphne looked stunned at my confession, though oddly happy too.

**Increased closeness with Daphne Greengrass!**

Looking her over I gave her a smile, "Do you know what my first thought was when I saw you?"

"'She's very pretty?'" she said jokingly trying to get rid of the serious mood.

I let out a chuckle, "Haha-no. From the second I met you I could tell that we were similar, both willing to do anything and everything in order to win. Am I wrong?"

Her smile became more wolfish, "You're not."

"I'm sure that being passed over for your cousin in the family business must have just grated on your pride."

"I won't even ask how you know this," she said with narrowed eyes, her smile growing smaller.

"No doubt you've already thought of a half-baked plan to wrestle control from your cousin when the time comes. But from what I know about you, I'm almost certain that you'll never be able to deal the finishing blow. That's your flaw, you love your family too much."

"That's certainly presumptuous of you Charles, to say that you know me when we've only met a few months ago," her voice growing cold.

"Then tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong."

Leaning forward I gave her a wide toothy grin, "I thought I told you already, you're a bad lair."

She didn't deny it this time, as she adopted an impassive face, "Your avoiding my initial question."

"Okay fine," I said giving a sigh a of defeat, then I took the necklace form her, dangling it in front of her face, "This flower belongs to a special plant I discovered in the woods."

"The forbidden forest?"

"The 'woods'," I answered confirming nothing, "Anyways, I've tried to research it but couldn't find anything. Since it seemed interesting, I tried to experiment with it but all I could discover was that if you eat one of the flower petals it will increase your luck for a small time."

"Wait so you just found a mysterious flower in the 'woods' and ate it," she said with an incredulous look.

That caused my smile to grow wider, "We all have hobbies, right? Either way, I figured you could use the extra luck if you want to keep heading down this dangerous path."

"And what path am I on?" she asked defiantly, crossing her arms.

I stood up and sat on the empty seat next to her. It was a good thing that my influence with her was high enough for me to use **[Spirit Tongue] **to charm her.

"Come now Daphne, I wasn't lying when I said I could read people. When I look into your eyes, I can see hunger. I can tell that you won't be satisfied with simply taking over the family business, so tell me what you real want?" I said, my words infused with magic.

Even with my words she looked hesitant to speak so I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Y-You're right."

I said nothing as I just stared into her eyes.

"I won't be satisfied with just taking over my family's business. I-I want to restore honor back to the Greengrass name and make it the top House in all of England."

Putting more force into my voice I dug deeper, "No, that's not the answer I'm looking for. I'll ask again Daphne, what do _you_ want?"

"I-I want power."

Better.

"Why? You're already rich and influential, not to mention you're magically gifted. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Her face slowly morphed into a scowl as her hands tightening into fist, "No. It will never be enough, not until I am certain nothing can harm my family and me."

"But Daphne dear, you can't hope to protect them always. The world is filled with dangers: rival houses, magical creatures, dark lords, even a simple accident. What do you plan to do about them?"

Her eyes were filled with a burning passion even as she spoke in the most emotionless voice I've heard from her yet, "Then I'll just have to get rid of them."

I couldn't help letting out a subconscious grin at the bloodthirsty response.

**(Hermes)**

The curious spirit watched the beings known as humans mill around the town.

Charles had given the small bird permission to explore and get a taste for the outside world.

Flapping his miniature wings, he followed one human, a male, he reminded himself.

As a spirit he already had a basic knowledge of the world being able to recognize simple objects and places. It wasn't until he had formed a contract to the human child that he gained a better understanding of more complex ideas like emotions, morals, and ethics.

Perching on a windowsill the chick saw as the man walked into an alley and climbed up the sideway staircase until he reached the third floor of an apartment complex. Taking some duct tape the man proceeded to cover the window in a web like pattern before hitting it with a wrench, the tape muffling the sound of breaking glass.

Hermes disappeared from his spot and reappeared inside of the apartment.

Curiously he watched as the thief made his way inside.

The man was clearly a professional as he quickly located the valuables, hidden inside of a false bottom inside a drawer in the main bedroom. Taking out a black bag he started to place them inside.

Mesmerized by the shiny jewels, Hermes felt something inside him stir.

"Chirp."

Startled the man turned around only to see nothing.

"Chirp."

This time the man jumped as the noise sounded right next to his ear.

"What the hell!" he said cautiously as he took out a switchblade and scanned the room.

"Chirp."

Jumping around he looked toward the bed post where he saw a small black bird sitting comfortably on the pillow.

"Bloody hell, it was just you," the man said sighing in relief, and went to put away his weapon. However, when he looked back up, the bird was no where to be seen. "Huh?"

Feeling a pinching sensation on his shoulder he looked to his right and saw that the bird was no longer there.

"Chirp."

Blinking in surprise he was startled when it disappeared again only to reappear back on the bed as if it had never left.

"Gulp. W-what's going on?" he said out loud, visibly shook.

Hermes tilted his head to the side as if to show it was confused by the question.

Having enough of this strangeness the man ran out of the room, with the bag of jewels, toward the broken window, only to stop as the bird was already there waiting for him.

Freaked out of his mind, the man reached for something to hit it with.

"Chirp."

"Ahhh!" the man screamed as Hermes reappeared only inches from his face, causing him to fall backwards.

Laying on his back, the last thing he saw was the bookcase from across the room appear above him.

With a resounding crash, Hermes materialized on top of the bookcase, the bag of jewels right next to him.

**[Gained 450 experience.]**

Wanting nothing more than to inspect his newly gained spoils, the small bird was forced to put that on hold as he felt a pulling sensation, disappearing from the room along with the bag.

**(Hogwarts Express)**

**[Gained 450 experience.]**

Seeing the shocking message, I summoned Hermes to my side curious to what the newborn spirit was up to.

But first I had to deal with the current situation.

Daphne was still staring at me intently waiting for my reaction to her confession.

"Princess, I'm liking you more and more," I said honestly, "You're ambitious, intelligent, and crafty. As I said we're more alike than you'd think."

She released some of the tension in her shoulders when she saw she hadn't scared me off, "Perhaps, but I still haven't heard of what you want Charles."

"Hmm? What I want? I wouldn't say no to a few more books-"

"Charles," the small witch hissed threateningly.

"Oh fine, spoilsport," I rolled my eyes before putting on a thinking face, "I suppose it's the same thing. I want the freedom to do what I like without being held back. After the troll incident, I've concluded that life is too precious to waste on unnecessary things, like grades, rules, and authority. I've decided to only focus on things that are fun and interesting."

The blonde looked thoughtful as she digested what I had just said, "Hmm, I suppose are goal truly do align."

"Hmm."

She looked me straight in the eyes, mustering up all her courage to ask the question that been on her mind for weeks no doubt, "Charles, will you join me?"

Seeing the nervousness in her eyes I patted her head and gave lighthearted chuckle, "No."

"W-What?" she said looking stunned at my rejection.

"Now, don't get me wrong Princess, I'm sure that joining you would be all loads of fun, but unfortunately there's a problem."

"What is it?"

"You're a pureblood?"

"Huh?" She looked taken aback by my words.

"Sorry, I don't want to sound hypercritical, but I noticed that those raised in the magical world all tend to have a different common sense than what I'm used to. Also no offense but the general education is simply baffling, you would expect those that are starting to learn magic to have already mastered something as simple as simple spelling and grammar, but the number of papers I had to correct is disheartening to say the least," I said in a lamenting tone.

"But-"

"Now don't misunderstand, I've seen that your different from the rest. You're smart, crafty, and willing to learn, but I can't simply place my faith in just that. You do understand that if I do join you and we get caught it would be a straight-way ticket for Azkaban for me right? It would be pretty difficult to experience freedom from inside a cell. So as much as I want to join you I can't just yet?"

She looked disheartened by my rejection before she perked up, "Wait, did you say 'yet'?"

Smiling benevolently at her I continued, "Well I mean if you were to say prove yourself capable, I might be willing to reconsider my decision."

Seeing the lifeline placed in front of her she pounced on it, "Oh? And hypothetically speaking, what exactly would I have to do to prove myself?"

Seeing that she had taken the bait I allowed myself a moment to check another step off the list, "Then how about…"

**(Scene Change)**

Following the great feast for our return, I followed the rest of my housemate up the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Ough, I'm stuffed," Terry said patting his stomach as he laid down on his bed, "Buuuurb! Excuse me."

The others were in similar states of sluggishness, meaning unpacking would mostly likely be left for tomorrow.

I walked over to the window and opened it, letting in an icy breeze.

"Charles, why did you do that!" Anthony said with a shiver as he dived under his blanket.

Extending a hand, Hermes swooped down from the darkened sky and landed on my finger. 'Did you have a good flight?' I asked it telepathically, as I noticed a pale miniature arm sticking out of his beak.

'Yes, the forest has these tasty humanoid insects,' the spirit said as it swallowed the rest of the fairy.

Petting his head in an affectionate manner I brought him inside, 'Well as long as you had fun.'

"Oh, you got a bird during the holidays," Michael commented offhandedly as he began to get ready for bed.

"Yes, he's named Hermes?" I stated presenting him to everyone, the spirit preening under their gazes.

"Cool."

"Nice."

"Whatever."

Hermes hopped on top of my bed post as I went to my suitcase and retrieved my top hat.

"Oh right, do you guys mind if I decorate the room a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, go for it?" Terry said half asleep.

Anthony, who was taking out his pajamas, gave a shrug, "I have no problem with it, actually I've been meaning to spice the room up."

"Well since the other two already said yes, I guess I have no choice but to agree," Michael chimed in.

Turning my hat downward I began to shake it causing an assortment of objects to spill forth onto the ground.

"Woah!"

"Bloody hell."

"Huh? Oh, what the blimey!"

Giving the hat one last tap, a single red ball fell on top of the small mountain of stuff.

The three unable to hold their curiosity got out of their beds and huddled around the pile.

"How in the bloody hell did you sneak all of this in here," Terry said astonishingly as he picked up a well-worn dartboard.

"I have my ways," I told them mysteriously, "By the way, do you guys know the reparo spell? Most of this stuff is broken but if you help me fix them, I'll let you guys have pick of the litter-"

"Sweet! I call the dartboard!" Terry announced as he began to pick up the darts among the pile.

Anthony clicked his tongue at him before also rummaging through the pile, taking out an old record player and some broken records, "Well then, since your offering, I'll just take these."

Looking to Michael who had yet to move, I saw him eyeing a book on poetry. I took it from the pile and tossed it to him.

"…Thanks," he said flipping through the pages, "Where'd you even get all of this?"

"The orphanage I live at came into some money and finally got around to replacing some of our old equipment. Sooo, seeing as no one was going to miss it, I just took it," I responded as I took a dis-inflated soccer ball and waved my wand over it, bring it back to pristine shape.

"Wait is that even legal."

Ignoring the question I clapped my hands, "Well then, let's get to decorating this place."

Decorating the room took longer than expected as everyone kept getting easily distracted by their new stuff.

"Reparo," Anthony spoke as he pointed his wand to a badminton racket that had a fairly noticeable dent on it. After it was fixed he gave it an experimental swing, nodding in satisfaction, "Do you guys want to play badminton tomorrow?"

Terry shook his head, "Too cold, anyone seen the other half of this yo-yo?"

"Sigh. Here."

"Thanks Michael."

Unrolling one of the crumbled-up posters I saw that it contained a picture of a woman in a stripped bikini.

"Dibs!" the call came from three different directions. The trio looked at each other surprised for a second before each shot from their places in the room and at me.

I held it above my head and seeing as I was taller than everyone by at least a couple inches, they had to hop around trying to reach it, "Wait. Hold on you guys. We can't have this here; we'll get in trouble with Flitwick."

That caused them to stop jumping to reach it.

"It's my fault I really should have looked over everything first instead of just stuffing it inside my hat."

Terry put down his arms, "Charles is right you guys, we should- mine!" he declared as he dashed to the pile of stuff and started gathering all the rolled-up posters.

"No fair!"

"Bullocks!"

"Yes! They're all mine!" the first year Ravenclaw cheered as he was chased around the room by his other two teammates.

Seeing the lively atmosphere, my mind went to the Slytherin House.

**(Daphne)**

Pining the flyer on the house bulletin board, the young blond witch took a step back to inspect her work.

_**Student Store Petition**_

Nodding in satisfaction, Daphne took a quill and signed her name on the dotted line at the very top in bold green letters.

A crowd had already formed around her to see what she was doing.

Turning around she gave a brief nod to a prefect who took the quill and stepped forward to sign his name, once he was do he passed it on to the next.

She walked over to her peers near the fireplace, the biggest and most comfortable chair being vacant for her, as it should be.

"What's this about Greengrass?" Pansy asked, sitting next to Draco on the couch while Crabbe and Goyle stood behind them like good little stooges.

"Yes, mind explaining what this whole student store business is about," Draco added trying and failing to appear more mature.

"It is exactly as it seems Draco, a store managed by the students?" she told him impassively.

"I know that! What I want to know is why?" he said raising his voice.

"Huhh, very well," she said with a sigh as if talking to a child, "I figure it is high time that some changes be made to Hogwarts. Personally, I find it beneath me to have to wait until break to restock on school supplies like some hoarding rodent only to write home a few months anyways to have more mailed to me anyways. I'm sure you all feel the same as do the other Houses. So why not install a permanent fixture where we can buy what we need at our convince."

"That seems a little elaborate just for paper and quills, what the real reason?" the blond wizard asked cautiously.

"Oh good, you've learned how to think in the time I was gone," Daphne said motionlessly with a slow clap, "It's as you guessed there is a deeper reason for why I am doing this."

She took a moment to look at everyone in the eye, "As you no doubt know, Slytherin isn't exactly the most popular among the other houses, despite us having those with the purest blood among us." She saw those of noble birth nod subconsciously at that, and had to hold a mental eyeroll at their arrogance. "Hogwarts was intended to house all young witch and wizards from different background and as such it was specifically made to limit the influence of our great families. While we are in this school our positions and titles mean nothing," her voice growing soft at the end, a trick to make them lean forward. "This store however will change all that."

"How exactly," Pansy asked no curious.

Taking out a galleon from her pocket, Daphne held it out for them all to see, "With the one power still available to us, our wealth. Normally it has no real use inside the walls of Hogwarts, except to showboat on occasions, but if the store does get approved, we can start to change that. Students will stop buying their supplies in bulk and instead rely on the store, and if were to monopolize the store-"

"We would control the other houses," Draco finished stupidly.

Daphne threw him an icy glare for interrupting her but nodded nevertheless, "Correct, we will be able to influence the other Houses. Plus it will serve as good practice for when we graduate."

"That's brilliant," Pansy said impressed. The others seemed to agree as they began to talk to each other excitedly, showing once again how utterly childish they actually were.

Leaning on her chair, Daphne suppressed a smile as she watched the room devolve into similar discussions. The craftier and smarter ones in the room seemed to have figured out her true intent as they would occasionally give her a brief nod in her direction.

'Fools, the lot of them,' she thought to herself as she remembered her time in the train compartment.

"_You want me to do what?" Daphne asked incredulously._

"_You heard me Princess, if you want my help in the future you have to show me that you can do what you say you can," Charles said with that confident smile of his that somehow made her feel all jittery inside._

"_You're asking me to sneak band goods inside of Hogwarts and what start a black-market!? You can't be serious!" she whispered harshly, keeping an eye on the door._

"_What are you afraid of, getting caught?" he said mockingly, "You were talking a big game just a second ago."_

"…" _she had nothing to say to that._

"_I'll put it this way, this will serve as practice for the future. If you can't sneak in a few harmless goods inside of Hogwarts then how do you plan to get past more secure places in the future."_

_Grinding her teeth in frustration, Daphne knew he had a point. If she was caught the most they could do to her was expelling her, but that hardly mattered with her families backing, she could just go abroad, perhaps even increase her level of influence by going to Beauxbaton. Either way she would mostly escape with a slap on the wrist._

"_Fine…" she said after weighing the pros and cons._

"_Good," he said leaning back on his seat, "Now to set up rules for our little game."_

"_Rules?"_

"_Well I don't want to drag it out, so a time limit. You have exactly one year from today to make… let's say 200 Galleons."_

"_200 Galleons! Are you mental!" she shouted in indignation, "I doubt there's even 50 Galleons total in the entire school."_

_Waving an index finger in the air, Charles gave another smile, "There you go again, thinking with a thieves mentality, only thinking of what you can get at the moment. What you need is to start thinking like a different criminal, a businessman. If there's not enough money to take, then all you needed to do is increase it first. The amount of spending money that the average student has should be anywhere between 3 to 20 Sickles. If you want to meet the goal, your first step will be to increase the amount they carry with them."_

"_And how am I supposed to do that?"_

"_Tell me princess, have you ever heard of a Student Store."_

Daphne could already see money being taken out of pockets, as students took check of their financial situation and found it lacking.

The blonde didn't have to worry about it being declined as the Prefects she had explained her plan to, had confirmed that there was nothing that prohibited them form doing so. Though she supposed that was unnecessary as she doubted Charles would have proposed something that was bound to fail.

All she needed now was to get all of the other houses to agree and she would be one step closer to her goal. Charles said he would take care of the Ravenclaws, which left only the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors.

'Looks like I'll have to resort to some old fashion blackmail if I want to get their signatures,' she thought as frightening grin grazed her lips causing those around her to look cautious.

Her mind went to a certain charming Ravenclaw wondering exactly what other dastardly plan he was concocting at the moment.

**(Ravenclaw Tower)**

"Come on Charles you got this," Terry said as he massaged my shoulders encouraging from behind.

"If you lose this, you're dead to me Robert," an unknown boy whispered into the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

Robert said nothing, silent like a grave, as he clutched two playing cards, a queen of hearts and a two of spades from what **[Observe] **told me.

I looked down at my eight and six of spades and looked around the circle at the others.

As to the reason why we were all having a high-stakes poker match in the middle of the night, well that's an interesting story.

Apparently, our roughhousing earlier had been loud enough to force a prefect to come down and investigate. As one could imagine, the scene of three pre-teens fighting over posters of a scantily clad models next to a mountain of stuff wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Thankfully, I knew he found the scene too amusing to report us to Flitwick, on the promise of keeping some of the pile.

That would have been of it too if Robert hadn't walked in just then to discuss Quittich training and seen the exchange.

Same deal was offered which he accepted unashamedly.

The problem unfortunately didn't stop there as the two upperclassmen had both eyed the same jacket, resulting in an arguing match, which as one would expect forced another prefect to come investigate.

Seeing as things were going nowhere fast one of the prefects suggest we settle things once and for with a poker match.

Apparently, this wasn't the first time something like this happened as they all went back to their rooms to collect their stash of hidden items.

In the middle of the floor was a small mound of goods.

"I raise three bottles of butterbeer," the fifth-year prefect said placing three bottles of that sugary abomination into the pile.

I picked up a swimsuit poster and threw it on the pile, "Call."

Robert threw four unopened chocolate frogs, "Call."

I looked toward the Headboy who looked to be having an internal struggle. Finally, he sighed and placed his cards down, "Fold."

It was a good think that there were no girls around as the last player of the round took out a certain adult magazine, "Raise."

I could hear the intake of air from the others, before Terry was shaking my shoulders again, "Charles! You have to win this mate."

The others were looking cautious now, looking to their pile to see if they had anything of equal value to contest with.

I gave a whistle and Hermes flew from my bed and handed me my top hat. I reached inside and pulled out four swimsuit issues which I threw into the pot causing the others to curse, "Call."

"Does that hat have everything?" Anthony asked mystified as he grabbed the hat and turned it upside down.

"What will it be Captain," I asked mockingly.

"Fold," Robert said taking one of the remaining butterbeers in his pile and opening it.

"And then there were three," I said glancing at the other two.

"You're out of your league Firsty."

I gave a snort, "You would think so, but I live at an orphanage remember. I've been playing poker since I was 7."

The fifth year prefect looked pretty confident as he, without the slightest hint of hesitation, threw not only his couple's necklace but also a ring and a bracelet, "Call."

The dealer, a third year Ravenclaw placed down the final card down.

Ten of Spades, Five of Diamonds, Ace of Hearts, Seven of Spades, and finally the Nine of Spades.

"Read it and weep losers, straight flush!" I shouted as I smacked the cards on the floor. I already knew they had nothing that could beat it, and I was proven correct as they threw down their cards and began to curse, or weep in the case of the prefect.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Terry said jumping around.

**(Common Room)**

I watched as Anthony tried to suppress a yawn for the umpteenth time, as we made our way into the common room.

By the end of last night, we had all walked away all the richer and with more stuff than we knew what to do with, but that was to be expected with a LUK score of 30. Really should thinking about hitting Monte Carlo in the future.

There was talk of making it a monthly thing, which I was all for it.

"What's all the commotion," Michael said lazily when they reached the bottom of the stair only to find people gathered around the bulletin board.

Terry being the most energetic fought through the crowd of people to reach the front.

"Petition for a School Store, what's that?" he shouted out loud.

Eric, the Head Boy from last night's game walked up to us, "Someone left it under the door early in the morning."

"Wow, that's… suspicious. What even is a student store?" I asked.

"The flyer explains it a little. It's a store run by the prefects and teachers to raise funds for school equipment and activities, like clubs and such."

"A student store huh? Doesn't sound so bad actually, those school brooms should have been replaced years ago," trying to come off as casual.

"I'll say, you know I almost broke my neck during first year because of them."

"I can also see how it might benefit those from muggle backgrounds like me since we can't just have supplies delivered to us like the others."

"I suppose so," Eric said thoughtfully, "… by the way any chance I can take a peek at that magazine?"

"Sorry, I already gave it to Terry, and I doubt he'll part with it now," I told him without looking.

"Terry Boot you say?" he said with a contemplating voice.

Any more discussion was interrupted as we were just in time to see a girl slap the prefect from last night across the face before stomping off in a huff.

"Ah looks like she found out?" I said casually.

"Indeed."

* * *

**A/N: Done.**

**Again I apologize for the long update.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**The student store will be just like any high school store selling basic commodities, like fancy quills, quidditch jerseys, sweaters, snacks and stuff. It will be run by the four houses in the form of prefects. Money collect can then be used to pay for club activities or equipment.**

**All of this is to make it more like a regular high school. By the way, my school had a candy black market. There was guy that you talked to and he would usually have an assortment of snacks you could buy at a cheaper price.**

**I think there's a black market in every high school. If you think yours didn't then you probably weren't told.**

**Now Hermes, isn't just the god of travel but also of thieves just to let you know. Wink Wink.**

**Not much to say on the matter with Daphne and her plan, other than she is slowly being brought over to the dark side.**


	13. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews. Not a lot of questions this time but I'll answer some anyways.**

**First: Charles will train some of the other children once he knows they are completely loyal to him. (Binding oath, hidden test, etc.) He won't share the gamer ability though. More on that later. **

**Second: I already have plans for the Chamber of Secrets so don't worry, and yes there will be a dungeon there.**

**Third: I'm not sure why I even have to write this but there will be absolutely No Rape! If you were worried about that, don't be. I find that fanfic that do put it in are too angsty and trying to hard to add some extra drama.**

**Well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**(Flitwick)**

For the umpteenth time in the last hour Flitwick's eyes flickered to Charles Bell.

The charms professor had noticed the change in his young pupil after the holiday break.

The boy carried himself with a bit more self-confidence, something that was missing before.

He also took note that the young Ravenclaw no longer seemed to be on edge, as if every corner held some hidden danger. The bags under his eyes had also mostly disappeared leading him to believe that whatever nightmares had previously plagued him had subsided for the moment. Whatever had happened over the holiday's it seemed to have done wonders for the boy's mental state.

_**Ring!**_

The sound of the bell tower brought him back to his wits, as he got up on his desk, "Ahem, alright class you are free to pack up and leave. Don't forget we will be having a quiz on Friday, so study hard."

That made the class groan, except his Ravenclaws, never his Ravenclaws.

"Mr. Bell would you mind staying back for a moment," he called out just as the raven-haired boy finished placing his books in his bag.

He received some playful jabs from the rest of his housemates as they left, showing Flitwick what a tightknit group, they had become in only a few short months.

Once they were all gone Charles walked to the front of the classroom. "Yes, Professor, did you need something?" he said in that reserved tone that people got when they thought they were in trouble.

Gesturing to a stack of heavy tomes the short professor gave a short chortle, "No need to be worried Mr. Bell, I only wished for your assistance in helping me return some books back to the library, otherwise I fear Madam Pince will be rather cross with me."

Charles' shoulders visibly sagged in relief as he gave a smile, "Well we can't have that."

"That we can't," Flitwick said with a laugh.

Making their way out of the classroom, the two wizards made small talk.

It wasn't until they reached the second floor did Flitwick finally ask what was on his mind, "So tell me Mr. Bell have you been keeping up with your sword play recently?"

The sound of footsteps behind him stopped momentarily before quickly resuming.

Charles gave a sigh of defeat, "I should have known better than to think I could fool you Professor. I was so sure I had gotten past all of the security charms too."

"I'm surprised you were able to recognize and avoid many of them as well," Flitwick said praising, "you might have a knack for curse breaking in the future."

"Thank you… I think. So, what gave me away?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, don't want to give away all my tricks," the professor grinned, thinking about the pressure detection charm he placed on the common room rug.

"Oh well, worth a try," the boy said with a shrug, "So am I in trouble?"

"Well normally you would, but I understand the circumstances behind your actions, so I'll only advise you not to do it again, or at the very least not get caught."

"That's very kind of you sir."

The part goblin wizard shook his head, "There's no need, it was partially our fault for letting the events transpire as they did. Though I must say you seem well put together now."

"I am, or that's what I'd like to believe. Ms. Emily, the orphanage Matron, had me go to a specialist after I told her about the Halloween incident," the boy said with a wince, apparently still not over it completely.

"I take it she didn't take it very well," he guessed.

"I doubt many parents would be thrilled at having their children almost crushed by a troll. I'm actually really grateful to Ms. Emily, despite the orphanage not having much in the way of money she still insisted I go to a professional."

"I suppose your right. So, you went to a specialist you say."

"Yes, a therapist, they helped me work out some of my thoughts on the matter. They suggest that I find a hobby to take my mind of such things."

Nodding to himself Flitwick internally agreed, after the war he had found himself unable to settle down, always on edge expecting another attack. He took up knitting as a result, but when that didn't pan out, he found that metal working suited him more. He'd gotten better but there were still days when he would find himself going through old combat maneuvers. "Have you found one you like?"

Charles stopped to adjust the books with one hand as the other reached into his bookbag and pulled out a book.

"500 Pastime Activities: Finding the right hobby for you," the professor read the title, "Ho? Have you found one you like?"

Putting the book back, Charles continued to walk, "Well, none yet. Currently I'm trying my hand at puppetry and a bit of fencing. I also bought a book on magic crafting and dueling."

"Are you thinking of getting into the dueling circuit too?" Flitwick asked, his curiously peaked.

"I haven't really thought that far ahead, I just hoped it would be better if I learned to protect myself?"

"…You know, I used to be a Dueling Champion back in my day. If your ever find yourself in need of help, my door is always open," the small professor offered kindly, receiving a broad smile from the boy.

"Thank you Professor, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Remember Mr. Bell, there is nothing wrong with asking for help," he said taking out his wand and levitating the books in Charles hands.

"Huh? Oh. I didn't even notice we were here already," Charles said looking at the entrance to the library.

"I thank you once more for helping me, 5 points to Ravenclaw," he said twirling his wand in the air, "No I suggest you go get back to your friends, I'm sure they are waiting for you."

"Okay. Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye, Mr. Bell," he said watching as the young Ravenclaw disappeared down the stairs. He was happy to see that Charles had gotten the help he needed.

**(Ravenclaw Tower)**

"_Soo,_ what did Flitwick want?" Padma asked me as soon as I stepped through the door.

They were all gathered inside of the boy's dorms, it had become our group's unofficial gathering spot seeing as the boys couldn't enter the girl's wing.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, he just wanted me to carry some books to the library for him," I told them, casually throwing my bag on my bed. Internally I congratulated myself at managing to get an open invitation for some dueling practice from Flitwick.

"That's good," she said before looking at her watch, "Well we have the rest of the day off, do you guys want to do something."

"Library?" Anthony offered, from his spot on the ground.

"I don't feel like getting back to studying just yet," Lisa muttered with a yawn before laying face down on the bed.

"Gasp! And you can yourself a Ravenclaw," Terry said dramatically, getting a pillow to the face for his troubles.

"I have some comics we could read, I got them from some of the older kids at the orphanage," I told them as I placed my fingers next to my mouth and gave a loud whistle. Hermes appeared seconds later flapping his tiny wings carrying my top hat. "Thank you, Hermes."

Reaching into the depth of my hat I magically pulled out a stack of comic books.

The guys grinned as they took a comic from the pile and returned to their previous positions.

The girls however didn't look equally as excited, except for Mandy Brocklehurst who also took a comic. "Charles, don't you have anything else in that hat," Lisa asked.

"Let me check," I told her as I gave the hat a shake and reached inside again.

I pulled out a shirt, a pencil case, a dead mouse which Hermes eat instantly, a hand puppet, a half-eaten burger that was snatched up by Terry. "Hey! I was still eating that."

"You snooze you lose, Bell," the Ravenclaw said taking a bite out of the burger.

I pretended to grumble as I reached inside again and pulled out a whole rack of magazines.

"Oh yes this will definitely do," Lisa said as she, Padma and Sue Li each took a magazine.

Flipping through the pages, Padma looked up, "You know, I've been meaning to ask, but does that hat have everything?"

"That's what I said," Anthony called out.

"I refuse to answer that," I told her before taking one of the comic books. Perhaps I could get some new ideas from them.

Things were relatively peaceful as the boys kept to themselves and the girls discussed various fashion trends among themselves. Seeing them so open and friendly to each other, I couldn't help but pat myself on the back for bringing them all together. The closer they grew, the more loyalty they felt toward me.

Hearing a tap on the door I stood up, "I'll get it."

I received grunts of affirmation from the rest, who hadn't even looked up.

Opening it I saw Robert, sporting his new jacket.

"Hey Captain, did you need something?"

"Come on, get dressed. I forgot to tell you yesterday, what with everything that happened, but we're having practice right now."

"Wait what?" I said looking out the window to see snow falling outside, "But it's freezing right now."

"Doesn't matter, none of the other houses signed up so that means we have the entire quidditch pitch exclusively for us for the remained of the week," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, there's probably a reason for that," I told him pointing to the window covered in frost. I actually had plans to visit the Plant Dungeon today to mine more Angel Dust.

Robert snatched the comic book out of my hands, "Oh Batman, I'll check this out later, but right now we have practice."

"Fine," I said as reached into my top hat to pull out my Nimbus 2000 and a spare uniform.

"Does that hat have everything?" Robert asked incredulous.

"That's what we said!" Padma and Anthony chorused together.

**(Zombie Dungeon)**

Crack!

Releasing my hold on the zombies neck, I watched as it disappeared in a puff of black mist leaving behind a few Knuts and a single tooth.

Around me was the sound of gunfire as my Dolls mowed down the incoming mob of undead. They were simple wooden mannequins outfitted with old 1920s mobster suits and bird masks, along with a pair of tommy guns. Six was the maximum number I could make at the moment until I was able to acquire more power stones or raised my mana reserves.

In the sky Hermes was dropping explosive potions into the hoard, watching them be engulfed in alchemic fire before diving down to collect the loot. I allowed him to keep what he could collect as long as it wasn't too important. Money wasn't a real issue anymore. Thanks to the Territory Management I was making somewhere between 2-3 thousand a day.

The earth shook as the elemental zombie finally appeared, causing great pillars of stone to shoot out from the ground.

_**Charles, this one looks stronger than the others.**_

The voice of Hermes echoed in my mind, 'It is, so be sure to watch carefully, I expect you to be able to deal with it by yourself in a few months.'

_**What, you can be serious! I'm a messenger spirit, not a combat spirit!**_

I ignored him in favor of mentally commanding my mob squad to retreat to a safer distance.

Wasting no time, the Linch launched a fireball almost as big as himself toward the ground.

With practiced ease I equipped my elemental rapier from my inventory. Gracing the Ice rune, I stabbed it into the earth in front of me causing a wall of ice to rise from the ground, protecting me from the roaring inferno that quickly engulfed the dungeon.

I jumped into the air just in time to avoid the spikes of earth that sprouted underneath me.

Using **[Double Jump]** I maneuvered myself avoiding the blades of sharped air.

**[You sense Danger!]**

Letting instincts take over I gave a twirl in mid-air watching as a lightning spear managed to just graze my leg. Numbness creeped over it for less than a second before it disappeared altogether.

'So, it learned a new trick huh? Well so did I.' I reached into a bag attached to my waist and took out glass marbles filled with different potions. I imbued my will into them using **[Puppetry]** and threw them into the air, where they scattered into different directions moving at near untraceable speeds.

Landing on pillar I used it as a springboard to launch myself at the undead wizard.

Using my superior dexterity, I avoided the attacks thrown my way as well as the spikes that grew out of the side of the pillars when I happen to grow too close.

When I was only a few dozen feet away I saw it twirl its wand, a cone of swirling wind blades appearing from the tip.

I'd seen the same attack reduce stone to dust, so I was in no hurry to see the effects on myself just yet. With a small twitch of my finger an explosion hit the back of its head disrupting the spell.

When it turned around to see what had hit it, I jerked another finger and this time its left hand was incased in ice.

Using a squeezing gesture, it was bombarded from all sides, the flying marbles breaking against its body, causing the volatile potions inside to explode. One particular marble hit it on the side of the head causing the face and skull to quickly rot away.

Charging forward I pierced its heart dealing 5X the normal damage. Then I unleashed a volley of mana bolt into its body.

**[Gained 15,320 experience.]**

**Your level went up by 1.**

**Hermes' level went up by 1.**

**Hermes' level went up by 1.**

**Hermes' level went up by 1.**

Landing gently on the ground I took stock of my stats as Hermes collected the drop items.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Overlord**

**Level: LV 24 Next Level: 0.2%**

**HP: 850/ (340+ 510)**

**MP: 630/(600+30)**

**STR: 25**

**DEX: 26**

**VIT: 29**

**INT: 55**

**WIS: 63**

**LUK: 30**

**Points: 47**

**Money: 30,450 G/ 3 S/ 2 K**

**Inventory: 6,203/12,000**

My HP was at a reasonable level thanks to all of that life nectar I've been consuming. I've also accumulated a fair amount of points but was hesitant to use them just yet.

As for Hermes' progress.

**Hermes**

**Class: Lowest-Level Spirit**

**Title: Messenger Spirit**

**Level 12/20 Next Level: 30.43%**

**HP: 20/20**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 1**

**DEX: 100**

**VIT: 2**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 60**

**LUK: 10**

**Skills:**

**Spirit Body: This allows the spirit the ability to affect the real world by granting them a temporary vessel. Killing the body does not kill the spirit, only returns it back to the ethereal plane where it will rest until called again. Costs: 10 MP per minute.**

**Spirit Magic: An innate skill allowed to all spirits. Spirits can call upon the will of the world to cast magic not unlike wizards.**

**Murder of Crows: Allows one to summon a flock of birds to distract opponents. Cost: 10 MP**

Seems like leveling past 10 gave him new skills along with the use of magic.

**[Spirit Magic]** seemed easy enough. It gives Hermes the ability to finally learn simple spells just like it was described.

The **[Murder of Crows]** was strange however, not only because Hermes was a raven instead of a crow, but because it didn't specify it the flock was created out of thin air or if there already had to be birds present.

'Hermes come here for a second,' I called out, the spirt raven blinking into existence on my shoulder.

_**What?**_

'Do you feel anything different?'

_**Different? I'm kind of hungry now that you mention it?**_

'Hermes,' I said with a sigh.

_**Okay, fine. Let me see. …yes, I can sense something. It feels, strange but familiar. What is it?**_

Showing him the screen, I pointed out to the two new skills.

_**Sweet giblets, I can use magic now!**_

He shouted in surprise.

'Yes, why don't you try out the last one now.'

_**Okay let me give it a go.**_

Hermes jumped off my shoulder and on the ground.

_**Murder of Crows!**_

Almost instantly I saw spectral copies leave his body before they appeared a few inches away looking like exact duplicates of him.

When I tried to touch one of them, my fingers went right past them, meaning that they were only illusions.

_**I did it!**_

Hermes shouted excitedly, as he flapped his wings in glee, leading the copies to do the same.

He would need more practice if he hopped to bring out the skill's full potential. Luckily, I had the perfect training ground for him.

'Come on Hermes, we're going to another dungeon.'

_**What for?**_

He said tilting his head to the side causing the clones to do the same.

'Now, now, how would you like to try some tasty gnomes.'

_**Gnomes? You mean those potato headed creatures?**_

'No. These ones are different; they gorge themselves with honey so I'm sure they will taste better.'

_**Fine. But we better be back for dinner.**_

**(Plant Dungeon)**

Sometimes I found myself wishing there were more of me, just so that I could get everything done in time. Unfortunately, until I could create physical copies, I'd have to settle for multitasking.

_**Bombarda!**_

**+100 EXP**

**+100 EXP**

**+100 EXP**

**+100 EXP**

But rather than lament, I focused on my own project.

The skill books in my hands disappeared into a flurry of lights that flew into me.

**You have learned the skill [Craft].**

**You have learned the skill [Basic Granting Magic].**

**[Craft] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

**Description: A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery level rises.**

**Registered blueprints: 0**

**Chance to fail when crafting- 50%**

**[Basic Enchant] (Active) LV1: EXP: 0.00%**

**Description: Basic magic that existed since the stone age. It is magic where you can grant magic into different objects.**

**Effect: Grants low level magic on the object.**

**Duration 10 Minutes.**

**Cost: 40 MP**

I shut my eyes as I mentally felt a shift in my mind, as the new information settled in.

While it was true that I had read the two books before hand, and knew the theories inside and out, it was nothing compared to what I knew now. Certain part became entirely obsolete as my power shifted to make things easier for me to use.

I've enchanted a few items before, the musical flowers being prime examples, but this felt different somehow.

Picking a stone nearby, I thought of the spell I wanted to use.

"Enchant."

**-40 MP**

The book descripted the process as coating the object with the modified spell as if you were applying a coat of paint.

What I felt on the other hand was my magic seep inside the rock. Strands of magic weaving themselves into the very molecular structure of the stone to become one.

Letting go of it, the stone began to rise higher and higher into the sky, as if gravity had been reversed. I watched it go until it I could no longer see it.

While the time limit was certainly less than described in the book, it more than made up for it with its ease of use. It also appears that I didn't needed need to waste time modifying an existing spell like everyone else and could just apply the raw version instead.

Next I took a look at the **[Craft] **skill.

Briefly I wondered why I hadn't gotten it before but decided not to dwell on it too deeply.

**Registered Blueprints: 0**

Hmm.

Looking though my inventory I began to take out all of the blueprints I had accumulated so far. These ranged from cars manuals to simple building plans to even full-sized skyscrapers designs. It was amazing how easy it was to get the information you wanted when you had full access to the city hall records.

**(Courtyard)**

"Hey there Princess, how's the petition going?" I asked as soon as I spotted the young heiress sitting alone on the snow-covered bench.

"You're late," she said coldly, her mouth in a thin line.

"I apologize, I was held up with some matters that took longer than expected?"

"I'm surprised you could get away from your entourage at all," she said mockingly.

"Ha, I'm not sure I know what you mean Princess."

"Of course, you don't," she stated sarcastically, "No one can get close to you when you're all together."

"Aww, you're jealous?" I said jokingly.

"I am not," she said with a bit more emotion that she probably meant to. "It's honestly pathetic how they follow you around like lost ducklings."

"Whatever you say, Princess, but I think that's enough banter for the moment."

"Well what did you want?" she said sounding less angry.

"Now, now, no need to be a grouch," I told her, taking the vacant seat next to her, "I was just wandering if you happened to acquire the wand crafting book I asked for last time."

It took her a moment to remember as I saw her eyes light up in realization, "Right, I completely forgot about that."

"…Well?"

She looked hesitant as she answered, "I did manage to get my hands on one."

"Great, how much?" I said already reaching into my hat.

"It free of charge," she announced causing me to stop and give her a suspicious look.

"But-"

"But there's a catch," she went on.

Giving a shake of my head I chose to play her little game, "Of course there is. Well what is it?"

Putting on a sweet smile she continued, "Nothing too hard, you just have to teach me as well."

Oh. Securing more time with me and learning a valuable skill, well played Daphne.

"Why Princess, if you wanted me to spend more time with you, all you had to do was ask?" I said dramatically, causing her to swat my arm. "Ah, so barbaric, completely unbecoming of a lady."

"Take this seriously Charles," she pleaded.

"Oh, very well, I accept," I told her sticking out my hand.

"Brilliant, I'll go collect it immediately," she said standing up.

I grabbed her hand before she could leave however, "Hold on, Princess. I was hoping we could talk a little more."

Her eyes immediately went to our hands as she swallowed thickly. "O-oh?"

Too easy. Letting go I continued, "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me more about the magical world. Specifically, what's the situation like in other countries."

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and sat down again, "I suppose I have time."

"Great. But don't think I came unprepared," I said, pulling out several dessert menus from my coat, "Pick anything you like, my treat."

Her eyes lit up as she saw the colorful pictures of confectionaries.

"So, what can you tell me," I asked handing her the menus.

"Hmm, well I only know the basics as well as what my father has let slip," she said offhandedly, scanning through the list of desserts. "As you know magic is treated differently depending on the location…"

**-Break-**

"I see, so Eastern magic ties more strongly to spirituality," I repeated back as I poured Daphne another cup of tea. In between us was an ice table I had transfigured out of snow, with a wide assortment of different desserts spread out.

She took it gratefully, "Yes, but contrary to what they preach, they have one of the strongest militaries forces in the magical world."

"The Three Clans," I recalled.

"The Dragon Clan, The Tiger Clan, and The Tortoise Clan. There used to be a fourth, The Phoenix Clan, but the other three banded together and wiped them out about 50 years ago," she said, pausing to take a bite of her shortcake, "But whatever alliance they made at the time must have only been temporary because they immediately started fighting among themselves soon after. Even now, they fight for territory, with each clan numbering in the thousands."

"Interesting," I commented, I'd have to pay them a visit in the future, "What can you tell me about their magical abilities? Do they use wands like we do or something else.?"

Daphne shook her head, "Wands were more of a European invention so you likely won't see it that far east. Instead they use weapons called, Chi Artifacts, which are supposed to work just the same. They are more combat oriented, so I suppose that works best for them."

"What about martial arts?" I asked curiously.

She looked confused by the word, "Huh?"

"Sorry, I meant fighting style. Do they only use magic, or do they use physical attacks too?"

"Magic obviously. Though there is talk that they've been trying to combine the two for some time, with very little success."

"Do you think you can get me a few books from them?" I asked wondering if I would have more success with my ability.

"That shouldn't be too hard actually, they are known to sell their less powerful techniques to the public, mostly meditative techniques with a few weapon manuals mixed in. Though I should warn you that they are quite pricey and in Chinese," she said warningly.

I chuckled, "Well then, it's just my luck that I've recently stumbled into some money."

"Just where are you getting all of this money?" she half yelled with a frustrated.

"I reserve the right to not self-incriminate by answering," I said in my best lawyer voice.

"Fine keep your secrets. Lucky for you, I happen remembed seeing a couple among my family's library."

"Do you think they'll let you take them?" I asked curiously.

"Why would I tell them?" she said evilly, "I doubt they would even notice them missing. My family tends to collect a great deal of things after all, most of it gather dust."

That cause me to grin, "We'll then, how soon can you get them?"

"I can go during the Easter Holiday."

"Fantastic, once you have a firm price, I'll be happy to pay," I said standing up. I reached for the dessert menus only for them to be snatched up by the blonde witch.

"I think I hold on to these," she said coyly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Amused I rolled my eyes, "Oh fine, I suppose you more than earned them, but you'll have to pay for any addition orders from now on?"

"I can work with that."

"Well then, it was a pleasure to talk to you again," I said turning to leave.

"Yes, I'm sure it was," she said with a smug grin.

I walked only a few feet before coming to a stop and turning to look over my shoulder, "And don't worry, I'll tell my little ducklings to stop giving you such a hard time Princess."

I didn't wait for a response before continuing to walk, catching the cupcake aimed at the back of my head without looking, "Thank you!"

**(Room of Requirements)**

Walking through the mounds of lost objects I tried to hold back my desire to organize everything in favor of keeping an eye on my prize, that was turning out to be more elusive than I initially guessed.

Hermes was helping me by searching from the sky.

The Snatch bears, the teddy bears with expandable pockets inside of them, wear busy at work collecting anything of value.

I saw a suit of rusted armor and signaled one of the bears to snatch it, I could probably make it into a doll later.

I then directed another to collect any lost wands, no doubt they would come in useful when I started to craft my own.

I spotted a chest full of jewels and quickly placed it in my inventory before Hermes could see. Luckily a swarm of Cornish pixies burst from one of the cabinets, causing Hermes to dive down after them, hunger clear in his red eyes.

After an hour of searching I finally found what I was looking for.

Ravenclaws' Diadem.

There laying next to what should be the Vanishing Cabinet, my second prize.

**Rowen Ravenclaws' Diadem- Rank: Artifact**

**Description: Rowen's prized diadem rumored to increase the wearers knowledge. The diadem was thought to be lost… after which it was cursed by Tom Riddle.**

**Effect: Increases the wearer's WIS by 50 points.**

**Effect: Increases magic regeneration by 100%**

**Cursed Effect: The wearer will be driven to insanity by the diadem.**

**Cursed Effect: The wearer's soul will slowly be taken over by Tom Riddle's fractured soul.**

Perfect.

I retrieved the diadem and took note of its discolored and bent form.

**[A strong mental attack detected!]**

**[[Gamer's Mind] neutralizes attack.]**

Oh, it looks like the horcruxes was unable to overcome **[Gamer's Mind] **just like I thought.

Looking through my collection of skill books I found the one that suited my needs.

**You obtained the skill 'Curse Removal'.**

**[Curse Removal] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

**Description: Using various energies like mana, ki, or chakra it is used to remove any 'curse' on a target. As an experienced mana user, it is used to physically remove the curse using mana. Able to remove medium or higher-grade curses with a soul stone. Able to remove medium or lesser grade curse without soul stone.**

**Cost: 500 MP**

That was unexpected. The summary refers to something called ki and chakra besides mana, I should make a mental note to look into both later. Right now I had other things to worry about.

Placing the Diadem gently on my head I immediately felt the surge of energy.

**[A strong mental attack detected!]**

**[[Gamer's Mind] neutralizes attack.]**

I took notice of my magic regeneration which had reached an unnatural level.

**Magic Regeneration: 45.1% per minute.**

Let's see right now my WIZ should be 113 and I get 1% for every 10 WIZ so 11%. Next I add the effects from **[Sage's Wisdom], [Ravenclaws' Diadem],** and **[Mana Affinity] **which boosts my natural recovery rate by 300%, 100% and 10% respectively.

**11X (300%+100%+10%)= 45.1**

Well that settles it, there is no way I'm giving this back.

Placing a hand on the battered horcrux I closed my eyes and channeled my mana into it, in order to find the curse's location.

"Remove curse," I called out letting my mana wash over it.

**[You have failed to remove the curse.]**

**[Remove Curse]'s level has risen by one.**

…That was to be expected, I would have honestly been disappointed if that was all it took to get rid of the horcrux. Besides it wasn't as if I truly wanted to remove it just yet, rather I wanted to use it to practice **[Remove Curse].** The various cursed objects in here should also serve as good practice.

However, just as I was planning to reach for one such object my mind came to a screeching halt.

Suddenly I recalled something, an insignificant little fact that suddenly became blaringly obvious thanks to my increased wisdom score. The Sorting Hat had the power to _summon_ the Sword of Gryffindor from any location in the world, not necessary hide it within itself. This meant that before the events of the second book the sword was already out there somewhere.

And what better place than the room of hidden objects.

There was a small chance that the sword had somehow wound up among the piles of trash.

Calling back the snatch bears I had them drop what they were doing in order to look for the sword.

I'd have to remove the summoning enchantment placed on it of course, but after that I could think of a number of uses. Perhaps I'd sell it to the goblins in order to form a deeper partnership. Or better yet I could give it to Daphne so she could do it and secure some allies for her upcoming business venture, leaving me free of any potential backlash. I could even simply melt it down and craft a better weapon. I would need to think more on it later.

I could now see why people wanted the diadem so much, its effects were amazing. New ideas began to pop into my head in a rapid stream. I should really start keeping a journal to record all of these.

**(Dorm Room)**

Yes, if I add this, and take that- no. Maybe if I make it like this, would that work?

I was distracted form my work when I felt something hit my head, "What the?"

Turning around I was greeted with a strange sight, my female classmates where all running around the room carrying bundles of different fabrics. The guys I noted were absent, but I put that on hold as I had a more pressing question, "What happened to the room?"

It looked completely different than what I remembered when I walked in.

"Oh, your finally snapped out of your trance," Lisa said holding up some blue and silver streamers in her hands "Well Terry let it slip that you were thinking of decorating your room and so we decided to help you out. What do you think?"

Getting up from my chair, I immediately took stock of the room. It didn't even look like a bedroom anymore, looking more like a club room than anything else.

The polished wooden floor were now covered with a blue carpet with bronze eagles. The stone walls had been smoothed out and colored a light blue, with various nature painting hanging sparingly. Christmas lights of all things draped down from the center of the ceiling in a spider-web like pattern, illuminating the entire area. Speaking of which, the ceiling had been replaced with a moving night sky with swirling galaxies and fast-moving comets. The beds I noticed had been moved to one side of the room while the other had bean bag chairs around a large coffee table and a small bookcase filled with comics and magazines. The real finisher however was the glowing neon sign on one wall that said, 'Ravens Nest'.

"…What happened to the iron stove?" I questioned noticing that the large heater was gone.

"Oh, that. We asked a Prefect if it was okay to move it?" Lisa answered, wrapping silver streamers around the bed posts.

"And they said yes?" I asked dubiously.

"Well no, but he said he would make an exception if you returned his jewelry to him," Lisa explained, "he even helped with enchanting the ceiling and the lights."

Taking a closer look I noticed that it wasn't the metal wires themselves that were giving off light but rather the glass bulbs, that had been enchanted to glow. Well that was certainly one way to get around the no electricity rule, but how did you turn them off?

"Was he also the one that expanded the room," I asked when I noticed that the room seemed to be a lot bigger, almost five times it's original size.

Padma, who was rummaging around the chest filled our rooms equipment, answered this time, "No, that was someone else, the Head Boy, Eric something. He said he'd do it but you'd owe him one. Where'd you get all this cool stuff?"

"So glad you all took decision on my part," I said sarcastically, though a little impressed by their resourcefulness.

Padma just grinned, "That's what friends are for." She turned to Lisa, "So bronze eagle or silver eagle?"

"Neither, use this instead," she shot back, waving her wand over a large plastic bowl transforming it glass. As expected of a Ravenclaw.

Looking at Lisa bossing the rest of the girls around, I was reminded of my mother when she had to plan another charity event. "And what exactly did the other guys have to say about this?" I asked once again noticing their absence, though if they were anything like my father, I could guess what had happened.

"They said, 'Cool, call us when you're done,' and left for the common room," Mandy said bouncing around a small rubber ball against the wall. So that's what hit me.

"That… sounds about right," I muttered.

Looking out the window I noticed that it was already dark out, had I really been so absorbed in my thoughts that I completely lost track of time and my surrounds. That could prove dangerous. I would have to fix that as soon as possible, or at least limit myself to a safe location.

Removing the diadem hidden underneath my top hat, I placed it in my inventory along with my journal for safe keeping.

"Well seeing as it's too late to stop you, is there anything that I can do to help," I offered kindly.

**(Scene change)**

"They kicked you out too," Michael asked.

"…Yes," I said trying to sound upset, thought I couldn't help but find the entire situation humorous.

"It's your fault you know," Anthony chimed in, "Ever since you gave them those fashion magazines, they've just been looking for an excuse all week."

"I guessed as much. My bad," I said offering a bag of potato chips as an apology.

"Sweet, you are forgiven," Terry called out as he took the bag.

"So, I noticed the girls didn't look mad, that must mean you successfully hid the posters and the magazine, right? Where'd you put them exactly?"

Terry spoke up, "I hid them inside of the furnace, not like anyone was using it."

…I'll tell them later

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done.**

**How did you like it?**

**Half a year has almost passed since Charles was reborn, and only a couple more chapters left to finish the first book. 7-9.**

**How did you like Charles group, any ideas for their name?**

**What about Hermes, following after his master and committing Gnome genocide.**

**Charles had also finally learned to craft and enchant items, yay!**

**I'm also trying to expand the world a little, by adding different countries. How they view magic, and their unique approaches to them.**

**I know what some of you might be thinking. Another Phoenix story again, argh…**

**Cliché as fuck, but not to worry. No symbol of light, chosen one, or any of that bullshit here. I'll explain it a bit more in the next chapter but suffice to say, it will be unique. Trust me, you guys will love it, for those who want to know more PM, could use the feedback.**

**The Diadem is powerful, but also a double edge sword as you can see.**

**By the way did anyone else think that the sword of Gryffindor might be in the room of requirements lost among the thousands of other things, before Harry managed to pull it out of the Hat?**

**Well I'll be focusing on updating Kenji: The Shinobi Craftsman so until next time.**


	14. There's Magic in the Air

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Hello everyone. I was able to finish this chapter in record time, and the next chapter is already in the works.**

**This is a Valentine Themed chapter, so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The snow had finally melted, but in its place, rain had taken over. This meant that a majority of the students where currently still in bed or huddled around a fireplace before they were forced to go to their classes.

Unfortunately, I didn't get this small joy, as even under these harsh conditions the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team was practicing for the upcoming game.

The uniforms' built-in heating charm did very little to stem off the discomfort of having to fly in the rain, especially so early in the morning.

The cold didn't really bother me much and I doubted I'd catch a cold, but I could still be using this time to work on my other projects.

"Okay, let's take a five-minute break, then we'll go through the formations one last time," Robert said to the team before descending to the ground. The rest followed suit, heading straight to the hot chocolate station that was protected from the rain.

I landed and followed after, ready to get away from this rain.

I took out my wand and waved it around my head, droplets of water levitated out of my uniform, drying it instantly. Another wave and an invisible forcefield appeared above me, acting like an umbrella that kept me from getting wet. Household charms were such useful overlooked spells.

"Hey Bell, you want one," Robert asked as he was handing out cups of hot chocolate.

"No thanks, I've got my own breakfast prepared," I told him dismissing the shield and giving a loud whistle.

Not a second later, a white paper bag fell into my hands. I placed it down on a dry bench and caught the a tray of cups brimming with coffee.

"What the-," the quidditch Captain said as he looked up into the sky to see Hermes fly off.

"Did you just have your bird deliver you breakfast," Chloe Thompson, the Keeper, asked incredulous.

"I thought that was obvious," I said, reaching into the bag and taking out an Egg McMuffin. I unwrapped it and took a bite. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It is essential to growing boys like myself," I told them through my mouthful.

Simon, my fellow Beater, looked offended, "Aren't you big enough already? You're almost as tall as me."

"So, I'm still in the middle of my growth spurt, I need to eat properly," I told him taking a big bite.

"That looks pretty good," Samantha said hungrily eyeing the McMuffin.

"Oh, it is," I told her finishing it before reaching for another.

"Hold on, I recognize that brand and there's not a McDonalds around here for at least a hundred miles. In fact, how did you order it, I doubt your bird could have just told the people at the counter what you wanted," May, a fellow muggle-born, asked curiously.

"Well one of the teens in my orphanage just started working at one of their stores, so I just had Hermes give him a note and some money. You'd be surprised what I can get this way."

"Wait, don't you live near London? You had your Raven fly all the way there just to get you breakfast," Roger Davis said sounding shocked.

"Now, now, let's not give Bell any hard time," Robert said peeking inside the bag, "After all, he brought enough for everyone."

"I sure did," I told them causing them to smile. "Unfortunately, they aren't for you," I told them swiping the bag from Robert and hoping on my broom. Their smiles had completely vanished.

Robert looked shocked before calmly speaking to the others, "Alright breaks over, however instead of going though drills, let's play a game. I call it ring the Bell."

They all had serious faces too as they got on their broom, no doubt intending to take the bag away from me. I just smiled and took another bite, my flying skill has recently stopped leveling up, so hopefully this would help.

"After him!"

And the chase was on.

**(Scene Change)**

"Hey Charles, I was hoping to talk to you," Eric Grover, the Head Boy, said as he walked toward me.

I stopped and instinctively used **[Observe]** on him.

'Oh. Interesting,' I thought as I greeted him. "Sure, I have nothing going on right now."

"Great," the older boy said excitedly before looking around to make sure no one was listening in, "Do you mind if we talk somewhere private?"

We walked toward an empty classroom and he placed a silencing charm on the door.

"So, I'm calling in that favor," the teen said suddenly leaning against a desk.

I could already hazard a guess, but it was better to ask, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well you see, Valentine's Day is only a few days away and I was hoping to surprise my girlfriend," he said taking out a small box from his pocket and opened it to show an engagement ring.

"Oh congratulations," I told him.

Honestly it didn't come out as such as surprise as marriage after Hogwarts was apparently not too unusual. Though I couldn't say I completely agreed with it as it seemed to be a rather short-sided decision based on teenage hormones, made all the worse when considering that wizards typically had longer lifespans than the average muggle and divorce tended to make you a social pariah.

"But I'm not sure how I can help," I told him.

"Well your friends with Greengrass right, and rumor has it that she can get a hold of certain items," he said.

Oh good, the rumors I'd started were finally starting to get around.

"Oh, so you want me to put in a word with her. I could do that," I told him, Daphne would no doubt be ecstatic for the opportunity.

Contacting her was extremely easy as Hermes was a natural tracker, seeing as he's messenger spirit. In only a few minutes she arrived carrying a notebook under her hand.

"Daphne, glad you could make it," I greeted her before pointing at Eric, "and look I found a potential client."

She raised a delicate eyebrow at the Head Boy before turning to face me, "Charles, your note was rather ambiguous, what's this about?"

So, I let Eric explain.

"I see, but what exactly are you looking for?" she said with her arms crossed.

"I want to make it really special so I was hoping you might have something to make it memorable," he said honestly.

"Hmm? What kind of budget are you working on right now?" she asked taking out a pen and opening her notebook.

"4-8 Galleons," he told her, so 100-200 dollars. Sometimes it was easy to forget the actual worth of a galleon with how easily I was making lately.

Daphne bit her lip as she looked at me and called me over to her side.

I got off the desk and walked over to her.

"So, what can you do?" I whispered.

"Not much, most of my items are out of his price range," she whispered back, "Honestly it isn't worth it."

"I figured as much," I told her, "but think of this as an investment, this could serve as a huge steppingstone for you."

"How do you figure," she asked curiously.

I smiled as I leaned in to whisper into her ear.

She blushed but immediately composed herself as she heard what I had in mind. With every word I said I could see her eyes lighting up. When I stepped back I noticed that she had a smile on her face, not entirely innocent, but when she turned to look at Eric it was already gone.

"You said 8 Galleons, right? I can do that but if you really want to impress your girlfriend, I can put together something for 10 Galleons."

Eric looked to be mentally debating if it was worth the extra 2 Galleons.

Daphne, not willing to let this opportunity, slip played her hand, "I can tell, that your worried about what your girlfriend's reaction will be, otherwise you wouldn't be coming to me for help. Obviously, you love each other very much, but you're not sure if she will say yes. Let me take a guess, she's a Muggle-born. I hear that they have a rather different stance on marriage after school."

The boy looked surprised at her insight before letting out a sigh, "Your right, Clare can be rather stubborn when it comes to muggle customs. She's a brilliant potions maker, which is why she received an apprenticeship under a famous Potion's Mistress. Problem is that it will force her to go abroad for a while. I can't exactly follow her either as I'm going to be working at the Ministry as soon as I graduate."

"So, your looking to solidify your relationship before the year ends in hopes that she won't forget you while the two of you are separated. Understandable," the blonde said flipping her hair over her shoulder. I sent her a discrete thumbs up.

Eric looked thoughtful, "Right."

"Well, there's no need to worry. If you agree to my fee and a few conditions I can guarantee that she will say yes," Daphne said confidently.

"What type of conditions," the Head Boy said cautiously.

Again, that sly smile returned for a second time.

I watched as the two negotiate for over an hour until the Head Boy finally left with the promise to pay 10 Galleons and get some friends to help with the preparations.

"Well done Princess," I told her when we were finally alone, sitting on a desk and eating from a bag of crisps.

She gave me a raised eyebrow. "Yes, it was. With his help I will be able to get the support needed to push the petition forward. He gets a fiancé and I get my store, everybody wins," she said as she took the bag from my hands and took a single chip, holding it up to the light, "But there's still something I don't understand."

"What's that."

She pointed the chip at me briefly before eating it, "What do you have to gain from this?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" I asked smirking.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she took another chip, "I think I know you well enough to know you don't do things without purpose."

"Weellll, you're not wrong per say," I told her reaching for the bag only for her to keep it out of arms distance, "I owed him a favor. If it just so happens to put him in my favor for the rest of the school year then that's just a lucky coincidence."

**Special Holiday Quest: Cupid's Helper**

**Love is in the air, so be careful.**

**Objective: Create 10 new couples.**

**Objective: Cause ten duels to happen over someone's affections.**

**Objective: Cause one couple to get engaged.**

**Reward: ?**

"And I'm sure this favor you owed him wasn't at all planed," she said suspiciously.

It really wasn't but there was no need for her to know that, so I just gave her a wide smile and stayed silent.

She gave an exasperated sigh as she tossed the bag at me, "It's honestly scary how smart you can be."

"Now, now, no need to be afraid Princess," I told her, "your starting to get there too."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Back to business, think you can manage to get some information on this Clare girl. There's a lot that needs to get done before the big day," she said taking out her notebook and reviewing the notes she had taken.

"I suppose I could," I'll said walking to her side and looking at the notebook only to see it was blank. Using **[Observe]** I saw that there was a charm to keep others from seeing what was written, smart of her, unfortunately that didn't apply to me.

"Now the only problem is how I'm supposed to get this?" she said with a frown.

I pointed to different places on the page, "Just leave these to me."

The notebook immediately shut with a snap as the blonde looked startled, "Y-you can see what was written?"

"Oh yes. Why? Is there something you don't want me seeing?" I said with a teasing tone.

"No!" she said a tad too fast.

"Anyways, don't worry about those, I'll get them for you," I told her as I began to walk toward the door.

Messing with people was so easy.

**(Empty classroom)**

"Ready," the small charms professor asked as he readied his wand.

"Yes," I told him as I did the appropriate wand movements and called out the spell, "Protogo."

A small semi-transparent barrier appeared just a few inches away from the tip of my wand.

"Alright, I'm going to send a spell now and you try to block it," Flitwick said.

I adjusted my stance.

"Stupefy," he said calmly sending a red beam of light at me.

My eyes sharpened as instinct tried to get me to move faster than normal to avoid it, but I crushed it as I moved at regular speeds to block it instead.

I knew better from previous experience that I shouldn't let the shield take the spell head on and should instead deflect it to the side.

My slashed my wand down, causing the red stunner to glance off the shield and behind me.

Flitwick gave a satisfied nod, "Well done. I knew you had it in you Charles."

"Thanks Professor, it's all thanks to your teaching," I said modestly. I had actually already learned the shielding charm before he started teaching me, but now I could finally use it in public.

"Now that you've learned the basics, how about we get some actual experience?" the small Professor said sounding giddy.

"Finally," I said excitedly.

"Hehehe. Ah, to be young," Flitwick muttered under his breath as he we walked to opposite sides of the empty room. "I trust you brushed up on the rules," he called out from a distance.

Standard dueling stages were typically 46 feet long and 6 feet wide. A duel consists of 3 rounds with no set time limit. To win a round you had to either incapacity your opponent or push them off the other end of the stage. Participants were forbidden from crossing the middle section or attacking each other physically.

I gave a nod as I stood at attention and gave a bow. Flitwick reciprocated and we got into our stances with the wand hand up pointing downward and the other hand at the chest.

The small professor smiled as he gestured for me to go first.

Taking a deep breath, I launched my first spell, "Stupefy!"

The red beam snaked through the air like a viper intent on catching its prey.

Unfortunately, it was easily dismissed by the smaller wizard with a simple wand gesture.

But that was to be expected, as I had already begun the motions of calling my next spell, "Impedimenta!"

It was slower than the first, but it had a wider area of effect.

Again, Flitwick dismissed it casually before finally calling out a spell of his own, "Stupefy."

It was certainly faster than my own, but I was ready as I summoned a shield and let it slide behind me.

The manner in which a spell traveled differed so if you wanted to use the shielding charm to the best capabilities you first needed to know what spells your opponent was using. For example, the stronger the spell, the brighter and straighter it's path. Area of effects spells were usually weaker, colorless and had a cone shape. Some had more penetrative power while others had more force behind them. The mark of a master duelist was being able to modify spells to have different properties.

A full body binding curse was sent at me next. I was able to block it successfully, but the force behind it made me tighten my grip on my wand or else have it knocked out of my hand.

**Fillius Flitwick LV:?**

I could tell he was going easy on me from the fact that he was telegraphing his moves and saying his spells out loud. However so was I, though I suppose I could let slip one or two things.

We traded spells for a several seconds before I felt I finally had a basic understanding of his battle mannerism.

Gather magic in my wand I let it build pressure as if shaking a bottle of soda.

"Stupefy!"

This time the red beam was noticeably brighter as I pour in more magic, though it did have the effect of being slower by a small degree.

I could see that he looked impressed, but I wasn't done as I called out my next spell in the same breath.

"Petrificus Totalus."

I aimed the white, nearly invisible, beam to his far left.

As expected, Flitwick saw the stunner and choose to deflect it to the right, leaving his left side wide open.

He obviously saw the other spell but probably figured I had shot too wide.

However just as it looked like the spell would miss, it curved in midair and headed straight for his exposed side.

Again, being able to modify a spell's properties was the mark of a master duelist. Luckily, I already had a skill that allowed me to do something similar.

**Magic Casting (Passive) LV 29 EXP: 20.33%**

**Description: You're a wizard! Magic is in your blood. Just don't poke your eye out with your wand.**

**Effect: Charms, Jinxes, Curses and other magical spells are 145% more powerful.**

**Effect: Can cast spells silently.**

**Effect: Can recognize spells if you have seen them before.**

**Effect: Can modify a spells property to some extent.**

Despite the unexpected attack, Flitwick proved to truly be a dueling champion as he dodged backwards and sent a red stunner my way at the same time.

I also chose to dodge the stunner and was just about to send another spell when I felt a wave of dizziness and, though I didn't fall over, I did stumble.

It took me less than a second to figure out what had happened.

Flitwick's spell had ricocheted off the wall and hit me in the back.

Fortunately, the spell wasn't that strong, and my magic resistance was enough to ignore most of the effect.

Flitwick looked shocked as I stood standing. That was until I sent another spell at him causing him to hastily cast a shield. The force of my spell pushed him back, but the shield remained intact.

The was the last thing I saw before my vision switched and I found myself staring at the ceiling with Flitwick standing over me victorious.

I seems I still had a long way to go before I could match a fully trained wizard. I hadn't even seen the attack.

"So, how did I do?" I asked with a smile.

The small professor smiled back, "You did better than most. With a bit more practice I can guarantee that you have a shot at winning Britain's Junior Wizard Dueling Competition."

Still on the floor I let out a sigh, "I was hoping I could get you with my curve shot."

"Hoho, I'll admit that caught me by surprise, but you'll find I'm not so easy to catch," he said sitting down. "What I'm most curious though, is how you were able to withstand my stunner?"

I gave a shrug, "I don't know, I did feel dizzy but at the time I figured you hadn't added too much power to the spell."

Flitwick gained a thoughtful look.

"So just out of curiosity, but is there prize money involved for Britain's Junior Wizard Dueling Competition? I wouldn't mind a bit of book money, especially after seeing how much enchanting manuals cost," I said trying to distract him.

The goblin wizard blinked before laughing, "Hahaha…"

"I'm serious."

"..hahaha."

**(Courtyard)**

"6 Sickles on the Hufflepuff," I said out loud taking a bite from an apple as I watched the upcoming duel from the second story floor, along with my other house mates.

"I'll take that," Terry chimed in.

"So, what is it this time?" Anthony said adjusting his book bag.

I pointed to the boy wearing a red robe, "Griffindork there made a pass at the Puff's girlfriend. Bunch of name calling that escalated into a duel. One of the friends, called a teacher to make it official. Oh, looks like they called the Arithmancy teacher. Smart, McGonagall would have had their hides before they could cast their first spell and Sprout would try to talk them out of it."

"It seems stupid to be fighting over a girl," Anthony said with a shake of his head.

"I agree, but apparently they don't think so," I said pointing to all the female spectators that seemed to be more excited than the boys.

"Knock his block off!" Padma, the ever-feisty girl, shouted holding up a red flag.

"She came prepared," Anthony asked incredulously.

"Well this is the fifth duel this week," I added casually, "Plus with Valentine's day only a bit away, I doubt this will be the last."

"Teens," Anthony said with a roll of his eyes.

**(Music Room)**

"Not bad," I commented as I looked over the various instruments. My fingers playing a couple keys on the grand piano before taking a seat on the stool. I decided to play something simple.

Daphne walked over and hopped on top of the piano.

"I manage to get permission from Professor Trill to have a small party in the music room so long as we don't damage the equipment," Eric told Daphne.

"We'll make sure to be careful," she said before turning to me, "huh, you're actually pretty good Charles. I remember you saying that you wanted to be a pianist but didn't actually expect for you to have talent."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I said with a smile, "but still this is my first time using a piano this good. I learned how to play at Sunday School at my local church using the huge organ."

"I suppose music is its own type of magic," Daphne said offhandedly giving me a charming smile.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Riiight, not to interrupt this-whatever this is, but how's the plan going?"

Daphne pouted and I just shook my head, continuing to play.

She took out a notebook and flipped through it.

"I've got nearly everything. What about you Charles? How's things on your end."

"I've got the food, drinks, and decorations for the party," I told her taking off my top hat and reaching inside to take out two pink cupcakes with a large amount of white frosting and heart shaped sprinkles, "by the way, I suggest you don't eat to many of these."

Daphne was the first to reach for one, taking a huge bite, "Mmmm these are good."

Eric also took one, "Huh, they are pretty tasty."

"What about the other thing," Daphne asked while licking the frosting off her fingers.

"That was harder, but I managed to call in a favor from a kid at the orphanage," I said reaching into the hat again.

I took out an old movie projector and a film reel.

"Will this really work?" Eric said skeptically.

Daphne turned to me, "Charles?"

"I've modified it, so it should work even without electricity," I told them, "The real difficult part will be the timing. The party will serve as a distraction, but the rest will be entirely up to you."

"Just two more days," Eric said nervously.

**(Scene Change)**

As expected, it didn't take very long for news of a party to spread throughout the school.

The entire student body was buzzing with excitement.

The days leading up to the part were filled with hormone driven teens running around the school trying to get ready.

Daphne the ever opportunist had wisely bought a large number of cosmetics from me before the news had fully spread and had been selling it to the other girls at an increased price.

I'd done something similar.

"_Thanks mate, you're a life savior," a fifth year Ravenclaw said bringing me into a hug and clasping me on the back, before running out of the small broom closet._

_I rolled my eyes and shouted for my next client._

"_Next."_

_This time a Third Year Hufflepuff came in looking extremely nervous, "Ummm, I-I heard th-that y-you ummm?"_

_I took out a plastic jar filled with fresh condoms, "5 Sickles."_

"_I-I'll take t-two," he said red-faced._

Looking at myself in mirror I inspected my appearance. I had chosen to wear a black three-piece suit and some dancing shoes. Grabbing some mousse, I slicked my hair back to fully expose my face.

Looking around, I could see the others getting ready. Terry and Anthony were wearing some casual clothes, just simple dark pants and a button up shirt. The only one that wasn't ready was Michael who was reading a book on his bed.

"Aren't you going," Terry asked while tying his tie.

"No. Why would I?" the pessimistic Ravenclaw responded.

"Dancing, girls, food," Anthony chimed in, using a cloth to shine his shoes.

"Can't dance, no girls like me, and I've just had dinner," he said ticking off fingers.

"Well you should still go, the whole point is to make memories, both good and bad. Who knows, you might even be pleasantly surprised by the end of the night," I said, adjusting my tie.

"Urggghhh, fine," he said getting up, "Does anyone have any extra cologne?"

I tossed him a bottle, and turned to the others, "Well I'm going to go on ahead, see you guys later."

"That's fine."

"Cool."

"Hmm."

Leaving the Ravenclaw Tower I made my way to the fifth floor where the music room was located.

I noticed Daphne standing by the entrance wearing a green dress and black shoes, her hair was curled and she was wearing just a bit of makeup.

"My, you clean up nice," she said walking to me.

"I do, don't I," I said arrogantly getting me a playful shove in return.

Walking inside I saw that the room had been slightly expanded, probably to fit everyone. There were some round tables set up in one corner of the room with white and red tablecloths. A stage had been set up with musical instrument charmed to play by themselves. An area had been cleared for dancing and one long table had been set up against one of the walls with different types of snacks.

"Just out of curiosity, but how much have you earned so far," I asked.

"Taking out all of the expensive, I've made a profit of 13 Galleons," she answered back.

"I told you holding this party to make up the difference was a god idea," I told her. I glanced at my pocket watch, "We should probably start letting people in, or else they will start to riot."

"I'll say, even those in my house were pretty excited, Snape especially," Daphne commented.

"Snape?"

"Yes, you should have seen him during Potions with the Gryffindors, just waiting for someone to mess up and give them detention. I think I even caught the ghost of a smile as he was passing in the hall with how everyone would run away. Even those Weasley twins have been on their best behavior in class."

"Huh, so that's why things have been so peaceful."

**(Scene Change)**

"Do you want to dance?" a Third Year Hufflepuff asked me.

"Sure," I said walking away from my group and leading her to the dance floor where a number of couples were already dancing.

I placed a hand on her waist and took the other hand. Despite me being 2 years younger than her, we were roughly the same height.

The music was slow enough, where we could just sway at a reasonable pace.

After a few more minutes of this we finally parted ways. I'd been dancing for the majority of the night, as the girls found me both cute and approachable due to my age.

Looking around I noticed, someone at the food table and made my way over.

"Hello Granger, didn't expect to see you hear," I greeted the smaller witch causing her to jump and turn around.

She wasn't wearing any make-up but had made some attempts to tame her hair with a simple braid. She had on a pink sundress and white shoes.

"Ch-Charles," she stuttered out, "h-hello."

"Getting something to drink?" I asked as I walked over to a punch bowl filled with a red sugary liquid, "You look very nice by the way."

Her face turned a nice shade of pink as she looked at her shoes, "Thank you."

"Where are your two followers? Harry and Ronald. I don't see them here," I asked offering her a cup of punch.

She took it and said, "They're in detention with Snape."

"Ahh. Well that's a shame," I said with a shake of my head, "but that's no reason to not enjoy ouselves."

I put the cup down and offered her my hand, "Care for a dance?"

"Oh, I really don't know how to," she said shyly.

I took her hand anyways, "Don't worry, I'll show you how."

**[Increase closeness with Hermione Granger.]**

"O-okay."

It took very little time for her time find the rhythm as we danced.

"So, I noticed you've been frequenting the library more often, are you perhaps getting ready for the finals," I said twirling her once.

"Yes, it's never too early," she said, having gotten used to my presence.

"The Ravenclaws hold a study session every Saturday afternoon in the library. We quiz each other and go over each other's notes. I'd love it if you could join us," I offered.

Her expression looked excited before it turned downcast, "Sorry I can't, I just remembered I have to help Harry and Ron study."

"Well the offer is there, though it is a shame, but I can understand wanting to help out a friend. I'm sure they appreciate it too," I said with smile.

"Actually, they constantly complain about me nagging them, and tend to ignore most of what I say," she said gloomily.

"Oh," was all I said as we continued dancing.

After some more time I finally asked, "So anything you're currently working on?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head before suddenly perking up, "hold on, you wouldn't happen to know who Nicolas Flamel is?"

"Nicolas Flamel," I said rolling the name before finally answering, "Isn't he that one famous alchemist that supposedly invented something called the Philosopher's Stone. It's supposed to turn lead into gold and give you immortality or something. Why?"

"J-Just curious," she said nervously.

"Well if you want to know more, I suggest reading in the alchemy section of the library. I think it's rumored that he and Dumbledore were supposed to be good friends too."

"Okay," she said with a far of gaze but then she looked at me again, "Oh, by the way, how did you know who he was?"

I gave a smug smile, "He was mentioned in my chemistry book. Apparently, the non-magical side considered him to be something of a famous figure too."

She looked surprised, "You're studying chemistry?"

"Of course, I mean learning magic is fine and all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon my other studies. It'd be pretty ignorant of me as a muggle-born to forget what my roots are," I said before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "By the way I found out that muggles jobs tend to make more money than magical ones with a lot less risk being involved. You know the typical wizard salary is like 4 Galleons a week right. That's like 60 pounds. You're studying them too, right?"

She looked tongue tied by what I told her, "I-I-"

She was saved however when I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw that it was Eric. Turning to the still stunned Hermione I bid my farewell, "Well looks like I have to go now. It was nice dancing with you."

"Bye," she said dumbly.

I caught her being swarmed by her fellow Gryffindor girls as I was leaving however.

"Hey sorry about cutting in, I know how annoying that is," Eric said as he led me out of the room, "though I could have sworn you and Greengrass had something."

I gave him a befuddled look, "What are you talking about, it's just dancing. But more importantly how's Clare?"

"She's having a great time," he said smiling.

"Good, then let me just go on ahead and set everything up. You can start bringing her toward the empty classroom on the 2nd floor in about three minutes."

"Okay," he said heading back inside.

**(Eric)**

Gently leading his girlfriend by the hand, he walked through empty corridors.

"Why the blindfold? What's with all the secrecy?" Clare asked with a laugh, that caused his heart to race.

"It's so that it doesn't spoil the surprise," he said opening the door to the specified classroom.

His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. The classroom looked nothing like before.

Dozens of candles covered almost every surface. A red rug had been placed in the center of the room filled with different sized pillows. A table with what looked to be an ice bucket holding some champagne and that odd device from before was placed on one side of the room facing a large white sheet hanging on the other wall. The room was also filled with fireflies that twinkled with red, pink, and blue lights rather than their normal yellow-green hue.

It took him a moment to come back, but he did, and he moved behind his girlfriend and removed her blindfold.

Clare gave a gasp of surprise as she took in the sight too, mesmerized even more than Eric.

The Head Boy gently led her in and made sure to lock the door behind them.

"Amazing. How did you even-" she was cut off when Eric pulled her into an embrace.

The two stared at each other and smiled before leaning in for a kiss. It only lasted for a second but for some reason both felt it was the best kiss they've had.

"I wanted to make this special," Eric said caressing the side of her face.

Clare had a large grin as she pulled him toward the sea of cushions and patted the spot next to her.

Eric however moved to the table and to the projector where a note with instructions was placed beside it, "I remember you telling me how much you wanted us to watch that 'film', The Princess Bride, so I called in a few favors to but this all together."

_Hey, everything is ready._

_Just make sure to turn on this machine and the modified record player under the table at the same time._

_I already saw it, and all I can say is good luck._

_-C.B._

_PS: I left some protection under the third seat from the right in case things escalate._

Eric made a mental note to thank Charles later.

**(Party) **

**[Increase closeness with Eric Grover]**

I dismissed the message.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now open the dance floor for our first Valentine themed activity," a girl in a red slim dress said from the stage, the Head Girl, Mary if he remembered correctly.

Already people were clearing the dance floor as other's brought in a table and some chairs.

When she asked for volunteers, I felt someone shove me from behind and turned to see it was Terry.

Rolling my eyes, I decided I might as well, and took one of the empty seats. A total of nine participants were seated until someone brought out a bowl of cherries.

Mary grinned as she addressed the gathered audience, "Our first activity is a test to see who the best kisser is. For this reason, you must try to tie as many knots on as many cherry stems as you can using only your mouth within thirty seconds."

Everyone cheered in excitement, and many of the participants blushed. I put on a cocky grin and winked at a group of older girls causing them to laugh.

"The time starts now. Ready. Set. Go!"

**(Ravenclaw Tower)**

"This was the best night ever," Anthony said as he threw himself on his bed with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, especially the part where those two sixth year girls started fighting and one of them pulled down the other's dress," Terry added with a large grin.

"That's why he said it," Michael added also with a small smile, "I'm glad you guys dragged me there."

I rolled my eyes as I wiped the rest of the whip cream from my eyebrows. I'd gained a fair amount of influence thanks to the activities, particularly with the female populous.

I pulled up the notification and saw the quest.

**[Special Holiday Quest: Cupid's Helper] Complete**

**[You obtained the item: Cupid's Arrow]**

I looked at my inventory and saw that it now had a pink arrow with a red heart-shaped tip.

**Cupid's Arrow-Rank: Legendary**

**This is an arrow infused with the purest form of love. Two people stuck by the arrow will slowly fall in love with each other. Holding it in your hand will cause it to point in the direction of your heart's deepest desire. At the cost of breaking the arrow, you will be able to call upon a miracle to save a loved one, even if it is from death.**

'How useful,' I thought, glad I hadn't done this silly quest for nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Finished. How did you like it? I thought something like this would be better after such a long break.**

**Next chapter will have more action so don't worry.**

**By the way, the inspiration for this came from a video on YouTube. For those curious, you should search: Studio C- Unexpected Harry Potter Transformation. It is hilarious!**

**Anyways not much to say this time, so I'll just stop here and start writing the next chapter.**


	15. Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Hey everyone, I first want to say thank you for all of the comments in the last chapter. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it.**

**Next, I want to say sorry for posting this so late, but after I had someone proofread this chapter I noticed a huge mistake and had to practically restructure the entire thing. I'm also editing it with a cold so I apologize in advanced if you see more mistakes than usual.**

**Anyways here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**(February 22, 1992)**

The days passed by quickly, until it was finally the day of the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Okay, we can do this," Robert said to the team as we stood in the locker room, "This is what we trained for. For the past couple of years Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup, but that ends today. If we can beat them today, not only will they be ineligible for the Cup but it will also put us in the lead."

Everyone cheered, banging their hands on the lockers.

"Now don't get ahead of yourselves," he said after they quieted down, "we still haven't won yet. After losing to Gryffindor I'm sure they will fight tooth and nail as well."

Everyone nodded.

"But there's no reason to fear, just remember your roles and we will emerge victorious!" he yelled holding up a fist, causing everyone else to raise theirs and cheer. "Now let's get out there and show them why the sky belongs to the Ravens."

With that said, everyone took their broom and walked to the entrance of the field.

"Hey Bell," Robert called out to me, "don't go easy on them, just cause you're friends with Greengrass, okay."

I gave him a cocky smirk, "Why would I do that when rubbing it in her face after we win would be much more satisfying."

Everyone chuckled at that.

We mounted our broom and shot off into the air.

Getting in formation we stared off against the Slytherin team. I could from an instant that they had no intention of playing nice, which was good, because I didn't either.

Madam Hooch gave her little speech about sportsmanship, for some reason looking straight at me.

The second she blow her whistle everyone exploded into action. Robert flew and caught the Quaffle uncontested before flying toward the enemy's goal with the rest of the Chasers. Sam went in search of the Snitch and Simon headed in the direction of a bludger.

What I hadn't expected was for the entirety of the Slytherin Team to completely ignore the Quaffle in favor of rushing at me.

I evaded their attack using my superior flying ability to squeeze between the gaps in their formation.

**[Flying](Active/Passive) LV25 EXP: 0.9%**

**Description: Who said man wasn't meant to fly? Not you. Flying. It's in your blood.**

**Passive: 35% increase speed to all flying vehicles such as broom, mounts or magic carpets.**

**Active: You can fly without a medium as long as you have enough magic. The more you use, the faster and higher you can travel.**

**Passive: High speeds no longer affect you. You can outright ignore wind pressure and freezing altitudes.**

**Cost: 25 MP per second.**

I didn't even spare them a glance as I flew right after my team.

"Woah! Those Slytherin's went straight for you," Simon said sounding shocked when I reached him.

I gave him a smile, "I know. Isn't it great?" This just showed just how much of a threat they considered me to try and take me out so early in the game. I also had a feeling I knew who put them up to it too.

I separated from him as I spotted a passing Bludger. Predicting the trajectory of moving objects was easy thanks to my high WIS and INT.

I flew straight toward an unsuspecting Slytherin and tighten my grip on the bat. Once I was close enough, I shouted at them, "Duck!"

The teen chose to disregard my advice as he instead turned to me. He got a bludger to the back for his troubles, sending him out of his broom.

"Tsk. Tsk. I did warn you," I told him before flying after the Bludger.

My broom picked up some speed as I added more power.

I hit the flying cannon ball with everything I had, causing it to travel three times its normal speed.

My aim was perfect as the Bludger not only hit the opposite team's Seeker but sent him spiraling into another of his teammates.

I showed no mercy as I flew just a second behind and swung my bat at the ball still nestled in the poor boy's stomach. The force behind the attack caused them to plummet to the ground at high speeds. Even with the cushioning charm placed on the field I doubted either one of them would be getting up any time soon.

"_Amazing! Not even a minute has passed into the game and Charles Bell has taken out three of the Slytherin players. It seems like the youngest Ravenclaw is determined to pay them back for their earlier stunt."_

I turned to face another Slytherin and heard them curse under their breath, "Shit."

**(Allen)**

'Shit. It wasn't supposed to go like this,' the fifth year Slytherin thought as he watched another of his teammates get knocked out of the sky by the merciless Ravenclaw.

The plan had been simple, take out Bell in the first half or failing that, harass him into missing all of his shots.

Sure, they expect at least some resistance but not this.

Who would have thought that the normally friendly First Year had a vengeful side to him?

Every time one of them tried to box him in, the Ravenclaw would pull off some crazy acrobatic move that ended with them crashing into each other or placing him directly in the path of a Bludger.

Allen had only been clipped once by one of those shot, but even now he could feel the bruise forming on his leg. He couldn't even imagine getting hit fully by it. They couldn't even really call him out on it since, for all intents and purposes, Bell was still following the rules.

"Allen watch out!"

"Wha-"

**(Scene change)**

"_And another one goes down! Bell is swatting them out of the air like flies! He's like a majestic bird of prey… with a cannon strapped to his back!"_

I hovered over to the Slytherin side and located Daphne sitting together with Tracy.

Flying in close I called out to her, "Hello Princess, I take it you're the one that put them up to it."

The blonde witch only gave me a cheeky smile

I narrowed my eyes at her before shaking my head, "Ah, I see. Well played."

"_What's this, the Slytherin Captain is calling for a time out,"_ Lee announced over the speaker.

"We'll talk later. Oh, and by the way, this counts as one of your favors," I told her before turning around and flying to the ground.

As I landed, I could see Marcus Flint and Robert get into a shouting match. The two looked like they were seconds away from blows if Madam Hooch hadn't chosen to step in.

Walking over, I caught some of what they were saying.

'Oh, so their accusing me of cheating, huh? It was about time someone actually said something,' I thought as I saw them shove each other, "Still, this could prove useful.'

Stepping forward I made my voice heard, "Madam Hooch, while I am offended to be accused of cheating, I have no problems going through another checkup if it will put everyone's mind at ease and allow us to resume the game."

Robert began to protest, "Charles there's no need for you to do that. Flint is just being a prick-."

"Shut up Wales," Flint said before turning to glare at me, "If the Firsty has nothing to hid then let him do it."

Madam Hooch glared at them both before knitting her eyes as she looked at me, "Very well, I'll call Madam Pomfrey right away."

"I'd also like it if Professor Flitwick would be present," I added as an afterthought.

She nodded before flying away to tell everyone that the break would be extended.

As I watched her leave I turned to Flint who was trying glaring a hole in my head. My face became emotionless, "Once this is sorted, I'm going to enjoy breaking your bones. If you thought I was playing hard before, you're in for a surprise. By the time this match ends, you'll be little more than a sniveling mess of bruised flesh and broken bones."

Everyone's eyes popped out at my out of character behavior.

I looked around for a second before breaking into a laugh, "Pffft, hahaha. Sorry that was a joke."

My teammates shook their heads, but Flint now had a worried expression.

"No, but seriously. You should be careful from now on," I yelled out to him as my teammates led me away.

"You're not seriously picking a fight with Flint are you?" Simon said turning to me.

I gave him a bewildered look, "What? Of course not. Plus it isn't me he should be worried about."

**(Tracey)**

Tracey looked at her friend in worry, as the blonde gripped the wooden railing until her knuckles turned white.

Daphne still looked calm and collected on the outside but as someone who knew here personally, Tracey could see as her body shook in barely contained anger. The biggest indicator was the blonde's eyes that had turned colder than ice.

She could also guess as to the reason why.

The Heiress had set up a bet pool using her earnings from the Valentines Day party and had bet everything **against** the Slytherin Team winning, with all of the members ending up in the hospital wing within the first hour.

She didn't need to check her watch to know that the deadline was drawing dangerously close.

'One thing's for sure. There's going to be hell to pay after this?' the witch thought.

"Aw man, there goes my 3 Sickles," Tracey lament as she took out her betting stub. She too had bet on the Ravenclaws taking everyone out.

Hey just because they were in the same house didn't mean they were loyal to each other.

**(Locker Room)**

"Alright dear, just open your mouth," Madam Pomfrey said in a kind tone as she held up her wand.

I did so hesitantly, "Hold on, you not going to-ack!"

She did.

A bucket appeared in my hands as I emptied my stomach.

Once I was done, I gave her a questioning look, "W-why would you do that? There must have been a simpler way. A spell perhaps?"

Flitwick went around and patted my back, before explaining, "A spell would have interfered with the scan I'm afraid."

"But was it really necessary for her to stick her wand in my throat? Couldn't she have used something cleaner like a wooden stick or something?" I protested.

"Technically she did," the small professor said cheekily.

The Medi-witch waved her hand over the bucket of bile and cast a bunch of detection spells.

I turned to Flitwick, "What's she doing."

"Ah, she's scanning the contents of your- ahem, stomach fluids to see if there are any traces of body enhancing potions," he said leaning closer to me.

"Wait, there's more than just the strengthening potion?" I asked.

"Oh yes, though from what I understand, they are rather costly and require a high level in potions making."

"Really? Just how much are talking about?" I said trying to sound curious.

"About 25-30 Galleons."

"30 Galleons! That's like 450 Pounds! I don't have that kind of money. I doubt even the orphanage has that kind of money," I said, trying to sound outraged.

Flitwick nodded, "Yes and most tend to come with visible side effects. Most wizards have no need for such things as magic can solve most of their problems."

"That's true. Why waste so much money on a costly potion to move a boulder when a simple charm could do it easier and cheaper," I agreed.

"Nothing's showing up in the scan," Madam Pomfrey announced, "though I do suggest more fiber in your diet."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly looking at the small Professor, who just shrugged, "Is that it?"

"No, now I need to check you body, for any residual magic caused by any body enhancing rituals," she said lifting her wand again.

I looked at Flitwick for clarification, "Body enhancing rituals?"

"Shirt off if you please," the witch said as the tip of her wand started to glow white, "and you may lay down on the bench."

I took off my shirt and laid face down on the wooden bench. Professor Flitwick began to explain what rituals were as Madam Pomfrey ran the tip of her wand on my back.

**-1 HP**

"Ouch! That hurt," I yelped as I turned to face her.

"Just a simple procedure Dear," she said with that same smile.

I turned back to Flitwick.

After some more minutes I was allowed to put my shirt back on.

"I've found nothing that indicates foul play. You may return to the game," she declared as she took a cloth to wipe down her wand.

"Oh good," I said getting to my feet. "Well this was all very informative, but I have a promise to keep. Madam Pomfrey I hope you have plenty of beds prepared because I have a feeling the entirety of the Slytherin team are in for a long stay."

Flitwick laughed but the old witch just gave me a disapproving look, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't."

With that I exited the locker rooms.

**(Flitwick)**

As soon as Charles left, the small charms professor stopped laughing as he turned to give his colleague a serious look, "So what was it that you wanted to talk about? What did you find?"

The old witch shook her head, "It's true that while I didn't find any additional substances, my scans did pick up on something."

Flitwick frowned, "What is it? Anything we should be worried about?"

"Oh no, quite the opposite in fact. He's the healthiest boy I've seen. The problem is that I noticed something peculiar about his body," she explained.

Flitwick thought back to their practice session, "Yes, I've also noticed something and have been meaning to get your opinion. A few nights ago, while I was teaching him a few dueling techniques, I saw him get hit by a stunner and simply shrug it off before continuing to attack. In my defense it wasn't a fully charged stunner, but that still speaks highly of his spell resistance."

Madam Pomfrey sent him a reproachful glare, "I was not made aware that you were teaching him dueling."

The small professor blinked before he gave a nervous chuckle, "Hehe. Oh, it must have slipped my mind then."

"Nevertheless, yes, that was one of the things I noticed too. While I wouldn't compare it to the levels of most magical creatures or those with creature blood, like our dear Hagrid, it is still higher than most wizards. What's more concerning however is that I've found young Charles to have a higher healing ability."

"What do you mean," Flitwick asked in a serious tone.

She looked around before leaning in closer, "What I mean, when I went to take a blood sample, the wound I made literal healed itself instantly."

The small professor looked shocked as he looked at her, "What? But that's impossible. Normal wizards shouldn't heal that quickly, especially from magic related wounds."

"It's as you say, Filius, a normal wizard," she said before pausing, "but somehow I feel the term 'normal' doesn't fit in with Mr. Bell."

"Do you- Do you think there's a possibility he might have some creature blood," the part goblin wizard asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't know for certain without running some more tests, but that might be a possibility. It might also explain his abnormal strength."

Flitwick furrowed his brows, "…For now, I feel it would be best if we refrained from telling him anything. Not until I have a talk with the Headmaster at least. We can schedule a more in-depth examination at St. Mungo when I take him for his pre-dueling checkup."

"I'm sure it's nothing," the taller witch said leaning down to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so."

"…and if he is half as good as dueling as he is in playing Quidditch, I'm more concerned for his opponents than for him," she said trying to lighten the mode.

Flitwick gave a chuckle, before the two exited the room.

Neither one noticed as Hermes, now sporting a single golden eye, stepped out of the shadows.

**(Quidditch Pitch)**

'Interesting,' I thought as I cut off my connection to Hermes, 'So they think I might be part creature huh. I could use that.'

Knocking a Bludger into a passing Slytherin, I flew higher into the air.

"**You know people. I'm actually starting to feel a little bad for the Slytherin team,"** Lee Jorden announced on his mic.

"Charles, I think we've let them suffer enough," Robert said coming to meet me in the air, "It's about time we end it. Do you have eyes on the Snitch?"

"Yeah, give me a second," I told him before scanning the area. I pointed in one direction, "It's over there by the Gryffindor stands."

"Got it, I'll let Sam know?"

"Great. Cause I just spotted Flint," I said.

It only took a couple of minutes for Sam to get the Snitch. In the meanwhile, I was busy repeatedly bouncing a bludger into Flint.

"_In a total unsurprising event, the Ravenclaw Team wins! 720 to 70. That has to be a record as one the most one-sided Quidditch match in Hogwarts History. Whatever must have happened during the break must have really pissed off the Ravenclaws for it to get this ugly. But whatever it was, I'm sure they deserved it."_

Landing on the ground I was treated to a number of high-fives and slaps on the back from the rest of the team.

As for the Slytherin team, they were being led away on stretchers.

"Yes! We're in the lead! Only one more match to go!" Robert shouted causing everyone to cheer.

Yes, only a bit more now.

**(Room of Requirements)**

**[Craft]'s Level has risen by one.**

Dismissing the message, I instead raised my latest masterpiece up to the light.

"Beautiful," I said satisfied as I inspected the enchantments.

**New recipe is added.**

**Recipe: Mechanical Spider.**

It was a large bronze spider about a foot in length, roughly modeled after the infamous goliath bird-eating spider. The legs were thick and barbed like rose stems, ending on sharpened points. Five black eyes in the shape of a star sat in the middle of its head just above to sharp incisors. The abdomen looked like a glass pear, filled with some sort of green substance.

Placing it down on a table I grabbed a bronze ingot and a lightbulb, "Craft."

**-200 MP**

The ingredients where enveloped in a white light before their forms deformed and merged. When the light died down, in its place was an identical bronze spider.

Now that it was registered in my crafting list, I could start to mass produce them.

But first to test them.

**(Zombie Dungeon)**

Flying overhead on my broom I spotted a cluster of zombies in between two buildings.

Taking out a pen and my journal, I climbed higher into the air until I was about 100 ft above the ground. I then opened my inventory and dumped all of the bronze spiders, which amounted to exactly 3 dozen, on top the unsuspecting zombies.

I was worried that the glass bulb would break even with the durability enchantment placed on it, but it seems there was no need to worry as they all landed safely on the ground.

"Fall test: Check," I said as I jotted down some notes, "Next test, pounce."

As one, they lunged to their nearest zombie, some covering a distance of 15 ft in a single leap. Each spider weighed roughly 5 pounds so many of the zombies were left unbalanced when 2 or more barreled into them, some even being knocked to the ground.

The undead stood no chance as the bronze spiders attacked. Using teamwork, the spiders took them down one by one. Their legs easily pierced their rotten flesh and left gaping wounds as the barbs shredded the surrounding tissue on their way out. Their fangs injected the potion stored in their abdomen, melting both flesh and bone.

It took roughly 2 minutes for them to take out the 40 something zombies.

"Tch. Looks like this won't work either," I said in disappointment when I noticed that I hadn't received any EXP or loot from the zombies.

I was hoping to find a replacement for my mob squad after all but one of them had been destroyed from a stray fireball curtesy of the elemental zombie. Unfortunately, it seems that I had no choice but to use **[Doll Creation**] on them if I wanted to get any benefits. The only problem was that I didn't have the mana necessary to cast the skill without using mana stones, nor could I get anymore as the Mirror of Erised that contained the dungeon was currently locked away.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Overlord**

**Level: LV 24 Next Level: 59.12%**

**HP: 850/ (340+ 510)**

**MP: 680/ (650+30)**

**STR: 25**

**DEX: 26**

**VIT: 29**

**INT: 60**

**WIS: 64**

**LUK: 30**

**Points: 47**

**Money: 92,450 G/ 0 S/ 22 K**

**Inventory: 8,931/12,000**

I was tempted for the first time to use my stored points but crushed such a feeling down. It was better to save them for when I couldn't raise my stats naturally.

No, what I needed was something else. I needed to think outside the box for a moment.

Looking through my notes I saw something that caught my eye.

"This could work," I said as I turned the image around. "Hermes!"

In the blink of an eye Hermes appeared out of thin air on the handle of my broom.

**What is your wish Master?**

"I have a job for you," I told him, closing the journal with a snap.

**(Scene Change)**

Alright, after days of planning I was finally ready. I'd taken every step necessary and double checked my work. Now all that was left was start the experiment and hope that by the end of it, I would either have a new skill or something similar.

Seeing as there was no point delaying it any longer, I put on a pair safety goggles and my dragon-hide gloves. Next, I grabbed the two jumper cables attached to the car battery and held them tightly in my hands.

Based on my research into magical theory and muggle science, I was certain that there was some correlation between magic and electricity. Chizpurfle, a small magical parasite that fed off magic was also known to eat electronic devices when in magic deprived environments, meaning that the two could be interchangeable, at least to some degree. Another reason why this seemed like a reasonable hypothesis, was that electronic devices tend to malfunction or short-circuit in magical rich places, like Hogwarts. The fact that this happens at all, meant that the two energies could interact with each other. If I could find some way, to convert one into the other or vice versa, it would open a whole new world of possibilities.

Unfortunately, all break throughs need some level of risks.

Calling forth my magic, I created a mana bolt in front of me around the size of a watermelon. I stuck the two ends of the cable inside and hoped for the best.

I didn't have to wait long for a reaction as I was thrown back when the sphere exploded.

**-400 HP**

'Wow, that took nearly half my HP,' I thought before reaching into my Inventory and drinking a Healthy Potion.

Tossing away the two destroyed metal clamps I sat up and walked over to the battery. It had only been for a split second, but I had seen electricity arc inside the mana bolt. That would mean there was a high possibility of magic acting as an electrical conductor.

This would require more study and more experimentation. Luckily, I had both time and patience on my side. Though I should probably start off with something smaller.

An hour later I had successfully managed to hold a D-battery inside of the mana bolt without blowing it up. I saw as electrical arcs escaped from the battery and danced inside of the orb like tiny curious snakes before dissolving into thin air, causing the orb to pulse.

Once I was sure that the battery no longer had a charge, I tried directing my mana inside of it.

I stopped however when I saw the casing start to bulge. "Tch. Another failure."

I was hoping to either make a magic battery or something that could boost my magic reserves.

"**I have returned," **Hermes announced as he appeared in the air above.

"Huh, well that was quicker than I expected," I said holding out my arm for him to land.

He landed gracefully with a few flaps of his wings. **"They were easy enough to find," **he said materializing a glass jar filled with tiny crab like creatures about one twentieth of an inch. These were the Chizpurfles.

"Oh good, I was running out of batteries. Looks like it's time for plan B," I told Hermes.

If I couldn't convert electricity into energy directly, then I just needed to make a device that could. And what better material than creatures that could already do that.

**(March 7, 1992)**

"So? Who do you think will win?" Padma asked as we walked to the Gryffindor stands.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had their match today.

"It'd be amazing if Hufflepuff won. I kind of feel bad for how the first game turned out."

"Well lucky you, my secret sources say Professor Snape is referring this time. Maybe that Anti-Gryffindor bias will finally be good for something," she said looking to me for a reaction and finding none. "Why aren't you surprised? I said Snape is referring this match. See this is why I don't like you; I can never get a reaction from you."

"Your gossip is outdated, I already knew that," I said waving my hand, "By the way, I think I see your sister."

She turned around to see her sister, Parvati, standing by the staircase with her friend Lavender Brown.

"She's cute," I said offhandedly, "Cuter than you at least."

Padma gave me a deadpanned look, "We're identical twins."

"Yeah, but she's still cuter," I told her mockingly.

"Prat," she huffed before stomping away.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw Daphne and Tracy standing behind me. Of course, I was already aware of them tailing me from the beginning thanks to the map window, but I still decided to act surprised. "Well if it isn't the Princess and her Troll. So far into enemy territory?" I said with a charming smile.

"Eat crow, Bell!" Tracey shouted a response.

Daphne let out a sigh, "I'd wish the two of you would just get along?"

"I would, if she apologized for coating Hermes in honey," I added, narrowing my eyes at the black-haired witch.

"And I keep telling you it was an accident. Plus, I caught that little thief eyeing my jewelry more than once before they disappear," she shot back with a glare.

"Enough both of you," Daphne said massaging her forehead.

"Fine. So, what_ are_ you doing here?" I asked.

Instead of replying, Daphne took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I said I said opening it to see it was some type of list.

She folded her hands under her chest, "As expected, the party was a huge hit. As a result, I've been receiving a lot of request on some hard to get items, mostly desserts and makeup, with the odd trinket here and there. I've set up a temporary shop in the girls dorms and as you can see I'm already being swamped with orders."

"I'll say. 3 dozen cupcakes, 10 bags of crisps, and 34 makeup kits…" I read out, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How soon can you get them," she said undeterred.

I stared at her for several seconds before finally letting out a sigh and shaking my head, "I can have them by tomorrow," I then gave Tracy a look, "provided of course, that someone doesn't decided to glue Hermes' wings together."

"Why yo-"

"That won't be a problem," Daphne interrupted her, as she gave her friend a meaningful look.

"Then I'll have them by breakfast," I told her. I should have most of the things on the list in my inventory anyways.

"Fantastic," the Slytherin Princess said letting out an air of relief.

"Huh, well isn't this a surprise. Looks like Draco and his friends are here too," I informed them, pointing behind them.

Daphne's eyes momentarily widened before narrowing and turning around.

"Oh bullock," Tracey cursed as she saw them heading toward one of the Gryffindor stands.

The blonde witch slapped a hand to her forehead, "What is that idiot doing now?"

"So, I take it, he didn't come here with you then?" I commented with an amused grin.

"Oh, wipe off that smile," Tracey said in an annoyed voice before the two witches went to see what the blonde boy was up to.

"Five Sickles say, he came to pick a fight," I called out as I chased after them.

Hastily climbing the stairway, we were just in time to see Neville try to tackle Crabbe and Goyle with Ron throwing a sloppy punch at Draco that caused them to fall down.

Daphne's calm exterior finally cracked as she glared at them in fury. Tracy looked like she was seconds away from jumping in.

She turned to me, "A little help?"

Shrugging my shoulder's, I decided I might as well.

Grabbing the back of Crabbe and Goyle's collars, I lifted the two Slytherin boys off Neville, who looked to be unconscious.

"Oi, let go-"

"What's the big-"

They struggled against my hold, but it was useless as I turned them to face the enraged witch. Their faces went pale very quickly.

"We will talk about this later," she growled at them, before looking to me, "Charles, you may let the go now."

I did, and I watched as the two larger boys cowered under the smaller girl's glare like two scared puppies. Not that many could blame them, as Daphne was known to be rather scary when crossed. The Slytherin Quidditch Team that had unknowingly cost her a significant amount of money, were even now feeling the afterbite of that same wrath. The group had been made little more than pariahs in their own house and became the subject of bully by many. Oh yes, the little blonde ruled her house with an iron grip.

Tracy made her way to the other two, who were rolling around on the floor like a pair of angry cats.

Unfortunately, a stray attack grazed her leg causing her to step back, "Ow! You bloody twits! You scratched me!"

I decided to step in before she decided to throw hexes around.

I pulled her back and walked over to the two boys. Then I hauled them off the ground by their robes and held them in the air.

"What th-"

"Hey-"

Their shouts of protest went ignored as I knocked their head together and then threw them aside in one motion.

"Wow," Tracy muttered with a look of surprise, "no wonder people think you have giant's blood."

I gave her a confused look, "People think I'm part giant?"

"It's more of a joke, since you're so big for our age and physically strong," she explained, walking over and squeezing my biceps.

"Ah, I see," I nodded, before giving her a concerned look, "is your leg okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," she waved me off before walking over to a dazed Draco and hauling him to his feet. Then slapped him in the back of the head and kicked him toward Daphne. He stumbled a bit before being caught by Crabbe and Goyle.

The look she gave her fellow Slytherin was anything but nice, "I think Draco has had enough excitement for one day. Crabbe, Goyle, lead Draco back to his room so that he may rest."

He didn't protest as he was forcibly marched away from the stand, looking like death had come early for him.

"Charles, I thank you for intervening, but if you'll excuse me, I have to educate my fellow housemate how one is to behave in public," was all she said before she and Tracy turned and left.

"Have fun Princess," I called after her.

A groan from the floor made me look down. The redhaired boy shook his head, blood dripping down his nose and a black eye forming on his face.

Hmm, what to do?

"Do you need some help getting up?" I said offering him my hand only for him to slap it away and glare at me.

"What the bloody hell mate, why'd you help those stinking Slytherins?"

"Looks like you're fine," I said rolling my eyes. I decided to ignore him for the moment, wiping my hand on my robe. Instead I walked toward Hermione who had yet to turn around or even notice anything that had been happening.

I got behind her and covered her eyes with my hands, "Guess who?"

"Eep! Charles!" she shouted in surprise before pushing my hands away and turning around.

I gave her grin, "Ding, ding, ding. You're right. Too bad there's no prize."

"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit calmer, trying to pat down her hair.

"I came here with Padma since she wanted to watch the game with her sister but I ended up annoying her too much, so she left me behind," I explained.

"Okay," she said before looking behind me, "Huh? Ron, why are you on the ground? Wait, why are you bleeding?! Is Neville unconscious?!"

"I'm amazed that you didn't notice the fight between them and Draco's group. They were rolling around on the floor like a pack of wild animals. I had to physically pull them apart so they would stop, so I apologies if I was a little rough with them," I said with a huff. "It's not good to be so focused that you lose track of your surrounding Hermione, you could get hurt?"

"I-"

"Oh shoot, it looks like we missed the game," I shouted as we turned to the field and saw Harry flying in the air with the Snitch, or at least I did, I wasn't sure how good Hermione's vision was.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

"That Potter sure knows how to fly. The Ravenclaw team has its work cut out for them," I complimented.

"Harry's going to mop the floor with you lot," Ron said in a slightly nasally voice from behind us, holding his broken nose.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Hermione hissed at him, "Ron, that was rude. Apologize."

"Why, should I? He helped Draco and his lackeys get away. You shouldn't trust him Hermione, he's friends with the Slytherins," he said red faced.

"I'm friends with everyone," I interjected.

"You're not my friend," he grunted with a glare.

Calmly I nodded, "I suppose not."

"Leave," he growled out.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted starting to sound angry as well. I held up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine, I just came to see if you had changed your mind about the study group," I said turning toward her.

"I-"

"She hasn't," Ron interrupted again forcibly stepping forward.

I ignored him, "Well if you do, you can find us at the library."

"Thank you, Charles," she said with a smile.

"Well I should probably leave before your friend throws a tantrum," I told her as I started to walk away ruffling Ron's hair as I passed.

I could hear them start to argue right away.

Taking out a handkerchief, I wiped the remnants of the rage inducing potion from my hands.

Honestly, this was almost too easy, but then again, I was up against children.

* * *

**A/N: Finished. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The mistake I made in my early draft for this chapter was making the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match take place first. It completely messed up my plans so I had to go back rework everything, that why it's a little longer.**

**Quick questions right off the bat?**

**Will Charles become part creature?**

**Probably not. Unless I find a very good reason. I'd like to keep him mostly human. Though that doesn't mean he can convince other that he is.**

**Will there be bashing?**

**Again, the answer is no. I feel unnecessarily bashing characters takes away from the seriousness of the plot.**

**Well that's everything.**

**It's late where I live so I'm going to bed. Until next time.**


	16. Holidays

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you all had a happy Christmas/ or holidays. I know I did.**

**I glad everyone liked the last chapter. I received a lot of interesting comments.**

**As you can see, Charles isn't afraid to manipulate people at their deepest level. He will happily sacrifice someone if the benefits outweigh the cost. My inspiration for him was Claude from Black Butler, a demon that was the personification of a sociopath.**

**Another thing I'm happy about is that you all remembered about the drug, Alice, as I'll be getting more into that during the summer break along with the Doctor.**

**He will get an Alchemy skill in the future, which will be pretty epic. Also by the time he reaches the Triwizard tournament he will be way stronger than a giant.**

**There's isn't exactly a relationship tracker as you put it, as I feel it takes away from the actual relationship building. There is an influence tracker, which has to do with fractions. Just like in real life.**

**Funny enough, people will make all types of theories about his 'creature' heritage. One of them might be about him being a male Veela. Another will be about him being part giant and so on.**

**Oh, and by the way, just to make it clear, I've never actually considered myself a sociopath or the like. Sorry if people came to that conclusion, not really sure why. Also the doll part of the title comes from Charles affinity with controlling dolls, not just his emotionless state.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**(Anthony)**

"Why are we doing this?" Michael moaned as he bent down to search another patch of grass.

"Ah, don't be like that Michael. This is the first time Charles has asked for help," Terry said as he plucked a four-leafed clover from the ground and placed it in a jar.

They, like a large majority of the Ravenclaws, where currently outside in search for four-leaf clovers.

'And that makes 26,' Anthony thought as he plucked the little green weed.

"What does he even want with all of these?" Michael asked as he shook his own jar.

Terry shrugged his shoulders, "No idea."

Anthony ignored them as he focused on the task at hand, '27. 28. 29. 30. Just three more.'

"Don't you find it strange though? That he asked everyone to help him search for four-leaf clovers today, which just so happens to be St. Patrick's Day."

"Hey nobody is forcing you to be here," Terry said.

Michael pointed an accusing finger at his fellow housemates, "Yes, you are. I told you both I didn't want to go but then you guys took my wand and kicked me out of our dorm room."

"Yes! That's 33!" Anthony declared as he stood up holding his jar. He turned to his friends, "I'm gonna go ahead and turn these in. See you guys later."

He didn't wait for a response as he raced back to the school.

When he finally arrived back at the Ravenclaw common room, he spotted Charles standing behind a table. A small line had formed in front of the table of fellow students each carrying a jar. Those at the front would turn over their clovers and receive a small paper slip.

Everything had begun earlier in the morning, when Charles had declared a scavenger hunt of sorts to everyone present in the common room. The rules had been simple, collect 33 four-leaf clovers and receive a prize. At first no body had seemed interested, until Charles had started taking out things from his hat. Clothes, snacks, makeup, and a bunch of other things.

However, that wasn't what Anthony was after.

"Hey Anthony," Charles greeted him when it was his turn to step forward. "I guessing you found enough, right. Don't worry, I saved you a ticket."

"Thanks Charles," Anthony said handing over his jar with a smile.

**(Charles)**

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said handing him a piece of paper, "but you should hurry up. The movie is about to start in a few minutes. The location is on the ticket."

"Okay, see you later then," the boy said as he raced out of the room.

"Snacks and drinks are extra!" I yelled after him.

Taking the jar, I opened my inventory and dumped the small green plants inside.

**Special Holiday Quest: Irish Luck**

**Do you feel lucky punk? Well, do ya? Well, let's test it with a small scavenger hunt.**

**Objective: Collect 777 four-leaf clovers (429/777)**

**Objective: Find 3 horseshoes (3/3)**

**Objective: Catch a Leprechaun (1/1)**

**Reward: ?**

The horseshoes had been relatively easy to find as Hagrid had plenty laying around in his hut for when he needed to shoe the Thestrals. The Leprechaun had been harder, but thanks to Hermes' tracking ability they were able to find a small village a few dozen miles away in the forest. Hermes and his remaining doll were able to kidnap one without much trouble and travel back to school before lunch time had even ended.

The only real problem was the four-leaf clovers. There just wasn't enough time to find so many before the end of the day nor could I transfigure them, so I cheated.

Well maybe not cheated per say, but more as delegate some of the work onto others. I was popular enough where people would actually listen to what I had to say, and with Eric backing me up I was able to set up this entire event together.

This had also served as a good way to promote my modified movie projector. Right now, I only had 'The Princess Bride' but I was working on adding more movies later on. 'How did I get them?' you might be wondering. The answer was simple, I bought the local movie theater using a fake identity and some of the money given to me by my other business. It was good to have legitimate businesses to hide some of my dirty money too.

I looked to who was next in line and saw a surprising sight.

"Well, well, I didn't expect you here Daphne," I said amused as the blonde heiress waltzed into the middle of the Ravenclaw common room as if she owned it.

All chattering had ceased in the room, yet she seemed unbothered by the stares.

"Charles," she stated calmly. "Rumor has it, you've thought up of something rather interesting."

Drumming my fingers on the table I nodded, "I might have."

"And here I thought, we were friends," she said with a fake sad expression. "You didn't even think of inviting me."

I just gave her a shrug, "What can I say? It was last minute."

"Ah, I see, last minute. Then I suppose there's no problem with joining you now," she asked with a smile.

There was a brief staring contest between us before I finally smiled back, "Well I suppose not. After all we should do our best to promote inter-House relations."

"Glad you agree then," she said, turning back to the entrance and snapping her fingers. The door opened and a file of green robed students walked in carrying jars filled with four-leaf clovers.

"_Whistle_. I'll admit, I'm impressed," I said looking back at her. I had to give her points for the show of power, marching a dozen Slytherins inside enemy territory certainly took some guts.

All of them exchanged their jars for movie tickets, some looking rather sour at having to do it, before finally walking away.

The last one was Daphne, who took the ticket with a smug smile, "Next time you have something planned, do tell me."

Once she was gone, I looked around to the others, "We really need to get better security than a riddle."

**(Room of Requirements)**

**Special Holiday Quest: Irish Luck**

**Do you feel lucky punk? Well, do ya? Well, let's test it with a small scavenger hunt.**

**Reward: Lucky Charm Bracelet, LUK stat is doubled for the remainder of the day.**

**LUK: 60 (30+30)**

Oh, that give me an idea, but first.

**Lucky Charm Bracelet-Rank: Special**

**A golden bracelet with small lucky charms.**

**Effect: 200% increase of lucky during games of chance.**

**Effect: Increases the amount of money in drops.**

A shame it's wasn't a Legendary item, but it was still better than nothing. I put it on my right hand and opened my inventory window.

So far, I've been putting it off until my LUK was higher but now seemed like a good a time as any.

**Random Item Dice- Rank: Special**

**A 20-sided dice made up of an unknown material with blue glowing numbers. Rolling the die will give you an item that can range from Poor to Special. Can only be used once.**

Dice should be classified as a game of chance so the buff from the bracelet should activate.

Grabbing the small dice, I flicked it in the air and watched it fall onto the stone floor. It bounced around for a bit before finally rolling away.

'Do let it be something useful,' I thought as I watched it slow down and finally settle.

I was unable to see what it had landed on before it started to glow white and transform into a ring. I bent and picked it up.

**Ring of Water Breathing- Rank: A Little Special**

**A blue wooden ring with engravings of sea animals.**

**Effect: Gives one the ability to breath underwater.**

"Ugh. I suppose it was too much to hope for a skill book or a blueprint that could help me in making the magic converter," I said with a small disappointed sigh. "Looks like I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way."

Oh well, at least now I'd solved my little breathing problem for when I entered the Underwater Dungeon. Though that still left the problems of how I was supposed to move and attack, seeing as most of my fighting style required me to be quick on my feet and use potions. Perhaps I could create some type of mechanical shark or underwater explosives.

Either way, it would have to wait until I cleared the Zombie Dungeon. The latest mini-boss was proving to be a real pest. We were currently in a stalemate with neither one of use being able to hit the other.

I put the ring in my inventory for the moment and turned to face Hermes, who was in the middle of enjoying a snack.

"Do those actually taste good?" I asked as I watched him swallow the remainder of the fairy.

The messenger spirit tilted his head in thought, **"Hmm, I wouldn't call them delicious, so much as filling. The small jolt of magic I get after I eat one is what I'm after."**

"Hmm, do you mind?" I said pointing to the cage filled with fairies.

Hermes looked at me in confusion, **"What?"**

Getting up I walked over to the cage of depressed fairies, one of which was banging a miniature mug against the bars, "I've never had fairy before."

"**You sure that's a good idea? Are you comfortable eating something so human-like?"** He asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I don't see why it would. They might look human, but they're actually closer to intelligent bugs. I mean they literally lay eggs and live the first weeks of their life as larvae. Plus, have you seen some of the ingredients used for potions, crushed beetle eyes, armadillo bile, dried monkey spleen. This would hardly be called the grossest thing I've eaten," I explained as I reached inside and pulled out a struggling fairy.

"**Still, this could be considered cannibalize by some, eating a fellow humanoid,"** he said concerned.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I literally saw you eat a crow yesterday."

"**Yeesss, and I can get away with that since I'm not a real crow,"** he said growing an extra pair of wings to prove his point.

"I find the notion of trying to humanize animals ridiculous. When you start placing the same human values on livestock, that's when you've truly lost it. Sure, you can get attached to a particular pet and treat it as a person, but don't just paint everything with the same brush. Empathy is a double edge sword that tends to hurt you more than others," I told him before looking back at the fairy who was trying to bite my hand.

"**Wise words coming from a sociopath,"** the bird said smartly.

I gave a shrug, as I held the fairy by her wings and brought her closer to my mouth.

However, I stopped when it was only an inch away. I smiled as I saw it try to rip off its own wings in order to escape.

Hermes looked at us back and forth, **"So are you going to do it?"**

I lowered the small insectoid creature, "Of course not, I'm not a monster. Just wanted to see how truly desperate these things could get."

"**Then can I have it?"**

I looked at the squirming fairy then placed it back in the cage, "No, I like this one's spirit. I'll keep it alive for now. Besides, it just gave me an idea."

**(Library)**

After showing Madam Pince the note, I walked into the forbidden section of the library.

"Let's see. _The War of 1230._ No. _How to crossbreed pets_. Interesting, but no. _Tales of the Bizarre._ No." There were skill books as well, but their stat requirements meant I couldn't use any of them yet.

It had occurred to me that the reason why I hadn't gotten anywhere in my magical battery project was because I was overthinking it. The curse of having such a high wisdom. So instead of trying to learn something new, I should first master the basics.

"Aha, _Cursed Mirrors_," I said taking the book from its chained shelf. I'd been neglecting this skill, but perhaps now would be a good time to brush up on it.

**[Arcane Mirror] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

**Description: You have innate knowledge of how to craft enchanted mirrors, which can have a wide array of effects.**

**Effect: You can create a mirror from thin air.**

**Cost: 100 MP**

**(Time Skip)**

"What do you think Hermes, do you think it will work," I asked as I walked down the steps to the Zombie Dungeon.

"**I don't see why it shouldn't,"** the raven said flying beside me.

"Well let's get this over with," I said taking out my rapier and wand.

Seeing a zombie stumble out of the ally way, I sent a mana bolt that took out a chunk out of the street.

"Actually, Hermes, why don't you spread your wings too."

"**Hehehehe, I thought you'd never ask,"** the spirit said sprouting an extra pair of wings and growing three times its size.

**Hermes**

**Class: Low-Level Spirit**

**Title: Messenger Spirit**

**Level 1/100 Next Level: 82.34%**

**HP: 400/400**

**MP: 500/00**

**STR: 30**

**DEX: 150**

**VIT: 40**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 60**

**LUK: 23**

**Skills:**

**Spirit Body: This allows the spirit the ability to affect the real world by granting them a temporary vessel. Killing the body does not kill the spirit, only returns it back to the ethereal plane where it will rest until called again. Costs: 10 MP per minute.**

**Spirit Magic: An innate skill allowed to all spirits. Spirits can call upon the will of the world to cast magic not unlike wizards.**

**Murder of Crows: Allows one to summon a flock of birds to distract opponents. Cost: 10 MP**

**Size Manipulation: Give one the ability to change their size at will.**

**Teleport: Can teleport to anywhere in the world so long as you have a clear image in your mind. (Certain spells can block this ability.) Cost: 30 MP**

**Magpie Nest: A pocket dimension capable of storing a number of items. (Time still passes in this dimension.)**

Seeing as Hermes was a messenger spirit it made sense that a majority of his skills had to do with carrying and getting around places more easily. That didn't mean he was worthless in a fight, as he could still cast the same spells as me. The only real downside was that he could not regain his magic until after a long rest.

Hermes flew over a group of zombies and began to cast his first spell, "Incendio."

A cone of fire burst from his open beak, washing over the poor undead turning them into cinders in an instant.

"Hey, don't burn the loot," I shouted as I used **[Charge]** to blink in front of several undead and cut them down, silver Sickles falling instead of the normal bronze Knuts. I was thinking of buying a film studio soon, so every bit helps.

Killing all four hundred zombies and the three Liches only took a few minutes this time, which was natural considering how many times we've actually fought them.

"Hermes, your attacks won't work anymore, so why don't you step back for now," I suggested as I put away my sword and replaced it with a large mirror in the shape of a Roman tower shield.

I didn't have to wait long as a ghostly being came out of the ground, turning the soil a dark black color.

"Uurrraaahhhh!" It moaned as it floated in the air, clothes moving by an invisible wind.

I narrowed my eyes as it pointed a withered finger at me, and spectral chains erupted from the ground.

Jumping away, I charged towards it.

I dodged every attack, since given their ghostly nature, the chains could neither be blocked or attacked.

It tried to fly higher when it noticed I had closed the distance, but it was too late as I activate **[Double Jump]** and **[Flying].**

The ghost wizard sprouted chains from its body and sent them at me when I was only a few feet away.

'Perfect,' I thought as I held up the large shield in front of my body.

**Cursed Mirror Shield-Rank: A Little Special**

**A cursed mirror in the shape of shield crafted by Charles Bell. Can trap a ghost inside its reflection so long as it isn't already occupied. (Status: Empty)**

The instant the ghostly chains touched the surface of the mirror they were sucked inside, pulling on the ghost wizard still attached to them.

It gave a howl as it cut the chains, but it was too late as I finished closing the distance and bashed the mirror into it, trapping it inside.

I landed on the ground and turned the shield around so I could look at it.

"**I can't believe it actually worked,"** Hermes, now in his raven form, said landing on my shoulder.

The ghost banged on the surface of the mirror angrily, but it was useless.

"I'll admit, I also had my doubts." I said shaking the mirror causing the ghost to bounce around, "But I'm glad it worked."

It was a shame I didn't get any EXP since I had trapped it instead of killing it, but at least I was able to knock out two birds with one stone. Since ghosts were mostly composed of magic, all I need now was find a way to extract a portion of their magic and I'd be one step closer to my goal.

**(Time Skip)**

**[Quest Failed]**

**Special Holiday Quest: Easter Hunt**

**Think you can play against the greatest hide n sneak player of all time.**

**Objective: Find all 3 Easter Eggs. (0/3)**

**Bonus Objective: ?**

"I'm disappointed in you Hermes," I said shaking my head. "I thought finding targets was your talent."

The spirit's head was cast downcast.

"Oh well, if even you couldn't find them, then I suppose the quest was out of our league for now."

"**I'll try harder next time,"** Hermes announced with conviction.

"Good, then let's drop the matter," I said holding up my arm for him to land.

He did so a moment later.

"Hopefully Daphne is having better luck than us," I said petting his head.

**(Daphne)**

Locking the door behind her, Daphne breathed a sigh of relief as she took out the book tucked under her shirt.

Going over to her bed she reached under it and pulled out a suitcase.

She opened it to show more books, each with Chinese writing on the cover.

Finding them had been easy enough, as she still remembered how to get into her father's private treasure room.

_Knock! Knock!_

Her eyes widened in surprise as she hurriedly threw the book inside and kicked the suitcase under the bed, something she immediately regretted as she stubbed her toe.

Clutching her foot in pain she turned around, "W-who is it?"

"Daphne, it's me!" came the voice of Astoria, Daphne's younger sister.

The blonde witch let out a sigh of relief before angrily marched to her door and throwing it open.

"What do you want Astoria?" she said in annoyed voice.

"Nothing," the small, black haired 9-year-old said with a wide grin, rocking on her toes.

Daphne gave an eyeroll, "If you have nothing to say, then don't bother me."

Just as she went to slam the door Astoria spoke again, "Who's Charles? Is he your boyfriend? Are you-mmmffff."

The rest was unsaid as Daphne covered the younger girls mouth and dragged her inside.

Daphne slammed the smaller girl against the wall, "Now you're going to tell-Eww! Astoria that's disgusting!"

The blonde was forced to let go as the smaller girl licked her hand.

"I'm telling mom!" Astoria shouted gleefully as she raced to the door, only to be pulled off her feet and be suspended in the air. "Hey no fair! You're not allowed to use magic!"

"Now then, tell me where you heard that name," Daphne said forcibly as she kept her wand steady.

The small girl gained a defiant look as she crossed her arms, "No."

The witch narrowed her eyes before gaining a smile, "I see, then perhaps you don't care what happens to Snowy."

Suddenly Astoria's eyes widened with worry, "You wouldn't!"

"I hear that there's been an infestation of redcaps in the area lately. It would be a shame if Snowy found himself outside the safety of the grounds," Daphne said darkly.

"Okay, I'll tell you! I heard you mumbling it in your sleep. That's it I swear!"

"Have you told anyone else?" she growled out impatiently.

"…No."

"Looks like the redcaps will be dinning very soon."

"Cousin Nicolaus! He knows but that's it!"

The blonde heiress stared at her sister for several moments before finally releasing the spell causing the later to fall down.

Astoria scrambled to her feet and ran out the door.

Daphne meanwhile was having an internal debate if she should confront her cousin or let things stay as they were.

It didn't take her very long to decide as she would rather avoid the teasing from her older male cousin.

She couldn't help but think what Charles was doing at the moment.

**(Room of Requirements)**

Ducking under a kick, I prepared to throw a punch at the training dummy only to have my feet swept under me.

Before I could react, a metal fist crashed into my jaw, snapping my head in one direction where another punch awaited me.

I rolled with the punch to try and get away, but felt hands grab my ankles and throw me into the air.

I tried adjusting myself in the air, but a foot planted itself in my stomach caused me to fold in on myself. Next, I felt something slam into the back of my head causing me to hit the ground.

I spit out some blood and rolled out of the way just as foot slammed into the place where my head had previously been.

Turning around, I caught the punch aimed at my back and pulled it toward me to unbalance the dummy only for it to detach it arm and send a roundhouse into my chest.

**[Physical Endurance]'s level has risen by one.**

**[Physical Endurance] (Passive) LV 19 EXP: 0.00%**

**Description: The body's durability increases and you take less damage.**

**Effect: 21% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.**

Sliding to a stop I checked my health and saw that it was dangerously low. "Pause training," I called out, causing the dummies to stop in their attacks.

I let out a tired sigh as my body screamed in pain from the brutal beating I'd just received. Thankfully, it didn't last long as **[Gamer's Body] **got rid of the pain and the injuries.

A towel landed on my head, which I used to wipe away the sweat and blood.

Hermes landed on the head of one of the training dummies, **"I don't know why you insist on doing this suicidal training. Every week you fight these things until you're literally beaten into the ground. Why do you torture yourself like this? Do you enjoy pain or something?"**

I gave him an eyeroll, "It's so I don't grow arrogant or complacent. Nothing brings downfall more than laziness and overestimating oneself. What's the verdict?"

"**You managed to beat 229 training dummies in 65 minutes. Averages out to 3.5 dummies per minute, so a little worse than last week,"** Hermes called back the results of the training session.

"It does seem that way," I said standing up.

"**Perhaps it's time for you to learn a new skill," **the spirit advised. **"You currently lack wide area spells or skills that can immobilize your opponents."**

That was true, I've mostly been focusing on skills that would help me in one on one fights, seeing as my only real challenge were the zombie wizards. Maybe it was time to branch out.

"Okay. Do you have any ideas?" I asked offhandedly.

"**I do actually,"** Hermes said expectantly as he took out a book from his inventory and flew toward me.

I grabbed the book and opened it to a page that was bookmarked. I gave him a raised eyebrow, "Greek myths?"

"**Just read it."**

"Hephaestus' Golden Net," I read out loud.

"**Yes, the Greek God of Smiths created a golden net to-"**

"-trap his cheating spouse and her lover in the act. Yes, I know the story," I interrupted, flipping through the pages. Sometimes inspiration came from unlikely sources. "Hmm, alright let's give it a go."

Calling forth a sphere of mana in one hand, I thought about the best way to go about it. Different designs flashed through my head, until there was only one left.

Bringing my hands together, I concentrated mana to my fingertips until they glowed blue. Taking a deep breath, I started to pull them apart while stretching my mana until there were five thin strands.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

**[Mana String] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

**A string made from mana. It has physical durability and disappears after some time as mana scatters. Mana String can be manipulated according to the user's wish, and since it is made of mana it can even affect objects or creatures of indeterminable form.**

**Duration: 10 minutes**

**Cost: 2 MP**

Shaking my hands, I dismissed them.

"Mana String," I said, testing out the skill. A long transparent string with a blue hue sprouted from my finger. It looked much stronger and polished than my earlier attempt, reminding me almost of a fishing line.

"Hmm, so it moves according to my will huh?" I said as I made the glowing white string race around the room like a snake. Calling it back I made it levitate parallel to the ground and tried to stand on it, like a tightrope. "Oh, so it's capable of holding me up, but what about?"

The line slowly began to rise in the air meaning it was completely possible to fly using it, but perhaps weaving it in the shape of a harness would provide better stability. I think I had a book on knot tying stashed away somewhere.

Jumping down to the ground, I then made the string go after Hermes.

"**Hey! This wasn't part of the deal!"** the spirit bird complained as the string followed him around the room.

Seeing that I wasn't going to catch him, I instead recalled it. Turning to one of the training dummies I pointed my palm at it and called forth a dozen mana strings to wrap around it.

**A Skill has been created through a special action.**

**[Bind] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

**A skill to tie an enemy with a string made of mana. It has physical durability and disappears after some time as mana scatters. Since it made of mana it can even affect objects or creatures of indeterminable form.**

**Duration: 10 minutes.**

"That's strange," I said after reading the description.

"**What is?"** Hermes said landing on my shoulder now that the threat had passed.

"I got another skill that's similar but lacks the part where I can freely control the string."

"**Hmm, maybe that's because they sound similar but aren't. Bind could apply to other things like ropes or webs."**

"I suppose that could be true, something to test out later," I agreed, making a mental note to try and create different magical constructions in the future, like a net or a sword. But for now, I need to practice with what I had right now.

* * *

**A/N: there another chapter done.**

**How many of you thought he would actually eat the fairy? My sister did while she was proof reading it. No of course he wouldn't eat a live being, maybe if it was dead and prepared in a suitable manner though. Fairy flambe anyone?**

**Also how do you cook a phoenix?**

**Answer, you boil it. Burning it will only encourage it.**

**No but in all seriousness, they eat so much junk during potions, I'm surprised they still have functioning taste buds. Then again, they also have weird foods like acid pops and pumpkin juice so maybe they never had any to begin with.**

**For those of you who forgot, the dice is from when he got accepted into the Quidditch team. I bet you were all expecting some deus ex machina to happen huh. Well sorry if I got your hopes up, but mana factories take time and sacrifice. Wink. Wink.**

**Oh right, the reason why Daphne went into the Ravenclaw's common room was to establish her dominance. Kind of obvious, but I'm sure some of you will wonder.**

**Well that's all I have for now. Next chapter will be about the dragon. Until then.**


	17. How to Steal Your Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry that it took later than usual to update. This chapter is a little longer than usual though.**

**Let's start with some questions.**

**First: Yes, I know Harry's first year starts in 1991. But the school year takes place from the beginning of September in 1991 to the end of June in 1992. Hope this clear it up to those who were confused.**

**Second: coldblue2015, by far my favorite commentator. I don't want to give too many spoilers so I'll answer your questions as much as I can. 1) You'll see in this chapter. 2) Yes, but not until second year like you guessed. 3) Sort of, more like stealing and then regifting them to people of his choice. 4) I'm saving the doctor for the summer break. It going to be good.**

**Third: Why hasn't he gone to the goblins with potion machine? Because he doesn't trust them and it's too valuable to sell it, beside he's more likely to just take over the goblins than work with them.**

**Fourth: I'm not sure how I got to the point of trying to explain wizard contraceptives but here goes. As one of you pointed out, why use condoms when there should obviously be some sort of magical alternative right? Well the way I see it is, the spells for that sort of thing are probably not exactly common knowledge, so very few people would know it in the first place. I'm not sure how open wizarding society is on safe-sex but I doubt you can ask for the spell. There's also the problem with trying to cast it during the heat of the moment, one wrong move and you either end up impotent, sterile or two inches shorter. It's so much easier to just wrap it up than risk it being gone forever after all.**

**Well that's all for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Next roll the dice and sum up their total," I said, trying to explain the basic rules of Dungeons and Dragons to the rest of my housemates.

A comic store that I controlled had recently bought a stockpile of the starter sets and I thought it would be an interesting experiment to teach actual wizards the game. On a side note, I couldn't learn any of the spells in the book as their description was too vague to be considered actual spells. Pity.

"Can I be a dragon," Terry asked as he held up the monster book.

"For the last time, your character sheet-" I started before turning to the entrance of the common room and seeing Daphne enter.

She looked around the room before finally spotting me and calling me over with an impatient look.

Standing up I gave everyone at the table an apologetic smile, "Well looks like we'll have to put the game on hold, I better go see what the Princess wants. I suggest taking this time to read through the books I gave you."

With that I left the table and walked over to the blonde witch, "Daphne,"

"Charles. Come let's talk business," she said, gesturing to the exit.

"Lead the way," I said cheerfully following behind her and closing the door behind us.

Entering an unused classroom, I quickly scanned it using **[Observe]** to make sure it wasn't a trap. Never can be too careful.

"So, what sort of business did you have in mind?" I asked taking a seat on nearby desk.

Daphne however didn't answer as she walked towards the teacher's desk and reached undernieht to retrieve a stack of books.

"Oh, you got my books," I said in a semi-excited tone as I made my way over to them, only for Daphne to place a hand on my chest, "Hm?"

"First things first, they're not yours yet. There is the matter of payment," the smaller witch said with a smirk.

Returning her smirk, I took a step back, "Oh fine, have it your way."

"I always do," she said arrogantly.

"Well then, how much do you want for them?" I asked, ready with my own offer.

"I did a bit of digging and found the exact price for each book, this is their total," she said handing me a billing list.

Looking it over I gave her an impressed whistle, "Wow. I know you said it wouldn't be cheap, but 1200 Galleons for 8 books is something else."

"Well the 3 clans don't just sell their manuals to just anyone," Daphne said with a prideful tone.

"Just out of curiosity, what happens if I don't have enough money?" I said.

"There are other ways to pay other than gold. Labor, loyalty… other things," she said trailing off.

I gave her an eyeroll, "You really want me to work for you huh?"

"I truly believe we can do great things together," she said with a confident smile.

"That reminds me, how goes the whole student store?"

"It's doing well, I've submitted the petition to the Board of Governors, and they'll be making a decision at their next meeting at the end of May. Now stop changing the subject. Do you have the amount or not?"

With a shake of my head I answered, "It looks like you finally got me. I don't have enough gold to cover it."

Daphne looked triumphant at the news.

"But," I said cutting her excitement short, "I do have something that will."

"What?" she said confused.

Giving her a smug look, I continued, "Meet me by the Boathouse at 10 tonight. Oh, and bring the books."

**(Boathouse)**

Using a pocketknife, I sharpened a piece of wood into the rough shape of a wand. I'd been studying the basics of wand making for a few weeks now, and felt I was almost ready to start crafting my own. I still had the Trent wood I got from the Christmas challenge in my inventory.

Hearing footsteps behind me I turned around to see nothing.

"Hello Daphne, so glad you could make it," I called out.

The air rippled as the blonde witch took off her invisibility cloak, "Who did you-"

I tapped by ear, "I recognized the sound of your footsteps."

She huffed, "Well I'm here."

"That you are," I said putting away my tools and standing up. I stretched a bit before starting to undress, until I was only wearing my pants and white button up shirt.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked with a hitch in her breath.

Rolling up my sleeves I gave her a confused look and pointed to the water behind me, "Well I'm going to go retrieve the item."

"It's in the lake," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Where else would it be," I said humorously as I walked toward the edge of the peer, "Just wait, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

I didn't wait for an answer as I dove into the water.

**Would you like to enter the [Underwater Dungeon]? [Accept/Decline]**

Dismissing the window, I instead swam to the bottom of the lake.

The Ring of Water Breathing was doing its job perfectly allowing me to breath even as my lung filled with water.

Taking a seat on the sandy floor I opened up my inventory and took out the Sword of Gryffindor.

**Sword of Gryffindor- Rank: Very Special**

**Description: A goblin-made magic sword owned by Godric Gryffindor, one of the Four Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was crafted by the Goblin King, Ragnuk the First, made of pure silver and inset with rubies. Like all goblin made silver, it imbibes only substances which strengthen it. Etc.**

**Effect: Can strengthen itself by absorbing different materials.**

**Effect: Extremely sharp and capable of penetrating magical defenses.**

**Effect: 50% attack boost when used on dark creatures.**

**Effect: Can be summoned through the Sorting Hat, no matter its location. (Can only be drawn by a Gryffindor.)**

Honestly, it was a little lackluster considering it was supposed to be a mythical artifact. That's why I didn't feel bad about giving it to Daphne. My current sword, the Elemental Rapier, might be a little weaker but it more than made up for it with its different attacks. Besides I could always just buy a goblin-made dagger later if I wanted its absorbing properties. Not only would there be less questions asked if I ever used it in public but it would be easier to conceal on my person than a sword.

Creating mana strings, I sent them into a bed of seaweed.

Feeling something brush against one, I made the strings wrap around it and drag it out into the open.

A green skinned creature with pointed teeth and octopus legs struggled against the magical binding as I reeled it in. Once it was close enough, I stabbed it in the chest with the sword.

**500 EXP.**

A green tentacle and a Sickle appeared below it, but the corpse didn't disappear. Taking back the sword, I used its blood to stain my shirt.

I waited a total of five minutes before finally swimming back to the surface.

I emerge face to face with Daphne who was crouched down peering into the water causing her to jump back in surprise. "Eeep!"

"Hahaha," I laughed as I pulled myself on shore.

"Charles! You prat, I thought you drowned," she shouted, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry, but it takes some time to get to my hiding place. Hold on, I got some Grindlow blood on my shirt," I said as I placed the sword down and started to unbutton my shirt.

I purposefully paused when I had got halfway and glanced at Daphne who was staring at me exposed chest with a blush.

Turning around I finished taking off my wet shirt. With my back to her I continued to talk, "Sorry, but if I don't take care of this now, the stain will set."

"Ahem. Take your time," I heard her say a little too happily. I saw her trying to get a peek through the reflection of mirror conveniently placed against the wall.

Taking out my wand I used a spell to dry and clean the shirt. I did the same with my pants before putting on the shirt and turning around.

"Are you okay?" I asked the blonde witch as she was using her hand to fan her red face.

"Y-yes, just a little warm outside. You were saying something," she said trying to compose herself.

Nodding I retrieved the sword and presented it to her, "I think this should cover the cost of the books."

Daphne took the sword by the hilt and held it up to the light to inspect, only to gasp and look incredulous at me. "Th-this, is –"

"-Godric Gryffindor's Sword," I finished nonchalantly taking a seat on a crate.

"H-how did you find it?" she stuttered out.

"What, not going to question its authenticity?" I asked.

Daphne turned to the sword, taking a closer look. Grabbing some dirt from the floor she sprinkled it on the sword only for it slide clean off. She then held it up to her ear and tapped the flat of the blade with one knuckle. It gave off a distinct ring. Finally, she turned it over so she could look at the hilt for something. Trembling slightly, she looked at me wide-eyed, "It's the real deal. I can recognize goblin-made silver when I see it, my family owns quite a few pieces as well. And not only does it look exactly like the one in the pictures, but it even has the Goblin King's signature, something that very few people are aware of," she said indicating to some scratch mark on the outer rim of the ruby.

Oh, so that's what those were. I made a mental note to begin learning the Goblin language.

"How did you find it? People have been searching for it for centuries," she said, looking at the sword still mesmerized.

"Found it a couple months ago while I was exploring the castle's hidden passageways. You'd be surprised what's hidden at this school," I explained.

"Wait, is that were you've been getting the money? Is there hidden treasure at this school?" she asked excitedly turning to me.

I gave her another uncommitted smile, "As I said, you'd be surprised by what's hidden at this school. But enough about that, so what do you say, do we have a deal?"

She gained a thoughtful look as she looked at the sword again, "You're aware that this sword is worth more than just 1,200 Galleons right. It one of the four relics belonging to the Hogwarts' Founders, it practically a national treasure."

"So is that a no," I asked standing up to take it back.

She clutched it closer to her chest, "I didn't say that. I'm just curious to know why you seem so okay with giving it up."

I sat back down and shrugged. "Like I said before Princess, I don't care about fame or money. I'd happily trade away all my treasure-"

"Aha! So, there is a treasure!"

"-if it means I can get more knowledge," I finished.

"What a Ravenclaw thing to say," Daphne said with an eyeroll.

"That's because knowledge is real power. And unlike fame and money, it won't betray you as easily," I said before holding up a hand and creating a mana bolt.

Her eyes widened as she let out a gasp of surprise, "Ch-Charles y-you…"

I let the ball of magic danced on my fingertips, before dismissing it and summoning mana strings to create a spider web from some overhanging beams. For my final act, I used **[Sneak] **to disappear right in front of the stunned witch.

She quickly looked around trying to locate me, "Charles-eep!"

Reappearing behind her, I gently pushed her forward causing her to fall into the web.

Despite the strings themselves not having any adhesive properties, she still managed to get stuck. As she struggled to get out of the trap, I took back the sword, "As I said, knowledge is real power. It's the reason why I'm so willing to work with you Princess. So long as I can keep learning new interesting things, you can keep all the fame and wealth."

She immediately stopped struggling, as she gave me a searching look, "Just who are you really Charles?"

Giving her a smile, I swung the sword and cut the strings holding her up. "I'm just a boy. A boy who feels free for the first time in his life. I want to experience the world firsthand Daphne, not just what other people say it's like. The orphanage, Hogwarts, even Britain, they're so small compared to what's out there. There's still lands to be explored, knowledge to be uncovered, treasure to be found. Don't you feel the same?" I said, playing on her desire for adventure. I graciously extended a hand toward her.

She looked hesitant before finally taking my hand and standing up. Dusted her uniform and held out her hand palm up.

I handed her back the sword, only to have it pointed it back at me, "Hey careful, that's a real sword."

She however only walked forward, causing me to backpedal, until I was standing at the edge of the docks. Holding my hands up, I gave her a nervous laugh, "Come on Princess, it was only a joke. You're not mad, are you?"

"No," she said emotionlessly before lowering the sword and using her hand to push me backwards.

I fell back into the water with a splash. Swimming back to the surface I shook my hair from side to side and looked to see Daphne crouching by the edge with her hand extended toward me. "You know, there are times when I don't know what to think about you. You can be charming and helpful one moment and a total mystery the next. There's so many secrets with you that it leaves my head spinning."

"Well if you want to know, there's only one real way to find out?" I said reaching out toward her, "Of course there's the chance you might not like what you find. Curiosity killed the cat after all."

We looked at each other for several seconds before she finally smirked and clasped my hand, "Then it's a good thing I'm not a cat."

"Well said Princess," I said with a laugh as I tightened my grip on her hand and gave her an impish smile.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she looked at our hands, "Charles, you better not- don't even think about it! I swear I'll seriously stab you with the sword-aaahhh!"

With a bit of strength, I pulled her into the water with me.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed out loud.

"Charles, you prat!" she shouted wiping her eyes and splashing water at my face.

I continued to laugh even as she beat on my chest with her fists.

**Increased closeness with Daphne Greengrass.**

**(Main Hall)**

"Hey Charles, what do you think is better for my character," Lisa asked, holding up two drawings of the same bag except in different colors.

"What does it matter?" Michael muttered, with a mouthful of porridge. He looked away when the witch gave him the stink eye.

"I think the green Bag of Holding fits you character better," I said momentarily glancing up from my book, "You're getting really good at drawing clothes by the way."

"You really think so," she said excitedly, "see this is why I feel I can ask you. Your fashion sense is superb, unlike some people." The last part was directed at Michael who ducked his head.

Amazing. It's been weeks since I've introduced them to the game, and they were still making characters. They must have gone through eight character each but had yet to complete a single quest.

"Hey, Charles we're having a pick-up game with the Slytherins later, you want to join," Terry said while stabbing a sausage.

I'm still not sure what caused it to happen, but lately a number of Slytherins and Ravenclaws have been spending an increasing amount of time together. At first, I thought Daphne had something to do with it, but even she didn't know what had sprung this newfound sense of comradeship.

"Sorry I can't, I have something to do today. Next time though, I promise," I said with an apologetic smile.

"Cool, I'll hold you to it."

At that moment a white owl flew in from the window and went to the Gryffindor's side, specifically to Harry.

I gained a new perspective as Hermes, who stood perched on the rafter above them, shared his sight. They appeared to have gotten a note from someone.

_It's hatching._

Ah, so the dragon egg was hatching today. Perfect.

**-Brake-**

All throughout the day, I had Hermes monitor the Trio for any activity.

It wasn't until the end of their Herbology class, that the three practically bolted for the exit as they made their way to Hagrid's Hut. They were in such a hurry, that they didn't bother to check and see if anyone else was coming when they turned the corner causing them to crash into someone. The three tumbled to the ground, their belongings laid scattered on the floor.

"Ow," I said from my place on the ground.

"Charles are you okay?" a worried Terry asked as he bent down to check if I was alright.

"Yeah, it was nothing," I said getting to my feet. The rest of the Ravenclaws who were glaring at the Trio still sprawled on the floor.

"You should watch where you're going!" Padma yelled at them.

"Hey, it's fine," I said trying to diffuse the situation, "I'm sure they must have a reason for why they were running so fast."

I walked over to them and held up a hand to Hermione, who took it looking particularly embarrassed. When I went to do the same to Harry and Ron, they instead chose to stand up by themselves.

Bending down I picked up their things and handed them over.

Looking over at Ron, I extended my hand, "Hey, look I'm sorry for what happened at the Quidditch Game. It wasn't the best circumstance to meet under and I apologize if I was too rough with you. So, what's say we let bygones be bygones and start fresh."

The ginger haired wizard glanced to his friends to see what he should do. Hermione was silently urging him to take my hand, while Harry had an impatient look. Finally, he took my hand with a bit of hesitation, "Okay."

"Great," I said with a smile. "Oh, right, don't you guys have somewhere to be?"

**(Trio)**

"That was very mature of you Ronald," Hermione said, picking up her speed to not be left behind.

"I thought you didn't like him," Harry asked confused.

"I still kind of don't but his group looked ready to pummel me if I didn't take his hand," Ron confessed.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh honestly, would you just let it go. He apologized even though there was no need. So, what if he's friends with other houses, that's not exactly against the rules."

"I kind of have to agree with Hermione on this one," Harry pipped up, "Charles seems like a nice guy."

Seeing that he was outnumber Ron chose to give in, "Fine. But I still don't like how he's friends with the Slytherins."

The other two rolled their eyes at their friend's stubbornness.

Quickly racing down the hill, they arrived at Hagrid's Hut.

"We're here!" Harry shouted as he banged on the door.

The door was thrown open as Hagrid appeared and ushered them in, "Come in quickly!"

Getting inside the small wooden house, the three dropped their bookbags in a corner and took their place around the table that contained a large black egg.

"What took yall so long?" the half-giant asked.

"We ran into someone," Harry explained.

"Who? You weren't followed, were you?" Hagrid asked worriedly looking out the window.

"No, it was a Ravenclaw, Charles something."

"Bell, Charles Bell," Hermione corrected.

"Ah, the boy who's rumored to- never mind," the large man began before catching himself. He still remembered the conversation he with Professor Flitwick and the Headmaster discussing the probability of another student having creature blood and how it should be kept a secret.

The three obviously caught the slight hesitation but were unable to pry any further before a cracking from the egg got their attention.

"Oh, it's hatching," Hagrid said excitedly.

The eggshell split open and out toppled a dragon the size of a cat covered in slime.

It looked around the room with its big orange eyes, sniffing the air and making meowing noises.

"Ah, isn't he beautiful," Hagrid said with tear in his eyes.

The trio looked at each other unsure as how to respond.

The half-giant tried to stroke it's head but the small dragon ducked under the massive fingers and waddled off the side of the table.

Hagrid's heart nearly gave out as he rushed after it but breathed a sigh of relief when he say it was unharmed, "Hooo, nearly have me a heart attack."

"Hey, it's eating my book!" Ron exclaimed as he saw it go inside his bag.

Hagrid walked over and got it out, though it appeared to be gnawing on the edge of a book. "Whoa sorry about that Ron, here's your book back," he said passing him the book, causing the dragon to give a pitiful meow.

Ron looked mad before gaining a confused look, "Wait, this isn't my book?"

"I'll say, the title says Algebra," Hermione said taking the book, "The only person I know who's studying it is Charles."

"It must have fallen out when we bumped into each other," Harry concluded.

"I'll return it to him, next time I see him," Hermione said placing the book in her bag.

"Hmm, how's Algebra for a name?" Hagrid asked placing the dragon back on the table and bending down to pick up a bucket filled with chicken blood and brandy.

The three shook their heads.

"I guess it's not very dragon- What was that?!" the large man announced as he rushed to the window. "There someone running up the hill."

The other three crowded the small window to see who it was.

In the meanwhile, the small dragon was left completely unattended.

Like a shadow, Hermes appeared and silently flew toward the defenseless chick.

The small dragon looked at him cautiously as it gave the large black bird an experimental sniff. Apparently it liked what it smelled as it then rubbed itself against Hermes.

'**Open up little one, it's time to eat,'** the spirt spoke to it telepathically. The innocent hatchling did as told and opened its mouth as wide as it could. Hermes leaned over and opened his own beak above it, a black sludge-like liquid falling inside the dragon's mouth.

Once its job was done, Hermes disappeared without a trace.

"It was Malfoy," Harry announced as he backed away from the window, "we have to get back now!"

"You best be off then," Hagrid agreed opening the door.

"We'll visit later," Ron said as they exited the small hut.

The giant waved the trio good-bye as they raced up the hill. Turning back to his dragon, he saw it sitting silently, oddly fixated in the direction of the castle. Writing it off as nothing, he retrieved the bucket again, "Come on, it's feeding time."

**(Trio)**

As the days rolled by Harry and his friends grew increasingly worried about Hagrid and the dragon.

It was already bad enough having to worry about Snape trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone but add that with the recent dragon business and end of the year finals, well let's just say their stress levels were as high as they could be.

"I swear, at this point I'm almost hopping to be expelled if it means I don't have to deal with all of this anymore," Ron complained as he banged his head against a desk.

Hermione would have given him glare if she wasn't so focused on reading her textbook. Dark eyebags framed her face and her hair was even wilder than usual.

Neither of the boys felt prudent enough to break her out of her trance. With everything that had been going on, it was safe to say that their grades had taken a hit. The one that took it the worst was Hermione who was finally overtaken by Charles. At first, they had tried to reassure her, that it was all due to the fact he didn't have to deal with everything she was going through, but she countered saying that he had Quidditch practice and was studying muggle subjects on the side. As much as they liked seeing get knocked down a peg, they were starting to get concerned about her health.

"I think she fell asleep," Harry said after waving his hand in front of her face without getting a reaction.

"It wouldn't be such a hassle if Hagrid would just keep it on a leash. We've had to chase it down four times already because it escaped his watch and wandered into the school," Ron said banging his fist on the desk loudly.

"I'm not asleep!" Hermione suddenly shouted, having been woken up by the noise. Looking around confused she turned over her book and frowned, "Herbology? I was sure I was studying charms."

"Urg, we can't keep going on like this?" the small red head said almost in tears.

Admittedly even Harry was starting to feel the pressure. Wood had been training the team even harder after hearing a rumor that the Ravenclaw team was coming up with some new play for the upcoming game. Looking out of the window, he spotted a group of students from different houses playing football out in the field. A sense of jealousy entered his heart at all the fun they were missing out of.

Turning to the others Harry finally came to one conclusion, "We have to get rid of that dragon?"

The two looked unsure at each other before nodding in unison.

"I'll get a sack and some rope," Hermione said closing her book with a snap.

"And I'll find some heavy rocks," Ron added, standing up.

"No, no. Take this seriously," the dark-haired boy said.

"I was serious," the young witch said without a shred of humor.

"No, your half asleep," Harry said trying to stop her before she did something she'd regret.

"We're at our wits end here, mate. I say we handle this dragon problem before it gets any worse."

Suddenly Harry gained an enlighten look, "That's it, Ron. Charlie, he's a dragon handler for a dragon reserve, right. Let's write him a letter asking if he can take the dragon."

"What about Hagrid, do you think he will agree," Hermione chimed in.

"Well if he doesn't there's always plan B," Harry said darkly.

**(Charles)**

Watching the trio plot was adorable in a way, like watch a pack of mice trying to find their way out of a maze.

Feeling my pocket start to vibrate I ended my connection with Hermes and took out a square compact mirror. Opening it up I was greeted to the serious face of Daphne Greengrass.

Leveling **[Arcane Mirror]** had proved to be a wise decision after all, as it let me create a wide variety of useful items. For example, two-way mirrors. Speaking of which, I was working on a way to expand the connection to include other mirrors to form a sort of mirror network.

"Well hello Daphne, what's seems to have you in the mood this time?" I replied jokingly.

"Charles, I'm in no mood to play around, so I'll get straight to the point. Draco has come to me with a story about how Harry Potter and his friends are hiding a dragon in the groundkeeper's hut. Is this true?" she said with serious expression.

Looks like Daphne had really cemented her place among the Slytherins if even the prideful Malfoy was asking her for permission to act. "Now Daphne, what makes you think I would know anything about this?" I said in mock disbelief.

"You do understand that this is a serious matter, correct?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Shrugging I gave her a smile, "Do whatever you feel is necessary, I won't stop you."

She clicked her tongue, looking displeased by my uncaring answer. I'm sure she had been hoping to use this situation to get another favor out of me.

"Though I would appreciate it if you held back from doing anything, for let's say a few weeks." I suggested, deciding to throw her a bone.

"They get one week," she spoke with finality, "and I expect something to placate the others."

"Alright, what do you want?" I said humoring her.

"Your moving picture machine," Daphne said after a bit of thought.

"Very well, I'll deliver it to you shortly. Now if that's all, I have to go now. Thanks again for the warning," I finished, closing the pocket mirror.

Looking down at my lap, I gave the small dragon an amused smile. "We'll aren't you just the cutest little troublemaker," I said, scratch the small patch of scales behind her wings, getting her to purr in pleasure and let out a few puffs of smoke.

**Pandora**

**Class: Dragon**

**Title: Charles Bell's Pet**

**Level: 1/100 Next Level: 54.33%**

**HP: 50/50**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 1**

**DEX: 3**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 3**

**WIS: 2**

**LUK: 9**

Perhaps I should explain how I managed to get Pandora as my pet.

Well it all started on the day of the hatching, specifically when I had bumped into the Trio. Timing the crash had been simple enough, as was spilling their supplies all over the floor. As one could guess it was during this confusion that I had snuck a book into one of their bags.

What they didn't know is that the book's cover had been coated with a special kind of sap. See there was a certain type of tree in the **[Plant Dungeon]** that would make this sap which it would use to attract dozens of small lizard-like monsters. The lizards would then form a symbiotic relationship with the tree, protect it from danger in exchange for a place to live and more sap.

It was probably one of the first things she had smelled upon hatching, so she naturally went in search of the source and found my book that I had imprinted with my scent.

Next, I had Hermes feed her a type of potion that would cause her to become increasingly infatuated with my smell, which would lead her to seek me out all on her own.

The reason why all of this was necessary was due to the **[Pet System]'s** requirements. One of which was that there needed to be a certain amount of affection points before I could make something my pet.

So, throughout the week I waited patiently as the points built up. Once I had the minimum required, I had Hermes whisk her away to the Room of Requirements where I proceeded to name and bind her to me.

Which brings us back to the present.

"**Aww, who's a dumb lizard? You are. Yes, you are?"** Hermes cooed in a mocking voice, suddenly appearing on the seat next to me.

"Now, Hermes play nice, no need to get jealous," I told him mockingly, extending a hand to pet him as well.

"**Ha! Me. Jealous. Over her. Never. I feel insulted that you would even think that,"** the spirit said pecking my fingers.

Rolling my eyes, I went back to playing with Pandora, after all what boy hasn't dreamt of having a dragon as a pet.

"**Anyways, the female is heading this way."**

Oh? That was earlier than I was expecting.

**(Hermione)**

"Here dragon, dragon, dragon. Come to (_yawn) _me," Hermione said tiredly opening an empty classroom.

As luck would have it, the Trio had run into Hagrid, who had informed them that he had lost his dragon. Again! So, it was with begrudging agreement that the three choose to help their half-giant friend.

They decided to split up to cover more ground, leaving Hermione with the task of searching the upper floors all by herself.

'Would it kill him, to just put it on a leash,' she though grumpily as she closed the door.

Drowsily walking down the hall she was completely caught off guard when a nearby door shot open and a strong hand pulled her in.

Suddenly her tiredness was gone as she spun around to face her aggressor, only to come face to face with, "Charles?"

"Granger, we need to talk," he said in a serious voice. His usual smiling face was gone, instead replaced with stoic expression.

"W-what about?" the bushy haired witch said suddenly nervous, so unused to seeing him like this.

The much taller boy looked into her eyes for several seconds before stepping back and shaking his head. "I expected better of you Granger," he said giving her a disappointed look.

A pit formed in her stomach at his words, and a cold hand seemed to grip at her heart. "W-why-"

"I know about the dragon," he declared coldly.

"O-oh," was all she said, feeling like her legs were going to give out any second.

"How could you be so, so stupid. You understand you can get expelled for this," his voice losing some of its coldness in place of barely contained rage, which wasn't much better in her opinion.

Suddenly she couldn't meet his eyes as she turned to face the ground.

"No, or course you did. Which only makes it worse," he continued to scold her, "Why didn't you tell a teacher?"

"I-I-" she stuttered for an answer but her mouth refused to work. Why hadn't she? She knew it was the correct choice. So why?

"Well?"

She saw her vision blur as she felt tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I don't-"

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. She could feel his warm breath as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You could have at least told me. I would have helped."

The sheer amount of concern in his voice was the final tipping point as she began to cry against his chest. "I-I'm sorry, I now it was wrong. But then things spiraled out of control, and, and-" she apologized.

Charles rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to comfort her.

**-Break-**

"Have you calmed down," Charles asked passing her the box of tissues.

The smaller witch nodded with a sniffle, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Alright, so why don't you tell me everything," he asked.

Her eyes were red, and her throat was tired from crying, but she pushed it aside as she confessed to everything that the Trio had been up to since the beginning of the year. She hesitated momentarily when the topic about the Philosopher's Stone came up, but determined not to make the same mistake again, she told him about what they had found. Throughout the entire conversation Charles remained completely silent which she was thankful for.

Once everything was said, she expected Charles to start yelling at her, but his only response was to give a tired sigh and shake his head, "Those two are a real bad influence on you, Hermione."

"I know." She looked down in shame but couldn't help but feel a little happy that he started calling her by her first name again.

"I guess this is why you were looking for information on Nicholas Flamel."

She nodded.

"And you think, Professor Snape is after the stone?"

"Yes," she said with a sore throat.

"Here," Charles said reaching into his robes and pulling out a bottle of water.

She took it gratefully, to exhausted to wonder where he had got it from.

"Unfortunately, there's several holes in your theory?"

"_Spit! Cough!_ What?" she said looking at him wide eyed.

Holding up a finger Charles explained, "First of all, who could he let the troll in like you say if he was at the Halloween Feast the whole time."

"He could have let it in beforehand," she tried to justify herself.

"Unlikely, given the fact that someone would have seen it wondering around the castle much earlier, a painting or a ghost at the very least."

"What about his bleeding leg?"

"He could have just gone to check that the stone was safe."

"I suppose, but I defiantly saw him cursing Harry's broom during the Quidditch match!" she said vehemently.

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? Even I can't recognize them from sight alone yet."

Suddenly she wasn't feeling so sure at the moment. Could she have seen wrong? "But the jinx stopped when I set his robes on fire."

"Right, we're just going to ignore the whole setting a teacher on fire. But even if he was behind it, that doesn't prove he wants the stone. It just means he hates Potter."

"Why would he though, he's a teacher?" she asked confused.

Charles suddenly looked uncertain. Looking around the room to make no one was there he leaned in closer, "I think I know the reason, but you have to promise me that you won't say what I'm about to tell you to anyone else?"

Hermione was suddenly very curious as she nodded, "Okay."

So, Charles told her a shorten version of Snape's past and his hatred for Harry's father.

Hermione was obviously left slack jawed at the shocking reveal, "So, you're saying the reason why he seems to hate Harry is because Harry's father used to bully him at school."

"Well that and the fact that he married Harry's mother. I bet that must have been a hard pill to swallow, your long-time bully marrying your crush and childhood friend. I would bet that would make anybody bitter," Charles said in off-handed manner.

"But that's so unprofessional."

"What can you do? Teachers are still human; they can make mistakes."

"Ugh. I suppose. At least it makes sense now," she said, then she turned to face him, "How did you even find this out?"

"You'd be surprised by what the portraits will let slip if you ask nicely," he said with a smirk, "Do you want to hear about the secret romance between Filch and Madam Pince?"

She made a face at that, "No thank you."

He shrugged his shoulder, "Your loss. But it seems we've gone off topic."

"Right. What about Harry overhearing Snape threatening Professor Quirrell?"

"Honestly at this point I'm more suspicious of Quirrell than I am of Professor Snape."

"What? Why?"

"Well other than the fact that his stuttering is obviously fake. He's a recent addition to the school and there's not much people know about him. There's also just something not right about him. I always get this odd feeling when I'm around him."

"So, what _(yawn)_ do you think I should do?" she asked, exhaustion finally setting in.

"Right now, you need some much-needed sleep," Charles declared as he stood up.

"Sleep sounds good, but I can't. I just remembered that I should be looking for the dragon," she said starting to stand up only to be pushed back down.

Charles then walked to a cupboard and opened it causing a brown something to leap at him.

She looked at him in shock, "You had him all this time?"

"Her actually, it's a girl dragon," Charles corrected as he walked back to her, cradling it in his arms.

"You should have told me," she said trying to sound angry but was too tired.

"Think of this as payback for not telling me sooner," he said, back to his joking self, "found her trying to start a fire two doors down."

"That reminds me, how did you find out about the dragon?" she asked relaxing a bit.

Suddenly his face went serious again, "I got word of Draco planning to report the three of you to the Headmaster."

"What?!" she shouted in alarm, glancing at the door expecting the magical police to burst open any second to arrest her.

"Don't worry, I managed to stop him from trying anything for at least a couple of days," he said rubbing the dragon's stomach.

"How?"

"Despite what others might lead you to believe, having friends in Slytherin does have its benefits," he finished with a cocky smirk.

"Charles, thank you," she said with as much gratitude as she could manage.

"Don't thank me yet? She still has to leave by the end of the week."

Nodding, Hermione agreed, "Ron is going to write to his brother in Romania. He works at a dragons reserve so we're hoping he will take the dragon."

"Good."

Looking at the usually vicious reptile become putty in his hands, Hermione could help but feel jealous, "She's really taken a liking to you." Thinking back on it, she was also in held in those arms. She might have been distracted at the time, but she could still recall how big and firm thet felt as they wrapped around her.

"You think?" Charles said with a boyish smile, that made him appear more handsome than usual.

"Y-yeah, I've never seen her this affectionate before. Usually she tries to bite anyone that gets close," she explained, extending a hand toward the small dragon only to have it snap at her fingers. "See," she said exasperated.

Holding her up to his face, the boy received a lick on the cheek, "Aww, she doesn't seem so bad. Does she have name?"

"No, Hagrid hasn't decided yet," she said looking at the little pest who was rubbing her face against his. If she didn't know any better, she could almost swear it was giving her a superior look.

"Well this is a good time as any. Let see, her scales kind of remind me wet of clay so… how about Pandora. Myth has it that she was crafted from clay. What do you think?" he said asking the dragon, getting a happy growl, "Pandora it is."

Hermione gave a large yawn at this moment.

"Why don't I take Pandora to Hagrid so you can go back to your room for some sleep," he suggested.

"No, you've already done more than enough."

"I insist, it looks like you'll collapse any second now, and I'd rather you not do it while walking down the stairs."

For a second it looked like she was going to decline but sleep sound too appealing at the moment, "Okay, thanks."

"Don't worry about it," he said dismissively.

"No," she said reaching out to take his hand, "thank you, for everything. For what you're doing for us… for me."

The two looked at each other for several seconds before Charles gave her a charming smile and squeezed her hand, "What can I say, Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same without my rival."

It was this moment that Hermione finally realized something. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was in love with Charles Bell.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well. Another one has fallen into the spider's web.**

**I hoped you all liked how other people see Charles. What did you think of the Trio and Hermione's emotional breakdown? Did you guys like that little Charles-senpai moment?**

**A common method that Charles will use throughout the story is to weaken his enemies' strengths while building up his own.**

**Surprised he gave the sword to Daphne? Well I did say that was an option. Besides it's not like it was all that special in the first place. People just think it's important because of its history. It's like comparing George Washington's rifle with a modern handgun. Practicality beats aesthetics. And besides, Daphne will consider him even more valuable now.**

**I also changed Norbert/Norberta's name since I didn't feel it would be fitting for one of Charles' Pet. Oh, yeah, I made the Pet system requires an amount of affection points so that he doesn't just up and binds ever creature he stumbles upon. Though it would be pretty cool to see him tame a lethifold and have it act like a sentient cape, kind of like the one Doctor Strange has. What do you guys think, yes/no?**

**Until next time.**


	18. Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update. There was a flu at work and I had to change my schedule to cover some people, then I wound up getting sick myself and am just getting better. But enough about that.**

**I happy that a lot of you seem to enjoy the manipulative aspect of the story. Sure I could've gone on a power trip and just made Charles ungodly, but I feel like the gamer part should be secondary to the plot.**

**Also I'm surprised by how many of you like the lethifold idea. I'll added at some point in the story, but when I feel it is ready. I'm not trying to force anything. I figure the Doctor persona while fit the cape better.**

**Again I'm happy that so many of you commented your opinions on the story.**

**Coldblue2015: 1) Yes, Deatheater will learn about Charles. They will be secretly fighting with the 'Doctor' and his group to get him. 2) Right now, he only sees them as pawns, no romantic feelings. They would have to find out about his real personality and accept him if there is too be any real love. Murderous sociopath and all. 3) Will Charles make mutated magical creatures? Yes, once he has a good understanding of alchemy. Philosopher stone, Full Metal Alchemist, etc. 4) Next chapter, but I'm trying to keep them separate for now. 5) Probably. 6) That won't be revealed until much later in the story.**

**Anyways lets cut it out here, and start the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"That's amazing," I complimented the half-giant as he finished telling me the story of how he tamed the herd of Thestrals.

"Ah, 'twas nothing," the large man said with a blush, "they're gentle creatures, but people judge them because of their appearance."

I gave a sympathetic nod, "People fear what they don't understand."

"Would you like another biscuit?" Hagrid said offering me a plate of those rock cookies.

Smiling I took one, "Don't mind if I do."

"What is happening right now?" Ron muttered from the sidelines sounding confused.

"How can he eat those things?" Harry whispered in shock.

Hermione was equally mystified, "They just clicked I guess."

Ignoring them I took a bite from the cookie and looked around the room.

**Hagrid's Rock Cookies- Rank: Ordinary**

**Description: A failed attempt at culinary art. Eating one will temporarily boost your strength at the cost of your health. Can also be used as an improvised weapon or a paperweight.**

**Effect: +1 STR, -1 Vit**

**Duration: 1 minute**

"If you want, I can fireproof this house," I offered as I ran a finger over a scorch mark on the table, "just until Pandora leaves."

Hagrid gave a sigh of relief, "I'd appreciate it. Lately she's been really fussy."

"It's probably because she's starting to develop her fire organs," I said gesturing to where my tonsils were located, "Norwegian Ridgebacks are known to develop their fire breath the fastest, typically within 2-3 months of their birth."

"Where'd you learn that," Hagrid asked curiously.

"The Ravenclaw's Personal Library has an encyclopedia on dragons," I explained, causing Hermione to let out a sad whimper at the mention of the library, "Once I knew what breed of dragon Pandora was, I did some research on their habits."

Just then Pandora, who was laying on my lap, sneezed giving off light orange sparks. Rubbing her chin, I looked at the larger man, "You might want to start adding more magnesium in her diet."

"Oh, I'll get right on that," he said extending a hand toward her.

Pandora looked at it cautiously before giving his fingers a lick.

Hagrid looked like he could melt in happiness at the moment.

Taking out my pocket watch, the one Hermione had gifted me for Christmas, I gave a low whistle, "Oh boy, time sure flies by, better start now if I want to make it back before they start quiz night without me."

"You have quiz night?" Hermione said longingly.

"Yep, need to start reviewing with the exams so close."

Getting up I hand the completely docile dragon to the giant man who held her as if she were made of glass.

Using my wand, I got to casting the Flame-Freezing Charm on everything in the house.

Once I was finished, I put away my wand and retrieved my bag. "Well I should get going, it was nice talking with you Hagrid."

"You too Charles, please come and visit whenever you want, Pandora would appreciate it," he said holding a restless Pandora who looked like she wanted to follow me.

"I'll be sure to drop by to talk more about magical creatures," I told him before walking over to the plate of cookies and dumping the entire thing in my bookbag, "Just going to take some for the road."

As I walked out of the hut and made my way up the hill, I took out an earpiece.

"_He seemed like a nice enough lad, polite and interested in magical creatures. I don't understand why you don't like him Ron."_

"_I just don't."_

"_Don't worry Hagrid, he's still mad about Charles breaking up his fight with Malfoy."_

Good it looks like the bugs I placed around the hut were working perfectly.

'**When are we going to make our move?'** Hermes spoke in my mind.

Keeping my face passive, I answered, 'Soon, have you finished tracking what I asked for?'

**(Hermes)**

Looking down on the busy street below, the spirit saw a gathering of shifty looking men enter a building.

**(Charles)**

'**Yes, I have eyes on the gang's hideout now.'**

'Perfect, once summer break starts, we'll begin expanding our territory into London,' I told him, looking at my stats.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Overlord**

**Level: LV 31 Next Level: 0.20%**

**HP: 1390/1390 (370+ 1020)**

**MP: 798/798 (760+5%)**

**STR: 27**

**DEX: 29**

**VIT: 32**

**INT: 71**

**WIS: 70**

**LUK: 35**

**Points: 82**

**Money: 80,000 G/ 12 S/ 9 K**

**Inventory: 10,002/12,000**

The boost from the Life Nectar was well worth the trouble of return that gnome girl to her village every time I visited the **[Plant Dungeon].**

Looking at how much money I had, I was almost sad knowing a majority of it would be spent in just establishing connections. Some would need to go into buying property and starting up future business. The rest would need to go into hiring people and setting up fake identities.

It kind of reminded me of my past life. Ah, what a fun game this turning out to be.

**-Skip-**

All too soon it was time to bid farewell to Pandora.

Not that it would be a real good-bye seeing as I could always summon her to my side whenever I wanted. Still it was a shame to see her go, but it was all part of the plan.

What they didn't realize is that by taking her they would indirectly be giving me access to all of the dragons in the preserve. With her ability to appear at my side whenever I called, I could have her bring me even more hatchlings and dragon eggs. It would take time, but I figured that in a decade or two, I'd have a secret army of dragons at my beck and call.

I watched from the shadows as Harry and Hermione tried to squeeze themselves and the crate holding Pandora underneath the invisibility cloak with partial success if you didn't count the odd exposed foot.

Ron was currently laying in a hospital bed after being bit by Pandora. I did warn them that she was venomous, but really it was his fault for glaring at me behind me back, not my fault she chose to take exception to that.

I took a moment to check their progress.

**Hermione Jean Granger LV 18**

**Title: Rival**

**HP: 450/450**

**MP: 680/680**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 6**

**VIT: 40**

**INT: 63**

**WIS: 11**

**LUK: 11**

Hermione's natural thirst for knowledge and need to be better than everyone else was one of the reasons why I had taken an interest in her in the first place. She was undoubtedly the most powerful witch of her year, even if no one really knew it. I had quite a few plans laid out for her depending on how things turned out. In chess she would be equivalent to a rook, powerful but predictable.

**Harry James Potter LV 12**

**Title: Boy-Who-Lived**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 210/210**

**STR: 6**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 15**

**INT: 16**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 20**

Harry on the other hand was proving to be more of a pawn. He had potential, but it was easily squandered by his shy nature and lack of motivation. Worse, he was a poisoned piece with that horcrux still in his head and his inability to rein in his emotions. As things stood, he was more valuable as a sacrificial pawn than anything else.

I watched them hid in the shadows as McGonagall marched away dragging Draco by the ear.

"Wait Professor I can explain. Potter and his friends have a-" Draco pleaded.

"Enough of this nonsense, 20 points from Slytherin. There is no excuse for being out of bed at this hour and furthermore…"

Once they were gone, the two hurried to the Astronomy Tower and threw off the invisibility cloak.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" said Hermione with a certain amount of glee.

"Don't" Harry cautioned her.

"How long do you think we have to wait?" the bushy haired witch asked shivering slightly from the cold.

Harry shrugged as he sat down to wait.

Luckily for them they didn't have to wait long as Charlie and his friends came flying on their broomsticks ten minutes later.

The two got up and cleared space for them to land.

**Charlie Weasley LV:?**

The red-haired man landed gracefully on the roof, showing he still retained much of his skills as a Quidditch player.

"Hey there," the wizard greeted them with an open smile. "You must be Harry and Hermione, right?"

"Yes," Harry answered back with a half-smile.

"Hm, I don't see Ron?" Charlie asked as he looked around.

"He got bit by Pandora and so he's resting in the infirmary. No one told us dragon spit was poisonous," Harry explained.

Hermione looked sheepish at that and raised a hand, "Actually Charles might have mentioned it once or twice."

Charlie and his friends gave each other a knowing look and chuckled.

"Yeah, the hatchlings tend to be a bit temperamental," he said pulling up his sleeve to show a healing patch of skin with similar fang mark, "got this one just last week for trying to just feed one. Just goes to show you should never treat wild animals as pets."

The two Gryffindors exchanged unsure looks. Oh, were they thinking about me?

Harry apparently thought it was wiser to hurry things along, "Ahem, so how are you going to take her?"

As Charlie explained the harness they were going to us, I focused on Pandora. She'd grown surprisingly strong considering she was only two weeks old. It might be a side effect of my **[Gamer]** ability but she could already manage a low hover and a weak fireball, that worked remarkably well against zombies. I was genuinely curious how she would turn out once she reached adulthood.

Watching them depart with Pandora, I bid her a silent farewell. All I had to do now was wait.

Unaware of my scheming, the two children celebrated at finally having the source of their troubles gone.

I silently watched them head down the staircase, the two somehow completely forgetting about the invisibility cloak they left on the floor. Without a second to waste I bent down to pick it up.

**Cloak of Invisibility-Rank: Legendary**

**Description: The Cloak of Invisibility is a magical artifact capable of turning the wearer invisible. It is one of the Deathly Hallows, three powerful artifacts said to be crafted by Death itself. It is said that he who collects all three Hallows will be the Master of Death, whether this is true or not is up to debate. What is known is that the original user, Ignotus Peverell passed it on to his decedents until it reached Harry Potter. [Hidden]**

**Effect: Turns user invisible when worn.**

**Effect: Resistant to magical attacks that would otherwise damage it. (Does not protect wearer.)**

**Effect: [?]**

Interesting. So, it had some parts I couldn't see. This is starting to feel like the beginning of a-

**[Quest has been made.]**

**Mastering Death**

**Description: The secret behind the Deathly Hallows is one of the greatest kept mysteries of the world. Who actually created the Hallows? What was their purpose? Is 'The Tale of Three Brothers' more than just some children's fairytale? Unveil the truth by collecting all three.**

**Objective: Collect all three Hallows.**

**Objective: ?**

**Objective: ?**

**Reward: ?**

Placing the cloak in my inventory I started to make my way back to my room.

Death huh?

**(Lake)**

Jogging along the shore of the lake I allowed my mind to wonder.

While yesterday's events proved fruitful, it also marked the start of a huge deviation from the original story. It was safe to assume that many of the events would play out differently, now that Harry didn't have the Cloak of Invisibility.

It wasn't as if I was particularly concerned of keeping the original timeline, but if things became too unrecognizable it might spell the end of my future knowledge much sooner than I planned.

Perhaps gifting Harry another cloak would minimalize some of the damages, because there was no chance in hell I was giving it back.

Nearing the school, I spotted a group of people running to meet me. Getting closer I saw it was the rest of my housemates, all looking extremely happy. Looks like the news of Gryffindor losing 150 points was finally out.

Slowing down I waved to them, "Hey guys, why are you all run-oof!" I faked being nearly knocked over as Lisa came in for a flying tackle.

"We won~ We won~" Lisa sang.

"What did we win?" I asked unbothered by Lisa hanging off my neck.

"The House Cup!" Padma explained sounding just as excited as Lisa, "Gryffindor somehow lost a whole bunch of points last night. They were our only real competitors for the House Cup this year, but now that they're in last place, it practically guarantees us the win."

"Wow, that's unbelievable," I said with a shocked face. "Still we shouldn't count our chicken before they hatch."

Lisa let go of me and grinned, "That's why we're counting on you Charles, you better not lose the next Quidditch game."

Smiling back, I nodded, "Then I guess I better train extra hard."

**(Charms Classroom)**

"Protogo!" I yelled summoning a transparent shield to deflect the binding curse. Sidestepping a stunner I countered with a spell that created a bright flash of light, hoping to blind the smaller man.

Flitwick wasn't fooled however as he continued to send jinxes my way. "I must say, I'm impressed by your progress. Very few can cast spells so well in the heat of battle. But you'll have to do better than that if you want to be champion. Many of your opponents will be older, better trained, and have more experience."

Just as I was about to send another jinx his way, I felt my wand get yanked out of my grip and into the awaiting hand of the small wizard.

"It's my defeat," I admitted with a sigh as I walked over to him.

"Now, now, no need to feel discouraged," the charms professor said with a chipper voice, "You've got plenty of talent for getting this far in only a few months."

"I suppose," I said sounding dejected and taking a seat on a nearby chair.

Flitwick frowned and took a seat too, "I noticed you were a bit distracted during our duel, is something the matter, Charles?"

"I-well- no, never mind," I said trying to sound hesitant.

The small professor placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You know you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"I-I-" I stumbled out before looking down on my lap, "I'm worried."

"What about?"

Running a hand through my hair I looked him straight in the eye, "Professor tell me the truth. (gulp) D-Do you think there's a chance I might not be human?"

That seemed to catch him off guard as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his breath hitched. "Ch-Charles, what brought this on?"

Looking down at my hands, I spoke in a melancholy voice, "You know, I'm not stupid. I can hear them whispering behind my back, saying I'm part giant because of my height and strength."

"You shouldn't let rumors bring you down."

Shaking my head, I continued, "I don't. It's just that maybe they're right. I never knew my parents; all the orphanage told me was that I was found abandoned as a baby by a passing police officer at a nearby park." This was false by the way, not that anyone would know, as I had spent a meticulously amount of time and resources creating my made-up origin story. Any evidence that would contradict it had been either erased or modified to the point where the fake looked more real than the truth. "Any aspirations I had of meeting them and being a happy family died right there, after all they chose to abandon me so callously. I never allowed myself to wonder about them after that. It wasn't until I received my Hogwarts letter that I was forced to start thinking about them again. Could one of them have been a wizard? Could they have had some reason for leaving me? How would I feel about them if I knew the whole truth? I know it was stupid but a part of me wanted to believe."

I let my eyes water as I used the back of my hand to wipe unshed tears. The small professor bought the act as he placed a comforting hand on me. "When I arrived at Hogwarts, I was so busy with everything that I momentarily forgot about them. It wasn't until recently when I began to notice strange things happening to me, that I started wondering about them again."

"Strange how?" Flitwick asked in a concerned voice.

Sniffling I looked down at my hands, "I noticed it a few weeks ago, but didn't want to bring it up incase it was nothing. Lately I felt like I'm starting to become someone else. There are times when I sense myself get overly competitive, especially during Quidditch as if something is pushing me to be the best. I've also felt myself get sudden burst of strength and speed when I push myself, almost like my body was adapting."

I spared him a quick side look to judge his reaction before looking down and taking a deep breath, "I-I scraped my knee last week, during my morning run but when I went to clean it, I-I found that it had already healed itself. Even I know that's not normal! Worse, today I woke up to find myself levitating a foot off my bed! It was only thanks to the fact that everyone else was asleep that I wasn't caught. What next, am I suddenly going to grow scales and start breathing fire?"

"I certainly hope not, I think Madam Pince might have an issue with that," Flitwick said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably.

I gave him a forced smile, "It's just that for the longest time, I was certain I knew who I was, but now I'm not so sure."

"(Sigh.) I can understand it's not easy," the charms professor started, "to suddenly feel like something you thought was true to suddenly be thrown into question. But you need to keep one thing in mind, we become the people we are through the choices we make, not by the blood in our veins. We cannot change our heritage, but we can change how we act on it."

"I suppose your right, Professor. Still I wish I knew what I was, if only to put it behind me," I said hopingly.

Flitwick hummed in thought, "If you're really that curious, there is an ancestry test that you may take at the Ministry. We can go together when I go to submit your dueling application."

I gave him a shocked look before a grateful smile graced my lips, "Thank you Professor."

"No, need. It's my pleasure to help my students."

**(Daphne)**

"Your turn Daphne," Pansy said after using her bishop to capture the blonde's rook.

Daphne glanced at the chess board, having gotten lost in thought. It only took a second for her to assess her options and choose the one that would secure her the victory.

"Queen to B4. I believe that's checkmate," the blonde witch declared offhandedly.

Pansy looked shocked before seeing that what she said was true.

Yet despite the victory Daphne felt nothing as she went back to thinking about her latest problem.

Ever since she had gotten the Sword of Gryffindor from Charles she had been in a constant state of anxiety and paranoia.

Thinking back on it, she was almost positive that this was another one of his tests, probably as a way to see how she handled pressure.

Oh sure, the sword was without a doubt a great bargaining chip, but it would be meaningless if she didn't know how to use it. She was smart enough to know that presenting it to her family wouldn't guarantee her a proper position in the family business. At most she would receive praise and some early estate before her father felt like passing on the title to her, but nothing more. Worse it would also lead to them finding out about Charles, who she wanted to work under her, not her family.

She also couldn't outright sell it on the black-market without it ultimately being traced back to her. The selling of a national treasure was not exactly looked at favorably by the Ministry.

Her best bet would be to use the sword to enter some sort of agreement with the goblins. Rumor has it that they've been after the sword ever since it was first made. The problem was how to make it so they wouldn't double-cross her. It would be easy for them to play ignorant once they had the sword seeing as she couldn't go to the authorities for help.

She was sure there had to be a right answer, even if she couldn't see it.

Looking over to her right, she saw Malfoy sulking on the couch. After his plan to expel Potter and his friends had failed, he'd kept mostly to himself.

Pansy followed her gaze as she set up the board again, "I don't understand why he's so upset. He got what he wanted, didn't he? Gryffindor lost any chance at winning the House Cup, Potter and his friends are pariahs in their own house, and any worries of being seen as weak were erased. I'd say that was a win no matter how you looked at it. Couldn't have planned it better myself if I tried."

Something about that statement racked at her brain. "He's just mad that he got in trouble as well. Well that and he practically gave Ravenclaw the House Cup?"

The black-haired witch looked confused, "Why? Doesn't he know we're 'allied' with Ravenclaw? Sure, I'd love for Slytherin to win but even I know that's impossible at this point. Better it be Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"Draco seems to disagree," Daphne said making the first move on the board.

"Honestly, can't he see the big picture," she said with a huff.

Right, the reason why Slytherin and Ravenclaw seemed to be getting along so well right now was all due to the upcoming announcement of the student store. The Board of Governors had finally made their decision and chose to accept their petition. As expected, there had been some opposition by those like Dumbledore and some of the teachers who believed such things were unnecessary and would unjustly favor those with more money like the Purebloods. Not that it changed anything. Say what you will about Lucius Malfoy, but he was a skilled politician.

Word had also finally gotten back to her father that it was her idea, meaning she could expect a reward of some kind when she got home.

Those more savvy in politics had already started to move out in the open, hoping to secure favor with as many students from other houses before next year when the real fight for dominance would begin.

With everyone looking out for talented followers, it made sense that a majority chose to turn to the Ravenclaws. She already had to stop more than one person from trying to poach Charles from her. Not that they would have succeeded as even she couldn't bringer him to her side just yet.

"Do you think Ravenclaw will invite us to their end of the year party for winning the House Cup?" Pansy asked moving another piece, "I have my eye on this third year Ravenclaw, not particularly social but they're smart and in desperate need of money."

"I'll see if we can get some invitations," Daphne said casually.

"Can you imagine a day when Slytherins would actively be trying to befriend other Houses? If I'd known everything that would happen this year, I would have made more of an effort to befriend them. What I wouldn't give to be a seer," she lamented.

"Come now, you now that's not how divination works. No one can predict things to such… a degree-"

Her eyes widened in shock as her mind recall certain events.

"_Your little war with Pansy. I can give you the tools to win."_

"…_passed over for your cousin in the family business must have just grated on your pride."_

"_Found it a couple months ago while I was exploring the castle's hidden passageways. You'd be surprised what's hidden at this school."_

"…_I would appreciate it if you held back from doing anything, for let's say a few weeks."_

Suddenly everything started to make sense. How Charles always seemed to be ten steps ahead of everyone else, how he just knew things about people that shouldn't be possible, or how he always seemed to find important items.

"…a seer," she whispered to herself.

**(Room of Requirements)**

May had official started, and with the end of the year only a few weeks away, I figured now was the time to add any finishing touches to my skill set.

Looking at the books laid in front of me I wondered what sort of skills I would get.

Out of the eight books that I had gotten from Daphne five of them turned out to be skill books, the other three gave a brief history on the clans.

As always, I thoroughly read any skill books I thought of absorbing as I wanted to be sure there was no hidden surprises. Three of them taught the basic martial arts used by the Dragon, Tortoise, and Tiger clan, or at the very least what they deemed as unimportant enough to be learned by outsiders. It was a good thing I already had a basic martial arts foundation, as I noticed they intentionally left out the basics. The other two skill books consisted of meditative technique meant to increase one's magic and a magic technique to strengthen the body's defenses.

Taking the first one I began the process of absorbing them.

**You have obtained the skill book [Dragon Clan's Basic Martial Arts]**

**Would you like to learn this skill?**

**You have obtained the skill book [Tortoise Clan's Basic Martial Arts]**

**Would you like to learn this skill?**

**You have obtained the skill book [Tiger Clan's Basic Martial Arts]**

**Would you like to learn this skill?**

Clicking yes on all three I watched as they dissolved into golden dust and entered my head.

**[Dragon Clan's Basic Martial Arts], [Tortoise Clan's Basic Martial Arts], and [Tiger Clan's Basic Martial Arts] combine with [Martial Arts] to create [True Martial Arts.]**

**True Martial Arts (Passive/ Active) LV 10 EXP: 0.00%**

**Description: You have found the answer to what every Martial Artist in history has been looking for since they first learned to throw a punch. You are able to harness your lifeforce, Ki, and use it to enhance your abilities. Passively increases attack speed and power.**

**Effect: Passively increases bare-handed attack speed by 100%**

**Effect: Passively increases bare-handed attack power by 100%**

**Effect: Able to use Ki strikes when active.**

I blinked as I found new concepts form in my mind. Ki was in essence life-force energy, it determined how attached someone was to the mortal plane. Those that were sickly or close to death typically had a low amount of Ki, while those that were healthy and young typically had high amount of Ki. Ki didn't measure how much total life-force energy, just how much you had at any given time, meaning things like injuries could affect it easily. What was more interesting was that this energy wasn't just limited to wizards, but also their non-magical counterparts.

**[Quest has been made.]**

**Teach a man to fish.**

**Description: Muggles have generally been preyed on by wizards and other magical species. Right the wrongs and teach them how to defend themselves.**

**People taught: 0/10**

**Reward: 200,000 EXP, +5 to all Stat, Title: Equalizer**

Interesting, so normal people really could learn it. If I remember correctly, the Three Clans were still trying to find a way to incorporate magic into their fighting styles, something that was impossible when you consider that magic was more of a mental power. It was like trying to imagine yourself into being stronger than you were and then attempting to punch a brick wall, you wouldn't get anything except a broken hand and more disappointment. That wasn't to say there wasn't magic that couldn't mimic such results, it just wasn't the real thing.

Still, this presented an opportunity. Depending on who I taught I could gain quite a bit of influence and manpower, something that I was clearly lacking until I produced more dolls. Sure, it technically meant breaking the Stature of Secrecy, but when has the law ever stopped me before. If I wanted to be smart about it, I would need to teach the masters of various martial arts and let them develop the skill in their own unique way before ultimately learning them myself.

I would need to think carefully on this, the last thing I would want was for the people I taught to gain some misguide sense of justice and try to start another witch hunt.

This task would best be suited for the Doctor.

Shaking my head, I focused on absorbing the other two skill books.

**Mana Reinforcement Technique (Active) LV: 1 EXP: 0.00%**

**A basic type of combat magic used to strengthen and increase their bodies' defenses. Members of the Three Clans are taught at a young age to sense the magic inside them and mold it throughout their bodies. **

**Increases STR by 10%**

**Increases DEX by 10%**

**Increases VIT by 10%**

**Increases VIT recovery rate by 10%**

**Increases stamina recovery rate by 10%**

**Cost: 50 MP per minute.**

If the book was to be believed, which I was partially skeptical of, mana reinforcement would be strong enough to take the full force of a blasting charm once fully mastered. Of course, that could just be propaganda as it also said, that no non-clansman could ever fully master this technique. But still, if even 1/10 of Chinese wizards new this skill, it made sense why China was currently ranked first in the magical world. It made me curious how I stacked among their members.

**Magic Weapon (Active) LV: 1 EXP: 0.00%**

**An advanced weapon technique taught to disciples of the Three Clans to prepare them in the use of Chi Artifacts. Channeling magic through an object transforms it into a magical weapon for a short time, capable of affecting even those with indeterminable form.**

**Increases weapons Attack power by 10%**

**Duration: 10 Minutes**

**Cost: 50 MP**

Right, the Chi Artifacts, I really wanted to get my hands on one of them if they weren't so closely guarded and had a number of safeguards designed to stop theft. Not to be confused with wands or normal enchanted weapons, Chi Artifacts were practically in a category of their own. They were sentient weapons crafted through a secret method, most likely illegal too, and imbedded with strange powers that could range from simple effects that would make everyone around it laugh uncontrollably to vaporizing everything in a 1 km radius. As I said, I really wanted one.

"Well at least now, I can finally get rid of the ghost wizard instead of always having to seal it," I thought out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**So, how'd you like it. A new misunderstanding and new skills.**

**Does Hermione's and Harry's stats make sense. They really haven't accomplished much yet. I know that some of you think Harry should be special or something, but honestly, I'm on the side that he was just extremely lucky. Sure, there were parts where he shined, but if we're being real, he shouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort if it wasn't for some deus ex machina. Not trying to hate, he is my favorite character beside Hermione but even I admit he has flaws.**

**Either way, I'll still try to do him justice, just don't expect much.**

**By the way, I hope you all didn't forget about the black spirit stone, cause if my calculations are correct it should be hatching pretty soon.**

**Well until next time.**


	19. Forest Expedition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned on this fanfic. If your reading this on anything other than , it is plagiarized.**

**Hello everyone, before anything else I want to give a quick shout out to RandomPasserby96 for informing me that my stories were being uploaded onto without my permission.**

**It initially pained me to see my work stolen like that and now someone was making money of it, when I was giving it off for free. But the more I thought about it, the less I started to care. I started writing fanfiction to improve my writing as well as a hobby. I never had money in mind, and I don't want to start now, especially for writing what is essentially a parody of another author's work. Rather this experience has motivated me to write my own original story.**

**That being said, if you guys want to leave a bad comment on their page in your free time, I won't stop you. Seriously, the least he could have done was to fix some of the grammar and spelling mistakes, maybe fix the font a little so it doesn't look so stoic.**

**Well enough of that. Here's the new chapter. Get ready to see so next level plays by Charles.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Hermione, what did you guess get for this part?" Padma asked from across the table.

"Um, I wrote that you need to stir the potion clockwise 4 times, 3 counter-clockwise and then let it simmer for 7 minutes," Hermione responded shyly.

"That's what I thought," Padma said as she continued her potions assignment.

"And done," Terry announced triumphantly standing up from the end of the table and stretching his joints.

"Me too," Anthony said snapping his book closed.

"Same," Michael added.

"Wait, already?" Hermione said sounding truly shocked, even she was only half done with the homework.

Lisa who was sitting next to her rolled her eyes, "Don't act so surprised, all of us are actually in the top ten of our year. Even Terry despite how he acts is in third place, just below you."

"S-sorry I'm just used to-" the bushy haired girl started.

"-being surrounded by those less intelligent than you," Padma finished for her with a knowing grin.

"That's-"

"It's fine. I can understand where you're coming from. I love my sister, but she can be… too peppy. Sometimes you need to be challenged to grow," the Indian girl explained.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that, so she stayed quiet. She supposed that it was true to an extent.

"Ah, don't worry about it too much," Mandy said slapping her in the back, "we're glad to have you join us. I'm sure Gryffindor must be giving you a pretty hard time after losing all those points?"

The bushy hared witch lowered her head.

"Thanks for that by the way," Terry added tactlessly, causing her to feel even guiltier.

Sue Li, the normally forgotten Ravenclaw took this moment to pipe up, "Hey, isn't Charles running a bit late?"

Anthony slapped his forehead, "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you; he isn't coming today. Something came up so he won't be able to make it."

"Really, now you tell us," Padma said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey I forgot."

"He's probably just practicing with Flitwick again," Terry said causally getting an elbow to the ribs from Michael who pointed to Hermione, "Oh."

"Charles is getting private lessons with Professor Flitwick," Hermione asked almost accusingly.

Padma sighed, "It isn't what you're thinking. Flitwick asked him if he wanted to learn dueling in his spare time and Charles agreed. He's even planning on entering the dueling competition this summer."

Lisa chose to say her piece too, "Honestly, I don't know how he does it, what with his muggle studies, Quidditch practice, and all the research he does. It's a wonder he even sleeps at all."

"Makes me tired just from watching him," Michael said causing the others to nod.

Hermione couldn't help but feel like she was being left behind again.

**(Charles)**

"Is there something you wanted Princess? I'm rather busy at the moment," I said using my wand to repair some broken chairs.

The blonde witch continued to stay silent from her place against the wall, just as she had been doing since she entered the newly christened dueling room ten minutes ago.

Flitwick had been kind enough to tell me about the new school rules as result of the student store. Apparently, some of the funds generated by the store would go into fixing the school and managing clubs. So, I took it upon myself to create a dueling club and sign up all of my housemates without telling them. Flitwick was more than happy to be our advisor and had helped me pick a room big enough for practice.

Levitating some tables to the side I was just about to cast a cleaning spell on the floor when I heard her clear her throat behind me.

"You still owe me one favor, I want to use it," she declared with a passive face. Her mask was getting better.

Putting away my wand I turned to her, "Oh? Please do tell."

"As you know, my position as leader is being threatened by the other Slytherins."

I waved her off. "It was bound to happen once the initial shock wore off."

"Yes, well, I still don't like it. I need something that can help me secure it," she said impatiently.

I adopted a thinking face, "Hmm, I suppose I can help. Give me until Wednesday to come up with a plan."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

I waved her off, "It's fine, no need to be so serious. More importantly, what do you think of my new dueling club?"

The room was wide with a tall ceiling. It lacked windows but a spell had been cast on a fake window panel to show the outside world. Chairs, tables, and a blackboard had been brought in from storage to be used for lessons. At the very back was a line of wooden training dummies that Flitwick had transfigured for testing out spells.

"I suppose it makes sense for it to be so Spartan in nature, considering spell will be flying back and forth. What I'm more surprised about is the fact you chose to start this club in the first place." she said suspicion coloring her words.

"Well Flitwick came to me with the idea, and it seemed interesting so why not," I answered with a carefree smile.

"Why would he do that?" she asked narrowing her eyebrows.

I shrugged, "Could be a number of reasons. It could be because I'm currently ranked first in all of my classes. Or the fact I'm popular among the other houses meaning more people will be more likely to join. …Or it could even be because I've been getting private dueling lessons from Flitwick for the past four months. Personally, I like to believe it's my natural born leadership skills and handsome face."

"You've been getting dueling lessons?" she questioned.

"What can I say, I'm an overachiever. I'm even planning to enter the junior dueling competition this summer."

Her eyes widened and I could see a million thoughts race throw her mind. "If you're show of wandless magic was anything to go by, I suspect you have a real chance of winning. But are you sure that's a good idea? I thought you said you didn't want to be famous?" she said with panicked voice.

"No, I said I didn't care for fame. But if it just so happens to come my way, I won't turn it down. Besides being well known does have its perks."

Daphne didn't look happy but there was nothing she could say that could change my mind, and she knew it.

Snapping my fingers, I summoned a mana string and collected a clipboard that was on a wall. "That reminds me, do you want to join? I'm accepting new members," I said handing her the sign-up sheet.

Daphne took it, and raised an eyebrow, "And why would I do that? It sounds like sweaty tiring work completely unsuited for a delicate lady such as myself."

I gave her a knowing smirk, "You never know, you might want to consider knowing how to defend yourself at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Just saying, the magical world has plenty of hidden dangers, its best to be prepared when something unexpected comes along," I said mysteriously.

Of course, I was aware of the blonde's silly theory of me being a seer. After catching her observing me from a distance more than once, I finally used **[Observe]** on her to see what was happening. I hadn't made a move to correct her either, as I figured that messing with her would be a good past time.

The blonde witch frowned looking like she was thinking it over before giving a sigh and signing the sheet, "Here."

"Thank you," I said using another mana string to bring it over to me, "Oh by the way, I'd like to ask you for something."

"More books?" she asked almost if expecting it.

"Not this time, I'm afraid. I'm looking to buy an invisibility cloak."

That got her attention as her eyes lit up, "Oh, and what would you need an invisibility cloak for I wonder?"

"Just something I have to take care of. So, think you can help?"

The corners of her mouth hitched up, "I have one remember."

"That's why I asked."

"Unfortunately, I'm rather fond of it," she said looking to be enjoy this too much, "though I could be persuaded to part with it."

Sighing I rolled my eyes, "Alright you made your point, what do you want?"

"200 Galleons," she responded casually.

I raised an eyebrow, "Nice try Princess, but if you want to win our game you're going to have to do better than that."

"Worth a shot, no doubt you already have something prepared or else you wouldn't have mentioned it," the witch said with a shrug.

I gave her a small clap, "You're learning. But yes, there's a project I'm currently working on that I think you'll like. I should be down by this weekend."

"Oh goody, more surprises," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

**(Plant Dungeon)**

Ssssss.

I watched as my bronze spiders mined the blue magical ore from the walls of the cave, which I had finally renamed Dragon lron.

They would spray the stored-up potion in their abdomen to melt the surround rocks and use their pincers to collect the exposed metal veins in baskets. The baskets were then carried over to a workstation where my sole remaining doll, from my old mob squad, tirelessly used a mallet to crush the brittle metal into smaller pieces until it was a powder the consistency of sand. It would then fill rectangular molds using this sand and leave them to wait until I chose to transfigure them into ingots.

Grabbing on of the already finished products I walked over to a separate workstation.

**Small Dragon Iron Ingot- Rank: Special**

**Description: An ingot made of a magical metal only found in the Artic Wastelands of the [Plant Dungeon]. Dragon Iron is a natural occurring magical metal capable of withstanding extreme temperature. It has a high magical conductivity making it an ideal material for magical objects.**

My schedule for today was empty meaning I had the whole day to experiment.

Putting the ingot down, I retrieved the wand crafting manual from my inventory and placed it on a stand to use as a reference.

It was a shame that it wasn't a skill book, as it contained mostly theories, but it did help me understand the mechanics behind the process a little better.

What surprised was that the process was similar to **[Doll Creation, **where you basically instilled life into an object. The key difference though was that unlike **[Doll Creation]** where I could program the mind to follow a set of rules, wands got their personalities from whatever core and wood was used to make them. As a result, they tended to be picky in who wielded them. But once they did pick an owner, the wands would be learning alongside them, growing stronger with each spell it was used for. Professional wand makers would train their senses for years to spot the so-called essence of different materials in order to predict their combined compatibility.

Well, I've done everything I could to prepare, nothing to do now than to give it a try.

Grabbing a piece of chalk, I drew the alchemic circle mentioned in the book on the surface of the workbench.

The core of a wand would act as a focus, amplifying any magic that it came in contact with. The wood on the other hand acted as an insulator, helping to stop magic from accidentally leaking out.

Or at least that was how it was supposed to be.

Reaching into my inventory I took out a single piece of Trent wood, shaped and polished to look like a miniature wand. Though if I was being perfectly honest, it looked more like a single chopstick.

**Trent Wood- Rank: Rare**

**Description: Wood taken from a tree that is inhabited by a forest spirit. Years of absorbing ambient magic has given it mystical properties making it an ideal material for magical foci. Wands and staffs made from this wood will be many times more powerful than others.**

After learning **[Mana Reinforcement Technique]** I've been able to sense magic more clearly. The wood was actually a better wand core than an insulator, constantly taking in magic from its surroundings before releasing it into the air. Unfortunately, that was also one of its drawbacks as just touching the wood would cause your magic to be siphoned off.

Thankfully I had already come up with a solution. By coating the outside of the wood with Dragon Iron, it should absorb the escaping energy and guided it like a regular wand. Normally metal wasn't used for wands as it was considered a 'dead' material by wandmakers everywhere, unable to bring out the cores true potential and overheat when used. But Dragon Iron as a magical metal didn't have such problems.

Taking my wand in one hand, I placed the wooden stick on the right side, where normally the wand core would go, and the ingot on the other side.

I tapped the four sides of the formula and began the process, the chalk sizzling before erupting in a white flame that gave off no heat. Levitating the wood over the fire, I waved my wand in a circular motion causing the fire to spin rapidly until a mixture fire tornado engulfed it. Switching over to the iron I started to use transfiguration to shape it into a wand. Taking it with my free hand I pointed the end of the handle toward the tornado. I braced myself as the fire started to get sucked inside of the dragon iron, doing my best to keep the suction speed at a steady rate. With one finally push the last of the white flames disappeared into the metal and I was left holding (hopefully) my new wand.

**[Craft]'s level has risen by one.**

**Charles Bell's Magic Wand- Rank: Special**

**Description: An unorthodox magical wand crafted by the wizard, Charles Bell. The wand measures 10 inches in length with a Trent wood core inside of Dragon Iron casing. The union between these two highly magical materials has resulted in a wand more versatile than conventional ones. Unlike normal wands, this wand lacks a specialty in spell type, but more than makes up for it with its growth speed. It can also passively store magic inside of its wooden core that can be transferred to the user at any time.**

**Effect: Mana spells cost 75% less mana to use.**

**Effect: Mana spells are 150% more powerful.**

**Effect: Mana Storage (0/100) 1MP per minute**

**Effect: Spells are 50% easier to learn.**

I compared it to my current wand.

**Blackthorn Wand- Rank: Special**

**Description: A magical wand crafted by Garrick Olivander made out of blackthorn wood and dragon heartstring. Wand made out of dragon heartstring are known to produce the most power, learn faster than normal and bond strongly to their current master. Likewise, blackthorn wood is said to best be suited to warriors. **

**Effect: Magic spells cost 50% less mana to use.**

**Effect: Magic spells are 50% more powerful.**

I was pretty sure that the difference in stats was due to the quality in materials rather than my own ability.

Looking at my crafting menu I saw that a new recipe had appeared, meaning I could start mass producing them. What really got my attention however was the mana storing ability of the wand.

My magic generator project had hit a roadblock, as all my prototypes either blew up or didn't work at all. I was sure it had something to do with the conversion rate between the magic in the air and the condensed magic in the device. I'd gone over every possible magical formula, even those in the restricted section, but nothing seemed to work.

But looking down at the new wand in my hand, I couldn't help but think up of new possibilities. It felt as if I was on the brink of a revolutionary break through, not just for the generator, but for my other projects as well.

"Looks like there's a lot of work to be done."

Taking out Ravenclaw's Diadem from my inventory I placed it on my head, this would need my full concentration.

**(Sunday)**

"That should do it," I said to myself as I finished covering the last of the floor with black foam mates, "Don't want an accident that could have been avoided."

"Having fun, I see," Daphne commented entering the room, cautiously stepping on the floor.

"Ah, Daphne just who I wanted to see," I told her as I stood up.

Daphne walked around the room curiously inspecting some of the training equipment, "Well we did agree to meet today."

"That we did, can I interest you in some cake," I said walking over to where my hat was and taking out a plate with a slice of cake.

She looked tempted but shook her head, "Not this time, this is strictly business. You said you had something worth trading my invisibility cloak for."

Putting the cake back in my inventory, I gave a visible shrug. "I suppose we'll have time for that later," I said before taking out a rectangular wooden box from my inventory.

"Oh great, another box," she muttered sarcastically.

"Aw, you're going to make me believe you don't like my presents," I said mockingly, "Luckily for you, this has no hidden gimmick."

Walking over to a table I set down the box and gestured for her to come over.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently, walking over to me.

"My how impatient you are today, the other Slytherins causing you trouble?" I told her knowingly.

She said nothing but the expression on her face was enough of an answer.

"Well then, get ready to turn that frown upside down Princess because do I have something for you," I said opening the lid of the box slightly before snapping it closed. "Oh, how could I forget, there's something I have to return to you first."

"There is?"

Reaching into my hat I took out the wand making book and placed it on the table, "This was rather helpful in my research, thank you. I took the liberty of adding my own personal notes inside."

She frowned, "You can't be serious. Wand crafting isn't something you can simply learn in a couple months; it takes years of practice and dedication."

"That's what they'll have you believe," I told her with cocky grin, drumming my fingers on the wooden box.

Her eyes widened as she connected the dots, "No. You actually did it."

Lifting the lid, I revealed a set of four wands placed carefully on a red velvet bottom. I was able to make a whole new set by recycling the wood and cores of some wands I found in the Room of Requirements.

"Do these actually work?" she asked looking at me excitedly. Black market dealers were always in search for cheap unmarked wands.

"Why don't you try them out," I offered, snapping my fingers, causing one of the training dummies lined against the wall to march toward the center of the room.

Looking at the selection, she took the wand that had the appearance of a white rose stem.

"Do you know the basic stunner spell?"

"Of course," she stated before turning around and pointing the wand at the dummy, "Stupefy!"

A red jet of light crashed into the dummy knocking it back a few feet.

"Impressive," I praised her.

"I feel I should be saying that. This is spectacular work," she told me as she held the wand up to her eye to inspect.

"So, does that mean we have a deal?" I said putting out my hand.

She looked between my hand and the wands before finally taking it, "We have a deal. I give you the cloak later tonight."

"Perfect," I agreed handing her the box, "And I can start teaching you, once you finish reading that book."

"Glad you didn't forget our original deal."

"Just don't come to regret it later."

**(Third Floor)**

The days leading up to the exams were filled with last minute cramming sessions and desperate pleas to borrow notes. I'd been approached more than once one such desperate individuals, and every time would say the same thing, "I lent them to Daphne Greengrass." That was usually enough to get them to stop bothering me. If I knew the blonde witch, she was most likely making copies and selling them at an astronomical price. Not like I really cared as I was far too busy with my own schemes.

After having Hermes deliver Daphne's invisibility cloak to Harry's room in the middle of the night, I dedicated most of my time in my various pet projects.

After studying the properties of Dragon Iron, I had made some outstanding breakthroughs. The first and most important was the creation of my magic generator. Using what I learned about wand crafting I was able to build a better version; whose sole purpose was to collect the surrounding magic and store it for later use. I had five of these generators in the Room of Requirements, probably the most magically abundant place in the entire school.

With the addition of the generators I could finally start to expand my doll army. As one could guess, the Mechanical Spiders were the first to get upgraded due to their overall usefulness. Currently I had them collecting harvesting materials in the **[Plant Dungeon]** along with Hermes and Jack, my sole remaining mobster doll. The best part was that any monster they killed would give me loot and experience, so I would be leveling up without doing anything.

On a lesser note, I was finally able to figure out how to make the two-way mirrors receive calls from other mirrors. The way it worked was that each mirror was installed with a special 'microchip' made out of Dragon Iron that would act as their calling number. If you wanted to call them, you just needed to write the number of the corresponding mirror on your own screen and you would be connected in seconds. Once I learned how to get them to store music and take pictures, I could start to market them and selling them to the populace.

So again, one could say I was fairly busy these days. Though that didn't mean I couldn't make time to just relax. Afterall one has to enjoy life simple pleasures too.

Whine. Whine. Whine.

"Aw, who's a good boy~" I cooed as I scratched the middle head's neck, getting a happy purr that shook my entire body. The two other heads nudged me with their wet cold noses wanting some of my attention too.

**Increased Affection with Fluffy.**

"Thanks again for letting me help you feed him, Hagrid," I said looking back to see the half-giant bringing in the last of the barrels filled with raw meat.

"Just make sure not to tell anyone, students aren't supposed to know about Fluffy," he warned before staggering over to the side where a large wooden basin was located.

I gave the three heads a pat before walking over to one of the barrels, "Here, let me help."

"No. There's no nee-" he started before stopping when he saw me lift the 200-pound barrel over my head, "Ahem. Just set it over here, I guess. Your pretty strong Charles."

"I get that a lot," I shrugged as I walked over at placed it on the place he had indicated. Truthfully, I could lift a maximum of around 1400 pounds and carry 200 pounds comfortably without getting tired.

Fluffy wasted no time to devour the large tub of meat, bones and all, making me all the more eager to have it as my pet.

Taking a seat on an empty barrel I turned to Hagrid, "I'm still amazed how you managed to tame him so well. Was it difficult?"

"Not at all, he's always been rather well behaved. Then again, I did get him as a pup," Hagrid said scratching his beard in thought, "But it really was no different than training any other animal."

"(Sigh) I wish I could do that, tame magical creatures," I lamented.

Hagrid clasped me on the back reassuringly, "Oh I'd say you pretty close already. Pandora seemed to have been rather fond of you."

Smiling, I turned to look up at him, "I do kind of miss her."

The half-giant gained a sad but fond smile, "I do too. Hope she's doing alright."

"She's probably leader of her own pack by now," I declared getting a chuckle from the large man. "Remember that time when she snuck out of the hut and ended up fighting that family of ferrets."

"Hahaha, I remember. We found her covered in dirt chewing the leg of one of them," he said with a chuckle.

A comfortable silence descended on us as we watched Fluffy finish eat the food.

"So, is it true that detention will be in the Forbidden Forest tonight?" I asked casually, as if I was asking for the weather.

He turned sharply to look at me. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"I overheard Filtch mumbling it to his cat," I stated with a shrug, "Is it true? I thought students weren't allowed in there, hens the name forbidden."

Hagrid gave a sigh, "Well no point hidden it if you already know."

"Can I ask why?"

"Need help tracking down an injured unicorn," he admitted.

"…that seems kind of dangerous. Are you sure its okay to let first years go?" I asked worriedly.

The large man puffed his chest and spoke in a confident tone, "They'll be just fine, so long as they stick with me."

"Still," I muttered with a frown before gaining a look of realization, "Wait, if all you really need is for more people to help you search do you think it's possible for me to join you?"

"What?" he replied looking taken aback by the seemingly random question.

Gaining an excited look, I went on, "Yeah, I mean if you're sure there's no real danger, then there's no harm in letting me accompany you. I've also been getting dueling lessons from Professor Flitwick, so I know plenty of defensive and offensive spells just in case."

"Not really my place to say, you should speak to Professor McGonagall," he tried to protest but I wasn't ready to give up.

Getting off the barrel I turned to the door, "I'll go ask right now."

I ran out the entrance before he could protest any further.

**(Hagrid's Hut)**

As expected, I was able to gain permission to join the search. After all, if they were willing to let a couple of inexperienced first years enter the forest by themselves, what was one more to them.

Of course, I had to tell Flitwick, as he was my Head of House, but other than giving me a brief lecture about the dangers of the forest he seemed to agree that I was strong enough to protect myself.

"How much longer are they going to take?" I asked before biting into the giant turkey leg covered in bacon, grease smearing the edges of my mouth.

"Shouldn't be too long," Hagrid muttered throw a mouthful of turkey, "Mmm, this is really good."

"Thanks," I said taking one last bite and throwing the rest to Fang who was looking at me with pleading eyes. Liking my fingers clean I continued to talk, "So what were you saying about music?"

"Hmm, right. You'd be surprised by how many creatures like music, it's how I trained Fluffy."

"Really? Are you planning on taming anymore creature?" I said offhandedly.

"Actually, I spotted a hippogriff grazing in the woods two hills east of here."

"A hippogriff, those are the one that part horse and bird, right? I read that those are quite temperamental," I said getting up from my seat as I noticed people coming down the hill, "Looks like they're here."

Hagrid turned around too, "I guess its time." Standing up he threw his unfinished leg at Fang and went to fetch his crossbow.

I took this time to check my own equipment. Seeing as I didn't know what to expect I prepared for everything. I had on a pair of dark blue pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of comfortable running shoes. At my waist I attached a utility belt for easy access tools I might need such as my wand, a knife, a modifies flashlight, a first aid kit and some leather pouches with an expandable charm filled with potions. I was wearing a set of knee and elbow pads for added protection as well as a leather vest over my shirt. The last two pieces of my gear was a crossbow and my trusty top hat.

While it was true that I had better equipment, I was not so foolish as to let it be seen by others.

Caw!

Hermes landed gracefully on my shoulder, the shadows of the night doing a remarkable job of hiding his body.

'I found it just like you asked, and I managed to keep it from dying, but it's still injured and growing weaker by the second,' Hermes reported his take on the unicorn's state.

'Good job,' I said petting his head.

Placing a smirk on my face I walked forward to greet the group of students, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Hogwarts most notorious delinquents."

"Charles!" Hermione shouted in surprise. Harry and Neville also looked shocked at my entrance.

Draco on the other hand frowned, "Bell? What are you doing here? I figured you too much of a goody two shoes to get detention."

I gave a snort, "Me? Detention? You wish, I actually volunteered for this."

"Why would you-" Harry stared to say before getting cut off my Flitch.

"Enough, already. This isn't some tea party for you lot to talk amongst yourselves," he said nastily.

Hagrid stepped forward brandishing the large crossbow over his shoulder. "You can go back to the castle now Filch; I can handle it from here. Harry, Hermione," he greeted them.

"You shouldn't be too friendly with them Hagrid," Filch said, "they're here too be punished, after all."

"Is that why they're late, you been lecturing them," Hagrid questioned with a frown, "It's not your place to do that, you've done your bit, you can go back to the castle."

The unpleasant man looked visibly upset as he turned around, "I'll be back at dawn for what's left of them."

Once he was gone, Malfoy turned to complain to Hagrid, which I ignored in favor of talking with the others.

"Hey Hermione, Harry," I said before turning to the plump boy and sticking out my hand, "And you must be Neville, right? It's nice meeting you."

He took my hand and shook it nervously.

Harry stepped forward, "So, Charles do you know why we're here?"

"Isn't it cause you guys got caught out of bed," I stated joking.

"Charles please, this is serious," Hermione pleaded shivering slightly from the cold.

Visibly frowning I took off my top hat and reached inside, pulling out a sweater and handing it over to her, "Here, you look cold," then I turned to Harry, "And yes I do know the reason. Where here to help Hagrid search for an injured unicorn."

"A unicorn?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, apparently he found one dead a few days ago and another appears to have been hurt, so its going to be our job to find it. Depending on its condition we might even have to put it out of its misery," I told them gravely, getting them to gulp.

"W-what do you think hurt the unicorn?" Neville asked in a frightened voice.

I looked at them in the eye, "No idea, but hopefully we don't run into it ourselves."

Harry also had a nervous face, "You think it might be a werewolf?"

I shook my head, "No, there are no actual werewolves in the forest, that just a rumor that the teachers allowed to spread so students wouldn't go in." They let out a sigh of relief that was quickly washed away as a howl emitted from the forest. "There are wolves however."

Once Hagrid was done arguing with Draco, we were led into the forest. Everyone remained silent the entire way until we reached a fork in the path.

"Okay, remember what I said, green sparks if you find the unicorn and red sparks if you're in trouble. Me, Harry and Hermione will take the right path; Charles you take the left with Malfoy, Neville and Fang."

"Got it Hagrid," I said holding the crossbow in my hand, before reaching for my belt and unstrapping a small square pouch. Tossing it to Harry I explained, "Here, take this just in case. It has a basic first aid kit and a compass inside."

"Thank you."

After that we split up and went our separate ways.

As we navigated through the darkened path, I tried to ignore Neville's whimpering and Draco's complaining.

"When my father hears about this, he'll have the whole staff sacked. And how dare that oaf talk to me like that."

"I suggest you complain a little softer Draco, we're not the only ones in these woods" I advised, getting another muffled whimper from Neville. Sighing I took out the flashlight on my belt and handed it to the scared Gryffindor, "Here Neville, why don't you use that to look around too. Just press on the switch to turn it on." I got it to work using a Lumos charm and a modified magic battery.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. He looked to have lost some of his nervousness now that he could see his way.

"Another of your muggle toys, Bell," Draco sneered, jostling the lantern in his hands.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Muggles and their things have no place in our world," he said, "I'd figured Greengrass would have taught you this by now."

"Well I suppose everyone is entitled to their own opinion," I said with a shrug and turned around.

It seemed like he wasn't done as he ran to stand in front of me, "It's not an opinion Bell, it's a fact! Wizards and Muggles shouldn't be together!"

It was honestly kind of humorous seeing as I was at least a head taller than him and he need to look up to glare at me.

"Look Draco I'm not hear to discuss ideologies with you, I doubt anything I can say will be able to change your mind anyways, so why don't we just agree to disagree and search for the unicorn," I told him in a bored tone. Glancing behind me I gesture for Neville to follow, "Coming Neville?"

With that I stepped around the irked blonde and continued our trek.

"You insufferable know it all, how dare a Mudblood like you try and lecture me?" he cursed at me.

Rolling my eyes, I shot back, "Really? Petty name calling, that's what you resort to? I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that if you want to get a rise out of me."

Without anymore to say, he settled for glaring at the back of my head.

It wasn't until we walked further into the forest that we finally found a lead.

"Hold up," I ordered as I bent down to inspect the ground. Droplets of unicorn blood painted the surrounding foliage. "Looks like were close. Judging by the size and depth of these horse prints I'd say it was favoring its left side and close to collapsing. I suggest you take out your wands now and move as quietly as you can, we don't know if whatever managed to injure it found it before us."

"S-Shouldn't we inform the others," Neville asked.

"Fatbottom is right," Draco said wearing a similar scared expression, his previous brave facade all but gone.

I shook my head, "If we do that, then we'll be alerting more than just the others. Beside we don't know where it is yet. It would be safer and faster if we sent someone to get them." Clicking my tongue, Hermes flew down and landed on a low hanging branch, "Hermes do you think you can go and get the others?"

"Caw!" he screeched before taking off into the woods.

"So where just supposed to trust your ruddy bird?" the blond demanded.

"You have a better idea?"

"…"

"Didn't think so. Now let's get moving."

We followed the tracks for several minutes before finally spotting the injured unicorn among a cluster of trees. We hid ourselves in some bushes a distance away

"Is it dead?" Draco asked looking honestly mournful, when he saw it wasn't moving.

"I can't tell from this distance, but we probably shouldn't get any closer. Whatever hurt it could be nearby," I told them, "It's better to wait until Hermes brings the others."

Apparently, the unicorn had better hearing than I thought as it lifted its head to look in our direction. It was too far away and too dark to see what kind of expression it had but if I had to guess it would be of pain and acceptance.

"W-we should help it?" Neville stuttered out, squeezing the flashlight in his hands tightly.

I shook my head, "There's nothing we can do and if we go there carelessly it will leave us exposed."

"So, we're just going to watch it die?" the Gryffindor boy asked with a horrified face.

Placing a frown on my face I kept my eyes on the unicorn, "I don't like anymore than you. The poor thing has been on the run since last night. It's probably scared and in pain."

"Isn't that more reason for us to help it?" Draco said with a bit of bite.

"At this point, the only help we could give it is a painless death," I snapped at him. Hearing a rustle to my other side I was just in time to see the end of Neville's robes disappear, "Neville! Come back here! Nev-oh forget it. Of all the times for him to suddenly get brave."

Leaving the safety of the bushes we rushed after the foolish boy.

I made it just as he was about to touch it, pulling his hand back and turning him around, "What do you think you're doing!?"

His eyes widened in honest fright as he looked up at me, "I-I'm sorry."

I stared at him for several seconds before sighing and letting go of his hand, "I suppose there's no use yelling at you now." Looking at the injured unicorn I checked its health using **[Observe].**

**Unicorn LV 130**

**HP: 323/ 50,000**

**MP: 0/500**

**Statue: [Cursed] [Poisoned] [Bleeding]**

"Seeing as where already here, we might as well help it." Reaching into my hat I took out three pairs of rubber gloves and three disposable face masks. "Here, but these on," I told them putting my own on.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Unicorn blood is said to curse those who's lips touch it, it's better to not take any chances," I told them, hand them over.

The unicorn jerked its head violently as I bent down to inspect its wounds. That was to be expected as my **[Overlord]** title caused light creatures to be wary of me.

"This isn't good," I told them, tracing a slash on its side with my gloved finger.

Both boys stood behind me, peaking over my shoulder, "What is it?"

"It's as I feared, this was gone by a wizard," I explained.

"How can you possibly know that?"

Pointing to a patch of skin I directed their attention to the shape of the wounds, "This cut is too neat to be done by an animal. This other one here looks like it came from a blasting charm judging by the size of the bruising."

"How do you know all of this?" Neville asked curiously.

"I've been researching spells ever since Halloween to better defend myself. Neville can you point your light on this part," I directed.

"If your so smart, don't you know any healing spells."

Looking at him I knitted my eyebrows, "Of course I do, but damage caused by dark curses is extremely hard to heal even by professional medi-witches and that's only with the knowledge of the spells used. I count at least 5 that I recognize and 7 that I don't."

"So that's it, there's no hope," Neville said looking to be on the verge of tears.

Draco looked angry for some reason as he kicked a pebble with his foot.

"…Actually, there still might be a chance," I told them reluctantly.

"Well what is it?" the blonde Slytherin demanded.

I reached into my top hat I took out a small red box whose entire surface was covered in numerous locks and chains.

"What's that?"

"I liked to be prepared so I made this in case I was ever injured and in serious danger. It contains… well you'll see in a second."

Snapping my fingers, the locks and chains on the box unraveled and disappeared into hidden compartments. Opening the lid, I revealed a set of eight healing potions divided into two rows of four. Sticking to the top of the lid were three smaller beakers filled with Life Nectar.

Grabbing one of the beakers, I removed the cork and moved next to the unicorn's head, making sure to keep an eye on that horn. Looking at the two boys, I explained, "If we're to save it, we must first get rid of the poison in it's body, this will help with that. Can one of you hold its head steady, I don't feel like getting skewered by that horn today."

"I do it!" Neville volunteered as he moved behind the horse.

Using one of my hands to pry open its mouth open I tipped the contents of the beaker inside, then checked its status to make sure that the **[Poisoned]** effect had disappeared.

"Looks like it worked," I said letting out a sigh of relief. Turning back to the box I took out a health potion this time and plastered a worried expression on my face, "Now for the hard part." I tilted the unicorns head and dumbed the potion down int's throat, massaging its throat to make sure it was swallowing the potion.

It gave a cry of protest as it tried to jerk away, but it was useless as I had a very firm grip on its horn.

We didn't have to wait long as the effect of the potion made themselves known instantly, the wounds on its side giving off some steam and before shrinking down by fraction.

"Holy hell, that actually worked," I said with a surprised.

"You mean you weren't sure," Draco yelled at me.

"I've only ever tested this potion on myself and some injured birds, so I wasn't sure what kind of effects it would have on a magical creature. But hey, it's not like it could have gotten any worse," I snapped back. Grapping another potion I repeated the process, the unicorn struggling a lot less this time now that it knew we were here to help.

Neville's grip on the horn had slackened as he stared at the potion in wonder, "What kind of potion is that? I've never heard of one that could heal instantly. Most take at least a couple days to heal and the faster ones usually still take a few hours."

"Yes, Bell, where did you get that potion?"

Biting my lip, I answered in a reluctant tone, "…I made it."

"What?"

"What!?"

"It was more of an accident than anything else," I explained, "I was experimenting with some higher-level potions, trying to come up with a way to change their flavor, when I stumbled on to this miracle potion. From what I've seen and tested, it heals most injuries instantly, even those caused by spells. Doesn't even leave a scar behind. Anyways I would appreciate it if neither of you told anyone else about this."

"I won't say anything?" Neville promised.

"…"

Looking at the blonde I narrowed my eyes, "Draco."

"Why should I?"

"…I could tell Daphne that you've been secretly plotting with Flint to overthrow her. I'm sure she would have some words to say with you then," I threatened.

"Fine! I won't tell anyone," he shouted angrily before turning away.

I could tell both boys were lying, but that was okay, as it was all part of my plan.

I expected that word of my miraculous healing potion would spread among both the light and dark fractions, with many approaching me to confirm if the rumors were true. No doubt this would draw attention to me, but I was prepared for that outcome.

It had just finished drinking the four bottles when it suddenly twisted its head to stare into the darkness.

Ah, so it finally noticed our uninvited guest. I'd noticed Quirrell hiding in the shadows for some time, roughly around the time when I took out my box, which was why I had made sure to explain everything I was doing.

In one fluid motion I picked up my crossbow and unsheathed my wand, "Who's there?!"

The other two boys quickly pointed their wands in the direction I was pointing.

Standing up I waited for a response that never came so I pulled the trigger on the crossbow letting the bolt fly. It got deflected but the brief light coming from the shield charm made it known that we knew of his location.

"Neville, Draco, get behind me," I ordered them, which they were both happy to do judging by their petrified faces, "See, this is exactly why I said we should have stayed in the bushes."

Quirrell, hidden beneath the mass of black flowing robes, silently shot a spell in our direction.

With a wave of my wand I created a shield to block it before attacking with my own. "Avis!"

A flock of birds shoot from the tip of my wand and headed in his direction. This was Fourth-year spell, seeing as conjuration was one of the hardest aspects of transfiguration.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Expelliarmus!" I shouted, weaving spell after spell.

Quirrell vanished the birds and cut the rope sent his way, before blocking the other spells.

"Bell, do something," Draco, said in a whimper.

I ignored him as focused on the battle at hand, deflecting a particular powerful curse to the side.

While no one was looking I touched the unicorn with the tip of my shoe, where one of my magic batteries lay concealed.

It seemed he was done testing me as the force of his spells got noticeably stronger. I had to give him credit, he was a still a powerful wizard despite his weakening form.

The unicorn seemed to have regained back some of its strength as it tried to stand up just as my shield broke too.

**Unicorn LV 130**

**HP: 1,323/ 50,000**

**MP: 100/500**

**Statue: [Cursed]**

Extending my hand at Quirrell I clenched it and pulled it to the side, watching as he was slammed into the bark of a tree face first. He had been too focused on my spells to notice the mana threads snaking their way along the ground until they had wrapped around him.

"You did it!" Neville cheered.

"Bombarda!" I shouted, aiming at the trunk of a tree, causing it to explode and tip over, "That won't hold them for long, we need to leave now!"

The unicorn seemed to understand as it bent down slightly for us to climb. Without a moment to waste I helped Draco on its back, followed by Neville. However, when I tried to climb on it's back, it backed away implying it wouldn't let me ride it.

"Oh fine, you ungrateful donkey," I muttered as I reached inside my hat and took out my Nimbus 2000. Mounting my broom, I looked at the others, "I'll follow behind."

Now, there was a reason why unicorns were notorious for being difficult to catch. They boasted one of the fastest traveling speeds in the magical world, some considering close to apperating in the way they could cross long distance in a single stride.

This proved to be true as in the blink of an eye, the three were gone. Fortunately, I had the foresight to place a tracking charm on Neville beforehand. I flew right after them, pushing my broom to its maximum speed just to keep them insight.

It didn't take very long for us to reach the edge of the forest and back at Hagrid's hut.

The two fell off face first once the unicorn had completely stopped and emptied their stomachs in the empty pumpkin field.

I land gracefully on the lawn and took out a note from my pocket. Waving my wand, it transformed into an airplane and flew towards the school in search of Madam Pomfrey. The unicorn didn't look to be able to move any more as it had used all of its magic of magic.

**[Quest: Forest Expedition] Complete!**

**[You earned 200,000 Experience.]**

**[You obtained the item Pan's Pipes]**

**[Your level went up by 1.]**

Looking down at the two suffering boys I could help but say, "Well, well, well, this sure was an exciting night huh. Maybe next time you'll listen when I say we shouldn't get involved."

**(Quirrell)**

Breaking free of the strange glowing string, Quirrell made a mental note to keep a closer eye on that boy, he was to smart for his own good.

He winced as a pain on his side told him he at least had one broken rib. If he hadn't hastily cast that shield charm to take some of the impact, he was sure he would have been crushed.

Crawling under the partially knocked down tree, he spotted something where they three boys had been, an overturned wooden box.

The unicorn might have gotten away, but perhaps there was still a chance.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry I didn't get a chance to answer you questions in the beginning.**

**I'll answer a few right now.**

**I saw that some of you were divided about Harry's Stats. I'd like to remind everyone that 10 is the average number for normal adults. 20 being what a professional Olympic athlete has. I very much doubt Harry would have above average physical abilities right now, he's an eleven-year-old with a weak build and zero motivation to improve himself.**

**I also noticed that some were asking questions on some part of the story, the cloak and the subtraction of points for example. I just want to say that I'm using the books as a base as it is easier to work into the story, there will be some part from the movie however. I know it can get confusing to those who only watched the movie, since the books were a little different.**

**He's also getting ready to make his entrance into the limelight of the magical world.**

**Can you guys give me some suggestions for his brands for magic tech? Spell-phones for the mirrors was the best I could think of. Get your Spell-phone 10!**

**Well, until next time.**


	20. Necropolis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned on this fanfic. If your reading this on anything other than , it is plagiarized.**

**Hello all my people. Sorry I'm updating this so late at night, but I was celebrating my birthday with my family today.**

**Anyways, I'm glad so many of you have began to suspect every single thing that Charles does. We'll see the result of that in this chapter.**

**Fair warning, I didn't write much detail when it came to Quirrell or the Quidditch match as I had previously done as I didn't want to make this chapter super long.**

**Also, a heads up, we'll be seeing the final boss of the zombie dungeon this chapter as I'm sure were wondering what it could be.**

**Well then, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

There was something to say about Hogwarts rumor mill, as word of the injured unicorn had spread through the entire student body before breakfast. Many curious passersby going out of their way to catch a glimpse of the elusive animal that was currently resting near Hagrid's Hut.

Madam Pomfrey said that it would take a few weeks before it was full healed so in the meantime it would be allowed to stay on the grounds for the summer.

Unfortunately, the Headmaster and our respective heads of house had to be informed. Snape looked to be the most displeased as he took Draco aside, and McGonagall ripped poor Neville a new one for foolishly risking their life.

Once Hermes returned with the others, we were finally free to go back to our houses. Thankfully everyone else was asleep so I didn't need to explain anything.

Which brings us to now.

"You're inviting me to join your dueling club?" Neville asked wide-eyed.

The Great Hall was mostly empty so I could talk to him alone. "Yes," I nodded handing over the sign-up sheet.

He took it with a befuddled look, "But why?"

"Frankly speaking, you're weak," I told him honestly causing his shoulder to slump, "but I see potential. Your heart in the right place. If you hadn't decided to act yesterday, then that unicorn would most certainly not be here today. It takes courage to be able to stand up for what you believe, and I can honestly say I respect you more for it. And if last night was anything to go by then your most likely going to keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, so you might as well learn to defend yourself." He seemed to regain some confidence with each compliment. "So, what do you say, want to join the dueling club?"

"Yes!" he shouted before ducking his head when he saw other people glance his way, "I-I mean yes."

I handed over the sign-up sheet and a pen, "Great, we won't start practice until next year, but if you want to stop by the club room to familiarize yourself with the equipment your free to do so."

He didn't waste any time to sign the paper and give it back. I took a moment to inspect it before smiling and sticking out my hand, "Congratulation Neville, your part of the Dueling Club now."

"I can't wait to tell my Gran," he said with smile so wide it threatened to split his face.

**(Skip)**

"Right then, we only have a few more days until the end of the year, let's see if we can clear this dungeon today," I said entered the Zombie Dungeon with Hermes.

Going into my inventory I equipped my best equipment.

It was basically what I had worn during my trip into the forest with a few additions. Instead of the leather vest I had on a small metal breastplate over my shirt, engraved with a few enchantments to lessen physical damage. At my waist was a utility belt with a pouch dedicated to my potion bombs and recovery items respectively. Strapped to each leg was one of my new wands, my original being kept safely in my inventory. The final addition was my trusty elemental rapier.

"**Finally,"** Hermes said excitedly, turning into his true form.

"Don't be so impatient," I scolded him lightly as I took out the rest of our forces. With the current number of magic generators I had working I could make about 10 dolls a day.

**70X Spider Dolls**

**30X Mobster Dolls**

**20X Snatch Bears.**

For this occasion, the spider dolls had been given a volatile potion similar to nitroglycerin, and the mobster dolls had been equipped with submachine guns instead of their usual tommy guns, as well as a pouch filled with potion bombs and body armor.

"Search and destroy," I ordered, causing them to salute and split into groups before heading in different directions. One of the great things about **[Doll Creation] **was that I could now impart some of my knowledge into them, such as battle tactics and strategy, meaning I wouldn't have to direct them for every little thing.

Taking out my broom I flew up to get a better vantage point for the ensuring chaos.

It didn't take very long until the sounds of battle echoed in the dungeon. Already a number of building had caught fire, either purposefully or accidentally.

I could see a group of mobster dolls shredding through a hoard of zombies below, making sure to aim at the head so as to save on ammo. The bronze spiders took a different approach, choosing to conceal themselves before ambushing their prey from above, using their sharp pincers and legs to stab at their heads. The snatch bears would go around the battlefield armed with a knife, collecting the dropped loot and killing any stragglers.

**[Gained 50 Experience.]**

**[Gained 50 Experience.]**

**[Gained 50 Experience.]**

**[Gained 50 Experience.]**

**-Skip-**

"Bind," I called out, blue strands of magic shot from my hand and wrapped around the ghostly wizard. It fell to the ground, struggling futilely.

Calmly walking over to it I called my next skill, "Magic Weapon." The rapier in my hand flashed for a brief second as it was embedded with magical power. I stabbed it three times in the heart and 5 times in the head, before it gave a ghostly wail and dispersed into black smoke.

It wasn't so tough now that I had a weapon capable of damaging it.

**[Gained 35,000 Experience.]**

**[You obtained 80 Galleons]**

**[You obtained the item Ghostly Veil]**

**[You obtained Blueprint]**

**[You obtained the item Low-Intermediate Soul Stone]**

I stored everything in my inventory and called back my dolls to start killing zombies again.

This was the furthest I've gotten in this dungeon. I was curious how many more min-bosses I had to defeat until I faced the final boss.

An hour into the fighting, I finally managed to level up but the next mini-boss had refused to appear even after I went past a hundred zombies.

Currently I was using this time to empty the pouches of the snatch bears into my inventory. They would be useful for making potions later. Which remined me, I needed to restock my list of ingredients to make more Alice.

**[Warning! Conditions to fight the final boss has been met. Would you like to proceed?] [Y/N]**

Looks like 500 hundred zombies was the magic number. Calling back my forces I checked their condition and after determining that they were still functional I accepted.

Immediately the dungeon went through a drastic change.

The previous starry night sky was replaced with red and grey ash clouds. The air had become thinner as if I was standing on a mountain top with a certain bitter taste that led me to believe it could be poisoned. The ground shook as two massive towers the size of scrapers rose out of the ground in the distance. The few remaining houses that had survived my initial attacks became dust as the surrounding terrain become a wasteland.

**[You have entered The Necropolis.]**

**Necropolis: More commonly known as the City of the Dead, it is the closest thing to a hell on earth. It is home to all types of undead creatures and restless souls. A thick miasma hangs in the air, poisoning any living creature that dares to enter. The earth is cursed making it impossible for anything to grow. Any living creature that dies in these cursed lands are brought back to life as mindless undead. Undead beings get an increase in stats, HP, and MP while the opposite is true for living beings.**

**[Being a living creature decreases your stats by 10%]**

**[Being a living creature decreases your HP regen by 50%]**

**[Being a living creature decreases your MP regen by 50%]**

The first thing I did was cast a bubblehead charm on myself and take a sip from a bottle of Life Nectar to clear the poison.

My mind was racing as I took stock of my surroundings.

I had no idea that you could modify a territory to give out buffs and debuffs. I was curious if I could do something similar.

Looking at my dolls, I checked their stats and saw that they had remained unchanged. That made sense seeing as they weren't alive. Hermes also seemed to be unaffected by the debuff for some reason.

"Huh? Why weren't affected?" I asked him.

"**I'm a spirit remember, a physical representation of my element, I'm neither alive nor dead. Even if this body is killed, I will just return to the nonmaterial plane until you summon me again,"** he said smugly.

"Good, then that means you can take any killing curses sent my way," I told him, "Now make yourself useful and do some reconnaissance."

He took off and I was left to strategize.

Grabbing my rapier, I pressed on the pommel to transform it into a less cumbersome form. Its form shrank and morphed until I had a silver ballpoint pen in my hand. Admittedly I got the idea from a movie I watched with one of my ex-girlfriends, she was a Percy Jackson fan and would constantly bombard me with needless trivia.

Putting away the sword/pen for now, I took the two wands strapped to my sides and brought the handle ends together, causing them to fuse and transform into a large six-foot staff.

**Combinable Magic Staff-Rank: Special**

**Description: A magical staff created by combining two magical wands. It can generate more power than a singular wand and be used as a melee weapon too. **

**Effect: Mana Spells cost 75% less mana to use.**

**Effect: Mana Spells are 300% more powerful.**

**Effect: Mana Storage (400/400) 2 MP per minute.**

**Effect: Can automatically summon a Shield Charm.**

Suddenly half my vision disappeared as Hermes shared what he was seeing.

"Oh, that's going to be a problem," I said with a frown, as I inspected the two large towers. "…Alright, Hermes you can come back, I've seen enough."

The large bird blinked into existence right in front of me not a second later, **"So what do you think?"**

"It makes sense for the final stage to be at least this difficult, luckily I prepared for something like this. Did you locate the boss?"

"Yes, even if you can't see it, there is an invisable bridge connecting the two towers on top, I sense something powerful coming from there.

"Okay, then this is the plan…"

**(Scene change)**

Marching my small army, I didn't have to wait long for the enemy to take notice.

Once we were only a few hundred feet away, the ground began to shake as a chasm opened up in the earth in front of us. A haunting wail emitted from the darkness before countless undead began to spring forth, climbing over each other to reach the top of the opening.

These zombies seemed to be much stronger than the one's in the previous levels boasting an impressive amount of speed and strength.

"Light them up," I ordered the dolls as they threw a handful of potions at the growing horde.

The potions exploded violently throwing some into the air and covering others in fire.

Yet it seemed to have no effect as they simple picked themselves up before sprint at us again. Worse those covered in flames seemed to not be taking any damage.

"So, they're immune to fire huh? Switch to the nonflammable potions," I calmly told them.

Like a well-oiled machine, they followed my instruction and sent their next volley of potions at the undead.

The result this time were much better. Acid seemed to be just as effective as before, melting them into piles of goo. Others were hit with a shrinking potion, causing part or their whole bodies to become severely disproportioned. A few unlucky ones became frozen statues when a sub-zero potion exploded near them, only to be shattered from the rushing mob at their back. The one that seemed to have the most effect however were those hit by the glass orbs filled with holy water, causing them to explode in a flash of white light. Good thing I decided to take over that church when I did.

Pointing the end of my staff at them I called forth a **[Mana Bolt].** However, unlike my usual **[Mana Bolt,** I continued to feed it magic turning the normally blue ball a dark purple. I charged it for 10 seconds by which time it had grown to the size of a beachball.

"Mana Bolt!"

The highly concentrated magic sphere met the group of zombie's head on, disintegrating any body parts it touched before detonating when it was right in the middle of the cluster. The explosion killed dozens and caused a mushroom cloud to form where it had hit.

"**Charles, I've successfully snuck inside with the spiders. We'll start disarming any traps and disabling their defenses whenever you're ready."**

I was just about to give the order when I received a new message.

**[You sense danger.]**

Looking around it took me a second to see what it was.

'You have got to be kidding me,' I thought with a deadpan when I saw the sky darken as thousands of arrows where launched from the towers.

Slamming the end of my staff on the ground I summoned a large shield to cover myself and my dolls.

'Hermes get rid of the archers,' I told him.

**(Hermes)**

The black bird didn't need to be told twice as he began to take out half the spiders from his own inventory.

"**Destroy any machinery you see and kill any undead you come across,"** he ordered.

He stayed just long enough to see them skitter away before he flew to the right tower and gave the other half the same instructions.

Going outside, he was just in time to see a volley of giant flaming boulders be sent in Charles' direction.

'**Oh, I better do something about those catapults,'** the spirit thought.

'Hermes, there are catapult-'

'**Yes, I see them. I'll take care of it.'**

Flying up the side of the large tower he discovered where the boulders where coming from and saw a group of undead loading a metal catapult.

"**Bombarda!"** he yelled.

The spell exited his mouth and hit the catapult dead center, causing it to explode and blow the zombies away.

"**One down."**

**(Scene change)**

Batting away another flaming rock with a spell I refocused on the zombie horde, which had grown considerably larger in my distraction.

Looks like I would have to break out the big guns. Reaching into a pouch I retrieved an elemental shard.

**Earth Shard-Rank: Special**

**Description: A piece of crystalized magical energy. Channeling magic through it allows you to have control over the specified element: 20 grams.**

**Effect: Can control 1 cubic foot of earth per gram.**

Channeling magic through it I pictured what I wanted to happen. The ground underneath them bulged before tall stone spears skewered them from below, sending some in the air and trapping others. The whole image was very Vlad the Impaler.

The ground around us was a sea of black as the shafts of the arrows stuck out of the earth like blades of grass. Luckily it seemed that the amount was starting to dwindle.

**[Your level has increased by 1.]**

The amount of undead also seemed to be lessening.

After ten minute the arrows stopped completely and the last of the zombies was killed.

"Hermes, status report."

"**We were able to clear out all of the zombies but we did lose some spiders. I'm currently in what appears to be a large ritual chamber in the left tower."**

"Okay, continue exploring but pull back if it looks too dangerous."

We continued our march.

Once we were only a few dozen feet away, gates at the foot of the towers opened up to reveal an army of armored skeleton. They numbered somewhere between 300-400 total and armed with different melee weapons.

Using **[Observe] **on one I found out that they boasted a small resistance to magic and slashing attacks.

The dolls formed into a long line facing the charging skeletons with a gun in each hand.

"Fire."

A storm of bullets crashed into them before they could even make it halfway. Shards of bone littered the air as the small metal slugs easily tore their way through their body.

It was honestly pitiful just how incompatible the dungeon seemed to be next to my skillset. Against anyone else, I'm sure it would have posed as a real challenge, but to me it was little more than an inconvenience.

**[Your level went up by 1.]**

Once the final skeleton solider disappeared I was left with a small field of loot. The snatch bears were quick to collect everything.

Before we got any closer, I sent on of the mob dolls to scout ahead, a good thing too as a purple barrier sprang up when it got to the doorway, disintegrating it on contact.

"Hermes there's a barrier outside the door."

"**I see it, hold on I think I know how to turn it off."**

I waited for a minute before receiving another message.

"**Okay, it's down, I'm going to finish deactivating the rest of the traps." **

Gesturing, I sent another doll just to be safe. This time it made it inside without a problem, so we followed.

Once inside I saw just how massive it was, the outside didn't do it justice.

Looking at the snatch bears I directed them to a set of gothic candelabra's, "Take everything that isn't nailed down, then come back with a crowbar and take that too." The little kleptomaniacs saluted before getting to work.

I ordered the rest to follow me up the side stairs.

As we made our way up the tower we would occasionally run into the odd pile of coins or one of my destroyed spiders.

It only took us twenty minutes to reach the top, where true to Hermes words there was a stone bridge connecting the two towers.

In the middle of the bride was a large circular platform around 100 feet in diameter. I could spot someone sitting on a throne in the middle wearing a set of gothic black armor. That would have to be the final boss.

Hermes appeared on my shoulder just then.

"**Took you long enough. Ready?"**

"Yes, now let's finish this, I don't want to miss dinner."

I took only ten dolls with me, as the area was too small for anymore. Getting closer I took a handgun from my inventory and unloaded a full clip into the helmet of the mysterious knight. I wasn't shocked when the bullets simply bounced off the armor, "Well it was worth a try."

I seemed to have gotten its attention as it stood up from its throne and casually backhanded it off the side of the arena.

"So super strength and magical armor, lovely."

As the dolls filed into the arena, I was the last one to enter, and as soon as I did, a dome barrier surrounded the stage.

I observed my opponent.

**Death Paladin LV 89**

**HP: 200,000/200,000**

**MP: 50,000/50,000**

**Description: A Death Paladin is a high level undead made from the combined malice of thousands of restless spirits. It is capable of ordering other undead as well as creating new ones from slain foes. It is skilled in both magical and close combat.**

**Skills:**

**Death Wail: A scream that does mental damage to anyone that hears it. Stunning opponents for a short time.**

**Magic Swordsmanship: Gives a bonus to attacks with swords and allows one to cast spells.**

**Summoning: Call forth angry wraiths that are immune to physical attacks.**

No words were said as it charged at me with surprising speed, aiming to thrust his sword into my chest.

I parried the attack using the middle of the staff before pointing one end at its chest, "Silencio." There that should take care of the wail and maybe some spells too.

I jumped back when it swung its sword again, putting some distance between us.

It slammed it hand on the ground and 10 ghostly knights emerged from the ground.

I tried to bind them using mana strings, but the death paladin used its sword to cut them apart. My dolls rushed to my side, and I hastily cast **[Magic Weapon] **on their guns.

As one they unloaded their bullets on the wraths while I charged a mana bolt.

It summoned a shield to protect itself and its followers, but the bullets tore it apart like wet tissue paper.

Once itwas fully charged, I sent the sphere of volatile magic at the paladin, causing a large explosion.

**[You sense danger.]**

Allowing my instincts to take over, I jumped to the side just as a sword brimming with dark energy flew to where I had been.

Taking out an earth elemental shard I focused on softening the ground under the paladin but it jumped away, summoning another sword in its hand.

Checking its health, I saw that it was down by 11%.

**(Skip)**

Blocking the downward slash with my rapier I caught the fist aimed at my head, and took a step forward using the momentum to trip the paladin and straddle it.

It was down to just the two of us. My dolls and his wraths were gone, as was Hermes when he took a particularly lethal spell aimed for me. We were both nearly out of magic but that didn't matter to either of us.

It headbutted me but I was able to rip the sword from its grasp.

Momentarily shrinking my sword, I channeled magic into my fist and punched it in the face, knocking off its helmet to reveal a skeleton skull with blue fire in its eyes.

It sent a body blow with its free hand into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me but I still refused to get off.

Feeling a drain on my health I noticed it trying to use **[Life Drain]** on me, but it was too late as I shoved the tip of the pen in its mouth and clicked on the top, causing it to expand and pierce the skull.

It gave off one last death rattle before transforming into black smoke.

**[You earned 300,000 Experience]**

**[You level went up by 1.]**

**[You have obtained the Title: Magic Knight]**

Collapsing on the ground, I took out a healing potion to replenish my health and an energy drink that would restore my stamina.

Now that the barrier had disappeared the remainder of my dolls crossed the bridge to join me. Using what little magic I had left I re-summoned Hermes.

"**Oh, wow. You look like shit,"** the cheeky bird mocked me as I lay motionless.

Ignoring him, I picking myself up I went to check what items it had dropped.

**[100 Galleons]**

**[Blueprint]**

**[Necromancers Recipe Book]**

**[Black Demon Soul.]**

Grabbing the blueprint first I saw that it was the last piece I need to make the Enchanted Artifact Facility. Looking at the full schematics I could see a sort of resemblance to a 3D Printer.

Next, I took the recipe book, and dismissed the window asking if I wanted to learn it. Flipping through the pages I found it had instructions on how to create a wide variety of undead as well as artifacts that could enhance them further.

I'd look at it later, right now there was still one more thing to check.

Standing about a foot off the ground was a black flame the size of my first. Everything about it just seemed to scream sinister, especially the way it seemed to pulse like a heart every couple of seconds.

**Black Demon Soul-Rank: Legendary**

**Description: This cursed soul, is capable of granting those who eat it extraordinary power for a price. By eating it, their soul will be damned to hell once they die and the gates of heaven will forever be closed to them. In exchange they will be able to connect and draw energy from the dark dimension. This will also grant them an affinity for Darkness and Demonic abilities. (Warning: VIT must be 50 or higher.)**

Looking at my stats I wondered how much I need.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Overlord**

**Level: LV 38 Next Level: 0.00%**

**HP: 540/1630 (430 1200)**

**MP: 32/840 (8005%)**

**STR: 30**

**DEX: 31**

**VIT: 38**

**INT: 75**

**WIS: 78**

**LUK: 36**

**Points: 117**

**Money: 128,382 G/ 9 S/ 2 K**

**Inventory: 5,820/ 15,000**

I might as well use some of the points now.

"**Hold on, what do you think you're doing?"** Hermes interrupted me by jumping in my face just as I was about to raise my vitality.

"I think that's fairly obvious."

"**You're seriously going to eat that? Didn't you read the part where it said your soul will be damned to hell?"** he screamed at me.

I raised an incredulous eyebrow at him, "Are you telling me that's not where I'm heading already after all the things I've done?"

"…**well you got me there."**

"Its fine, if anything this is a blessing in disguise."

"**How so?"**

"Well now that I know there's an afterlife, I can plan accordingly. Afterall if there's a way to get in, then there's a way to get out. And don't worry, I don't plan on dying any time soon," I reassured him.

He looked at me for several seconds before sighing and stepping aside, **"Fine, just be aware that I have your back if anything goes wrong."**

"Thanks… partner."

Putting the bare minimum amount of points into VIT I felt a rush of energy.

Then I reached for the flame, finding it freezing rather than hot, as if I was sticking my hand into liquid nitrogen. Slowly I brought it to my lips and felt my insides freeze from the inside out.

I stayed motionless as my body adjusted. After several minutes I let out a frosty breath as it settled down.

"**Are you okay?"**

"Yeah, just a little cold?"

**[You have obtained the Title: Black Demon]**

Thankfully there were no outward changes I had to hide.

"Right then, now that that's over let's get to looting this entire place. I saw a set of marble statues-"

"**I already called dips on the statues."**

"Fine then I call the paintings," I grumbled.

**-Skip-**

As expected, I was able to breeze through the exams with plenty of time to spare.

My specialty laid in theory, so the written test proved no challenge at all. It goes without saying that my wandwork and brewing skills were also fairly advanced so the practical exams just as easy.

Suffice to say, I was a shoe in for first place.

"It's finally over," Terry let out an exhausted sigh before falling face first into a beanbag chair.

Padma took the other, "Now we have a full week to just relax."

The other Ravenclaws were also in similar states of disarray as many of them had spent the last week reviewing their notes.

"What are you doing Charles," Antony said from his place on the floor, too lazy to even reach his bed which was currently occupied by Mandy.

"Something I've been working on," I told him as I retrieved my top hat and took out a brown wooden box, "It's based on the Oasis theor-"

"Nooo. Don't, say anything else, I'm too tired to think," Lisa cried out from her spot on my bed, placing a pillow over her head.

"Well fine, I guess I'll just skip the explanation. Simply put, I made a few magical objects and could use your help testing them out," I told them opening the box and taking out one of my magic mirrors.

Michael looked up from his seat, "What is it?"

"Something that should hopefully let us keep in touch during the summer," I explained tossing one of the mirrors to Sue Lee from across the room and another to Terry. Grabbing my own, I pressed down on the power button and the screen lit up to show a list of numbers. "As most of you already know Cadimus is credited for the two-way mirror."

"Who?"

"What's a two-way mirror?"

"Nooo, my brain is melting."

"I guess not, to make a short story even shorter, we'll be able to communicate using the mirror. For example," I demonstrated by choosing the number corresponding to the one in Sue Lee's hands causing it to vibrate and show a message saying someone was trying to call her. "If you want to connect choose the green button, if you want to decline choose the red," I told her.

Once she accepted, my screen changed to show her surprised face.

"Wow," she said in awe.

Walking around I handed everyone a mirror, "These are still prototypes, but I'm hoping one day I can market it and start selling them to others."

"What are you going to call them?" Padma asked inspecting her own.

"Haven't decided on a name yet but let me show you guys how to use them."

**-Skip-**

I was currently inside of the Room of Requirements, sitting comfortably as Hermes shared his vision.

He was currently tailing the Golden Trio using his spirit nature to turn invisible.

As soon as I saw them, I could immediately spot a few abnormalities.

Ron seemed to be sporting a black eye and a cut lip. I'm guessing Neville gave them more trouble than they expected.

Hermione herself didn't look too happy at being dragged on another of their adventures as she kept muttering complaints under breath and spacing out.

Even Harry seemed to be more on edge than usual as he snapped at Hermione.

"_If you don't want to be here then just go back!"_

Hermione however was apparently done being talked down to as she shouted right back, _"I would, but oh wait, there a giant three-headed dog blocking the only exit!"_

Actually, that was a very good point, how did she go get help originally?

Doesn't matter, I suppose. What really mattered was that they weren't as close as before.

I watched them go through the key room and the giant chessboard. Ron apparently was able to come up with a better strategy as he hadn't needed to sacrifice himself in the end.

So now all three, were free to go on ahead.

Passing the dead troll, they got to the chamber with the potion bottles, and just like in the books Hermione was easily able to spot the potion that would allow one to pass the wall of flames. Seeing this the three sobered up and discussed amongst themselves what they should do. Harry somehow managed to convince them that he should take it while one of them went to get help.

Hermes took this chance to use his size manipulation to shrink and enter Harry's pocket.

I was unable to see or hear much, but I did catch some of the conversation.

**(Harry)**

Walking through the curtain of black flames, Harry spotted a familiar someone standing in front of a mirror.

"You!" he shouted giving away his presence.

Quirrell turned around with a calm expression, "Potter, I was wondering if I would be meeting you tonight."

"But Snape-"

"Severus? Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell," he mocked.

"But he tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. _I_ tried to kill you. And I would have succeeded too if your friend Miss Granger hadn't knocked over rushing to set Snape's cloak on fire. Just a few more seconds and I would have been able to get you off that broom even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?"

**(Scene change)**

I wondered how much longer they would continue to talk when Hermes suddenly appeared in front of me holding the Philosopher stone.

**Philosopher Stone-Rank: Very Special**

**Description: A miraculous stone created by the famed alchemist Nicholas Flamel. It is considered the pinnacle of alchemy and sought after by everyone that has ever heard of it. One of its more famous uses it to turn metal into gold and create the Elixir of Life. Etc.**

"Good work," I told him grabbing the stone and placing it inside of a golden chest resting on a side table next to me. This was the Gemini chest that I got from the Halloween event, capable of copying any 3 objects of lesser rank.

Opening the lid again, I saw that there was now two identical stones. Taking one stone out I duplicated the process two more times until I had a set of four, the chest vanishing as soon as the last of its charges was used.

I gave one to Hermes to return it back to Harry, leaving me with three. One of the stones would be used for practical use, the other for research and the last as a back-up.

He reappeared without the stone a split second later.

"Good work," I told him sincerely, "Now, what do you say we give poor Harry a helping hand."

Honestly there was no way we could have done this without him. He was the only one person I knew that was both naive and selfless enough to take the stone out of the mirror. Neither Hermes nor I could have done it at least.

Opening my menu, I went to a page that showed me all of my current minions.

I stopped at a group labeled: Parasite Bombs.

**Parasite Bombs-Rank: A Little Special**

**Description: A specialized explosive device in the shape of a small tick. These little pests enter a host and navigate their way around the body until they reach the vital organs, where they latch themselves on by fusing with the surrounding tissue. Despite their small size they are able to produce a large explosion when in groups. They can be set to explode remotely or only after certain conditions has been met.**

Really Quirrell, you shouldn't drink anything you found on the ground.

**[Would you like to detonate Parasite Bombs 1-20?] [Yes/No]**

**(Quirrell)**

Clutching his hand in pain, he saw that the place that Potter had touched was full of blisters.

"**_Get him you fool?"_** came the voice of his Master, who sent a flash of pain to show his displeasure.

Steeling himself he walked over to finish the boy and get the stone. However, just before he could reach him, he felt something strange warmth in his body.

He was left with no more time to ponder what it could be before a fiery explosion ripped his body apart.

**(Room of Requirements)**

**[Gained 40,000 experience.]**

**[You gained 150 Galleons.]**

**[You obtained Vampire cross.]**

**[You obtained Purple Turban]**

"Huh, never figured Quirrell for the religious type," I commented seeing the cross.

It was good to know that they worked as intended as I planned to install one inside every person that worked for my Doctor persona. Can't have anyone needlessly spilling my secrets after all.

Glancing at Hermes I saw him giving me a look, "What?"

"**Aren't you worried Potter might get emotionally scarred from seeing his teacher be blown up in front of him?"**

I waved him off, "Oh, I sure he'll get over it. And if he isn't, do we really care?"

"**No."**

"Then why did you ask?"

"**One of us has to be the voice of compassion?"**

**-Quidditch Field-**

I smacked away a bludger before it could hit one of our Chasers.

"Charles! Charles! Charles!"

Hearing the crowd cheer my name I showed my appreciation by waving as I zoomed by.

With Harry in the Hospital Wing, the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor went as well as one could expect. In other words, Gryffindor was getting their asses handed to them.

I had taken out their back-up Seeker within the first three minutes of the game, and since they weren't allowed replacements the poor injured boy was left to hover close to the ground.

Currently the score was at 550-0, and any hope at victory was long gone just like their pride.

**[You sense danger!]**

Without looking I caught the speeding Bludger sent at my head with my free hand. I turned to look at George, who had on a surprised expression.

"_Oh no, it seems like one of our loveable Beaters has gained the attention of Charles Bell! Don't just stand there! Fly away you fool! Fly from the terrible first year!"_ Jorden shouted.

The redhead speed of with panic in his eyes!

I sent the bludger after him all while singing a merry tune to liven thing up.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet~"

**[Singing]'s level increases by one.**

After a few more minutes the game ended with Sam finally catching the Snitch.

"Sam catches the Snitch ending the game and making the final score 840-0! Ravenclaw is the winner! Now to tally up the results as see who gets the Quidditch Cup, but let's be honest here we already know who won!"

The crowd exploded into applause. I'm sure Slytherin was happy that they were no longer the team with the most one-sided loss in Hogwarts History, and the Hufflepuffs were probably happy that they hadn't had it as bad as the other houses.

The Gryffindor team was being carried away by stretchers. Looks like they'd be there to greet Harry when he woke up after all.

As I dismounted my broom I was rushed at by my teammates.

"Whoa!" I didn't have time to protest as Robert and Roger hoisting me up onto their shoulders.

"We did it!" they kept shouted.

I could tell they were excited, not just because we won, but because typically the last two matches of the year were when scouts from Professional teams would come to see us play.

Madam Hooch came onto the field, carrying an enormous silver trophy cup.

"Congratulations. You've earned this!" she told us with a proud smile handing the cup to Robert.

**Quest: Quidditch Cup Glory**

**[Gained 150,000 experience]**

**[You obtained the random Skill Book: Mana Arrow] **

**[You obtained Ankle Bracelets of Flying]**

**(Room of Requirements)**

The ankle bracelets really were worth the trouble it turns out.

With them I could fly in the air without having to use any mana, meaning I could be in the air for an unlimited time.

Mana arrow was also an interesting skill too and I was hoping to integrate into my guns later on.

But all of that could wait because at the moment my sole attention was focused on the black spirit stone in front of me.

Today was the day that it would finally hatch. After everything I fed it, I was definitely curious to see what kind of spirit it would be.

Crack!

"**It's hatching!"** Hermes screamed excitedly.

The shell exploded outward coating the entire room in a white light.

Blinking the spots away I turned to see a pair of yellow eyes the same shade as mine looking back at me.

"…**A cat?"** Hermes questioned tilting his head.

Indeed, it looked to be an ordinary black cat, if not for the black mist it seemed to be emitting.

**[?] LV 5**

**Class: Low-Level Spirit**

**Title: Hell Spirit**

**HP: 500/500**

**MP: 1000/1000**

**Description: [?] is a spirit closely tied to the afterlife. Although it has taken the appearance of an ordinary black cat, its true form is something so horrifying that it can cause those of weak mind to die instantly. Like all hell spirits it has the ability to place curses on people or an area, possess both inanimate objects and other creatures, as well as eat souls to gain their memories. It has obsidian claws that are sharp enough to cut through steel and enchanted to leave festering wounds behind. It's love for mischief is only surpassed by its love for Charles Bell who it sees as its creator. [?] is currently feeling happy, nervous, and hungry.**

"**What the hell, its already a Low-Level Spirit! I had to work my feathers off just to reach that level. That so unfair,"** Hermes complained.

"Suck it up, life's unfair," I told him as I smiled at the cat. Opening my arms, the little hell spirit eagerly jumped into them. Normally I wasn't a cat person, finding their selfish sociopathic behavior too similar to my own, but I took comfort in knowing that the thing in my hands wasn't actually one of them. Scratching its chin, I watched it purr in delight. "Let's call you… Jinx."

**(Great Hall)**

The Ravenclaw table exploded into cheers as the Headmaster finished announcing the result of the House Cup.

Even with Dumbledore awarding the Trio fifty point each it wasn't enough to make up for our large lead, though it did end up putting Gryffindor in second place.

**Hufflepuff: 243**

**Slytherin: 390**

**Gryffindor: 391**

**Ravenclaw: 601**

Like I said, it wasn't even close.

I watched as the decoration in the hall turned to reflect Ravenclaw colors.

For some reason, I felt eyes on me and saw the Dumbledore staring in my direction.

His eyes held no suspicion only curiosity as he probably didn't know what to make of me.

Waving at him I turned back to my housemates.

One thing was for sure, tonight Ravenclaw would have its wildest party yet.

**(Station)**

The results of the exams came out on the morning of our last day and just like I predicted, I got first place in my year.

After breakfast, we headed to our rooms and packed our belongings. My housemates were especially emotional at having to say good-bye to our playroom. Currently they were still fighting amongst themselves to see who would keep what for next year.

"Well Princess it was an interesting year," I told Daphne as we walked down to the train station.

"Yes, it certainly was," she agreed, before turning to me with a smile, "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you a call on my mirror every once in a while, so you don't get too lonely," I teased her, getting a playful slap on my chest in return.

Spotting her friends Daphne said her good-bye and went to join them.

Entering the train compartment alone, I was just putting my suitcase away when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw it was Hermione standing there with a guilty look upon her face.

Before I could even say anything, she started to speak.

"Hold on. I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell how stupid I was for following after them, how I could have gotten hurt or killed, and how I promised to tell you everything."

"…"

"I-I just want you to know, I understand if your disappointed in me and don't want to be my friend," she said with watery eyes.

"…I'm glad your safe," I told her, placing a hand on her head.

She wiped unshed tears using the back of her sleeve, "Y-You're not mad?"

I gave her a puzzled look, "Is that why you've been avoiding me for the last couple of day?"

"…Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Hermione, I know how hard it is to say no to friends, especially you're first friends. It incredible to see what lengths your willing to go for something you think is right, I just wish you'd be more careful in the future."

"Well you can rest assure that I won't be going on any more dangerous adventures."

Smirking I let out a laugh, "I wouldn't be too sure. Bad girls like you typically tend to find trouble."

"Charles, I'm serious!"

"So was I."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**As you can tell I there's still plenty of open-ended questions. Those will be explained more later on. I'll be continuing the it just like this instead of splitting each book into a different story.**

**So how did you like this chapter? Was Charles' style of killing Quirrell in character to what I've portrayed him to be like? What about the hell spirit, Jinx? Considering a majority of what he fed it were soul gems and zombie drops did it make sense for it come out so twisted? Also, what kind of perks, should the Magic Knight grant him? I've already thought of a few, but I would still like to hear your opinions.**

**Anyways, as promised I'll be updating Kenji sometime in the future, right after I finish reread it and correct any spelling mistakes.**

**Well until next time, I have to get up early for work tomorrow. Oh, and I officially turned 25 for anyone that was wondering.**


	21. Summer Fun Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Hello to all my peeps. It's been a while. Well I know how eagear all of you have been so here is the first part of the summer arc. I will be divided into 3 chapters so enjoy.**

**But first let me answer a few of the more frequent questions.**

**No, I didn't forget to write a special ability for Charles getting 50 VIT. Thing is he only get the abilities after he passes over 50, as in 51.**

**Also warning I tried not to make the Magic Knight to OP but still pretty strong. I took inspiration from an anime character, I think most of you will get it right away.**

**I'll also be putting the POV of different characters.**

**Well enough for now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Crunch! Snap!

"S-Stop! I-I'll tell ya what I know!" the scared criminal pleaded with tears in his eyes, two mobster dolls holding down his arms flat on the table, three of his fingers clearly broken.

The mobster doll holding the metal mallet looked at me.

I was full decked out in my Doctor persona reading a book on top of a crate.

Taking my silence as an answer the doll nodded and broke two more of his fingers.

Snapping my book closed I got up and walked to stand in front of him.

"Alright, lets try this one more time, and no more lies Mr. Sanders, it tests my patients," I spoke in a calm voice.

"Y-yes. I-I'm sorr-rry. It-t won't ha-happen again," he whimpered.

"Good. Now word on the street says that a number of women have gone missing around the London area. Perhaps you can enlighten me to where they could be?"

"W-why do you w-want to know?" he asked fearfully.

Seeing as I didn't get the answer I was looking for; I snapped my fingers causing the doll to bring the hammer down on his hand electing a scream from the man.

"I apologize, it seems I wasn't clear enough. I want answers not questions, please keep that in mind," I said in a regretful tone, "I'll ask again, where are the girls?"

"Th-they're being held at a brothel, called Pink Arrow! There's a hidden room in the ceiler where we keep the girls before shipping them!" he spoke hurriedly.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it," I told before nodding to the two dolls that picked him up by the armpits and began to lead him to a side room.

"H-Hey where are you taking me!?" he yelled in panic.

"Ah, what did I say about questions?" I said rhetorically as he was dragged away.

Not a day had passed since I've gotten back from school that trouble seemed to find me. Apparently, the daughter of one of London's top crime lords got herself kidnapped into some type of underground sex ring. Now normally I wouldn't care, but the problem was that I had planned to kidnap her myself and use her as a bargaining chip to force her father into surrendering his territory.

"Hermes take a couple of mob dolls and free the stupid girl. Once you have her, send a note to her father, I'm sure he must be just devastated," I ordered causing the blackbird to fly down from the rafters and land on my shoulder as I walked.

"What about the other girls in that place?" he asked.

"Sigh. I suppose you can free them too."

"I'll be off then," He said flapping his wings and disappearing into thin air.

Taking out the book on necromancy I continued where I left off.

**(Scene Change)**

I see, so that's the ritual that granted those debuffs.

I was just about to turn the page when a notification window appeared in my vision.

**[A quest has been created.]**

**Quest: London Mystery **

**Description: Someone or something has been making some noise in the under belly of London. Find out what it is and deal with them accordingly?**

**Completion reward: ?**

"**Charles, we have a bit of a problem,"** Hermes suddenly said reappearing in front of me.

I pointed to the quest window, "I figured. What happened?"

"**Turns out that it wasn't a sex ring like everyone thought. It was actually a human ingredients shop run by a group of hags that kidnapped girls and sold them piece by piece,"** the bird said.

"Oh, that's a shame, and the girl?" I asked boredly.

"**Still alive, though missing some fingernails."**

"And the hags?"

"**I figured they could have some use for you, so I only knocked them out. They're in my inventory."**

"Give one to Jinx and chain the rest up in the cellar. I've been meaning to try out some of these recipes."

Turning his head, Hermes asked, "Where is the little fluffball?"

"She's currently playing with our next target; she shouldn't be long."

If things went as planned, I would have London under my thumb by the end of summer.

**(Hermione)**

Checking her appearance one final time, she frowned when she saw her hair wasn't cooperating. Instead of trying to comb it she opted to wearing a pink hairband that complimented her white sundress.

Seeing that there was nothing else she could fix; she grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs.

Her parents had to leave early for work, so she was left alone at home.

Normally she would spend her summer inside reading or going to the library, but this year was different. This year she had a friend to spend time with.

She had called the orphanage that Charles was living at to make sure her visit would be a bother.

Taking her spare key, she closed the door behind her and walked out into the sidewalk.

Crossing the street, she wondered what Charles was like outside of school.

It took her less time to reach the orphanage than she initially thought, only a 15-minute walk really. She still couldn't believe that they lived so close to one another.

The actual orphanage was a tall two-story building, with a white picket fence, and a budding flower bed all around the edges.

Her first impression was that it was a very lovely home.

It didn't take her long to see the reason for her visit as she quickly spotted Charles on a high ladder painting the side of the building a nice blue color.

Steeling her nerves, she walked forward and called out to him in a soft voice so as to not startle him.

"Charles."

She saw him turn his head to see who was calling him and when his eyes locked on to her own, the smile he gave her threatened to turn her into putty. Even dressed in faded overalls and a white t-shirt covered in paint, he still managed to look his best.

"Hey there, didn't expect you for a few more minutes," he said as he slid down ladder. Once his feet touched the ground, he took a rag from a pocket in his overalls and used it to clean his hands of any paint.

"I can wait if you want?" she suggested, internally congratulating herself for not stuttering.

"No, its fine. I doubt I'd be able to finish it all today anyways. Let me just clean up and we can get started on our homework," he told her before leading her to his room on the second floor.

He left her alone as he went to wash himself.

Despite herself Hermione could help but stare at everything.

It was smaller than she expected, but it had a cozy feel she liked. Placing her bag on the floor she walked to the bookcase and saw that it was filled with a wide selection of books. She noticed that a lot of the things in the room seemed to be old or second hand. There was a set of worn out boxing gloves hanging on a hat stand and an empty bird cage next to the window.

She spotted an opened book on his desk along with a toolbox and an old radio.

Seeing a pencil sharpened down to just a stub, it hit her hard for the first time just how different their lives were. With her parents both being successful dentists, it could be said that they were well off. They would regularly go on vacation if the time allowed it and had the luxury of buying anything that they needed. There was also the fact that she even had parents that would comfort her whenever she needed it. Charles on the other hand probably had to grow up without parents and having to share everything with others.

She heard the door open and in walked Charles holding a plate of cookies and some tea with the same charming smile. "Hey look, I managed to sneak some biscuits out of the kitchen," he said placing it down on an empty spot on his desk. Seeing her expression, he asked in a concerned tone, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head as she pushed down the uncomfortable feeling, "I'm just thinking how I don't really know much about you outside of school."

His smile returned with full force, "Well I guess it's a good thing we have all summer to get to know each."

That made her smile.

**-Hermes-**

"Will that be all, sir?" Mr. Borgin, a slimy man, asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes," a man wearing black robes and a plague mask responded taking the wrapped package from the counter.

"A pleasure, please do come again," the man said just as the crow-masked man turned and made his way to the door.

Once he was safely outside of the shop, the man ducked into an alley. He took out a black wand with a feather design and spoke to it.

'How much longer do I have to wear this meat suit,' a distinct female voice said impatiently.

The wand trembled slightly as a red eye appeared on the hilt, **'As long as it takes to get the job done. Now stop complaining Jinx, we still have a lot to do.'**

'Fine,' the hell spirit said as she continued to possess the wizard's body, 'Next time I want a better body, this one is too weak, and the soul was to bitter.'

Hermes gave an internal sigh before levitating himself to near the package and placing it in his **[Magpie Nest].** At least they were able to get the vanishing cabinet that Charles wanted without any trouble as well as some new spell books.

While he could have just snuck inside and stolen it, that wasn't what Charles wanted. The goal was to start making the existence of the Doctor and his men known to the rest of the wizarding world.

Walking down Knockturn Alley they were met with many curious stares from those lurking in the shadows.

They ignored them as they neared a tall two-story building that looked ready to fall over.

Pushing open the door, it gave a squeak of protest before falling over. The inside of the building looked to be in an even worse state than the outside. Every square inch of the surface was covered in a thick layer of dust and large cobwebs hung over furniture like white sheets. A ghostly wail seemed to be coming from the second floor, with the staircase leading up to it missing several wooden planks. Broken jars of potion ingredients remained littered on the floor and a smell of decay seemed to be coming from the floorboards.

'Well say hello to our new base of operations,' Hermes said turning back into his crow form.

"Couldn't we have gotten some place better?" Jinx said running one of her fingers along the counter and saw a line of dust.

The crow shook his head, **"Sure we could, but this place is perfect. Its cheap, out of the way, and more importantly in a place that isn't patrolled by Aurors."**

"I suppose that's true-"

"Oooooo."

Looking up Jinx licked her lips, "Well at least it came with a snack." Looking back at Hermes she had to ask, "What ever happened to the original owner?"

"**They disappeared mysteriously a few months ago,"** was all the spirit said as he got to work fixing the place.

**(Warehouse)**

The sound of opera echoed in the upper level office drowning the noise coming from the potion factory below.

Spread on my desk were a number of folders filled with information on various business.

"I going to have to find someone to manage all my investments sooner or later."

I didn't respond as the door behind me opened.

There was a thud as something heavy fell on the floor before Jinx appeared at my feet. "We're back," the smokey cat said rubbing her face on my leg. Placing the folder down I leaned down to pick her up. Looking back, I was just in time to see the wizard body disappear into Hermes inventory.

"You're later than expected, did something happen?" I asked Hermes as he perched on top of a hat stand.

"Cleaning took longer than we thought, most of the potion ingredients had rotted and needed to be thrown out. We left some dolls and placed the white tarp over the entire building like you asked."

Opening my territory menu, I saw that there was a new addition to the list. Pressing a finger on it I was treated to a layout of the store.

Right then, time for some renovations, beginning with the building itself.

Looking through my list of blueprints I chose one that looked similar to a pharmacy.

**[Would you like to craft this building?] [Y/N]**

Checking yes, I received a new message.

**[Time until completion: 3:59: 59.]**

My dolls immediately went to work destroying the existing building in favor of the new one that would replace it.

Seeing as I wasn't exclusively needed for this part, I decided to check the progress of my Enchanted Artifact Machine.

Away from the Potions Machine, near one of the walls, stood a tall rectangle metal pod that glowed with blue runes. One of the sides was made entirely out of glass, showing a small stone platform with an engraved arcane circle floated on the inside. The ceiling of the rectangular pod had a large glowing blue diamond, whose tip was pointed downward toward the arcane platform, shooting down a thin stream of blue magic. This laser was capable of creating a wide variety of different metallic, crystalline, and organic materials. Its most important feature was that it could automatically enchant objects with a variety of spells.

A finished two-foot-tall bronze statue of Atlas holding a crystal globe on his shoulders could be seen inside.

It still amazed me how much it looked and acted like a 3-D Printer.

Looking at the statue, I couldn't help but feel content at finally achieving one of my goals.

After a lot of research, and I do mean a lot, I was finally able to find a way to make electronic objects work in magically dense environments.

The final piece to unlocking this tricky puzzle actually came from the Necromancers Recipe Book. Inside of it, it depicted a machine that was capable of collecting Thought Power, which was used to fuel many of the magically intensive rituals.

Now Thought Power was an interesting concept. Basically, it was a type of energy that was released in the world whenever someone had a thought, kind of like throwing a stone in a still pond. Alone a single thought didn't have the power to accomplish anything but imagine if you combined the thoughts of millions of likeminded people, then the energy harnessed was capable of even creating miracles.

Or at least that's what the book said.

If Hermes wasn't so against me kidnapping more people to test this, I would have made more progress into the subject, but he was adamant I would be crossing some metaphorical line.

Anyways, thanks to this research I was able to design something similar to a radio tower, allowing me to collect ambient Thought Power and use it to power electronic objects.

If you look at it one way, I had just effectively solved the world's future energy crisis.

**Atlas Power Converter- Rank: Special**

**Description: A two-foot-tall statue of the Titian Atlas made entirely out of bronze holding a crystal globe on his shoulders. A device that converts thought power into electrical energy in a wide field. Its magical origin allows it to work even in magically saturated environments.**

**Effect: Electronic devices in a 100 ft radius will work normally and receive a constant charge of energy even if not plug into anything.**

I had no idea what effect this would have on the world once it was released, but I was curious to find out.

**-Padma-**

With a final stab of her quill Padma released a content sigh, "Ahh, I'm finally done."

Massaging her wrist, she stood up from her desk and flopped down on her bed face first.

Reaching under her pillow she took out a rectangular object. It was the mirror that Charles had given them to stay in touch.

She turned it on and looked through her list of contact numbers until she found the one labeled Lisa Turnip.

Pressing on the name like she was taught she waited for the call to connect.

Lisa must have been near her mirror as it didn't take very long, the empty black screen being replaced with that of her fellow Ravenclaw.

"_Oh hey, Padma, I was just thinking of calling you!"_ her friend exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Funny coincidence, I was just checking up on you to see how your summer homework was going," she said innocently, the need to brag rising inside her.

"_Oh? I finished it yesterday with Michael. Turns out we live close to each other. Why? Do you need help?"_ she asked with a teasing smirk.

Feeling the wind knocked out of her sails she snorted, "No, I finished just now. Just wanted to see if you had made any plans this summer. It'd be great if we could all meet up."

"_That doesn't sound like bad idea actually,"_ the blonde-haired girl said tilting her head as if in thought before smiling, _"Oh, I know! Didn't Charles say he was going to participate in a dueling competition this summe?. We could all go and cheer for him."_

Padma mulled it over before nodding, "Yeah, and then he can take us on a tour of Muggle London. I've been wanting to see what one of those movie theaters he talks about are like."

"_Oh! And I want to go see some Muggle clothing stores!"_

"Sounds like a plan."

"_I'll start calling the others then,"_ Lisa said excitedly.

**(Hampstead)**

"Haha! So, her hair started to fall out just like that?" I said looking over at the small witch who looked equal part embarrassed and proud at the same time.

"Don't laugh, I felt so guilty afterwards… even if she did deserve it for sticking gum in my hair," she finished, hiding a smug smile behind an ice-cream cone.

Seeing as we were able to finish our summer homework earlier than expected, I proposed we go out for ice-cream to celebrate.

She seemed reluctant at first, probably thinking I didn't have much money, but I told her it was fine as I did small jobs during the summer to make some extra cash.

We were currently trading stories of our experiences with accidental magic growing up, made-up in my case.

Taking a bite from my cone I gave her a smirk, "Okay, I got one, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Sure," she said gaining a glint of excitement in her eyes at being included to a private secret.

"Alright, so I was six. At that point I was just learning how to read with the other kids, so Ms. Emily decided it would be a good idea to take us to the public library." Stopping to make sure I had her attention I continued, "So as I walk into the giant building, I can't help but be mesmerized by how new and clean everything was. I was so distracted I didn't notice until I bumped into a cardboard cut-out of a large black and white cat with a red and white stripped hat."

"So then what happened?"

"Well I was so scared I would get in trouble I wished with all my heart for it to just disappear," I said in an embarrassed tone.

"So did it?" Hermione asked.

I gave a so-so sign, "In a way. What ended happening was that cardboard cut out turned into an actual cat with a hat. Thankfully no body was watching me, but the librarians had a hard time catching it afterwards. It scratched some of the furniture and broke at least two lamps before they were finally able to trap it in the supply room. Only when they opened it, they found the cutout laying innocently on the floor."

That did it as the smaller girl started to giggle uncontrollably.

I smiled pleasantly until I felt something vibrate in my back pocket.

Reaching a hand, I took out the two-way mirror and checked who was calling me.

Hermione momentarily stopped her laughing to ask, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's just something to help me stay in touch with my housemates. It works similar to a phone," I explained.

"I didn't know wizards had something like that," she said sounding honestly shocked.

"They don't, I made it myself," I added proudly. Her eyes widened in surprise, but I didn't give her a chance to ask any more questions as I answered the call, "Hey Terry, how's it going?"

The image of the Ravenclaw was crystal clear though a bit to close to the screen, _"Charles, me and the others were planning a get together during the summer, whatcha think?"_

"Oh, sounds fun, I would be happy to go. Just tell me when and where, so I can ask my caretakers for permission first," I replied.

"_Actually, we were thinking of going to watch you fight in the dueling tournament. You're still planning on entering right?"_

"Yes. I'll be going to the Ministry tomorrow with Professor Flitwick to finish registering, but the actual tournament isn't going to be until about a month from now though."

"_Perfect, I'm visiting family outside of the country so I should be back by then."_

"That explains the blue sky and sandy beach in the background."

"_Oh, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye," I said ending the call.

Hermione was looking at me, eyes brimming with questions.

Smirking I put the mirror away, "I can tell you're curious, don't suppose you feel up to discussing magical theory?"

Her face immediately lit up.

**-Break-**

The talk ended up lasting longer than I thought, mostly because I had to explain more of the obscure theories for her to understand, and even then, she only got about half of what I said.

I wouldn't be surprised if she started to research magical theory in her spare time.

Checking the time I saw that it was a little past nine.

'Alright, now should be a good time as any,' I thought as a brief flash of light washed over my form replacing my normal clothes for armor.

This was thanks to the **[Magic Knight]** title I received after beating the Death Knight.

**Magic Knight: For King and Country! As someone who's proficient in the use of magic and weapons in the battlefield you have become a force to be reckoned with.**

**Effect: You can switch out armor and weapons instantly without having to open your inventory.**

**Effect: Any physical and magical damage you sustain is reduced by 10%**

**Effect: Magic attacks become 200% more powerful when your health drops below 20%.**

**Effect: Can use the skill [Mana Shield].**

I walked over to the newly installed vanishing cabinet in the corner of my room.

Its twin was currently in the Room of Requirements, where I had placed it before leaving school.

Taking out the Invisibility Cloak, I draped it over myself and got inside the cabinet. I closed the door, momentarily plunging the place into complete darkness, before opening it again. The small bedroom was replaced with a familiar lounge room that I had come to associate with the Room or Requirements.

Hermes and Jinx, who were waiting patiently by the fireplace, turned to face me.

I pulled back the hood, revealing my face.

"Seeing as you are here relaxing, I take it you've found him already," I said with an expectant look.

"I was the one who found him!" Jinx stated excitedly, momentarily transforming into a tendril of grey smoke that settled on my shoulders before reverting back.

The small hell spirit rubbed her face against mine as I scratched her chin.

Sneaking out of the castle was easier than ever now that everyone was away, even the teachers. The only people still in the castle were the House Elves and Hagrid who were in charge of caring for it.

In no time we had made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

'**I'll lead us from here,'** Hermes declared before flying ahead.

After a few minutes of walking I received a message.

**You have found a new dungeon: Forbidden Forest**

**You are unable to enter the dungeon.**

Checking my mini-map, I saw that the entrance of the new dungeon was already added, meaning I wouldn't have to wonder around next time I was looking for it.

So far, I had found a total of seven dungeons including this one meaning there were still eight more according to the **[Quest: Hogwarts' Conqueror].**

The Zombie Dungeon, The Plant Dungeon, The Underwater Dungeon, The Mirror Dungeon, The Train Dungeon, and The Forbidden Forest Dungeon. Only the last two were inaccessible to me.

After venturing further into the heart of the forest I finally found my target slumbering peacefully in a clearing.

'Hmm, he seems to have lost a bit of weight. Not surprising as his rather large frame would alert most prey.'

Taking a stick off the ground I broke it in half, alerting my presence to the gigantic three-headed dog.

Its time in the forest must have been harder than I thought as it immediately went alert, growling menacingly and getting in a crouching position ready to pounce.

Pulling back the hood I allowed it to get good look at me.

The heads immediately stopped their growling, but I could still see distrust in its eyes.

"I'm glad your time in theses woods have managed to spark that wild side," I praised him before reaching into my inventory and taking out an entire cow carcass. I could see it eyeing the large slab of meat hungrily, so I obliged by kicking it at its feet, "Enjoy."

It did not waste any time as it devoured the dead cow, using its powerful jaws to crush bone and tear its limbs apart.

**Increased Affection with Fluffy.**

**Increased Affection with Fluffy.**

**Increased Affection with Fluffy.**

Looking at the rapidly rising affection meter, I took out another cow and tossed it to the giant dog who made short work of it.

Once he finished eating the last of the cow, he became completely docile, sitting on its hunches wagging its tail from side to side.

Walking forward toward him, I placed a hand on its fur, which was filthy and unkept from rolling around the forest floor.

Looking up at him I gave a small smile, "I think you've spent enough time in this place, so why don't you come with me?"

It looked confused at my words but it wasn't as if it could understand anyways.

**[Do you wish to turn Fluffy into your pet? Yes/ No]**

A large magic circle appeared under us as I felt a connection form between us.

**[Taming is successful. Fluffy is now your pet.]**

It laid its heads down on the ground in a show of servitude.

"Good, now why don't you go take a small rest in your new home, you'll be working on leveling you up as much as possible from now on."

The small boost of intelligence that came with the pet system made it able to understand what I was saying.

All three heads barked in unison before the magic circle appeared again and it disappeared in a flash of light.

Each one of my pets had their own personal dimension that was fitted with everything they might need. It was the perfect place to keep a giant three-headed dog seeing as none of my hideouts were large enough yet.

Turning around I looked in the direction of the castle.

I noticed earlier that the Mirror of Erised had been moved to the Room of Requirements earlier. I suppose I could use this chance to stock up on more elemental shards and magic stones.

**(Mirror Dungeon)**

Turning a corner, we spotted a group of mannequins down the hall.

Jinx looked eager to fight as she turned into a dense cloud of gas roughly the size of a car. The sound of scraping and haunting wails could be heard coming from inside.

Hermes didn't go so far as to transform but he did prepare a spell, ready to unleash it at a moments notice.

Yet there was no need as their bodies were engulfed in a black shadow-like substance that froze them in place. A second latter, black spears shot out of the ground and skewered them all the way through.

**[Gained 10,000 Experience.]**

**[Gained 10,000 Experience.]**

**[Gained 10,000 Experience.]**

**[You obtained 5 Galleons.]**

**[You obtained Lightning Shard X3.]**

I looked at the two spirits, "Don't forget we're trying to do this with the least amount of damage to the castle."

The first time I came here by myself I pretty much just destroyed anything that got in my way, so I didn't get a good chance to look around. But now that I had a bit of time and some help, I figured I could do some exploring.

In the far-off distance I spotted two more enemies.

Despite it being a moonless night, I had no trouble seeing through the darkness. This was thanks to the **[Darkness Manipulation]** skill I gained from my **[Black Demon] **title.

**[Black Demon: By choosing to abandon your humanity, you have gained tremendous power. Your soul acts as a gateway to the Dark Dimension, theoretically allowing you access to an infinite amount of power (Warning: Doing this taxes the body immensely and can cause permanent damage if too much energy is used). You feel most comfortable in places heavily laced with sin and corruption.**

**Effect: You are unaffected by Hell's environment.**

**Effect: You are protected against instant death magic and effects that damage the soul.**

**Effect: You can use [Darkness Manipulation].**

**Effect: You can use [Demonic Manipulation].**

**Effect: You can now enter Hell Dimensions. (Warning: Staying there for longer than 72 hours will trap you for eternity.)**

**Effect: [?]**

Without a word I extended a hand and took control of the shadows in the hallway. In a fraction of a second, they were completely ingulfed. Tightening my hand into a fist, I could see them contort as their bodies were crushed.

**[Darkness Manipulation]'s level has risen by one.**

**Darkness Manipulation LV 3: 39.43%**

**Description: Allows one to take command of existing shadows. You can see your surroundings perfectly fine even in total darkness. You can shape it into anything imaginable but are limited by the amount of shadows in the area. (Warning: Direct sources of light will cause it to disperse.)**

**Cost: 10 MP per Second.**

Hopefully, I could get rid of its weakness once I leveled it up as even the light coming from spells was enough to make it fall apart.

As for **[Demonic Manipulation]**, I wasn't completely sure it wouldn't show up on tomorrows check-up, so I had refrained from using it at all.

I was curious of the existence of Hell Dimensions and how they differed from regular dungeons. Obviously, I wouldn't be venturing into one anytime soon but it never hurt to start preparing.

Of course, what I was most thankful for was the protection against instant death magic. There were a surprising number of things that could kill instantly in this world, not just the killing curse. For basilisk, mandrakes, banshees were just some of the magical creatures that could use such abilities.

Checking my watch, I noticed I had eight hours before I needed to be back to the orphanage. Better stop wasting any more time.

**-Neville-**

Neville and his Grandmother closed the door of the hospital room behind them, the feeling of grief filled their hearts as it always did after visiting his parents.

He never felt more helpless in his life than when he stood by their side, unable to do anything other than watch.

For some reason he felt angrier than usual as he thought about the state of his parents and the people responsible for putting them into it. He shook with visible rage as he tightened his hands into fists.

He didn't say anything as his grandmother pulled him into a reassuring hug and kissed the crown of his head. The small boy knew that she was angry as well but held it back for his sake.

In his heart he swore to himself that he would not stop until he found a way to cure his parents and make the people who hurt them pay.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, things are spicing up.**

**As I said before, this arc will take a total of 3 chapters.**

**More will be explained next chapter so until then.**

**PS: Did you get who I modeled the Magic Knight Title after?**

**Hint: Its E***.**


	22. Summer Fun Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. One of my aunts had to stay quarantined because she got the virus so I can understand how hard it is for others.**

**Moving along, I'm happy to see so many of you were able to guess correctly. Yes, it was Erza.**

**Now to answer some of your questions, though just a few since I'm using my lunch break to post this.**

**Charles does have plans for the Death Eaters but no, he's not going to recruit Bellatrix. Evil Overlord rule #something: Don't try to recruit talent from the other side when there are people just as talent on your side without the risk of them betraying you.**

**I love Evil Overlord Rule meme's I recommend looking some of them up.**

**Another thing, I don't expect you to pity of feel bad for him. Just understand his actions.**

**Also I can understand if it seems like I'm adding to many things at once, I'll try to limit myself from now on.**

**Even though this is gamer story, I try to cut back on the game element as much as possible but sometimes it can't be helped.**

**Fair warning, Charles is getting some new skills this chapter. Also a look into his life before his reincarnation, which is as close to a backstory as your going to get.**

**Well enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Hidden Quest: Looking Glass**

**Description: Centuries ago, a powerful wizard managed to seal an ancient power inside of a mirror. For decades he safeguarded the mirror, deterring any looking for it. Fearing that someone would abuse its power after his death he had the mirror broken and the shards scattered.**

**Objective: Find all the shards. (0/1000)**

**Reward: ?**

'**So, it's like a giant jig-saw puzzle,'** Hermes commented as the three of us looked at the giant mirror frame. It was easily 20 ft tall and 5 ft wide, with jagged pieces of glass sticking around the border.

"Apparently," I said amused. Seeing as we hadn't found any mirror shards on our way here, I'm willing to wager that either they weren't created yet or they were scattered in different dungeons. "Well, its time to head back."

We got back to the orphanage a little past five in the morning, right around the time I normally got up.

With a mental flick I switched out my armor for some normal clothes. Black slacks and a white button up shirt.

"Professor Flitwick should be here in two hours. I don't have to remind you about your objectives, do I?" I said adjusting the collar of my shirt in a mirror.

'**Of course not,'** Hermes scoffed as he flapped his wings.

"Good, I'll call you out when its time," I told them.

They both bowed their heads before disappearing into their own personal dimension.

Walking out of the room I made my way to the kitchen.

Putting on the apron, I rolled up my sleeves and started taking ingredients from my inventory.

**Daily Quest: May I have some more?**

**Description: Feed the hungry boys and girls of Hampstead Orphanage. (0/58)**

**Reward: 2000 Exp, Increased closeness with Hampstead Orphanage.**

Dismissing the window, I got to work cooking breakfast.

With my help a number of the older residents were able to get part-time jobs with the local business. This not only boosted the orphanage's reputation, but it also brought an influx of donations. Seeing as I wasn't old enough to get one though, I settled for doing the odd job here and there, mostly as a way to explain where I got my money.

The first of the dishes was out of the kitchen and into the mess hall just as the first residents started to wander in.

**[Cooking]'s level has risen by one.**

**[Cooking] (Passive) LV 20 EXP: 0.8%**

**Description: Food you make is now more delicious. There is also an additional chance that they might carry certain buffs or effects. Normal people can now benefit from these buffs without having [Gamer's Body]. Recipes learned: 329**

**Effect: You know exactly how to season and flavor food to make it the most delicious.**

**Effect: Dishes you are familiar with can be crafted instantly. (No Experience is given.)**

**Effect: Able to decipher the exact cooking method and ingredients used to make a dish. (Recipe will now appear when using [Observe].)**

"Oh?"

I briefly pondered if it would work on the Life Nectar made by the Gnome Village. Though I might hate the little buggers, I must admit that they were rather tightlipped with their secrets. Even after torturing them for hours on end they had refused to give me the method to make more nectar.

By the time I was finished the last dish the mess hall was filled with excited children and groggy teens.

"Here Ms. Emily, enjoy," I said placing a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon and toast in front of her. Leaning in I whispered in her ear, "No need to worry about the pantry, I was able to refill it using magic."

"You're an angel," she said warmly not knowing any better.

**(Daphne)**

The young heiress was currently glaring daggers at her cousin Nicholas over the dining room table.

He didn't look the least bit bothered by her stare as he continued to eat his breakfast with a smile.

It was a good thing that the only people at the table were them and her younger sister. Her parents and Uncle had left on business related trip earlier in the week.

"Come now cousin, all I said was that I wanted to meet him. I'm curious to see what the boy who managed to catch your interest is like."

The thought of Charles and Nicholas meeting was concerning. Not because she thought they wouldn't get along but because she was almost certain they would. As much as she hated being passed over in the family business, she didn't deny that there was a good reason. Nicholas was not only charismatic but smart too, and in his hands the family business would no doubt flourish. The problem was that he was too charismatic. She was worried that he would be able to get Charles to his side before she could secure his loyalty.

"I told you already I don't-" she started to say.

Giving a fake sigh Nicholas cut her off, "Oh very well, I suppose if you're that against it, I'll hold off for the moment."

Daphne narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"By the way, I heard you plan to watch this year's Dueling Competition. Any reason for that?"

The blonde momentarily threw a glare at her sister before turning to face her cousin's impish face.

**(Ministry of Magic)**

I watched as the witch at the desk looked over the registration form.

She glanced up at me with a skeptical look before shrugging her shoulders and stamping the papers. She stood up from her seat and filed it in the cabinet behind her.

"The junior tournament will take place on the 27th of July. Don't be late," she warned sternly.

I nodded before walking away.

Looking to my right, I smiled at the goblin professor, "Thanks a lot for covering the entrance fee Professor."

"No need to worry Charles, the costs of club related activities are covered by the new school budget," he informed me.

We were currently at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports located on the seventh floor.

His expression soon turned serious, "I've scheduled an appointment with an old friend of mine that should be able to help us get some answers."

I adopted a sober look, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

"Are you having second thought?" he asked with a concerned voice.

I shook my head, "No, this is something I feel I have to do if I want to move forward."

On the way to elevator we came to a door labeled Ludicrous Patent Office.

"Hold on a minute Professor," I said as I quickly dashed inside and came back out with different pamphlets and forms.

The small professor looked at the things in my hands and raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"A friend of mine recently gave me a book on spell creation and mentioned I could make some money by patenting any new spells?" I answered his unspoken question.

"A friend you say?" he said.

Seeing as he wouldn't let it go, I decided I might as well use this situation to my advantage.

"Daphne Greengrass actually," I explained. Despite trying to hide it I saw a flash of suspicion in his eyes the moment I said her family name. "I tutored her on the weekends in exchange for some spare coins. I was honestly surprised she approached me after knowing my Muggle-born status. I suppose some Slytherins are just more openminded than we give them credit for."

Flitwick stayed silent with a scrunched brow as if he were trying to make sense of something.

I decided to add another nail to the coffin, "Actually, she was the first person who suggested I could have mixed blood." I saw his eyes widen subconsciously in surprise.

It looked like he was going to say something before shaking his head and smiling, "It's good to have friends. If the exam results are anything to go by then she's a smart girl… very observant."

I'm curious to know what conclusion he must have come up with.

Coughing into his fist he motioned for the elevator, "We should really get going, don't want to be late after all."

Riding the elevator to the Fourth Level I called out Jinx and Hermes from their pocket dimension. There was no need to worry about them being spotted by Flitwick as spirits could choose to be seen or unseen by others.

Once we came to a stop only the professor and I exited the elevator. 'You know what to do,' I said over our telepathic connection.

As the doors closed behind us, I turned to my companion, "Ahem, so Professor who exactly is it that we're meeting?"

The wizard started to say something before a grey-haired gentleman walked up to us, "That would be me."

Flitwick turned and smiled, something the mysterious man mimicked. "Filius it's been too long," the man said stepping forward to shake the smaller man's hand.

"Yes, it has old friend," the smaller wizard agreed before turning in my direction, "Ahem, Charles this is Oswald Blackgate, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Stepping forward, I shook his hand, "A pleasure."

"Ah yes, Filius has told me a thing or two about you. Heard you're quite the Quidditch player. Never did care for the sport myself but to each his own," the man said before giving me quick look over.

I took this time to use **[Observe] **on him and what I found made me raise a metaphoric eyebrow.

Looks like my latest quest would be completed ahead of time.

"Ahem, why don't we move this elsewhere," he finally said before leading us all the way to the end of a hallway toward a door that had a golden plaque with his name on it.

As expected, it was much bigger on the inside. It was a large oval two-story study, with a large number of bookcases covering every wall. A few magical instruments could be seen floating here and there, a huge aquarium with exotic looking fish took up most of the wall behind a large wooden desk. The room was filled with all types of oddities, but the strangest had to be the portrait of Darwin hanging on one of the walls, the last thing one would expect in a magical office.

Two black leather couches sat opposite of each other in front of the desk with a small glass coffee table in between them. With a wave of his wand, Oswald vanished them. He then called over two wooden stools and motioned for me to take a seat.

"I do apologize if this seems rushed, but I'm rather pressed for time at the moment. Apparently, someone has been breeding acromantulas with fire worms, with the results being as disastrous as one would expect," Oswald said taking the opposite seat.

"We understand you must be busy, we're thankful that you're willing to see us at all," Flitwick told him.

The end of the wand sprayed me with a blue mist that caused me to lean back in surprise.

"Always time for a friend," the man replied without stopping his examination, "Oh, that reminds me, I heard a rumor that Vincent is entering this year's Dueling Tournament. He's been getting a big head after you retired. Don't suppose you feel up to knocking him down a peg."

The smaller man's face darkened briefly before letting out a breath, "No, my dueling days are over. I'm a teacher now."

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, Vincent's pupil is also entering the Junior Dueling Tournament," Oswald commented offhandedly before looking me in the eyes, "There's a chance you might end up fighting him."

I grinned, "I'll look forward to it."

"Ha, at least you aren't lacking confidence," the wizard laughed before taking out a handkerchief and wiping his wand clean. "Well there's one thing for certain, if you are part magical creature, there's no clear outward indicator. Though that could just be that your species doesn't have one or you aren't old enough to exhibit them, some traits might even be magical in nature rather than physical. Your sudden growth spurt and muscular physique could just be the result from a healthy diet and all the training you do. With that being said, Filius wouldn't have brought you all this way if there wasn't at least a possibility, so I'll ask now, what makes you so special?"

I looked at Flitwick as if asking for permission.

"It's okay. Oswald is someone we can trust," the small professor said encouragingly.

Exhaling, I looked at the man and started to explain, "I'm strong." It was obvious that my abilities would get exposed one day as I had no desire to hide them forever so why not do it at my own pace.

Oswald raised an eyebrow, "Show me?"

Standing up I walked over to the wooden desk. I estimate its weight to be somewhere between 300-400 pounds. Bending down I gripped the edge of the table and effortlessly lifted it over my head.

I turned to look at the Department Head who had a gobsmacked face.

"Oh, and I can also heal fast too," I added.

**-Hermes-**

Riding down the elevator down to the Department of Mysteries turned out to be surprisingly simple.

The two made sure to remain invisible as they followed the Unspeakable into the entrance Chamber behind the black door.

The room was circular with twelve handless doors, a set of wards could be felt over the doors, but nothing that could keep out the two spirits.

Jinx felt something call out to her from one of the doors causing her to stare in its direction, something the Hermes noticed, 'Don't get distracted now, you know why we're here. Bring back anything that might be useful to Charles and don't get caught.'

'Don't worry, I won't fail,' the hell spirit said in a serious tone before turning into an invisible gas cloud that seeped underneath the closest door.

Hermes shook his head at her impatience. He turned to the remaining doors.

Charles had told him to steal a time-turner if there was an opportunity.

Feeling a pulling sensation in his head he too felt drawn to one of the doors.

He used his size manipulation to briefly turn himself into the size of an ant and fly under the door.

Once he was on the other side, he scanned the room. It was a large black chamber full of planets floating in mid-air.

He let instinct guide him as he flew toward a spot in space that seemed to shimmer.

**-Jinx-**

The cat shaped spirit stood in front of the towering stone archway. The sound of distant voices could be heard coming from a ghost-like veil in front of her.

**A member or your party has found a new area: Space Dungeon.**

Seeing the message pop-up, Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"I won't be left behind brother."

**You have found a new area: Hell Dungeon.**

**Would you like to enter? Y/N**

**(Orphanage)**

With a pop, we appeared behind the orphanage. It was already late into the night, well past curfew, so there was little chance we would be seen.

I hunched my shoulders and spoke in a tired voice, "That took longer than I had expected, and in the end we didn't get any closer to finding what I am, just that I'm weirder than the average wizard."

"I apologize Charles, Oswald is a good man, but he does tend to get too focused when it comes to his work. It's a bad habit he had even during our school years," Professor Flitwick tried to excuse his friend's behavior.

I cracked a grin, "I think that's something that applies to all Ravenclaws."

"I suppose so. Either way, we can at least conclude that you do indeed appear to have a magical creature heritage. Now we just need to find out which ones they are. Oswald said we would get a better picture after some more tests."

"Right, is it just my imagination but did he seem I don't know, giddy at the prospect of more tests?"

The miniature wizard coughed into his hand awkwardly, "Anyways, make sure to record any new observations in a journal just like he said. I'll come later in the week so that we can polish up your dueling before the competition, until then remember no magic."

"I understand," I said as I approached the back door, "no magic outside of school, unless supervised by a high authority figure."

"Good boy," was all he said before apparating away.

Taking out a key, I unlocked the door and made my way inside. My earlier tiredness vanished as I walked to my room.

Inside I found Hermes and Jinx both sleeping on the bed. I always found it strange seeing as spirits didn't need sleep. Then again, neither did I, but I still enjoyed it.

Taking a knife from my inventory I sliced open my arm about 2 inches from my wrist and pushed out a bloody blue scale from under my skin. Next, I reached into my mouth and pulled out a fake molar, a real one regenerating almost immediately. The last thing I took out were a set of black hair extensions that had been cleverly mixed into my own.

It had been a pain to carry them all day but it was thanks to them that I was able to fool most of the magical tests.

Walking to my desk, I found a curious lump of rock and a blank book on it.

'Hmm, what could this be?' I thought as I used **[Observe]** on the rock.

**Adamantine Ore- Rank: Special**

**Description: A special type of metal ore that can only be found in meteorites. Items made of adamantine boast an ultra-hardness capable of withstand extreme amounts of pressures and temperatures making it virtually indestructible. Weapons made of Adamantine do twice as much damage and never lose their edge. Armor made of Adamantine are immune to normal melee attacks.**

I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Just where the heck had they gone?

Reaching for the book, it turned out to be a skill book.

**You obtained the skill book [Create Artificial Spirit]**

**[Will you learn this skill?] [Y/N]**

**You obtained the skill Create Artificial Spirit**

**[Create Artificial Spirit] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

**Description: Minds and souls are surprisingly easy to create and can be used as the faithful servants and tools of their creator. Allows you to create artificial spirits. The abilities of the artificial spirits are proportional to the magic abilities of the caster.**

**Cost: 2000 MP**

As the information entered my mind, I felt the edges of my mouth rise up.

This is what I needed to cover the weakness of **[Doll Creation].** While it was true that I did receive experience whatever my golems killed something, seeing as the system treated them more akin to magical weapons, the fact that they couldn't level up themselves meant that I couldn't use them on stronger opponents. Case in point the death knight and his wraths that completely obliterated my mob dolls. There was also the problem of just maintaining them as they needed a constant supply of soul stones to function which would only increase the more I continue to make.

Walking over to the two sleeping spirits I, placed a blanket over them before taking a seat in front of the desk.

This was no time to sleep, my mind was already racing with ideas.

**(Oswald)**

The aged wizard ran a hand through his silver hair as he stared at the data in front of him.

"Charles Bell," he muttered with dark grin.

A pitiful moan behind him momentarily broke his train of thought. Turning around, he glared at a misshapen creature locked behind a metal cage. A long tongue, too big to fit inside its mouth, hung uselessly trailing droll down the ground. Glassy bulbus eyes that looked ready to pop out of its head were staring vacantly ahead. The best way to describe it was as if someone tried to splice a human with a dog.

Oswald ignored it as he focused on what to do next.

"It's lucky that this came when it did, the hags that usually supplied me with my specimens have all gone and disappeared. Either they were all killed or managed to get captured. Luckily, I always made sure to be under the effects of Polyjuice when we made the trade so they couldn't trace it back to me," he said before adopting an amused look, "Still to think my old friend Filius would unexpectedly bring me something so interesting after all this time."

Walking over to bookcase he retrieved a large iron chest covered in chains.

With a snap of his fingers the chains unlocked themselves as he took out a dusty tome. A stylized picture of a phoenix on the cover was all it took to determine who the book once belonged too.

Thirty years ago he had been lucky enough to come across a splintered faction of the destroyed Phoenix Clan after the other Three Clans had purged them out of China.

It had been a simple matter to get rid of them once he had earned their trust, so certain of their own superiority that they didn't think it possible for a wizard from a lesser country to betray them.

The book containing all the clan's research material spanning centuries. Though to call it a clan was stretching it as they more closely resembled a cult. Still the research proved to be invaluable as the Phoenix Clan were known to be master of Alchemy and Conjuration. Though the experiment depicted in the book were nothing short of horrifying, the results from those same experiments could be said to be revolutionary. If only they hadn't started to kidnap members of the other clans, then they wouldn't have been discovered and subsequently destroyed.

"Just watch me, I'll accomplish what you all failed to do. I will bring wizarding kind to the next step in evolution." he promised darkly.

**(Factory)**

Once again, I lamented the lack of technological progress. Never did I feel more out of place than when I got a stark reminder of just how different this time was compared to my own.

For example, although the internet was around, it was just barely starting out, a literal pond compared to the giant ocean of information it would someday become. As someone from the future the was used to the having the best technology money could buy, having to wait for a page to load was humbling.

"I would kill for some broadband," I muttered with a humorless laugh.

"I'll kill them for you master," Jinx offered as she jumped onto my lap.

I stroked her head with an amused smile, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Currently I was trying to get ahold of famous geology expert, who specialized in meteorites.

Although I was capable of doing many things on my own, that didn't mean I could do everything. If being rich taught me anything, it was that if you had a problem you couldn't solve, rather than struggling on your own it was both faster and better to get professional help.

Simply put, I didn't have the time or equipment to find every little thing about adamantine. The few experiments I was able to conduct were too unprecise for my taste, which was why I was going to send a sample to an actual expert.

Speaking factually, that was the only thing I could do at the moment. The amount of Adamantine that Hermes was able to mine was too small to make anything useful, and it was unclear when I would have the chance to visit the **[Space Dungeon] **myself.

Though even if I did, I didn't have the necessary tools or manpower to set up a mining operation. According to Hermes, the asteroid field where he found the ore was crawling with insect like monsters that were resistant to magic.

The best thing to do was sell it and acquire some legal funds I could use.

I'm sure there were plenty of organization just itching to get their hands on a newly discovered element. I expected to be made quite a few offers once it got out.

As for any future legal problems, they would be dealt with by the various law firms already under my command.

Now if only the page would load.

**[Fluffy's level has gone up by 1.]**

**[Your level went up by 1]**

Right I currently had Hermes training Fluffy in the **[Zombie Dungeon].**

Actually, now might be the perfect time to finally use up those stat points I've been saving.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Overlord**

**Level: LV 43 Next Level: 0.00%**

**HP: 1750/1750 (550+ 1200)**

**MP: 840/840 (800+5%)**

**STR: 30**

**DEX: 31**

**VIT: 50**

**INT: 75**

**WIS: 78**

**LUK: 36**

**Points: 142**

**Money: 459,334 G/ 2 S/ 5 K**

**Inventory: 12,000/ 15,000**

Seeing as I could now mass produce as much Life Nectar as I wanted, I didn't have to worry about VIT as much. Similarly, STR and DEX were still low enough were I could raise them up through training. The stats I should focus on were still the last three: INT, WIS, and LUK.

After a bit of thought I decided to put 1 point into VIT and split the rest into INT, WIS, LUK.

**Charles Bell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Overlord**

**Level: LV 43 Next Level: 0.00%**

**HP: 1750/1750 (550+ 1200)**

**MP: 1,921.5/1,921.5 (1,830+5%)**

**STR: 30**

**DEX: 31**

**VIT: 51**

**INT: 178**

**WIS: 101**

**LUK: 51**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 459,334 G/ 2 S/ 5 K**

**Inventory: 12,000/ 15,000**

I didn't have to wait long before being bombarded with new messages.

**Since your VIT passed 50, you will gain the passive skill [Poison Resistance].]**

**Since your INT passed 100, you will gain a random ability related to your brain function. You have gained the skill [Parallel Thought].]**

**Since your INT passed 100, you gained the passive skill [Medium Mana.]**

**Since your INT passed 100, you gained the passive skill [Mana Regeneration.]**

**Since your WIS passed 100, you gain a random ability related to decision making. You have gained the skill [Intuition].**

**Since your WIS passed 100, you gained the passive skill [Magic Skin].**

**Since your LUK passed 50, you will gain the passive skill [Lucky Draw].**

I could feel my mind getting more focused. Ideas and concepts that I understood suddenly had a new layer of meaning.

Before I could get lost in my thoughts, I noticed the web page had finished loading.

"Finally," I muttered as I quickly located the information I wanted, "Note to self: invent high-speed internet."

**-Time Skip-**

Strolling through the streets of Hampstead, I was for once not on a mission. Rather this one of my rare days off where I took time away from my plotting and scheming to just relax and get in tune with myself.

Frankly, it was more surprising to see how much of a workaholic I had become after being reborn. Though I suppose a lot of that had to do with the lack of safety net that was my parent's money as well as a need to establish my own connections.

Passing a window, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. Deep yellow eyes, pitch black hair, pale skin, good bone structure, a perfect mix of my parent's features.

Both had come from old wealthy families, which meant a lot of beautiful people had married into their family line at some point. After all, if you're rich you tend to want the best, be it cars, properties, or spouses. Naturally, that tended to result in good genetics.

Tearing myself away I noticed that I was actually standing outside of a bakery.

Recalling the date, I almost chuckled in amusement.

Walking inside I made my way straight to the counter where a variety of finished cakes were behind a display case.

After looking through the choices I decided one that was covered in pink frosting and topped with whole strawberries.

"I'll take this one," I told the woman behind the counter, already reaching into my wallet.

"Do you want me to write a message on it?" the employee asked.

After thinking about it I said, "Sure."

Walking out of the store with my purchase I continued my walk which ultimately led me to the local park.

Taking a seat on an empty bench I retrieved a fork from my inventory and opened the parcel.

"Happy anniversary," I muttered before taking a bite from the cake.

It was too sweet for my liking, but just the sort of thing my mother loved.

I might be many things, a sociopath, a liar, a murder, a darn right bastard, but the one thing I wasn't was ungrateful.

I knew very well that everything I was today was thanks to them. They raised me with all the care and love in the world, shower me with everything I might ever want, supported me in any decision I took, yet no matter how much they loved me I was incapable of loving them back. And rather than feel guilty of that fact, I was filled with a sense of pity.

Still for the people that had raised me to the best of their abilities, I too tried my best to meet their expectations, not out of love but duty as their son.

Just thinking how filled with grief they must have felt after my death caused a blow to my pride, feeling as I as if I had failed to live up to the image I had crafted as the perfect son. Perhaps they would get over it after a couple of years, though I doubted it.

'A shame too, I was so close to granting them their wish of me getting married. I know mother would have been ecstatic about that,' I thought with a hint of humor as I took another bite. I was going to propose to my girlfriend right after the concert.

Hannah Evergreen, the only woman who made my heart skip, if only once.

That being said our union wouldn't be out of love but rather convenience. Truthfully neither one of could say we loved each other but the benefits of joining our two families were too good to pass up.

She was cool headed, calculative, beautiful, with a respectable pedigree and merciless to anyone that crossed her, including family. She had gained ownership of her family's fortune and business after an underhanded political maneuver that frankly continued to impress me to this day. Seeing as I didn't wish to take part in my own family business, I figured she would make the ideal partner.

But there was also another reason why I chose her. She was one of the few people that had clearly seen through my facade and come to accepted me. Rather than lovers I would be more inclined to call her a friend, though all the sex we had begged to disagree.

'If she's as smart as I think she was, she should have already made contingency plans in case of my death. No doubt she already located the bank where I kept my frozen sperm and is plotting to get a hold of them.'

To clarify, I had gotten a vasectomy straight out of high school but left a few samples in case my parents ever wanted grandkids. Though I wonder if that was still an option with the current me or would **[Gamer's Body]** just heal the damage? Hmm, things to ponder later.

Still I wished her the best.

"To you my friend," I cheered as I raised my fork to the sky.

Just then the magical mirror in my pocket vibrate.

Checking to see who was trying to call me I saw it was Daphne.

Come to think about it, I suppose one of the reasons why I helped Daphne out so much was because she reminded me of a younger, more innocent, less sadistic version of Hannah.

Smirking, I accepted the call and was greeted with an all to familiar face, "Hey Princess, I was just thinking about you."

**(Factory)**

I gave an appreciative whistle at the damage done to my mobster dolls. Jack, my oldest living doll, was missing half its head and 70 percent of its body.

I looked over at Jinx who was busy cleaning herself, "So what happened?"

She gave feline like stretch as she settled down on top of my desk, "Well, everything was going fine at first. We arrived at the usual warehouse, whatshisface, Gerald something, was already there waiting for us with the money. Jack had motioned his henchmen to bring out the latest shipment of Alice when suddenly there was a shout from outside and bullets started to rain down on everyone inside. The humans didn't stand a chance as their weak bodies were torn apart… though our guys didn't fare any better. After that, some guys entered the warehouse and began to look around."

Hmm, no doubt it was rival gang, but which one?

"I took the dolls while they weren't looking and placed a tracker on the drugs before I left," she added going back to cleaning herself.

"Good work, we'll be able to find out exactly who they are and more importantly how they found out about us," I said while making some quick calculations. I would have to find a replacement for Gerald as soon as possible, the meeting with the other crime families was approaching fact.

As for Jack, well it would soon become an outdated model so there was no real loss there.

Just as I was thinking that Hermes appeared as silent as a shadow.

"Good your back, I take it you got the rest of the ingredients. If so, we can start making the doll as soon as possible."

"**Yeah I got it all here,"** he said flapping his wings causing several wrapped parcels to fall out. He then glanced at the table mess behind me and asked, **"What happened to Jack?"**

"Dead, you can mourn his loss later," I said collecting the packages and walking out the door to the office.

**[Doll Creation] **and necromancy were surprisingly similar, the only real difference was the type of material being used and the process to make them. With that in mind, I was able to come up with a way to modify an already existing recipe to better suit my needs.

Down on the ground floor I had already set up a pentagram as depicted in the necromancer recipe book. At the center of the magic circle was a skeleton surrounded by black candles.

Extending a hand, I willed myself to tap into a different source of power that was not entirely my own. Almost immediately I felt a chill as if I had just had a bucket of ice water dumbed over my head. My breath grew frosty as a black aura seemed to cling to my skin.

**[You have successfully connected to the Dark Dimension.]**

**[Warning: Staying in this state for longer than 5 minutes permanently decreases VIT by 1.]**

With that reminder I ignored my earlier discomfort and got right back to the ritual.

Placing a hand on the skeleton, I injected it with demonic energy. The pearly white bones began to turn the color of charcoal the more I fed it until it was pitch black.

Stepping back, I took out the rest of the ingredients and laid them around the skeleton.

"10 magic stones, 50 soul stones, 500 grams of crushed gemstones, cremated ashes of regretful man, 10 powdered dragon scales…"

Once the last of the ingredients was added I placed my hands at the edge of the circle and called out my spell.

"Doll Creation."

The circle glowed with blue arcane power as I watched the ingredients melt and mix to form a black ink like substance. The ink twisted and grew until it had the basic body shape of a human being.

I could feel a connection form between us, as it waited for a command.

But I wasn't finished as I cast **[Create Artificial Spirit]. **Magic stones supplied the rest of the MP needed.

I felt the connection change immediately.

**[Liquid Metal Golem has joined your party.]**

"Observe."

**Liquid Metal Golem**

**Level 1**

**HP: 1250/1250**

**MP: 250/250**

**STR: 100**

**DEX: 20**

**VIT: 125**

**INT: 25**

**Skills:**

**Elemental Resistance (Passive)**

**Immunity to Weak Physical Attacks**

**Immunity to Weak Magical Attacks**

**Auto Recovery (Passive)**

**Magic Attack (Passive)**

**Physical Transformation (Passive)**

"Hey, doesn't this thing look like that one robot from that film we watched last week," Jinx suddenly commented as she leaped to the ground floor.

She was talking about the T-1000 from the Terminator 2.

I nodded, "Yes, that's actually where I got the inspiration from."

Sure, it wasn't as impressive as the bone dragon or zombie giant described in the necromancy book but that was fine. What I needed were troops on the streets to mark my presence and spread my influence. These golems would be perfect for infiltrating society with their shapeshifting abilities.

With a mental command I made the metal golem assume the shape of my regular mob dolls.

A pistol appeared in my hand in a flash of light. I emptied the entire clip into its chest and watched with satisfaction as the bullet were spit out one by one without any damage.

Next, I tested its attack power. Calling over a normal doll I order the golem to attack it. Its hands transformed into long sharp claws that bisected the wooden mannequin into pieces with ease. Then it sent out red laser from its hand that incinerated it.

The attack speed was slower than I would have liked but overall, it was not bad. The cost to make one only took 7,000 dollars and a few minutes of my time.

The sooner I finished taking over London, the sooner I could start to make my move in the magical world.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I'll be posting the list of skills later in the week but for now a quick overview of the new skills he got.**

**Poison Resistance: lessens the effects of poisons. **

**Medium Mana: magic attacks are more powerful**

**Magic Regeneration: Doubles magic regeneration**

**Parallel Though: can split his mind to do two things at once.**

**Intuition: Can predict the future, Sherlock Holmes style.**

**Magic Skin: Can absorb a portion of magic attacks**

**Lucky Draw: Chance to receive better loot.**

**Ahem, so yeah.**

**And yes, it is that Hannah from BB (Black Butler), I really couldn't picture him with anyone else.**

**I'll reveal the results from his ancestry test next chapter, promise. Spoiler: its four creatures. He planned for three. Giant is one of them.**

**Well until next time, stay safe.**


End file.
